Long Nights
by totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: A series of drabbles full of lemony goodness! Most completely unrelated. Captain Swan.
1. Day at the Beach

**Author's note:** First in a collection of smut drabbles. Most prompts from Tumblr, except this one. This one's all me. ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, this show would be on HBO, LBR.

As the sixth scantily clad girl walked by, Emma was wondering why she'd ever agreed to this damn trip in the first place. She'd have been perfectly fine spending time alone with Killian...at home. Where there were no barely decent beach bunnies and everyone knew the gorgeous guy next to her was _hers_. But the pirate had insisted. He wanted to see more of her world, where she came from. There wasn't much she could do about _that_ – Emma had bounced from too many foster homes to have any real sense of what home _was_ until she'd come to Storybrooke. But he'd turned on the charm and convinced her anyway. So they'd left Henry with Regina and Robin and headed south.

Now they were on a beach – Emma in her bikini and Killian in rather tame trunks – enjoying the sun and sand. At least Emma was trying to enjoy it. With nearly every woman on the beach with _eyes_ staring at Killian as they sat underneath their umbrella, it was difficult for Emma to relax. She wasn't _jealous_ per se. No, Emma was _annoyed_. Didn't those girls have something else to do? Something other than ogling her...boyfriend? Was the right word? It had to be; they weren't married or engaged or anything. Yeah, she'd woken him up with True Love's Kiss – she was still figuring _that_ one out – but they'd never really talked about what they were. They were just...together. And after fighting him for so long, it was relief, if Emma was being completely honest with herself. And she was _happy_. Not the fake happiness of New York, but really properly and completely happy. She had Henry, her parents, her friends and she had Killian. Her life was finally falling into place and she wanted to enjoy it, damn it.

Now if only their fellow beach goers would get the damn message.

"Love, you've been reading the same page for the last fifteen minutes," Killian said, brushing his lips over her arm. "Something the matter?"

"I'm fine," she said tersely.

"You've never been a very good liar, Swan." Emma raised her head to protest. "At least not to me. Open book, remember?"

Emma scowled and closed her book. "Okay. So what am I thinking?"

Killian's blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "That you'd wished we'd found a more private stretch of beach."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that your mind is in the gutter? You must be _loving _all this attention."

"Lass, the only woman whose attention I want is yours." To prove his point, he closed the distance between them and kissed her, long and slow, his fingers brushing over her bare stomach. Emma half heartedly tried to push him away – they were still in broad daylight for Christ's sake – but she couldn't deny a part of her got a thrill from such a public display of affection right there in front of Killian's admiration society. Emma threaded her fingers through his hair, getting lost in the kiss, wishing they were anywhere but there.

"Emma," Killian murmured softly. "We should go."

"I thought you liked the beach?"

"I didn't say go back to our hotel, love. I just said _go_."

She remembered what he'd said earlier about a more private stretch of beach. Emma kissed him again, a bit hungrily, getting them riled up on purpose. "Well, let's go then."

Killian stifled a groan as she pulled away, his eyes burning with barely concealed lust. Emma moved away from him, getting quickly to her feet. She recognized that look, knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for long and if they _didn't_ get out of here right now, there was going to be a scene that would get them both locked up. In a matter of moments, they gathered their things and marched up the beach, Killian moving a bit awkwardly behind her.

Emma didn't look at anyone as they left; anyone who'd witnessed their little display had a good idea of why the blonde and her dark haired boyfriend were leaving in a hurry. Those people just didn't know precisely where they were going, only Emma did. She was feeling a bit reckless, the desire to get those ogling girls back welling inside her. So they would stay close, far enough away for a semblance of privacy, but close enough to add a certain element of thrill. This more brazen side had come as a surprise to her; she'd never been like this before Killian. But he had her embracing all sorts of emotions and desires she hadn't before. Because she knew she was completely safe with him.

"Where are we headed, love?" Killian asked, coming up and resting his hand at the small of her back. He just couldn't keep his hand off her for long when he was like this, and she loved it.

"You'll see." She turned the corner walked up the boardwalk, well past where people usually headed down to the beach. It was dinner time, so there were a lot of people about; no one would notice them slipping off the beaten path to a deserted stretch of beach.

Emma stepped over the shoddy weathered driftwood fence; meant to keep people out, it clearly deterred no one as Emma saw old footsteps in the scrub grass, leading out to the sandy cliff.

"Careful, Swan," Killian said quietly, his voice pitched low and going straight to her core. "What would the good citizens of Storybrooke think?"

"That I've been corrupted by the nefarious pirate no doubt," Emma retorted without hesitation. And in a way, they'd be right. "Hurry up."

A few more minutes of walking and Emma found the spot she was searching for. She shook out the blanket they'd brought, spreading it over the sand and light grass. Killian dropped the basket next to it and wasted no time gathering her in his arms, kissing her hard. "We're not leaving our room for the rest of this trip," he mumbled against her lips, his fingers brushing over her exposed skin. "Nearly drove me mad like this, Emma."

"Like what?"

"A bloody siren, you are. So much skin and I couldn't touch you."

"What? Not impressed by your admirers?"

Killian growled. "I told you, love. I only want you."

"So take me."

More gently than Emma imagined, Killian loosened the knot on her wrap allowing the sheer fabric to fall away. "So beautiful," he mumbled, kissing her again. "I'm going to take my time, love. That's your punishment."

"For what?"

"For insinuating that I could ever want anyone else." Judging from the look in his eyes, this was a punishment she was going to enjoy. Killian lowered her to the blanket, his lips immediately on hers, kissing her breathless. Her hands roamed over his bare back, fingers skimming over the scars there. He was strong and painfully handsome; the scars and loss of his hand the only imperfections on his amazing body. But Emma loved even these blemishes, a reminder that he lived so long and still managed to find his way to her.

Killian's fingers toyed with the string that held together the top of her bikini, pulling on the knot; it came loose in his hand. His lips moved down along her neck and collar, licking and nipping at her skin not quite enough to leave a mark. She knew that would be her fate when they got back to their room. He did love marking her as his.

Emma groaned softly as he moved lower, lips brushing the tops of her exposed breasts. She watched him with hooded eyes as he worshiped her skin, reaching under her to pull the rest of the bikini top from her body. He tossed it aside and went back to his work, his talented mouth latching onto one of her erect nipples. "Oh god," she breathed, trying to keep her voice down, knowing they still weren't very far from people. "Killian...fuck." Desire burned through her, going straight to the ache between her legs.

Killian laughed wickedly. "Not quite yet, my love. Soon." He switched his attentions to her other breast, fingers twirling its abandoned twin. Emma jerked under him, a moan tumbling from her lips; she was beginning to regret her suggestion earlier. Of course he didn't want anyone else; he'd done the impossible, crossing realms and scaling the walls of her scarred heart to win it, just as he'd promised so long ago.

"Killian...please, just _touch _me. I need you to touch me." She was begging and didn't even care. If she didn't get some kind of relief to the tension building inside her, then she might well explode.

Killian released her, his eyes impossibly darker. "As you wish." He moved down her body and quickly rid her of the scrap of cloth that still covered her. Killian spread her legs and settled between her thighs, his breath hot on her aching flesh. "You are _dripping_, love. So wet and aching for me. You're going to feel glorious wrapped around me. But first, I'm going to taste you." Before Emma could draw another breath, he slid his tongue along her folds making her gasp. Her hips bucked against him wantonly, needing _more._

Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out, Killian's mouth relentless against her. He licked and nibbled at her folds, sucked on her clit, over and over until she was a whimpering needy _mess_. She begged and pleaded but he showed her no mercy, finally fucking her with his wicked tongue while his thumb teased her clit in tight hard circles. Emma's thighs clamped around his head as she came violently, body shuddering, mouth open in a silent scream. Killian stroked her through it, easing her down from her high. "That's it, love," he whispered, placing a parting kiss to her sensitive clit. "I'm going to fuck you properly now."

He made quick work of his trunks, shucking them deftly for a guy with one hand. Soon Killian was looming over her, his mouth and chin glistening with her release, grinning. The smug bastard. His cock nudged her entrance and any coherent thought in her head vanished. She rocked her hips, more than ready for him. "Shut up and get inside me, _pirate_."

Killian shifted his hips, plunging inside her, hitting her deep. Emma's back arched with the force of it, fingers clawing at his arms, trying desperately to keep her cries at bay. He fit inside her perfectly, his thick cock stretching her deliciously. "Gods, you are so bloody tight. Wet and warm and _fuck_." Emma could feel the tension in his body, his need for her straining every muscle.

"Fuck me, Killian," she said. "Take what you need."

He didn't need to be told twice; his movements were rough, cock plunging inside her with deep hard thrusts. She met him thrust for thrust, giving as good as she got. She could feel a second orgasm building; at this pace, it wouldn't take long to get her there again. Emma dragged his lips down to hers, kissing him in a fiery duel of lips and tongues and teeth. They weren't making much of an effort to be quiet, not anymore. If they got caught, it would be worth it. This felt too amazing to give up.

"Gods, I'm close, Emma," Killian gasped, his voice harsh and demanding. "Come for me, love. One more time."

Helpless to do anything but heed his demand, Emma cried out as her second orgasm ripped through her. Killian covered her mouth with his, stifling her shout. She was still coming when she felt him pulse inside her, his body going rigid as his release washed over him.

Emma barely noticed Killian collapse on top of her, spent. "Fuck, Emma," he breathed against her skin.

"You just did," she replied distractedly.

"You...are a bloody marvel, lass."

Emma smiled weakly. "I could...say the same thing...about you," she panted.

Killian rolled off her, exposing her sweat soaked skin to the cool sea air. Emma whimpered in protest, but he stayed where he was, as they tried to get their breath back. She felt his fingers brush over hers; Emma moved just enough to curl her hand into his. "We should head back."

"Aye." Neither of them were moving.

"You know, in a few minutes."

"Aye."

By the time they found the energy to pack up and head back to their hotel, the sun was sinking below the horizon. It was the last sunset they saw for the rest of their trip.


	2. Caught in the ActAlmost

**Disclaimer:** As always...NOT MINE.

"We can't," Emma gasped, moving her head to the side anyway, giving Killian the access he wanted.

"Yes. We can." All through their dinner she'd been driving him crazy with her low cut dress and the teasing way she'd brushed her foot over his leather clad calf. If Emma expected this night to end up any other way aside from him being buried deep inside her wet heat, then she was sorely mistaken. He'd waited too damn long.

"My parents..."

"Are tucked away in bed, Swan. Blissfully unaware of the dastardly pirate about to ravage their daughter." He nipped lightly at her pulse, his scruff sliding over her perfect skin.

Emma groaned, clutching his arms for dear life, trying to hold herself up. "David...would kill you...oh god."

He'd pulled her hips flush against his, reminding just how far gone he already was. "I'll be long for before their Highnesses wake, love. I swear. Just let me have you, Emma. We've waited long enough."

"Okay," she said breathlessly. "Okay. God, just don't stop."

Hearing her breathless and needy, knowing it was all for _him_, that they were finally going to give in to this incredible attraction...it was everything he'd dreamed about that year he'd been away. There had been moments since he'd found her in New York that he'd despaired of ever breaking through her defenses, but they felt like a distant memory now. With the Witch defeated and everyone's memories returned, they could _finally_ move forward. That no matter what happened they would be _together_.

Killian moved lower, his lips caressing the bare skin exposed by the scoop neck dress. His hook trailed up her side, dragging the skirt with it. "Are you partial to this dress, love?" he growled.

"Ye...yeah," she breathed.

"Then I'll have to get you a new one." A flick of his arm had the dress falling off her in tatters, leaving her in only her black lace underthings. Pale perfect skin begged for his touch. "Get on the bed." While Emma obeyed him – it was a testament to how far gone she was that she wasn't arguing with him – he shucked off his own clothes, the leather and linen falling to the floor in a heap. He started to work off his brace when Emma spoke.

"Leave it," she said, so quietly he almost missed it.

Killian's eyes darted to hers, pupils blown wide, the green nearly completely gone. She licked her lips as she stared at him in all his naked glory. Her eyes inevitably fell to his crotch where his cock jutted out proudly, the warm flesh aching for her. Killian gave her a lazy grin, wrapping his hand around it and stroking lightly. "There something you want, Swan?"

Emma swallowed thickly, her mouth opening and closing, at a loss for words. Briefly, he considered how she would look with those warm pink lips wrapped around him, sucking him dry, but they had time for that...later. Right now, he just wanted to claim her as his, at long last. Killian closed the distance, the mattress dipping as he joined her, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

He brushed her hair back with his hook, feeling her shiver from the cool metal. "You like that, Swan?" he murmured against her skin. "Would you like me to use my hook on you?" He brushed it over the fabric covering one of her straining nipples, making her shiver again. "Answer me, love."

Emma arched her back, trying to get closer. "Fuck..._yes_, alright? I want it."

Killian chuckled wickedly. "Well, I was just going to _fuck_ you, but since you asked so nicely...lay back." He was desperate for her, to feel her wrapped around him, but Killian Jones was nothing if not a gentleman. He would give her this, then fuck her senseless.

Emma obeyed, biting her lip in anticipation. He should have known his Swan would be a wanton thing. Always so passionate and fiery. He loved that about her, along with so many other things. Killian dragged the blunt curve of his hook over her bare skin, moving up over her flat stomach to her lace encased breasts. Laying back as she was they were practically spilling out of the garment she was wearing, so Killian decided to relieve her of it. He curled the hook down between the valley of her breasts and tore straight through it, picking the destroyed fabric up by the tip and tossing it aside. Then he finally brought the metal to her sensitive skin, swirling it over her erect nipple. Emma gasped and groaned at the contact, fingers fisting the sheets. Unable to resist, Killian lowered his head and took the other into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, sucking lightly. Her skin tasted exquisite, he thought he could spend all night just worshiping her body with his mouth. _Next time_, he promised himself.

"_Hook,"_ Emma breathed, her voice straining to keep quiet. _"Fuck."_

Since he was using his moniker on her, he supposed it was only appropriate. Still he laughed. "Soon, darling. You asked for this, remember?" He dragged the tip over her pale skin lightly, not enough to cut her, just enough to tease. He was surprised at his own control, but he desperately wanted to make this good for her. If she wanted his hook, then she'd get it. When he got to the apex of her thighs, he groaned. "Gods, Emma. You are so fucking wet for me. Were you like this all through dinner? Is that why you teased and tormented me? Were you thinking about all the things I could do to you?"

"Oh god." The last remaining scrap of lace was soaked through; the sight made his mouth go dry. Emma bucked her hips up, trying to get him to do something, to touch her. Killian growled, hooking his fingers and hook under the waistband and yanking. The fabric tore with a loud rip and he chucked it aside. Killian nudged her thighs apart with his knee, exposing her to his hungry gaze. His control nearly _snapped_; Emma's arousal was dripping onto the sheet, all he wanted to do was bury himself inside her.

"Gods, I'm going to fuck you so good, Swan. _After_ you come for me."

Without warning he dragged his hook through her folds, earning a sharp gasp from her. "Now, love, best keep quiet, yeah? We wouldn't want to get interrupted." Her parents really were just downstairs and frankly, Killian liked to keep all his bits right where they were. Emma nodded frantically. "More. Please."

He teased her mercilessly, rubbing the metal over her wet aching flesh, quickly coating it in her juices. It glistened in the low light, nearly driving him mad with want. Abruptly, he moved the hook over her clit, rubbing it furiously and thrusting his fingers inside her. He needed her to come. Right _now_. Needed it so that he could bury himself inside her and fuck her until they both blacked out. His rings pushed against her entrance as he thrust deep into her, curling his fingers searching for the perfect spot. He knew he found it when Emma shuddered violently and he redoubled his efforts.

"Come for me, Emma. _Now_."

Emma's hoarse scream was muffled as she buried her face in her pillow. Her hips bucked frantically against his fingers and hook as she rode out her high. "There's a good girl," he soothed. "You are so beautiful, Emma." The sight of her coming undone for him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And he was greedy to see it again and again. He was a pirate, after all.

With a gentleness that belied his desperation, Killian pulled out of her and licked his fingers clean. He moaned at the taste of her; it was even better than he'd imagined. "I don't know if I can be gentle, love," he said, moving to hover over her. "Gods, I want you so much."

Emma reached down between them, her delicate fingers brushing over his hard heavy cock. "I won't break," she panted, still a bit out of breath. "Do it."

Killian nodded, capturing her lips in a needy kiss as he thrust home. He braced himself above her on his forearms, not wasting any time, taking her with swift deep strokes. She felt like heaven around him, warm and wet and tight. "Fuck, Emma. So fucking good." He kissed her again, trying to muffle their sounds. Emma brought her legs up around his waist, forcing him even deeper into her.

"_Jesus,"_ Emma gasped. "How are you _real?_ Fuck."

Killian was too far gone to answer her, never had he imagined it could feel like _this_. He always knew they'd be brilliant, but this was more than he'd ever expected. This was _everything_. Everything he'd been missing for over three hundred years. This was fire and passion and a deep abiding love. This was _home_. He knew that as sure as he knew anything. This was where he was meant to be. With her, loving her, until time ran out and the world finally ended.

He could feel his release approaching, he couldn't hold off for much longer, he was wound too tightly. Quickly, he slipped his hand between them and flicked his thumb over her clit, wanting her to come with him. "Come on, Swan." He adjusted the angle of his hips, his cock pounding into her, finally hitting the spot that made her cry out. Emma clawed at his back, her head buried in his neck, mouth fused to his skin, muffling her desperate sounds. Her muscles contracted around him – _so tight_ – sparking his own orgasm. He grunted as he spilled himself inside her, rutting against her hips until they were both spent.

Unceremoniously and with little grace, Killian rolled to the side, not wanting to crush her. The silence in the room was filled with their heavy breathing, as they tried to come back to themselves. Killian remembered all those nights when images of her had tormented his thoughts, only his hand for company. But even his imagination wasn't enough to conjure the feeling of actually being with her. If he had his way, he'd never leave her side again.

"Hey," Emma whispered. "You still with me over there?"

He turned his head to the side, seeing the way her face glowed with satisfaction. _He_ had done that. "Aye, love. I'm here. For as long as you want me."

Somehow that got her to blush. "Can we talk about that later? Like after I can move again?"

At least she wasn't pushing him away. He took that as a good sign. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No." She smiled. "That was...pretty much perfect, I'd say."

"Good. But you know that's just a challenge for us to do _better_, darling."

Emma groaned softly. "Later." Her mouth abruptly closed when they heard a sound from downstairs. She looked at the closed door with wide eyes, almost like a naughty teenager about to get caught. But the sound disappeared as swiftly as it had come. "You should go."

He could tell by her tone that she really didn't want him to leave. Not yet. He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. "I will, just before dawn. I'd like to hold you, love." Emma looked like she was going to argue, but he put a finger to her lips. "Do you trust me, Emma?"

She nodded. "Then I'll stay. For a little while." He didn't want their first time to be something they tried to run from afterward; they both deserved better than that. And he wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms. So he unstrapped his hook and set the whole brace on the table next to her bed. Emma came to him willingly, curling up against his side. "That's it, love. Sleep now. I've got you."

The first rays of dawn were shining through the window as Killian pulled on his clothes. His duties as Captain often had his waking at dawn, so he was used to such things. He was loathe to leave her, but he'd promised. So he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and dressed, quietly shutting her bedroom door behind him. The loft appeared quiet as he eased down the stairs, careful to skip the one that squeaked. He felt like a common thief, sulking about. But a promise was a promise. When he got downstairs, he breathed a sigh of relief. Killian crossed the room to the front door, his hand on the knob.

"Morning, Captain. Sleep well?"

Snow White's soft voice came from the dark corner where her rocking chair sat. She had her new son in her arms, rocking him silently. Killian mentally cursed himself, of course he'd get caught by _her_ of all people.

Still, he wasn't a coward. "Aye," he said, turning to face the petite raven haired woman. "Very well, your highness."

Snow smiled knowingly, but didn't call him out. Instead, she stood. "Would you like to stay for breakfast? I was just getting ready to make some for David."

Killian swallowed. He hadn't expected that reaction. "I don't think that's a good idea. But a very kind offer."

"Your secret's safe with me," Snow assured him. "I'd rather _not_ have my husband arrest you. We'll come up with something."

Killian was well aware of Snow's track record with secrets. "No offense, your highness..."

"But I have trouble keeping my mouth shut?" Killian nodded. "You should have a little faith in people, Captain. They might surprise you."

Against his better judgment, Killian nodded. "Very well."

It went surprisingly well. Awkward as hell, but well. Both Emma and David were shocked to find Killian with Snow and the baby when they came for breakfast, for very different reasons. Emma was bright red at the excuse her mother gave for Killian's presence, but David seemed not to notice. Emma ate her omelet and pancakes in record time before dragging Killian away, his own breakfast half eaten.

After the door closed, Snow turned to her husband. "You owe me fifty bucks."

David's fork clattered to the floor, his face darkening. _"HOOK!"_


	3. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

"You all right, love?"

Emma sighed as she felt him press his lips to her temple. She would never take such a simple gesture for granted again, not after what Zelena tried to do to them. Greenie had cursed his _kiss_; it was something Emma would never forgive _or_ forget. But Zelena was gone now. Defeated, just like all the others. And now everyone Emma loved was safe, including her stubborn handsome pirate.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, twining her fingers with his. "Just tired."

"We should get you to bed."

"Only if you're coming with me." Emma had no intention of letting him out her sight for a very long time. They had almost a whole year to make up for, a year she could have had with him if Pan hadn't tried to curse them all.

Killian chuckled low in his throat. "As you wish, my love."

Emma smiled tiredly. She knew he had no idea what that phase meant in her world. But she did. It would probably always make her smile. One day she'd explain it to him. But not now. All Emma wanted now was sleep. And a warm relaxing bath.

They left Henry with Regina, the Queen smiling at Emma gratefully. Her son had his memories back now; he deserved to spend some time with his other mother. Emma found that she didn't mind as she once had. She knew why. This time, Emma wasn't alone. She had Killian. Emma led them up the stairs to the room she shared with Henry. She supposed now that they were staying she'd have to find them a real place of their own, one they could share with Killian. Another thing for later. Sleep. Bath. Quality time with her pirate.

"I'm gonna take a bath first," Emma said quietly. "Get all this Enchanted Forest grime off. You should sleep though."

Killian looked at her incredulously, one brow raised. "You really think you can bathe without me, Swan? I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'm not really ready to you out of my sight either."

"Then we should do something about that." He closed the distance and kissed her, tongue sweeping out to tangle with hers. Emma melted into him, too exhausted to fight him, not really wanting to anyway. They'd had precious little time alone together since she'd broken his curse; the obvious passion between them having few outlets. But now they had time.

Emma swept his jacket off his shoulders, fingers threading through the hair at his nape. He pulled her flush against him; she could already feel his arousal. "We're supposed to be...bathing," she mumbled, nipping sharply at his bottom lip.

"As long as it involves you naked, love, I don't rightly care," Killian growled, picking her up unceremoniously and carried her to the bathroom. "But if the lady insists."

Emma flipped on the light as she leaned in and sucked on his earlobe. "Relax, pirate. We'll both get what we want."

"Is that a promise, Swan?"

"It's a guarantee."

Killian put her down, his blue eyes stormy. "Strip. And fill that infernal tub."

Emma's exhaustion was fading away, lust and excitement racing down her spine. This wasn't quite what she'd had in mind, but she knew they needed this just as badly as rest. Emma bent over the knobs, adjusting the water to the right temperature. When she turned around, Killian was already naked and unstrapping his brace. The sight discombobulated her for second; god, he was gorgeous, all taut lean muscles from centuries of sailing. Dark hair covering his chest, a trail going down to where his cock stood at attention, practically begging for her touch.

Emma licked her lips, fingers fumbling with her peasant dress. Killian looked up as he set the brace aside. "Problem, love?"

"Shut up."

He laughed, brushing past her to shut off the tap. Then he knelt in front of her and gathered the material in his hand, slowly standing to pull it over her head. Emma slipped out of her shoes, just before Killian captured her lips in another kiss. "You are beautiful, my love."

"Fishing for a compliment, Captain?"

"Not at all, love. Your face just now told me all I need to know."

Emma flushed. "Smug bastard."

"Aye," he replied without a hint of shame. "This smug bastard's going have his way with you sooner rather than later if you don't finish stripping, Swan."

"Intimidated by this world's clothes?"

"Hardly. I just don't want to ruin your pretty things in my impatience...unless you're into that sort of thing?" he asked hopefully.

Emma smirked at him. "How will you know if you don't try?"

Killian groaned. "You'll be the death of me, Swan," he growled before kissing her again. Emma clung to his shoulders for support as she felt his fingers trailing down her stomach, curling into the waistband of her satin underwear. The ripping sound went straight to her aching core, making her groan. "You _do_ like that," he noted smugly, fingers brushing over her aching flesh. "Gods, Swan, so wet for me. I can't wait to feel you, love."

Emma didn't wait for him to rip her bra; she reached behind her and flicked it open, sliding it off. "God, Killian. Stop teasing me." She felt hot all over, as desire burned through her blood. She wasn't tired anymore. She burned with need and want, need only Killian could sate. She reached down and grasped him, stroking him firmly. "I need you."

"So impatient, Swan. I'll take care of you, love." He pressed another kiss to her lips before guiding her to the edge of the tub. "Hang onto it, Emma." He bent her over, spreading her legs, her fingers instantly gripping the edge, the ceramic slippery in her hands. She barely had a moment to breathe, before she felt his tip teasing her entrance.

"Shit," she muttered, pushing her hips back. "Just fuck me already."

She heard his dark laugh behind her, his grip on her hip tightening. Then he was there, thrusting deep inside her, their mutual groans echoing in the small space. Emma eased her legs apart just a bit more, making him sink even deeper into her. "Fuck. So good." Killian's thrusts were sharp and deep; she could feel every inch of him inside her. This was different from their first time; they'd been in a hurry then, the sexual tension boiling over in an instant. This was slower but no less needy; Emma wondered if that sharp need would ever really go away for them.

It had taken them so long to find each other, she truly hoped not. This was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

Her legs were trembling, stomach clenching, as he continued to take her with deep strokes. "Come on, Emma, let me feel you." His hand reached between her legs, pinching her clit hard. Emma cried out – far too loud – the orgasm ripping through her, her whole body shuddering with the force of it. Killian whispered a string of filthy curses as he continued to move, riding her through it. To Emma's surprise, he pulled out of her, his cock still hard and aching, covered in her release.

"Into the tub, love," he coaxed, helping her stand on unsteady legs. "Come on."

She looked at him bewildered. "Killian...what?"

"You trust me?"

"Ye...yeah."

"Then into the tub."

Emma did as he asked, completely confused. Killian followed her, settling down behind her in the warm water. Emma lowered herself into his lap, her back to his chest. "Easy there, love," he said, his left arm going around her middle. Emma yelped in surprise when she felt his good hand under her ass, guiding his cock to her throbbing core. But once she realized what he wanted, she braced her hands on the edges of the tub and lowered herself onto him. He slid in easily, Killian groaning at being inside her again.

It took Emma a moment to adjust, the position completely new for her. She _heard_ about it, but had never done it. Had never trusted anyone enough. But damn did it feel amazing. She could feel just how thick and long he was like this, how perfectly he fit inside her.

"Didn't I tell you I'd take care of you, Swan?" Killian asked, his lips trailing over her shoulder. He shifted his hips under her, using the buoyancy of the water to power his gentle thrusts. Emma groaned loudly, her head falling back against his shoulder.

"God, that feels incredible," she whimpered, not even sorry how needy and breathy she sounded. It didn't seem to matter that she'd just had an intense orgasm, she could already feel desire coiling her stomach. Everything he did to her felt amazing; part of her was cursing herself for holding him at arm's length for so long. But they were here _now_ and that was what mattered. Emma brought her hand up to wind around his neck, rocking her hips, moving with him.

"Fuck, Swan." His hand trailed up her torso, and fondled her breast, tweaking the nipple between his fingers. It sent shocks straight to her core, making her gasp and moan softly. "Killian..."

"I wish we had a mirror right now, love. So I could see your face." He buried his nose in her hair, still thrusting gently, trying to draw this out. "Would you like that, Swan? Have me take you like this out there, see my cock disappearing inside you?" He tweaked her nipple again, Emma bit her lip.

She had never been with anyone who talked this much during sex, who said such filthy wonderful things. And said in _that_ voice, good god, did it make her burn for him. "Christ, Killian. _More."_

"I thought about you," he rasped. "Every day, just like I promised. Nearly bloody drove me mad." He thrust into her with a little more force, remembering what that had been like. "Dreamt of the things I wanted to do you, hear you scream for me." He released her breast and plunged his hand into the warm water, his eager fingers quickly finding her swollen clit. Emma shuddered as he worked it in soft circles, a curse tumbling from her lips. "So many nights, touching myself thinking of you, love."

"Oh god." She could picture him, in his bunk, leather pants shoved down his hips, hand around his aching cock, whispering her name as he stroked himself to orgasm. All because of _her._

"That's it, darling," Killian said, voice raw with passion. "Gods, you feel so magnificent around me, better than any dream. Tight and wet and _mine_. Say it, Emma."

Emma whimpered as her muscles started fluttering, the tell tale sign of her impending orgasm. This one promised to be more intense than the first. "Yours," she gasped, biting her lip. "All yours."

Killian moved faster, sensing her need. "Let go, Swan. I've got you."

"_Oh!"_ Emma cried out as her second orgasm overtook her, her muscles clamping down on him, body going taut. She heard Killian grunt incoherently behind her as she milked him dry, both of their bodies finally going limp in the warm water.

Emma didn't know how long they stayed like that; it was long after her heart rate had returned to normal. The water was beginning to cool. "We should clean up," she mumbled.

"Aye." Killian brushed his lips over her shoulder. "You're amazing, love."

"So are you." She wasn't used to giving such praise, but with him it felt right. Killian was unlike anyone she'd ever known and now he was hers.

Ten minutes later, they were clean and dry, not bothering to dress before falling into the bed. The last thing Emma remembered before falling asleep was Killian whispering, "I love you."


	4. Nowhere to Go

**Author's note:** Another Tumblr prompt. If you have something you'd like my (apparently) dirty muse to tackle...just let me know! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Clearly, if owned them, they'd be on HBO.

"It's late, love. I should walk you back."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Killian, it's a_round the corner._ I'm a big girl. With magic and everything." Plus she didn't know if she could control herself; he'd been subtly tormenting her all night. The celebration for the defeat of the Wicked Witch was in full swing; Henry had long since gone to bed, exhausted. He was up there now in the room he was still sharing with Emma.

Killian brushed his hand over her lower back. "Ah, but I _am_ a gentleman, Swan. What kind of suitor would I be if I didn't walk my lady home?"

Emma snorted. "Suitor? Is that what you are?" She'd have thought that whole True Love's Kiss thing would have moved them past the awkward teenager phase fairly quickly.

Killian smirked. "Well, I didn't want to _presume..."_

Emma tugged on the deep V of his ridiculously buttoned shirt, bringing her lips to his ear. "Oh, I'd say you're much more than that, Captain."

Killian growled softly, hand at her back again, pushing her toward the door. She offered a hurried good night to her parents as they swept past, the door jangling as they exited the diner. In no time at all, they were around the corner and inside the bed and breakfast, Killian pushing her up against the wall, his mouth covering hers in a deep passionate kiss.

"You're a bloody tease, Swan," he mumbled, sucking on her lower lip.

"Me? I wasn't the one who couldn't keep their hand to themselves," she countered, fingers tugging on his dark locks. She kissed him hungrily, almost as if she'd never get another chance. So many times in the last few days, she'd nearly lost him. She didn't want to ever take his presence in her life for granted again.

Killian hoisted her legs up around his waist, grinding his now evident arousal against her. Emma groaned softly. "Killian...we can't. Henry's upstairs." Not to mention, they were barely inside Granny's foyer. There was nowhere for them to go.

"You'd just leave a me in this state, Swan?" he whispered, lips brushing along her jaw. "That's very bad form, you know."

She knew exactly how he felt; she wanted him too. But they couldn't...could they? "The couch," she muttered, peering through the dark hall. She prayed that Granny stayed over at the diner for just a little while longer. She so did _not_ want to get caught in a compromising position right now.

Killian did as she asked, walking them over to the couch in the sitting room with her still wrapped around him, his hand and hook under her ass. As soon as they were there, he put her down and shrugged off his long coat, while Emma shed her jacket. It was far too hot in all that heavy leather. Killian sat on the couch, tugging her down into his lap. Emma straddled his hips, her lips instantly in his again. Good god, but he could kiss. She supposed three hundred years of living—along with the whole pirate thing—was good practice. A flash of jealousy for all those _others_ bloomed in her gut and she didn't like it, not one bit. She ground her hips against his, to remind him who he was with.

Killian groaned, his hand sweeping under her shirt to caress her skin. "Gods, I want you, Emma. I've always wanted you."

"That so?"

"Aye, even after you chained me up on that beanstalk," he said, his voice low and gravely, going straight through her. He thrust his hips up; she could feel the heat through their clothes. "Although, I don't think I'd have been gentle back then. Bloody furious, I was."

"Oh god." Emma couldn't help but picture how the encounter at Rumple's cell would have gone if they'd been alone. Much, much differently, surely. Emma rocked her hips back against his instinctively, seeking as much friction as she could get. Killian's hand snaked back under her shirt, coming around to her breast, pushing the fabric covering it out of the way to tease her.

"Would you have liked that, Swan? Being taken up against that cave wall by an angry pirate?" His words were like liquid fire rushing through her veins, every word, every inflection designed to drive her mad with lust and want. He pinched her nipple, hard. "Answer me, love."

"Oh _fuck_. Yes! God yes." Her head fell back, exposing her neck to him in the dim light. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she wanted—needed—more. She had a feeling he could get her off just like this, with only his words and grinding hips, no need to touch her more intimately.

Killian laughed low in his throat. "Gods, but I wanted to. Strip you naked and ravish you properly. Mark you as _mine_ for all the world to see. Teach you a lesson about crossing Captain Hook, maybe spank that delectable derriere of yours. You're enough to drive a man to madness, Swan."

"Christ, Killian," Emma moaned softly. She was dry humping Captain Fucking Hook in the middle of Granny's sitting room, with him telling her all the filthy, dirty things he wanted to do to her and she needed _more_. Needed him in the worst possible way.

"You wanted this even then, didn't you? Wanted to know how I would feel inside you, if I could make you scream for me. Did you think about me, darling? Touch yourself while whispering my name? Be honest now." Every sentence was punctuated by a sharp thrust of his hips, his hardness pressing along the seam of her jeans, making her whimper with need.

"Yes, alright? I _dreamt_ about you, damn it." She was too far gone to be ashamed. His face had haunted her when they'd returned to Storybrooke. It didn't take long before her imagination had gone wild, using him as the source of her fantasies. Then he was _here_ and she hadn't known what to do about it, since he was still hellbent on revenge at the time.

"That's my girl," Killian purred in her ear. He tweaked her nipple again, his hook tearing into her blouse, popping buttons going everywhere. "Show me, love. I want to see you."

Without preamble, Emma jerked at her pants, popping the button and lowering the zip. She hopped off his lap and shoved the pants down, toeing off her boots. This was insanely reckless—they could get caught any moment—but Emma didn't care. If she didn't come _soon_, she might spontaneously combust from the heat. Her shirt was in tatters, but it didn't matter. Emma spread herself on the coffee table in front of him, the fingers of her left hand automatically going to her breast and twirling the hard aching nipple. Her right hand slipped down her stomach and over her clit, making her shiver. God, she needed this, needed some kind of relief. She imagined _his_ hand on her, his fingers teasing her flesh, just she had so many times before. Emma heard Killian rustling over on the couch and she raised her head to see him pulling harshly on the string holding back his straining cock. He sighed in relief as it came free, his hand instantly wrapping around it and stroking firmly.

"I didn't tell you to stop, love. Show me."

Emma bit back another groan and tore her eyes away from him. Her fingers danced expertly over her flesh, thumb flicking her clit as her fingers teased her entrance. Finally, she plunged two fingers inside and bucked her hips, wishing it was him instead. But if he wanted a show, then she would make sure he got one.

"Gods, Emma. So beautiful." Emma couldn't see him, but she imagined him stretched out casually on the couch, stroking his cock as he watched her pleasure herself.

"Fuck, Killian," she whispered, flutters beginning to overtake her.

"Soon, love. I'll have you soon. Come for me, Emma."

Two more flicks of her clit and she was there, hips rocking against her hand as she bit her lip to muffle her cries. She'd never done anything so unabashedly wanton in her life and it was all because of _him_. Killian made her want things she'd never even considered before and to her surprise, she found that she _liked_ it.

"You are bloody gorgeous when you come, Emma."

Emma slowly raised herself up, heart still beating madly in her chest, and she saw him sitting there with the smuggest grin on his face. And she desperately wanted to kiss it off. Her eyes traveled down to where he was still hard for her. "Need some help with that?"

"If you think you can handle it."

"I think you might be the one who can't handle it, pirate." Emma stood on slightly unsteady legs and moved back to straddle him again, this time with no barriers between them. "We'll have to be quick." The sounds of the party still filtered through the wall, but there was no telling how much time they had. They were definitely pressing their luck. But she couldn't in good conscience leave him like this, not when she'd dreamt about this moment for so long.

"I _am_ a pirate, darling," he replied with a salacious grin. Without warning, his hand slipped between them and he positioned himself at her entrance, coaxing her down.

They both let out a low groan as she slid onto him, his long thick cock stretching her. It took her moment to adjust—Christ, he was big—but then they found a rhythm, Killian thrusting into her as she sank down, her legs spread wide. Emma captured his lips in needy kiss as she rode him, pure need driving her. They had waited so long for this; she was almost sorry it was on Granny's couch and not in a bed, but with each delicious drag of him against her walls, the less worried she became. This felt too good, too _perfect_ to be anything to regret.

"Fuck, Emma," Killian muttered, his lips sliding along her neck. "You feel incredible."

"So..._fuck_...do you." He'd shifted the angle under her, hitting the spot that make her shudder. "Right there, Killian. _God."_

Emma moved faster, every drive his her hips bringing them both closer to the edge. Killian slid his hand back between them and flicked her clit the way he'd seen her do and she gasped sharply. Her body trembled. _"Close."_

"Kiss me, Swan," Killian commanded. Emma obeyed him instantly, kissing him like her life depended on it, fingers clutching at his thick dark hair. She was still kissing him when her orgasm crashed into her moments later, their kiss swallowing her shout. She felt Killian pulse inside her as his own release struck, knocking the wind out of him. He tore his lips from hers, swallowing huge gulps of air as they rode out their climaxes, their bodies trembling.

Emma's head fell to his shoulder. "Holy shit," she breathed. This was not what she'd anticipated when Killian offered to walk her home, but damn if she didn't regret it. She loved him, had wanted to be with him for ages, but she'd been so _scared_. Scared that he was just like all the others. But he wasn't. Killian Jones was her True Love and she was just beginning to accept what that meant. If it meant more moments like this, then Emma would never complain about that.

They stayed that way far longer than they should have, neither of them able to muster the energy to move. But still, the room stayed quiet. "We should get you upstairs, love," Killian said at last, his hand sliding along her spine.

"Yeah." She raised her head and looked at her shirt. "You ruined this, you know."

"I'd apologize if I thought you hadn't enjoyed it," Killian said. "But I _know_ you did, Swan." He grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"And yet, you love me."

Emma's expression softened. "Yeah, I really do." She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Come on, let's get upstairs before anyone finds us, Captain."

"As you wish, my love."

Henry wasn't surprised to find Killian in their room the next morning, his mother curled into the pirate's side. "About time," he muttered, slipping out to get some pancakes down at the diner.


	5. Cherry on Top

**Author's note:** Another Tumblr prompt. Non cursed version of the diner scene in 3.18. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Does it need saying?

_You can do this_, Emma thought to herself as she stared at the cup of hot chocolate. _Just concentrate_.

She closed her eyes, willing the mug to go where she wanted it to go. Killian was sitting over at one of the booths, after volunteering to help her study. He could actually read some of the crazy languages in Regina's spell books, so she was grateful for his help. Plus he was more fun to be around than anyone else she knew right now.

Emma's eyes shot open when she heard a soft _pop_; the mug had vanished. "Boom!" she exclaimed happily, pounding her hand on the table. She felt very proud of herself. She turned around, grinning hugely, and found the mug exactly where she wanted it to go: in front of Killian. "Granny's to go," she explained, moving to slide into the booth across from him. "I should open a franchise."

Killian's too blue eyes glowed with pride, a smirk on his lips. "Impressive."

Emma swallowed, her throat suddenly a bit dry. She _had_ done that to impress him, she realized with a start. He always went on about how amazing he found her; it always struck her before as a lot of nonsense. But _now_...she wanted to see that look in his eyes. The adoration she always found there. She craved it, like she craved chocolate. It always made her feel lighter, happier. Part of her wanted to run, to back down before things went too far, but she was so tried of running. So instead, Emma offered him a smirk of her own. "Wanna see something _really_ impressive?"

Emma waved her hand; a cherry materialized in front of her. She pulled off the stem, plopping the cherry into the whipped cream of his hot chocolate, keeping the stem for herself.

"Funny. I didn't know cherries went with hot chocolate," Killian said a laugh rumbling through his chest. He picked up the mug and good a healthy swig of it; Emma's eyes glued to his neck as he swallowed. And suddenly it was _very_ hot in Granny's diner. Why couldn't he button his shirt like a normal person? All that skin exposed—good lord, his chest hair—was just trouble waiting to happen. Usually, Emma could keep a tight lid on the attraction she felt for him—she'd stopped kidding herself about _that_ a long time ago—but for some reason, it was bubbling to the surface again.

"You have a lot of things to learn about this world, Killian," she said finally, trying to refocus her attention somewhere else.

Killian set aside his mug and leaned closer, almost as if he could sense how off kilter she was. Bastard. "Care to give me an example, love? You know I'm always willing to learn."

_Damn it_. She was supposed to be practicing her magic, not flirt with the pirate! Wait, _was_ she flirting? Oh god, she _so_ was. What was wrong with her? Right now she didn't give a god damn about magic, all she wanted was to kiss that smirk off his face. _Just like Neverland._ The memory came rushing back and Emma clenched her thighs together under the table. _Fuck_. If she hadn't stopped that kiss when she did...her thoughts _so_ couldn't go there.

But why not? The fact was she _liked_ him. He was there for her and good for Henry...and sweet mother of God, he was the most attractive man she had ever seen in her life. Her eyes flicked down to lips just in time to see his tongue dart out to lick them. She groaned inwardly and went back to his eyes. The mischief there told her he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. _Two can play this game._

"Fine, you want an example?" Emma asked, twirling the cherry stem in her fingers. "I can do that. Watch this." She put the cherry stem in her mouth and moved her tongue intricately, tying it expertly. It was one of her favorite tricks; it always drove men crazy. She was sure Killian would be no exception. When she stuck out her tongue with the now tied cherry stem, his eyes were wide, his jaw slightly slack.

Emma was starting to get a bit self conscious when Killian finally spoke. "Aye, love. Now that _is _impressive. May I?" he asked, reaching out with his hand. Emma nodded. Killian reached out his hand, his finger closing over the stem, pulling it off her tongue. He examined it, shifting a bit in his seat. _Gotcha._

"Is this a skill common in your realm, Swan?"

Emma shrugged. "Not really. It takes a lot of...practice." She could feel the air around them thickening, the tension building steadily. To her surprise...she wasn't afraid. "I could show you. If you like."

"Could you? And what would you ask for in return?"

Emma got up and sat on the table, deliberately closing the space between them. "Who says I want anything?"

Killian got up too, coming to stand in front of her, invading her space. "Do you know how much fire you're playing with, Swan?" he asked, his finger trailing along her jaw.

"Are we playing?" She was surprised at how breathless she sounded. Emma searched his eyes; she could see the want there, along with the desire to do right by her. He didn't want this to be a one time thing.

"You tell me, Emma." He said it with such _hope_ that her heart clenched.

She swallowed, looking into those gorgeous eyes of his. "No, we're not." She reached up and curled her fingers around his collar, pulling him down to her and kissing him for all she was worth. She was tired of fighting, tired of running. Emma was going to take what she wanted and right now, she wanted _him_.

Killian groaned softly against her lips, his hand sliding up into her hair. If she caught him by surprise, he quickly recovered, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Unlike Neverland, Emma didn't pull away, didn't stop. In fact, she pulled him closer until he was standing between her splayed thighs; she could feel the warmth radiating off him, the desire. She wrapped her legs around his waist up under his coat, closing the final gap between them.

"Gods, Emma," Killian gasped against her lips. "Are you sure? If we do this, I won't be able to stop."

"I'm sure," she said, trailing her lips down along the neck she had been admiring earlier. "I want you, Killian."

Killian groaned in response, his hips rocking against hers. He was hard and heavy between her legs; she couldn't wait to see how he felt inside her. His hand snaked under her blouse, caressing the skin there. "I love this color on you," he mumbled, hitching the fabric up. "But I'd love it much more _off_ of you."

Emma released him, pleased to see the red mark on his neck as she crossed her arms and pulled the blouse off. They would have to be quick; there was no telling when someone could show up. Killian seemed to sense it too; he was already pulling off his own clothes. Heavy leather jacket, vest and pants all found their way to the floor. Emma hopped off the table to pull off her own pants, cursing herself for not wearing a skirt. But there was no time for that now. In moments she was naked and back on the table.

"You are _beautiful_, Emma," Killian said in awe. He reached out and palmed her breast, his thumb brushing over the hard nipple, making her shiver.

Her eyes traveled over his body, momentarily stunned by what she found. She knew he was gorgeous, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of him nude. Scars, some large and jagged, some short and thin, crisscrossed his chest. His dark chest hair begged for her touch; Emma reached out and explored the soft hair all the way down to where his thick cock stood at attention. She wanted to get down on her knees and take it into her mouth but they didn't have _time._

"Next time, darling," Killian said, raising her eyes back to his. He leaned down and kissed her again hungrily, his hooked arm coming around her back and pulling her to the edge of the table. Emma shivered at the cool metal on her back, but it wasn't unpleasant. She had barely noticed it was there before, just accepting it as part of him.

Emma spread her legs, hitching them up over his hip bones. Killian ran his hand over her thigh, nipping at her lip. "You deserve far more than this, Emma, but gods help me, I want you so much."

"It's okay." She kissed him again, reverently this time, reaching between them to guide him. He sank into her with a groan, Emma inhaling sharply. He was bigger than she expected, filling her in a way no one else ever had. "Oh my god." She rocked her hips, needing him to _move_.

Killian obliged her, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in sharply. The things on the table rattled behind them with every thrust, but they ignored it. The only other sounds were their harsh breathing and the light slap of skin as Killian fucked her right on one of Granny's tables. Emma tightened her legs around him, forcing him deeper inside her, wanting to feel this tomorrow, to remember what they'd done.

"So fucking good, Emma," Killian breathed, hips mouth latching onto her pulse point. "So tight, so wet."

Emma threw her head back, a moan clawing it way from her throat. His voice should be _illegal_, with the things he was doing to her. The ache between her legs built, tension coiling tightly. _"Harder,"_ she gasped. "Please."

Killian pushed her down to the table top, dragging her legs up over his shoulders. "Hang on," he warned. Emma curled her hands around the edge of the table just in time; Killian's forceful thrust jarred the whole thing. But it was exactly what she wanted, hard and fast. "Yes!" she cried, far louder than she should have. "Oh god yes." This was completely unlike her; this was fire and passion, completely wanton and free. It was _amazing_ and she knew there was no way this could ever be merely a one time thing. Not with him. He was everything she hadn't know she needed until now.

Emma's whimpers and moans filled the diner as he took her with sure powerful strokes. "Come for me," Killian begged. "Come on, love." She could see the tension in his body as he held back, wanting her there first. Emma let go of the table, bringing her fingers to her clit, rubbing it swift circles in time with his strokes. In seconds, her orgasm overtook her, boiling hot as she spasmed around his cock. Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out, but Killian couldn't hold back his hoarse shout as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Her orgasm left her weak and spent, chest heaving with harsh breaths. Killian recovered first, letting her legs down to dangle over the table. He managed to sit back in the booth, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss. "We need to get dressed," he mumbled. He sounded as tired as she felt.

"Ugh." Emma scrubbed her hand over face, eyes blinking against the florescent lights. "I don't want to."

"Unless you want Granny and her bloody crossbow to find us like this, Swan..."

"Okay, okay." Emma heaved herself into a sitting position, expecting the guilt and recriminations to start in her head at any moment. But it didn't. All she felt was sated and happy. She looked over at Killian, who regarded her cautiously. "Hey," she said, cupping his cheek in her hand.

He turned his head, kissing her palm. "You are bloody incredible, Swan."

She smirked. "So are you."

He grinned. "That wasn't even my best work."

"Oh really? Care to prove it?"

"Only if the lady insists."

"Oh, she definitely does."

Emma left a note for Henry in their room before joining Killian in his. The next day when she emerged, Ruby found her on the stairs. "Don't go to the diner," she warned.

"Why?"

"Granny's hopping mad. When she came in this morning the whole diner smelled to high heaven of sex."

Emma schooled her face into what she hoped was a neutral expression. She knew it didn't work when Ruby sniffed, her eyes going wide. The she wolf's eyes flickered between Emma and the closed door to Killian's room, which was right across from Emma's. "Took you guys long enough."


	6. Needs to Be Met

**Author's note:** This one is for the person who left the prompt a couple of drabbles ago. You know who you are. I hope this was what you were looking for!

**Disclaimer:** Have I mentioned HBO?

"Emma! Hello...earth to Emma!"

Emma jerked out of her daydream as Ruby's fingers snapped loudly in front of her face. She was so startled she nearly dropped her spoon. "Sorry...what?"

The brunette smiled sympathetically. "It really wasn't that important. What were _you_ thinking about?"

Emma felt her cheeks heat up to light shade of pink. What she was thinking about wasn't really for public consumption. She liked Ruby well enough, but the waitress was her mother's best friend. It would be...weird, to say the least. "Nothing really. Sorry I spaced. Did you need something?"

Ruby looked back at her skeptically, but accepted Emma's apology. "I was just checking to see if you needed anything else. I'm heading out."

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As the door jangled signaling Ruby's exit from the diner, Emma sighed heavily. This was getting out of hand. She needed to find her pirate. Now. Before she moved past just daydreaming and into actually taking people's heads off.

A sexually frustrated sheriff was a testy and trigger happy sheriff. And no one wanted that.

Emma found him with David, down at the docks. It didn't take much to convince him to come home with her or to get David to cover for her for the rest of the day. She drove them home, pulling the Bug up to their new apartment. She had hardly shut off the engine before she was grabbing him by the collar and kissing him senseless.

"So I see this is going to be one of _those_ days," he muttered with his grin. "I do love the way your mind works, Swan."

"I thought you might, considering how you left me high and dry this morning."

"You know as well as I that the prince doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"He knows I have a gun, right?"

Killian chuckled. "Aye, I'm sure he does. I just don't think he likes to think about what I may be getting up to with his daughter."

Emma rolled her eyes. "One of these days we may have to let him catch us...just because."

"Quite daring, Swan. I like it."

"Of course you would." Emma got out of the car, Killian following her closely. His hand was at her back as they climbed the stairs to their new apartment; he started nuzzling her neck as she slid her key into the lock to open the door. She let out a soft moan, feeling desire already start to pool in her stomach. It never took very much to get her going, not with him. She'd been on edge since waking up alone in their bed; her fingers a poor substitute for Killian's considerable...skills. Hence the daydreaming and frustration finally forcing her to drag him home so she could have her wicked way with him.

She managed to get the door opened, Killian pressing her against it as soon as they were inside. His lips slanted over hers in a fiery kiss that stole her breath and set her blood on fire. Before she knew him sex was just a thing she did to let off some steam, an itch to be scratched. Killian made it an addiction, something she simply could not get enough of. Emma kissed him back, her fingers in his hair, body pressed close to his. Finally she had to come up for air, heart beating wildly in her chest.

Killian slid his lips down the column of her throat, nipping at the flesh. "How can I make this up to you, love? Tell me."

A thousand different scenarios raced in her head until she settled on the one she wanted. None too gently, she pushed him away. "Strip. Right now."

Killian's eyes darkened at her commanding tone, a soft growl tumbling from his lips. She knew very well how much he loved when she was in control. He kept his eyes on her as he did as she bid, his clothes peeling from his body slowly, exposing more and more of his skin to her hungry gaze. Emma chewed on her lip as she watched him, muscles rippling under his skin as he moved. The first time she saw him naked it took her breath away; he was impossibly gorgeous, all sinew and hard muscle built from centuries at sea. Not even the hook lessened the effect; in fact, Emma definitely had a _thing_ for his hook, loving when he used it on her.

So many times she'd seen him, and still she found her breath catching in her throat as he stood before her in all his glory. _How in the hell was he real?_

"Like what you see, lass?" His voice was like velvet, soft and rumbling, designed to go straight to her aching core.

"You'll do." She stepped closer, her hands running over his torso, the soft hair and scars rough under the pads of her fingers. She leaned in and nipped at his collar, earning a soft moan from him. It took all her strength _not_ to reach for his hard cock; her inner muscles already clenching from the sight. There would be time for that later. He reached for her and she pulled back. "Aha. I'm giving the commands now, Captain."

He smirked. "And what does my lady command?"

"Bring that stool over here." Killian looked at her curiously, but obeyed. When he came back, she had already toed off her boots, her thighs clenching in anticipation. He was barely in front of her when she tugged him to her by his hook, capturing his lips in another needy kiss. "I want your mouth on me," she whispered, fingers running down his back. "_All_ over me."

Killian groaned and jerked her hips toward his, grinding his erection against her pants. "You'll be the death of me, Swan." Still, he pulled at her clothes, tearing her shirt in his haste. In no time, she was naked, clothes strewn behind him. He pressed her body back against the door as he set out to map her body with his talented mouth. Hot open mouthed kisses warmed her already overheated flesh as Killian moved from her neck and collar down to the swell of her breasts. He sucked and teased her nipples, using his mouth and his hook to drive her crazy with need. This was what she'd been thinking about all day, why she had found him and dragged him home.

"Killian," she breathed, "_more_."

He chuckled. "So wanton, love." He lowered his hook, brushing the curved edge over her mound making her shudder. But then it was gone and Killian was down on his knees before her, lips slowly trailing up her long legs, his hook nudging them wider. Emma's hand dived into his hair when he got within reach, loving the feel of the thick strands between her fingers. When his warm breath teased her wet aching flesh, Emma shook her head.

"No," she said. "On your back."

Comprehension lit up his eyes as he did as she asked. "You _are_ a wanton, shameless thing, aren't you?"

Emma straddled his hips, bending down next to his ear. "And you _love _it. Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

He bucked his hips once, but nodded. "Get up here, Emma."

She moved up, positioning herself over his face. _This_ was what she had been daydreaming about when Ruby interrupted her. Sitting on Killian's face while he fucked her with his mouth. He wasted no time, his good arm wrapping around her leg, pulling her down to reach his mouth. Emma groaned loudly the instant she felt his warm tongue on her flesh. She gripped the top of the stool for support, knowing Killian was going to give her one hell of a ride.

He licked a stripe through her folds, a growl tearing from his throat. "Gods, I love the way you taste, Swan," he mumbled, before going back to his task.

"Oh fuck." Emma tightened her grip on the stool, spreading her legs a little wider. "I thought about this all day," she confessed. "I couldn't focus, couldn't do anything. I just sat there wishing you would come in and bend me over my desk and fuck me until I screamed. Or up against the bars of the holding cell." Killian sucked hard on her clit, breaking her train of thought. "_Oh shit_."

"Tell me," Killian demanded, releasing her leg and bringing his fingers to her entrance, tracing the rim. "Tell me what else you want me to do you, Swan."

Emma shuddered, her core on _fire_, the burn _so, so_ good. "God, _this_. I want this. I want your head between my legs, fucking me with your mouth." She sucked in a breath as his tongue replace his finger, delving inside, fucking her. "I want..._fuck_, I want your hook. I want to feel the metal on my skin, rubbing against me until I come." Giving her desires a voice was turning her on as much as it was him.

Killian slid two fingers inside her, his rings pressing against her entrance. "Later," he promised. "What else?"

"F-f-f-fuck," Emma moaned, long and loud. Her hips bucked, riding his fingers eagerly. "I want to ride your cock until you beg me to stop, then I want you to take me from behind...and...and..." She completely lost her words, Killian's lips wrapping around her clit, teeth grazing the ultra sensitive flesh as his fingers continued to fuck her. She abandoned all hope of speech, her hips rocking, fucking his face and fingers until she screamed out her climax.

Killian stroked her through it, her body trembling with aftershocks. She leaned heavily on the stool, her breathing harsh and erratic. She felt Killian press a kiss to the inside of her thigh; she shivered.

"You are magnificent, my love," he murmured, his good hand stroking her skin.

"Oh my god," Emma breathed. "Oh my god." Vaguely, she felt Killian slide out from underneath her. She didn't protest when he picked her up took her to their bedroom, brushing a kiss over her temple. When she found a way to move again, Emma made a point of paying him back. With interest.


	7. Bare Essentials

**Author's note:** Just another little smutty one shot, based on a Tumblr prompt. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Um, hell and no.

**Bare Essentials**

To say he'd been surprised was an understatement. Stunned, shocked, _thrilled_ were better words to describe it.

After more than a year of yearning, _aching_, for his Swan, he finally had her. And nothing in his long lonely nights back in the Enchanted Forest could have prepared him for the reality.

When they'd found themselves trapped in the old rickety cabin, truly alone for the first time since their date (what a disaster _that_ had been, sodding Snow Queen), it hadn't taken long for the tension that simmered between them to boil over in a frantic clash of lips and wandering hands. Emma started a fire in the stone hearth with her magic as she practically dragged him to the pathetic excuse for a couch, her nibble fingers shedding his new clothes.

"If I'd have known these new clothes were such a turn on for you, Swan, I'd have changed a long time ago," he drawled, mouthing at her neck, tasting her skin.

"Shut up, pirate," she muttered, shoving the button down shirt off his shoulders roughly, her mouth trailing fire over his exposed skin. He groaned, still trying to grasp that this was actually happening, that they weren't going to get interrupted. He shook the shirt off his brace impatiently and looped the hook through one of her belt loops, dragging their hips flush. He wanted her to feel how much he wanted her.

"Gods, I have dreamt about this," he whispered, almost to himself, pulling her lips back to his in a needy kiss. He fumbled with the buttons of her blouse; Emma took pity on him, undoing the last few and stripping it off, leaving only the infernal lace contraption that encased her breasts. Killian smoothed his hand over it, trying to work out how to get it off.

"I'll show you later," Emma breathed, her hand reaching back and flicking it open.

"You're implying there will be a later, love." His mouth went dry when he finally got to see her, bare from the waist up. His hand skimmed up over her stomach, palming her breast, thumb rubbing over the taut peak.

Emma moaned softly and arched, biting her lip. "That depends on you, sailor," she said, looking at him with hooded eyes.

"I can absolutely guarantee it, Swan." If she thought for one moment that this would be there only time together, then he would have to disabuse her of such a notion.

"Cocky, aren't you?"

"Oh Emma, you have no idea how much." He kissed her again, deep and heated, as they worked to strip off their remaining clothes. The shadows from the crackling fire played over her pale skin as he laid her down on the hearth rug, her golden hair a halo around her head. Finally, he unstrapped his brace and chucked it, not wanting it to sully their first time together. His breathing hitched when he felt her fingers skim over the ruined skin, her touch light and not at all repulsed. Emotion welled up in his throat, but he didn't want to focus on that. He wanted to focus on _her_.

Emma gasped softly as his lips moved over her skin, sliding wetly over her collar and down her chest. He sucked greedily on her nipple, teasing the puckered flesh, his hand sliding over every patch of skin he could reach. "You are so beautiful, Emma," he mumbled, switching his attentions to her other breast. He already knew that once would never be enough for him; she was glorious, more than he ever could have imagined.

Emma, however, grew impatient from his thoroughness, grabbing his hand and sliding it down to the the apex of her thighs. Killian's eyes flew open in surprise at what he felt there. Emma was _bare_. His fingers moved over the smooth skin, trying not to let his surprise show. He didn't want to break the spell that had come over them. It was unlike anything else he'd ever felt before, in all his long years.

"Killian..." Emma whined, rolling her hips up.

He hushed her with a kiss, not wanting to stop touching her just yet. He slid his fingers through her wetness, pride surging at just how ready for him she was. He explored her thoroughly, finding all the little spots that made her moan and writhe in pleasure, until he finally slipped two fingers inside.

"Oh god," Emma breathed. Her back arched, her body undulating under him, her face a mask of pleasure.

"That's it, love," Killian murmured, his lips brushing her stomach. "Don't hold back. Let me hear you." There was no one there to hear them, no one to interrupt them. This was their moment. Finally.

He moved so he could see, still not completely trusting the evidence of his touch. Sure enough, he was treated to the sight of his Swan completely bare for him, her hairless skin glistening in the firelight. "Gods." What other wonders did this world have for him?

Emma whined again, bringing Killian back to her. He curled his fingers inside her, seeking the place that would make her tumble over the edge. He knew he found it when she gasped and arched, hips rolling faster. "Fuck," she cried. "Right there. _God."_

Killian lowered his mouth to her flesh, seeking out her sensitive nub, sucking it between his lips. Emma cried out as she came, her muscles squeezing tightly around his fingers. His eyes remained locked on her face, awash in pleasure, as he slowly brought her down from her high. His cock positively ached, needing to be buried inside that tight sheath. Emma seemed to be of similar mind, dragging him up to her as soon as he pulled his fingers from her.

She caught his lips in a bruising kiss; he was taken aback slightly by her aggressiveness, but it dawned on him that she must have been craving this as much as he had. She flipped them over on the rug, so that Killian was the one on his back.

"What did you say about having a woman on her back?" she whispered in his ear, drawing the lobe between her teeth.

_So she did remember_. He smirked, his hand sliding over her spine. "That I much preferred more enjoyable activities than fighting," he growled.

"We'll see about that," she countered, lips sucking a mark into his neck.

"Unless you're all talk, Swan," he challenged, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Be careful what you wish for, pirate." Emma sat up, straddling his hips. Her green eyes locked with his blue ones, as the weight of the moment seemed to settle over them. Months of wanting shone in her eyes, those eyes that always showed him more than she wanted him to see. Slowly, she rose up, reaching between them, moving him to her entrance. He saw her eyes widen slightly as she slid down his cock, impaling herself until he was seated completely within her. "Christ," she breathed. "You weren't kidding."

Killian stayed still, knowing it would take her a moment to become accustomed to his size, despite how wet she was. "Is it too much?"

Emma shook her head. "It's just...been a while," she murmured, running her hand over his stomach and chest, nails scratching at the dark hair. Killian tried to keep his breathing even, the urge to move, to just _drive_ into her almost too much. At last, Emma rose up experimentally, a low moan tumbling from her lips. "Oh god."

"Fuck, you feel so good, Emma," he said, thrilled that she was moving at last. "Better than any dream." His eyes threatened to roll back in his head from the sheer pleasure that coursed through his veins. He'd always known they'd be brilliant together, but gods, this was more than he'd ever allowed himself to hope for.

Emma threaded her fingers through his, a surprisingly loving gesture as she rode him. He watched, mesmerized, as his Swan took her pleasure, steadily moving faster, breasts bouncing, whimpers and soft cries filling the air. He let go of her hand and moved his fingers to where they were joined, rubbing hard circles against her clit, needing to see her fall apart once more. Her body trembled and shook, her movements becoming erratic until she shouted his name, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Killian followed a moment later, his hips rising up off the floor as he came hard. _"Emma."_

He caught her when she collapsed against his chest, utterly spent. He stroked her back idly as they regained their breath, the fire drying their slick skin. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but the words wouldn't come. For now, this was enough.

* * *

Their encounter in the secluded cabin haunted him. They'd had precious little time alone together since; it was a special kind of torture. All he could see when he looked at her was the way she'd appeared the firelight, pale and ethereal, as she'd given him her body. They snatched moments here and there, Killian's hand moving unerringly to her pants, to where her bare skin fascinated him. One amazing night when Henry was staying with the Queen, he'd finally gotten to taste her, his mouth latching eagerly on her bare flesh., until she was bucking against him, his tongue lapping at her as she fell over the edge.

"Someone...has...a...fixation," Emma observed, her fingers carding through his hair.

He kissed his way up her torso, grinning smugly. "Is that a complaint?"

"Nope. Just...different."

"Good different, I hope."

Emma gave him a slow grin. "Yeah, definitely."

They lay there, side by side, Killian's hand trailing lightly over her skin. He kept coming back to that part of her that still surprised him, that was so different from anything else he'd ever known.

"Killian?"

"Yes?"

She blushed—it was very fetching—and bit her lip, trying to figure out how to form her question. "This might be way too personal and you don't have to answer..."

Killian cut her off, with a finger to her lips. "Ask your question, love."

"Um...god, this is so embarrassing."

"You never need to be embarrassed with me, Swan. You know that."

Emma sighed. "Okay. It's just I've been wondering, and it's probably _dumb_, but...am I the first woman you've been with who's...you know, _bare?"_

It was Killian's turn to blush. "So you have noticed. So much for the smooth pirate."

"No, no, it's not _bad_ or anything!" Emma rolled onto her side, propping her head in her hand. "I was just...curious. Believe me, I have _zero_ complaints here." She tipped his face back to hers. "And you're kinda cute when you blush."

That got him to grin. "I am _not_ cute, Swan. I am devilishly handsome."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." She trailed her hand over his chest; she adored his chest hair, toying with it often. "I've never given it much thought, but I guess grooming standards are different in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Aye." He kissed the tip of her nose, sliding his hand along her side. "I have to admit that I prefer this realm's though."

"I would have never guessed," she deadpanned. Her eyes softened. "So you don't wish I was different?"

"I wouldn't change a single thing about you, Swan."

She reached over and grazed his stubbled jaw with her fingers. "I wouldn't change anything about you either." It wasn't quite the words he wished for, but it was close. They would get there. He believed that. Killian closed the distance between them, kissing her for all he was worth. Emma sighed into it, holding him close her as if she would never let him go.


	8. Guy's Night Out

**Author's note:** Just a little Tumblr smut prompt. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, no.

**Guy's Night Out**

"She caught you doing _what?"_

Will mumbled something the others didn't quite catch. Killian shook his head. "Out with it, mate. What is it they say here? Ripping off a band aid? Give us the goods."

"Sounds like _someone_ is catching on to the ways of the Land Without Magic," Will shot back, taking a stiff swig of his whiskey.

Killian waved his own tumbler of rum at the thief. "Stop changing the subject. The bookworm caught you doing something. Spill. Or I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

David kicked them both under the table; both men muttered an irritated "bloody hell." "Knock it off, both of you," the prince admonished. "Or _I'll_ kick both your asses, got it?"

"Will's always been a stubborn one," Robin interjected. "Haven't you?"

"How did you all manage to live in the same land?" Victor asked. "All this testosterone can't have been healthy."

"Says the man who's slept his way through half of Storybrooke," David muttered under his breath.

Everyone looked between the prince and the doctor, not expecting the outburst. "Haven't you thrown that back at me enough? We were cursed, remember? And I'm with Ruby now, so shut it."

"The she wolf?" Killian asked. Somehow he had missed this development. Which wasn't all that surprising considering his own preoccupation with a certain savior.

"Ruby's a wolf?" Will said, surprised. "I didn't know that!"

"You mean the wolf hanging from her rearview mirror didn't give it away?" David asked sarcastically. "You know, for a thief, you are woefully unobservant."

"Oi!" Will slammed his half empty glass down on the tabletop. "You take that back!"

"Will," Robin said quietly, hand on his sometime friend's arm. "I believe you were telling us all a story?"

Will glared, but nodded. There was still some tension between the two men; Killian wasn't clear on the particulars. Something that happened in the Enchanted Forest was all he knew. Robin had been very surprised when the former member of his Merry Men had turned up in town from one of Killian's least favorite places, Wonderland. The whys and the hows were still a mystery.

"Fine," Will sighed heavily, as if girding himself for his own embarrassment. "So I was in the library, right?"

"Did you try to break in again?" Killian asked. He'd punched Will full in the face the last time he'd tried that. Back when Killian had had his hand. It had been a very bad night.

"No!" Will cried, indignant. "I was in there on legitimate business!"

"Sure you were," Robin said skeptically.

"_Anyway_, so I'm in the library, minding my own, right? Looking for...it doesn't matter." he said quickly, averting his eyes. "But I got a bit peckish. So I pulled one of those granola bars from me pocket, yeah? No harm, no foul, right?"

"Let me guess," Victor said. _"Not_ right?"

"She bloody well comes out of _nowhere_, hitting me upside the head with a newspaper! Ranting about eating in her library!"

Everyone burst out laughing. David was laughing so hard he got a stitch in his side. "Belle?" he managed to stammer. "Are we talking about the same woman?"

"It bloody well hurt!" Will defended. "She may be tiny, but she packs a punch!"

"I'd listen to him, highness," Robin assured, still chuckling. "Belle can be quite formidable when she wants to be." Killian silently agreed, having had his own run ins with the petite brunette. She appeared soft and delicate, but she was anything but.

"How she could even move that fast in those bloody shoes is beyond me," Will muttered, still annoyed. "I swear they are death traps."

David groaned, then took a healthy drink of his bourbon. "You're telling me. Why do women in this world need so many _shoes?"_

"Snow got you organizing the closet again, mate?" Killian taunted.

"Shut up, pirate."

"Regina's the same," Robin said, nodding sagely. "She's got an entire walk in closet that's bigger than a bedroom at Granny's!"

"Well, when you're the Queen," Victor said, shrugging, "it's to be expected, I suppose."

"Everything's so _short_ here," David complained. "Short or tight. That can't be comfortable."

"You'd rather they all run around in ballgowns?" Victor shot back. "And some of us happen to _like_ short and tight."

"Aye, Ruby had some _very_ agreeable outfits during the curse," Will replied. When Victor glared at him, the thief held up his heads. "Which I so did _not_ have anything to do with."

"Funny, I don't hear any of the ladies complaining," Killian said, gesturing for another round. He remembered all too well Emma's discomfort with the clothing of her native realm. Even though Killian had loved it. "I think it's just you, mate."

"I do believe the pirate is correct," Robin said. "Women's clothing is much more practical in this realm. Much more functional, especially considering how we're dodging some evil villain every other day."

"That's not _all_ clothing in this realm is good for," Victor muttered.

"Why don't you enlighten us, mate?" Will said, downing the last of his whiskey just as the barkeep arrived with another round. "What's Ruby got on under those shorts?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"You're among friends, Victor," Robin said, chuffing the doctor on the arm. "Nothing goes past this table, agreed?" Robin shared a look with Killian, who nodded. Both of them were with women who would likely have their _heads_ if they knew what they were discussing. All around them, the other men nodded.

Victor took a drink from his glass. Killian couldn't remember what he was drinking, scotch perhaps? "Well...she's got this corset. It's red, _of course_. And she wears these heels and _nothing else_."

There was an awkward silence. Some of them knew Ruby better than others, but all of them had _eyes_. Ruby was a very fetching woman, objectively speaking. Killian hadn't paid her much mind except for that one time in the bloody hospital, and that had been more to get a rise out his Swan than anything else.

"God, someone else spill," Victor said. "I can't be the only one here."

Robin cleared his throat, his cheeks tinging pink. But he manfully squared his shoulders and told his own tale. Killian tried to tune it out as much as he could. He really didn't need to know the goings on in Regina's bedroom. Instead, he was picturing some of the things Emma had worn for him. The undergarments of this realm were...magic, Killian was sure. Lace and satin, sometimes with stockings and garters. Emma was breathtaking all on her own, but gods help him, he loved when he arrived home with her in some new lingerie. It was one of his favorite things in the Land Without Magic.

"What about you, pirate?" Will asked, cutting through his increasingly dirty thoughts. "I'll bet the Savior's got some...interesting things in her closet."

"Watch it, thief," David said dangerously. But Killian decided to ignore him; it was always fun to make the prince squirm.

"Now that you mention it, there is this one thing..." Killian said, a smirk on his lips. He could already see David's face going red. "I believe Swan calls it a bustier?"

David slammed his hand down on the table. "Nope. I can't hear this." He got up, his chair screeching loudly against the wooden floor. "You boys have a good night."

"Aw, come on, Dave!"

"Wait until you all have daughters!" David warned, pointing his finger at the other four men. The he spun on his heel and left, the others not looking the least bit sorry.

"Well, what are you waiting for, pirate?" Victor said. "Finish!"

"Very well." He described the outfit in question, a black bustier that laced up with silk ribbons, along with the matching panties and stockings held up with garters. She always wore her tallest heels,

accentuating her already lean legs, blonde curls framing her face. It was by far his favorite.

"Bloody hell," Will said when Killian finished. "You are a lucky son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Aye. I know."

A few minutes later, Killian excused himself to use the loo. He didn't really need to, he just wanted to talk to Emma without the others knowing. He pulled out his new phone—Emma had insisted, despite Killian's protests—and tapped out a message.

In only took her a moment to reply. _How's the night out going?_, it read.

_Bloody boring,_ he lied. He wondered if her superpower extended to text?

_Not enough rum?_

_You know me too well, love._ _Want to improve my night?_

_I'm listening._

_Do you remember that little black number with the ribbon and stockings?_

_Yeah..._

_Would you wear it for me?_

_NOW?_

_Oh yes, NOW._

_But it's so much work._ He could practically see her pout; it always made him want to suck that pouting lip into his mouth.

_Have I ever disappointed you, darling?_

Her reply took longer than he expected; she did so love making him sweat. Bloody minx. _Give me a half hour. And it better be worth my while, pirate._

_Oh, it will be._ Killian slid the phone back into his pocket before exiting the bathroom. It would take him about twenty minutes to walk back to their apartment, so he had ten minutes to waste. He exchanged some inconsequential pleasantries with his companions and finished his drink. It took him another five minutes to beg off the rest of the night, making up some nonsense about Emma needing him for...something. The details weren't important. At least one of them saw right through it.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Will shouted across the bar as Killian took his leave. Killian rolled his eyes and stepped out into the warm night. It was such a difference from when the Ice Queen terrorized them all.

Anticipation coiled in his stomach as he walked, his legs eating up the ground in long purposeful strides. He imagined all the things he would do to Emma when he got home, how to make her whimper and writhe for him. She was so controlled all the time; he lived for those moments when he could make her lose all semblance of composure until she was nothing more than a tight hot ball of need.

When he got home, he slipped his key into the lock and turned it. It came open with a click and he slipped inside. It was darker than he expected, only the tableside lamps providing any illumination. It didn't take long for his eyes to find Emma.

She leaned back against the pillar, shoulders against the wood, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Killian swallowed, letting his gaze wander over her, from her sky high thin heels up along those long legs. He licked his lips when he saw the scrap of lace that covered her sex, so small it could barely be called underwear. And as requested, the sheer black bustier that accentuated her breasts, making his mouth water.

His pants were painfully tight in moments.

"Bad night?" Emma asked, winding one of her golden curls around her slender finger.

"Not anymore." He advanced on her slowly, still drinking the dark fabric against her pale perfect skin.

"The boys not as fun as you hoped?"

Killian shook his head. "Boring the lot of them."

"Don't let my father hear you say that."

"Sadly, the prince had to retire early." He was almost in front of her now, his palm itching to reach out and touch.

"How come?"

Finally, Killian met her eyes. "Let's just say the topic of conversation was not suitable for the prince's ears."

"And what topic was that?" Emma did what he couldn't, reaching out and slipping her hand under his jacket and toying with his waistcoat.

"Women's clothing in this realm," he replied, finally allowing himself to touch her, fingers grazing the bare strip of skin along her hip.

Emma raised a brow, hand sliding down over his clothed chest. "And did you partake in this conversation?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, love."

Emma shook her head, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "You _so_ did."

He moved until he was straddling her legs. "Are you angry with me?"

"It got you home, didn't it?"

Killian grinned, wrapping his fake hand around her waist and pulling their hips flush. "Indeed it did." He jerked her forward, bringing her roughly to his chest, their lips colliding in a fiery kiss. Emma yanked on his clothes, using his body to remain upright. Killian pushed them back toward the pillar, pressing Emma up against it with a loud thump.

He plundered her mouth, as she pushed at his jacket, trying to get it off. "Did you miss me, Swan?" he asked, pausing long enough to help her shuck it off.

"No," she said defiantly.

Killian chuckled, his fingers moving down between her legs. She was already wet. "Liar."

Emma rolled her hips into his touch, mewling softly. "Cocky, aren't you?"

"Very." Killian slid his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up. Her legs went around him automatically, those heels pressing into his back. Killian rocked his hips forward, rubbing his hard cock against her damp core. "Can you feel that, Swan? That's what you do to me."

Emma shamelessly rocked her hips right back, biting her lip. "Fuck."

"Is it worth your while yet, love?"

"Not even close." She pulled his lips back to hers, kissing him roughly, their hips rocking together in an all too familiar rhythm. "Are you gonna fuck me or not?" she demanded, pulling on his hair.

Killian growled, nipping at her lip. "Be careful what you wish for, Swan." His hands slid back under her ass and he carried her to their bedroom. He deposited her on their bed so that she was sitting on the edge. "Don't touch," he ordered as he deftly started unbuttoning his waistcoat. He was going to make her watch as he stripped.

Waistcoat, shirt and boots found their way to the floor. Emma watched him with hooded eyes as each patch of skin was revealed, her fingers clutching involuntarily. She hated when he didn't let her touch, which is why he did it. It was just another way to drive her crazy.

Killian stepped between her spread thighs, the crotch of his pants in her face. He slowly unbuttoned them, lowering the nip. The one thing he refused when he'd adopted this world's attire was wear some contraption Emma referred to as briefs; there wasn't a stitch under his pants and Emma knew it. Her eyes flickered between his open pants and his eyes and he nodded. Emma reached in and gasped him firmly, just the way he liked.

Killian pushed the pants over his hips to give her better access. "Suck."

Emma gave him a devilish grin and lowered her head, those dark red lips wrapping around his cock. She took him in slowly, making his eyes roll back in his head. He thrust forward, swaying on slightly unsteady legs. A loud moan tore from his throat as she picked up her pace, undeterred by his thrusting hips. She was sinfully good at this, licking and laving with her tongue, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked him deeply into her wet mouth.

"So bloody good, Swan," he mumbled, hand threading through her curls. "Gods, just like that." Pressure built low in his belly; he'd have to stop her before he lost control, but damn, it felt amazing. His Swan dressed like this with her perfect lips wrapped around his cock; it was a far better time than drinking in the town watering hole.

"Stop!" he shouted, just in the nick of time. Emma released him with a wet plop, pouting like he'd taken away her treat. Killian shook his head, panting. "You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

Emma cocked her head, smirking. "Maybe I am. Think you can handle that?"

_Bloody hell._ She just knew every single button to push, didn't she? Clearly, he wasn't the only one who loved seeing the other completely unrestrained and wild.

"Lay back on the bed," he demanded, shoving his pants the rest of the way off. "And spread your legs. You're gonna feel this in the morning."

Emma quickly did as he bid, hair fanning out behind her head; she looked flushed and wanton, the strip of lace covering her soaked. Killian climbed onto the bed, nodding at her approvingly. "That's my girl." He knelt down and pushed the lace aside, inhaling her rich scent. His fingers teased her wet bare flesh; it was another aspect of this realm that he found he rather enjoyed. Emma whimpered softly, rocking into his touch.

"Stop teasing," she said, her voice breathy and strained.

"As you wish." He pulled the fabric that covered her away, not caring that he'd destroyed it. He could get her new ones. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders, the stockings ticking his skin as he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed forward, sheathing himself completely. They'd done this often enough that she no longer needed to adjust, taking him in one thrust. "Fuck." She was so _hot_, so _tight_ like this; he couldn't help it; he took her with hard deep plunges, bending her legs down toward her chest, getting as deep as he could.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Emma muttered, lying prone and helpless under him. _"Fuck."_

"Feels so fucking good, Swan," he gasped, sweat beading on his brow. "Gods."

"Harder," she sobbed, head thrashing. "Christ, _harder."_

Killian let her legs down, slipping out of her briefly. He slid forward, resting her thighs on top of his as he slid back inside her. He braced himself on his hands, real and fake, looming over her and thrusting deeply. The angle was incredible, hitting the spot that made her see stars over and over again. She would definitely feel this in the morning, the penetration deep and hard, just as she asked.

"I'm coming!" Emma yelled, her whole body trembling as her orgasm washed over her, her inner muscles fluttering around him wildly. He pushed through it, drawing out her pleasure while seeking his own. She was still spasming around him as he came, her name tumbling from his lips. He collapsed unceremoniously on top of her, both of them panting for air. Emma made a tiny sound of protest and Killian rolled off her, not wanting crush her with his weight.

"Holy shit," she breathed, rolling on her side. She winced a little as her legs fell closed.

"You alright there, Swan?" he asked, brushing some sweat slicked hair away from her face.

"Yeah, just great." When he didn't look satisfied, she rolled her eyes. "I am fine. I swear." She thumbed the scar on his cheek. "Very much worth my while, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her forehead tenderly and shucked his brace before drawing her into his arms.

Emma burrowed against him, nuzzling his neck. "So when's the next guy's night out?"


	9. One Week

**Author's note:** Just another lemony one shot! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Hell and no.

**One Week**

"Love?"

"Yeah?" Emma asked, Killian's voice cutting through her haze.

"You're staring again."

"Oh. Right." She rolled her eyes at his smirk and looked back down at her grilled cheese. But what else was she supposed to do when she hadn't had sex in a week and her über hot boyfriend was sitting across from her, eating lunch? This particular time, she'd been staring at his Adam's apple, watching as he swallowed, the movement fascinating. It had been so long that _everything_ he did seemed to drive her crazy with want. Those stupid smirks, the eyebrows that seemed to have a life of their own, the chest hair that peeked out of his shirts. Two days ago he'd bent over to pick up one of Neal's toys and she had to bite back a moan at the way his ass looked in those pants.

She was hopeless. She, Emma Swan, was slowly going crazy from sex deprivation.

But when the sex was this good, who could blame her?

And judging from the tension in Killian's shoulders as he exchanged pleasantries with her father, she wasn't the only one slowly going mad.

But it was one thing after another and they just could not seem to get a moment alone. At this rate all they would need is ten minutes, just _something_ to take the goddamn edge off. Before Emma started snapping and shooting random passersby.

"Emma, could you help me with this?" David asked, trying to maneuver her baby brother into one of Granny's highchairs. Emma sighed heavily and got up, not missing the way Killian caught her hand as she did. She looked back at him, seeing the devilish gleam in his blue eyes. It was a look that clearly said: _Hurry, so we can get out of here._

Emma nodded once, feeling her skin spark where he was touching her. She let go reluctantly and went to help David with the baby. She cooed over little Neal for a few moments so that David wouldn't suspect anything, then excused herself. Killian already had their lunch paid for and was waiting for her at the door. She took a hold of his hand, his palm warm, fingers squeezing, and led him outside. She started heading for the Bug, but Killian tugged her in the opposite direction, ducking back behind the alleyway at Granny's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma demanded, blonde hair flying as she rounded on him. "I was trying to get us..." She was about to say _home_ when Killian crushed his mouth to hers, silencing her protest.

Her reaction was immediate, growling low in her throat as shekissed him back, fingers curling into the edges of his jacket. It was a clear fresh spring after a month in the desert. She surrendered completely as Killian plundered her mouth, tongue stroking hers, lips warm and pliant. God, he could kiss. It was laughable that she'd ever considered kissing him to be a one time thing. She could get drunk on his kisses, not care about anything else in the world.

Her breath came out in a rush, forcing them to part, when her back hit the brick wall behind her. "Jesus, Killian," she muttered, hand curling around his neck and going back in for more. She took control this time, nipping sharply at his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. She grinned when he moaned, his body pressing against hers more firmly.

"Emma," he breathed, hand snaking under her shirt. "I have missed you."

She let out a shaky breath as he skimmed his fingers over her stomach, sliding up toward her bra. "Been right here," she replied, stealing another kiss. She couldn't get enough of his kiss, of _him._

"Too bloody far," he panted, pressing his hips into her, leaving no doubt as to how much he wanted her. "Gods, I need to be in you, hear you scream my name."

"Oh fuck." His voice, low and gravely, dripping with sex...god, he was going to make her come just like this. Heat flooded her, her panties were soaked; she wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anyone in her whole life.

She didn't care that they were in a barely secluded alley. She didn't care that a brick wall was digging into her back. She didn't care that half of Storybrooke was mere feet away. She needed him. Right now.

Emma slid her hands to his pants, jerking on the button and zip. Quick and dirty, then she'd drag him home for round two. And three. And four. However many it took until they were exhausted.

"_TROLL AT THE TOLL BRIDGE! TROLL AT THE TOLL BRIDGE!"_

Leroy's piercing screams carried all the way to their secluded spot. Emma and Killian both groaned; Emma's hand actually wrapped around his weeping cock.

"Ignore him," Killian pleaded, rocking ever so slightly into her hand. "Have mercy, Swan."

"We can't," Emma replied, sounding utterly defeated. "I'm so sorry, Killian." It was like a knife in the chest to get _so close_ and be denied. She pulled her hand back and ducked out of his arms. She instantly felt cold and wanting. She rearranged her slightly mussed clothes so that she looked a bit more presentable. "I'll go. You should...finish."

"Not bloody likely," Killian said indignantly.

"Well, you're gonna need a few minutes," she shot back, trying not to watch as he tucked himself back into his pants. "Meet me there?"

"As you wish, Swan."

Emma gave him a sad parting kiss and headed out in the direction Leroy had screamed. The Savior's work was never done.

* * *

"What's on the agenda for today?" Emma asked Henry over breakfast.

"Oh, I thought I'd head over to Mom's for the weekend," her son replied, eating his stack of pancakes as only a growing boy of thirteen could. "She promised to take me horseback riding."

"She did?"

"Yep. Is that okay?"

"Sure, kid. Have fun, I guess."

"You guess?" Killian cut in, finishing his coffee. "Swan, didn't our little adventure in the past teach you _anything?"_

"Don't interrupt important historical events?"

"That _walking_ everywhere is highly overrated."

"Oh yeah," Emma said, brightening. Traipsing all over the Enchanted Forest on foot was _not_ her idea of a good time. Oh god, speaking of good times...Killian was licking syrup off his lips again. She swore he was doing it deliberately to torment her. They hadn't had a moment alone since the alley three days ago. Emma was convinced she would explode.

As soon as Henry was gone, Emma pounced on Killian. She kissed him for all she was worth. This drought ended _now._

"Aha, love," Killian admonished, pulling away from her.

"_You have got to be kidding!"_ she screeched. He was just as needy and desperate and horny as she was, she _knew_ it.

"Patience." He hoisted his satchel over his head so that it was slung across his body, then picked her up like a sack of potatoes, her feet kicking madly.

"What are you doing? _Put me down!"_

"We are getting _out_ of this bloody town, Swan. I'll not have us interrupted again."

Fifteen minutes later, they were headed out into the bay, Killian having commandeered one of Storybrooke's fishing boats. He called it borrowing, Emma called it stealing and even though as the sheriff she should be against things like that, even she could see that this was necessary. She didn't have her phone; no one knew where they were. They were alone at last.

Emma watched him as he worked, maneuvering the small boat out into the water. It was a warm day; Killian shed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up, leaving his forearms exposed. Emma bit her lip, squirming on her makeshift seat; the muscles bunched and rippled under his thin shirt, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Killian was by far the sexiest man she'd ever seen, every move designed to draw her in, to make her _want_ him.

"See something you like, love?" he said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes." She didn't want to waste time being coy or flirtatious and any of that garbage. She wanted him. Right here on the deck of this godforsaken fishing boat, if necessary.

"Perhaps you should do something about that."

"Oh I will," she replied, standing. "The question is...can you handle it?"

Killian locked the wheel and crossed the space that separated them. "I'm not sure _you_ could handle it, Swan." The old taunt from Neverland was a familiar one now, a challenge neither would ever back down from.

"We'll just have to see if you can keep up, pirate."

He grinned lecherously. "Up has never been a problem, Swan."

They moved at the same time, flirting over, the need for physical touch overwhelming. It felt like she was drowning, and Killian was the only thing that could save her. Their kiss was rough and desperate, biting and sucking, teeth clacking. Killian's arms were around her in a flash, dragging her soft curves against the hard planes of his body. God, she had missed this so much. No one ever made her _feel_ the way he did, like the sun rose and set with her, like she was _everything._ It scared the shit out of her for a long time but now she needed it like she needed air.

Emma pulled on his dark hair, trying to somehow get him even closer to her. She'd crawl into his his skin if she could. Emma tore at his shirt, needing it _off._ She wanted to feel the solidness of his body under her fingertips. Buttons flew everywhere as the shirt came free, one of the sleeves ripping in her haste to get it off.

"Sorry," she muttered. Her lips were already attached to his throat, licking and biting. He tasted fucking incredible, salt and sea and spice.

"Fuck...what do you think...the satchel was for?" Killian panted, hand pulling roughly on her jeans.

Emma smiled against his skin. "Clever boy." Of course, he would realize that their clothing would not survive this day. Pity. She liked that shirt. _"Oh fuck yes,"_ she gasped, she felt his fingers sliding over her soaked flesh. Emma rolled her hips into it, needing _more._

Killian shuffled them back until her back pressed against the cabin. She needed it to support her weight, her knees going weak under his assault on her body. She was wound so fucking tightly. "That's it, love. Get yourself off. Let me see you."

Emma's head lolled along the wall, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her pants were still on, hanging from her hips, but she did as he asked, almost crying out in relief as his two of his long fingers slid inside her. It felt so fucking good, she rode his fingers eagerly, feeling her orgasm coiling tighter and tighter in her belly. Killian mouthed at her breast, through the fabric, the nipple hardening into a tight peak. Emma clutched at his shoulders, her movements wild and erratic, shamelessly using his body to fall over the precipice.

Killian caught her before she could fall.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Swan," Killian murmured as he lowered her to the deck.

Emma was already shoving her pants down impatiently. "If you think we're done..."

"Love, we won't be done for a very long time. I intend to get my fill of you before we go back." Emma swallowed as she watched him yank off his boots and deftly open his pants. He smirked at her—_arrogant ass_—as he stroked himself a few times before sliding his trousers down his legs and stepping out of them. "Are you going to make me tear that?" he asked, kneeling down next to her. His cock pressed against her thigh, warm and heavy.

Emma managed to tear her eyes away long enough to look at her shirt. "Maybe you should." She wasn't overly fond of this blouse anyway.

Killian slid his hook through the collar and pulled. The ripping sound went straight through her, making her clit throb. Damn, there was something obscenely sexy about that hook. Before they were through, she would make sure he used it on her. But not right now.

Emma pulled off the ruined fabric and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Finally, _finally_, she was naked with Killian looming above her, too long buried lust firing his blue eyes. "Killian."

"This won't be gentle, lass." His whole body shook with the effort to hold himself in check for these last few precious moments.

"I know." She didn't want that. She wanted _her_ Killian, _her _pirate. To brand her as his, to bring them both the pleasure they'd been denied for too long. "I want _you."_

Killian growled and kissed her, pressing her back to the hard wood of the deck. Emma welcomed him into the cradle of her thighs, his cock rubbing over her slick heat. They both hissed at the contact; it was _so_ good, but nowhere near enough. Emma ran her hand down his chest, just loving the feel of him pressing her against the hard surface. His chest hair teased her nipples as he plundered her mouth, sending jolts of desire down her spine, making her whimper with need. Why didn't he just take her?

Killian hitched her leg up over his hip, hand smoothing over her flushed skin. "Hold on, love," he warned, before thrusting forward, seating himself inside her.

Emma sobbed in relief, the feeling of being filled and stretched so very welcome after having been without him for so long. He fit so well inside her, if she believed in such things, she'd say he was made for her. She drew her legs even further back, knowing she could take all of him, _needing_ to take everything he could give her.

"Gods, yes," Killian groaned, his breath hot on her skin. "Missed this. Missed _you_." He didn't waste any time, taking her with hard practiced strokes, skin slapping together loudly. It was a very welcome sound.

"More," she pleaded, nipping at his earlobe. "_Fuck me_, Killian."

"Bloody hell." Nearly mindless now, his thrusts got rougher, harder, faster, using her body as she had used his, pleasure filling her, threatening to overwhelm her. She wasn't some delicate flower; she _loved_ this, loved seeing them get completely lost to the passion that flowed between them like a neverending river.

They screamed out their climaxes together, suffused in bliss so powerful it made Emma see stars. She trembled under him, the tremors of her release radiating through her body. Killian collapsed on top of her, head buried in her neck, sweat dripping. Emma held him to her, despite his weight, needing this moment as much as the others.

God, she loved this man.

Eventually, Killian did roll off her, bringing her with him, so they lay on their sides. "Better?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Much. We're never going that long without again though."

_Thank god._ Still, she smirked. "I don't know. Could be certain perks."

"I don't care if I have to take you in front of the devil himself. You are _mine_."

Emma rubbed his nose with hers, then captured his lips in a kiss. "And you are mine, pirate."


	10. Curses

**Author's note:** Just another little one shot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**Curses**

The first few times it happened, Killian didn't think anything of it.

Their relationship was still so new, so _different_, from how it had been before their trip to the past, he merely assumed that they were still giddy from being able to give into the attraction that had been between them from the very beginning.

Killian Jones was many things, but a _fool_ was not one of them. His Swan was beautiful and fiery and _very_ desirable. What kind of idiot would he be if he _didn't_ want her?

But now he was starting to wonder. Not _worry_ precisely, but wonder. Because the pull he felt for her, especially at times like this, sometimes felt too strong to be real.

"Goddamn it!" Emma yelled from the kitchen. "What in the _fuck_ is wrong with this goddamn toaster?!"

Killian groaned inwardly, feeling that twinge in his gut. Emma was not a staid woman by any stretch, but she certainly had a _colorful_ vocabulary. It only really came out when Henry was away ("_Language!"_ she'd always mutter when he was telling the lad some of his more adventurous stories) or when fighting a particularly stubborn adversary, but gods, did he love it. To hear those dirty, _filthy_ things tumble from her lips drove him crazy. He had no idea why.

There was a crash and Emma cursed again (_Holy fucking shit, where did they make this thing? The fucking moon?_). Killian got up, coming around the corner with a predatory look in his eye. "Leave the bloody toaster, love," he said in a low voice, twisting her around by the wrist. She opened her mouth again, protest prepared, but it died on her lips as he kissed her, dragging her against his chest. She melted into his embrace, redirecting her frustration with the infernal contraption in a decidedly more pleasurable direction.

As time went on, Killian grew more curious about this little _thing_ of his. It didn't matter what it was—Emma cursing the bloody moving picture box, Emma cursing her beloved Bug for breaking down _again_, Emma cursing under her breath at some little annoyance (Gods, _especially_ that last one)-Killian was drawn to her, kissing her, pulling on her clothes, bending her over the nearest surface. But it felt too good to stop and Emma didn't seem to be complaining.

She had a thing for his hook, perhaps this was his version of that.

He got home from the docks, arms filled with a couple of items from that day's catch, intending to help Emma make dinner. He kicked the door closed, wondering where she could be. Emma promised to meet him as soon as she got off her shift at the station.

"Swan?" Killian called into the seemingly empty apartment. "You here, love?"

"Kitchen!" She yelled back, her voice sounding annoyed and angry. _Uh oh._

He kicked off his boots and headed that way, the bags swinging from his hook. "What's going on?"

Emma blew some hair out of her face and used the counter to help herself up off the tile floor. "What's going _on_, Killian, is that the fucking fridge is broken and the goddamn ice melted and formed a fucking puddle and I fell!"

He tried to shove aside that way her face was flushed, the way her chest heaved with frustrated pants. He laid the bags aside. "Are you alright? Did you hurt anything?"

"I'm _fine_," she muttered, and Killian breathed a sigh of relief. Slipping on water like that could have been worse. "But what in the hell are we going to do? Most of the things in there will fucking spoil before we can get it fixed. Jesus fucking Christ, I did _not_ need this right now!" She pounded her hand on the counter angrily, green eyes flashing.

Killian covered her hand with his, his body instantly reacting to the touch. He bit his lip, trying to rein in control of his libido. "Swan, everything will be _fine_, you'll see."

Emma surprised him by curling her fingers around his. "You know what would really help right now?"

"What's that?"

"Kiss me?"

He was flustered only for a moment, until he saw that knowing gleam in her eyes. _The bloody minx knew._ She knew what her profanity laced outbursts did to him. "The ice box isn't really broken, is it?"

Emma grinned at him, unapologetic. "Nope. Now are you going to fucking kiss me or not?"

"You are a devious one, Swan," he muttered, pulling her into his arms and kissing the breath out of her. He pressed her back against the counter, back bowing as he kissed along her jaw and down the column of her throat. Her blouse was open at the top and he nipped at the exposed skin, teeth scraping. Emma moaned under him, fingers threading through his hair.

"I didn't think you were ever coming home," she breathed, rolling her jean clad hips into his.

"You didn't need the production, love. If you want me, all you have to do is say the word."

"But I _like_ you like this," she replied, hands pulling on the lapels of his jacket, lips brushing his ear. "I like driving you so _fucking_ crazy that you just _have_ to have me."

"Bloody hell." His eyes fell closed, hand and hook skimming over the curves of her body as she whispered more filthy things in his ear. She swore as well as any member of his crew ever did, and he _loved_ it. He thrust his hips into hers, letting her know without a doubt what she was doing to him. "You're playing with fire, lass."

"Don't fucking care."

Killian picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He carried her to the nearest dry surface, which happened to be their kitchen table. He was kissing her before her ass even hit the wood, pulling impatiently at the buttons of her blouse. "Naked," he muttered. _"Now."_

They tore at each other's clothes, a few items getting a bit stretched out in their haste. He was impressed that nothing tore. Emma slid her fingers over the leather that held his brace in place, knowing how much that drove him crazy; she was the only one who'd ever acknowledged that it was there, embracing it as just another part of him.

He was stunned when she shoved him into one of the chairs, wood scraping on the floor. She was in his lap in moments, taking him into her hand and stroking firmly. "What the...?"

"Shh, just let me." Her feet planted firmly against the rungs under the seat, Emma rose up and took him into her body, her scorching heat enveloping him, making him shudder. He would never get over how amazing she felt, snug and warm and wet. "Fuck, you feel good."

Killian rocked his hips upwards as best he could, hand and hook on her hips. "Tell me," he said, lips trailing over her collarbone. "Tell me how this feels."

Emma bit her lip as she rode him, undulating in his lap. "Christ, it's so good. Never felt like _this_. So _full_, Killian."

Killian groaned, shoving his hips a little bit harder. She was going to kill him one day, he was certain of it. "Fuck." He lowered his mouth to one of her hard rosy nipples, sucking on it greedily Emma keened and arched, her hips moving faster.

"Oh god," she whimpered, hand siding down between them. "Oh god."

"Are you gonna come for me, love?"

"Yes!" Emma cried out, her peak coming sooner than either of them expected. Her head was thrown back, golden tresses ticking his thighs as she rode it out. She was flushed and panting and _gorgeous._

Killian didn't let her get comfortable; he was still rock hard inside her, needing his own release. He picked her up and sat her back on the table, slipping out of her for a moment, his cock covered in her essence. "Feet up on the table, Emma," he ordered, nudging her foot with his. "And lay back."

She scrambled to obey him, her movements still a bit sluggish from her orgasm. When she was where he wanted her, Killian stepped right up slid his weeping cock into her exposed swollen entrance. They both moaned as she stretched to accommodate him, all the way to the hilt. "Jesus," Emma breathed, her eyes locking with his.

"In a few moments, you'll be screaming _my _name, love." He was bigger than she'd known before and he relished it. Knowing that no one else could make her feel quite like _this_. He fucked her slowly, greedily building her up to another orgasm. Emma's back arched as she gasped and moaned, more curses tumbling from her lips. His hips jerked, her lust filled profanity fraying the edges of his control. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and yanked her ass off the edge of the table, giving him better leverage to just _take_ her.

True to his word, it was _his_ name she screamed when she tumbled over the edge _again_, this time taking him with her. He grunted and jerked, hips pistoning, his release washing over him in a rush. It was all he could do not to let her fall from his grip, as they panted for breath. He managed to slide her back onto the table just far enough before collapsing in his chair.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

"Yeah."

"How long?" he asked, looking over at her, watching as she struggled to sit up. Clearly, two orgasms in quick succession had taken a lot out of her.

"How long what?"

"Have you known," he clarified. Killian scrubbed his hand over his face, scratching at his chin.

"About your little kink?" Emma replied with a breathless chuckle. "Long enough. Are you complaining?"

"Love, I would _never_ complain about a chance to be with you."

Her face softened. "There you go again."

"How's that?"

"Always saying the right thing," she replied, hopping off the table. She closed the distance and settled into his lap, arms wrapping around his neck. She nuzzled his stubbled jaw, practically purring. "Love you."

"Now who's saying the right thing?" Killian teased, bringing her lips to his.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and fucking kiss me."


	11. Show Me

**Author's note:** Another prompt from Tumblr. This might be the dirtiest thing I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Still no.

**Show Me**

She thought she knew. Emphasis on _thought._

Emma Swan was not a prude, by any stretch of the imagination. She had a very healthy libido, thank you very much. Within the realm of her very carefully ordered life, she'd done a lot. Some was good, some was bad, most was just okay. She scratched the itch, and moved on. It was just how she rolled. She thought she had a pretty good handle on what she liked, what turned her on.

That was before she met Killian Jones.

Or more precisely, _before_ she caught him masturbating in his room at Granny's.

She was in and out in a space of a breath—hugely mortified, not because she was shy, but because it was _him—_but that breath had been enough. And what she'd seen was not easily dismissed from her brain.

He was big. Bigger than she was used to, certainly. Long and thick with a fat juicy vein pulsing right near the weeping head. All nestled in a thatch of dark curly hair, complete with happy trail. His hand moved expertly along his length, his head thrown back, lips wet and panting...and holy Jesus, Emma had never been more turned on her life.

She thought it would stop. When they finally gave in, when they finally got a fucking chance to actually _be_ together, she thought that sight would no longer haunt her dreams. She really should have known better. Nothing with Killian was straightforward, or simple. Their passion was strong, stronger than she'd ever experienced before, making her dizzy and breathless and it was never, ever enough.

But she was the Savior and he was the pirate turned hero at her side, so they made due. Every single time was mind blowing, and yet she never asked for a repeat performance of their accident. And she wanted to. Badly. Once, she came home late from the station and caught him again, but this time the door to their bedroom was cracked and she pressed herself against the wall, hand shoved down her pants as she frantically rubbed her aching flesh in time with his moans until the world shattered behind her eyes.

She wasn't proud of it. But for _some_ reason, she just couldn't bring herself to ask.

* * *

"Emma."

Killian breathed her name into her neck, his lips and tongue burning along her skin. She was already fumbling with his waistcoat and shirt, head angled to give him access to her skin. His scruff scratched at the pale flesh and god, she couldn't wait until it was burning along_ another_ place on her body.

"You wear too many clothes," Emma complained, yanking on the fabric. It came free, sliding off his torso into a puddle on the floor. He hands immediately splayed across his chest, flicking his nipples with her fingers, feeling the warm skin under her hands. She grinned when she heard him groan; he was a sucker for her hands on his body, sliding over everything she could reach.

"You like my clothes, Swan," he reminded her through clenched teeth as she slid her hands down to his ass and squeezed. That ass of his was fantastic, filling out pants from this world, very, very nicely. He pulled down the scoop neck of her dress—bra and all—latching on to her nipple and sucking the hard bud into his mouth. Emma keened, back arching, fire racing through her veins. She squeezed her thighs together, already demanding friction to ease the ache inside her. She held on to him as he sucked, long and greedy, nibbling on it with his teeth until the skin was swollen and tender. "Fuck, you taste so bloody good."

"More," she whispered, dragging his lips back to hers for a fierce possessive kiss. "God, I need you tonight."

"Bloody hell." They tumbled into the bed, pulling on each other's clothes. Emma's dress for ruined, stretched beyond repair as Killian tried to slide it over her curves, his mouth warm and wet on every bit of skin he exposed. He tossed the useless fabric aside and assaulted her other breast, giving it the same treatment as its twin. "Tell me what you want, Emma," he growled as he kissed his way down her stomach. "Anything you want, it's yours."

_Anything?_ Was he really giving her that kind of carte blanche over him? To do anything she wished? She watched him, looking back at her with lust drenched eyes, his hand playing over the skin of her inner thigh tantalizing close to where she ached for him.

"What do you want me to do to you, love?" he asked again, licking over her hipbone.

She had to do it now, before she chickened out. "I...I want to watch you," she said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Watch me what?"

"I want to watch you touch yourself," she said, a little louder this time. "I want to watch you stroke your cock and come all over me." She hadn't even realized that last bit until the words came out of her mouth. But they were so, so true.

Killian groaned, clearly turned on by the image she painted. "You want me to mark you. Mark you as _mine_. Gods, Emma." He crawled back up her body and kissed her deeply, stealing her breath. "Do exactly as I tell you," he ordered, sending a shiver down his spine.

There was something in his tone that demanded she obey. It was a voice she rarely heard and ever less rarely directed at _her._ It was voice of the Captain, the one that gave orders and brooked no arguments. Christ, she was so turned on, she thought she would burst.

"Sit up." Killian scrambled off her, shucking his pants the rest of the way down his legs until he was naked before her. He stood directly between her open legs, his cock right at her eye level. She instinctively spread her legs even further, giving him more room. She brushed her hand over his thigh, but Killian shook his head. "No touching. Not even yourself, princess. _Watch_."

She couldn't touch herself? She was supposed to watch him jerk off in front of her and remain still? While there was an inferno between her legs? She didn't know if she could do it. But as she locked eyes with his, she knew she would. Because if she didn't, he would stop. That was written there clear as day. Emma swallowed and nodded her ascent.

Killian grinned, licking his lips before reaching for his cock. His fingers danced over it from root to tip, teasing both her and him. Slowly, his fingers curled around the engorged shaft, pumping very, very slowly. Emma moaned, drawing her lip into her mouth as she watched him with huge eyes. "Is this what you wanted, love?" Emma nodded again, not trusting herself to speak. But Killian wasn't having it. "Answer me."

"Yes. God, yes." Her eyes darted from the mesmerizing sight before her up to his face and saw the smug look there. He liked that she wanted to watch him. "A bit of an exhibitionist, Captain?"

"Only for you." Her eyes returned to his length, his hand moving just a bit faster, a moan tumbling from his lips. "You have no idea what this does to me, Swan. You asking for this." There was a bit of precum seeping from his slit, making Emma's mouth water. She itched to touch, to take him into her mouth, but she didn't move. Killian leaned forward, pressing the weeping tip to her lips. "Lick it off."

She obeyed him instantly, her tongue darting out to lick the salty substance from the straining head of his cock. She took a bit more than she should have, tongue laving over him, but could anyone blame her?

"Greedy, aren't you?" Killian asked with a throaty laugh. He pulled his cock away; Emma whined in protest. "Aha, princess. You only get to watch." His hips started rocking into his hand, mimicking the motion he made when he was fucking her and another wave of desire pooled at the apex of her thighs. It _hurt_; her clit throbbed, she was dripping onto the sheets. She rocked a bit back and forth trying in vain to ease her want, but that only made it worse.

"Killian..."

"You _like_ watching," he panted, thumb stroking up over the thick throbbing vein. "Does this turn you on, love? Make you wet? Make you _ache_ for me?"

"Fuck yes," Emma whimpered, her eyes drifting over his whole body. Every muscle was taut, a thin sheen of sweat covered him as he stroked his hard cock, edging closer and closer to release. "I need it. Please." She wanted to feel his cum on her skin, see his face awash in ecstasy.

Killian was straining now, trying desperately to hold back for a few more moments. "Lie back," he gritted out. She did so just in time; Killian came with a shout, fist pumping frantically, thick ropes spurting from his cock. They fell all over her torso, splashing across her breasts and stomach. Emma moaned as she watched, fascinated, as he pumped his fist until he was completely spent.

"Oh my god." It was by far the more erotic thing she'd ever seen, making her _burn_ for release of her own. "Oh my god." Her hand was drifting between her legs before she knew what she was doing, but Killian slapped her hand away.

"Mine," he growled.

Emma gasped, her clit throbbing again. Killian managed to sit down beside her, his hand sliding over her skin. She groaned as she watched again, this time Killian's fingers smearing the evidence of his release across her flushed skin. He seemed to paint her with it, drawing nonsense, coating her aching nipples. When he brought his fingers to her mouth, she sucked on them greedily, tasting him.

"That's it, love. Show me how much you enjoyed that," he murmured. He licked at her painted breast, making her squirm.

"Fuck," Emma breathed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand down between her legs. She couldn't wait any longer. "Fuck me."

"Such a dirty wanton thing." Killian shook her hand off, before sliding his fingers through her soaked folds. He brought some of her wetness to his lips and licked it off. "Gods, you taste divine." Then she slid off the bed and knelt between her splayed thighs. "You're going to come for me, Emma," he said in the voice that made her shiver. "Again...and again...and again."

She was so beyond wanting that she believed him.

The first came almost the moment he sucked her clit into his mouth; the orgasm slamming into her with no warning, stealing her breath. Her body was taut and shaking but Killian gave her no respite. His fingers slid into her spasming walls, stroking her down, then moving again, working her back up. She was so slick, so on fire from watching him mark her, that she was spiraling into her second orgasm within minutes. She sobbed his name; it was both too much and not enough and Christ, it felt like she was coming apart at the seams. Still Killian worked at her, slower this time, his mouth working in tandem with his hand, adding a third finger, stretching her, filling her.

"One more, darling. Just one more."

She jerked when he found her g spot, fingers digging into his dark hair. _"Please,"_ she begged, nearly incoherent with need. Killian hissed at the pain in his scalp, but didn't relent, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking _hard_. Emma came with a scream, her body completely out of her control, her vision going white.

She was so out of it, that she didn't even realize when Killian pulled away, moving to sit next to her quivering body on the bed. She just had the most intense orgasm of her life; it was going to take her some time to return to rational thought.

The bed rose for a few moments, then dipped again. Emma felt a cool cloth moving over her skin, the soothing gesture finally getting her to open her eyes. "Hey," she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm just getting you cleaned up, love. No need to move."

"Thanks." She couldn't believe she had just done that. But she'd felt so brazen, so _free_, she couldn't regret it. Moreover, she'd never felt more desired and cherished in her whole life.

Killian leaned down and brushed a kiss to her forehead. "It is my pleasure, Swan."

She looked away. "Um, about that..."

"You should have seen yourself, Emma. Gods, you were glorious."

She looked back at him, checking to see if he was mocking her. He wasn't. "You weren't so bad yourself."

Killian tossed the cloth into the laundry basket, then helped her slide back into the bed. "I'm serious, you know."

"I know."

He pulled her into his arms, tugging the covers up to their waists. "Who knew my princess had such filthy fantasies?" he asked with a laugh.

"Hey!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Swan. I will happily indulge you, whenever you desire."

"And what about _your_ fantasies?"

"I'm living those every single day of my life, Emma."

Emma looked away bashfully, knowing he wasn't really talking about sex. Then she closed the gap and kissed him sweetly, just a hint of salt on his lips. "Maybe next time, I'll do the show for you."


	12. Show Me - Part 2

**Author's note:** Sequel to the last chapter, requested by the good folks on Tumblr.

**Disclaimer:** Nada.

**Show Me - Part 2**

It seemed no matter how late they lay down to sleep, Killian couldn't help but rise with the sun. The only exception was after a night where he'd consumed too much rum, but since their trip to the past, those days were few. He had little reason to drown his sorrows any longer; he had his Swan.

But while he lay awake, she slept, her face . ?docid=40494538ceful and unworried. He often lay there for hours, just watching her, listening to her breathe, still in silent awe that this incredible woman was his. It had been a long hard road for the two of them, but it was so very worth it.

She snuggled closer to him, even in sleep seeking out his warmth. Killian swallowed, all too aware that they had fallen asleep naked, as they often did when Henry wasn't in the apartment. Flashes of the night before—Emma watching him touch himself, his seed on her pale skin, the way she'd screamed for him—burned behind his eyelids and he bit back a groan. Gods, she was amazing. Her little fantasy had nearly driven him mad with want, just when he thought it wasn't possible to want her any more than he already did.

Obviously, he'd been wrong.

Just _thinking_ about it had him hard and wanting, his hand sliding down under the blanket automatically. Carefully so as not to wake her, he grasped his cock, lightly stroking, reliving the night in his head. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, remembering Emma's eyes on him, how watching him turned her on to a fever pitch. And gods, she'd offered to put on a show of her own for him. He pictured her spread out before him, hands on her skin, teasing her nipples, sliding into her wet heat. His breathing got shallow, his hand moved faster, he was so, so close—

The screech of Emma's phone shattered the stillness, making Killian growl in frustration.

He fumbled for it since he was closer, a wish to do violence to the bloody contraption on his lips. David's picture appeared on the screen and Killian cursed again, handing the phone to a sleepy Emma. Then he threw back the covers and climbed from the bed, knowing that whatever it was that had the prince calling at this hour, it wasn't good.

He'd just have to take Emma up on her offer some other time.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Swan."

He'd just finished cleaning up from their take out dinner; Emma had begged off, claiming that she needed something in their bedroom. Instead of returning with an extra blanket or a pillow or some other innocuous object, Emma was standing in the doorway of their bedroom wearing nothing but a short red silk robe and a bashful smile.

Killian took a few steps toward her then stopped, his eyes drinking her in. "What's the occasion?" he asked, hoping against hope that this was what he thought it was.

"I believe I promised you a show."

"You did. Although I hoped that show would involve much less clothes."

"You don't know what I have on under this," Emma pointed out, sauntering to where he stood, fingers running over the line of buttons on his waistcoat.

Killian ran his hand over the silk, not missing the way her eyes fluttered. "Do I get anything I want?" he asked, lightly kissing along her jaw, tasting her skin.

Emma let out a shaky breath, her hands pressed firmly against his chest. "Anything," she agreed. Killian could _feel_ her shiver, wondering just what he would demand of her. And he planned on demanding quite a lot. Especially since he'd discovered that it turned her on.

Killian let out a low throaty moan, fusing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Emma melted into him, her lithe body pressed against his. Killian picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. His cock swelled in his pants, rubbing against Emma's heat with every single step. Emma wasn't shy, rolling her hips against him, _grinding_ down on him. "Patience, love," he whispered in her ear.

Once they got to the bed, he sat her down. "Up you get."

"You're not coming?" Emma asked, confused.

"I want a good seat, Swan," he said devilishly, turning to pull up the large leather arm chair that normally sat in the corner. He flopped down onto it, pulling off his boots and stripping off his shirt and waistcoat. Emma watched him with heavily lidded eyes, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Stripped to the waist, Killian lounged in the chair, his hand drifting to the waistband of his pants. "I don't see you on the bed yet, love."

Emma cursed under her breath, scrambling onto the bed. She started to lay back, when Killian stopped her. "On your knees." He finally unbuttoned his pants, a soft sigh escaping as the pressure eased just a bit. He pulled down the zip, and let them lay open, his cock hard and straining. Emma took him in with wide eyes, credulous that he was going to watch her like _that._

"Now show me," he said firmly. "Show me how you touch yourself, Swan."

He grinned at the shudder she gave him; it brought him great joy to see his tightly wound princess on the verge of indulging her in desire. He wanted her wild and passionate, the way he knew she truly was. He watched as she unknotted the short robe, letting it fall open. There was nothing underneath it.

Emma shrugged it off, the silk sliding over her skin like water, and tossed it to the floor. She bit her lip, eyes locking with his as her hands slid over her skin. Emma palmed her breasts, a sigh falling from her lips.

"There's a good girl," Killian murmured, drinking in the sight. "Slowly, love. I want to see you enjoy it."

Emma spread her knees a bit on the bed, widening her stance as she got lost in the sensations. She kneaded her soft flesh, little moans filling the air. He loved her breasts, firm and full; they fit perfectly in his hand. Emma liked it too, her nimble fingers pinching and twisting on the nipples until they were hard sharp points.

"You like that, don't you?" Killian said quietly. "You like when I suck on them."

"God, yes," Emma whispered. Killian's cock twitched painfully; he pictured himself there, cock thrusting between those perfect swells. _Fuck._ Emma let a hand drift down her stomach, fingers brushing her clit. "Oh god."

"That's it," Killian hissed. "Bring those fingers to your greedy cunt." Against his will, Killian wrapped his hand around his cock, thumbing at the precum that leaked from the tip. He only stroked once or twice, trying to take the edge off the need that was building inside him.

Emma mewled, fingers dancing over her flesh; Killian could see them coated in her arousal. She rocked into her hand, still moving slowly, the pleasure evident on her face. "Oh my god," she breathed. "Feels so good."

The sight of Emma pleasuring herself was more than he had imagined. Killian bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes never leaving her. She moaned as she slipped two fingers into her heat, her hips riding them wantonly. Faster and faster and faster she went until she cried out her climax.

"_Fuck,"_ Killian cursed. His cock _throbbed_ with the need to just _take_ her, but he reined it in. "Again."

Emma fell back onto the bed, panting, but she obeyed him. She spread her legs wide, giving him a perfect view of her dripping swollen cunt. She rubbed her clit with one hand and kneading a breast with the other, working herself back up under his hungry gaze. Killian pumped his cock slowly as he watched, thinking about just how he would take her. He knew her body well, knew just how much pleasure she could take, how much of _him_ she could take.

"Come for me, love," he said darkly, rising up out of his seat at last. His pants slid to the floor and he stepped out of them, never once taking his eyes off Emma.

She delved her fingers inside again, a sharp cry tearing from her throat as she came again, back arching off the bed. She collapsed back onto the mattress, panting for breath.

"So bloody gorgeous, Swan," Killian said, climbing into the bed. He bent down and kissed her sweaty skin, licking a path up her torso. "Tell me, was it enough?"

Emma's eyes fluttered open, catching a glimpse of his nudity. She squirmed on the bed, shaking her head. "No."

Killian chuckled, straddling her stomach. "Did that not satisfy you, my greedy wanton princess?" He stroked his cock lightly, knowing she could see it.

Emma swallowed heavily. "No."

"Then what will?"

"_You."_

Killian had her push her breasts together, groaning as he slid his cock between them. Gods, it felt good, giving him badly needed friction. "Like this?" he gasped.

"Oh fuck." Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she watched him. "Fuck, that's hot," she whispered.

"Anything," he reminded her. He got to use her body any way he saw fit this night. But as good as it felt, it wasn't what he wanted. He needed to be buried inside her, that tight cunt squeezing the life out of him. He climbed off her; Emma whined in complaint. He leaned down next to her ear. "I'm going to fuck that sweet cunt, Emma," he growled. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream."

"Holy shit." Emma's whole body shuddered as she took in his words.

Killian moved down between her legs, sitting back on his haunches. He picked up her legs and brought them to his shoulders, lifting her ass in the air. His cock brushed over her hot wet folds, making him hiss in pleasure. Slowly, he slid inside, inch by inch, his thick cock stretching her. She was so tight around him; their first few times it had taken her a moment to get accustomed to his size. He loved that she'd never had anyone like him, that _he_ was the only one who got to feel her like this.

"God, Killian, _don't stop_," she breathed. "So good."

"Fuck." He took her with deep strokes, the angle fucking amazing. He gritted his teeth, moving faster and harder, relishing the way she gasped and moaned for him. He could feel her getting wetter, his cock slipping even deeper into her, hitting that perfect spot.

Emma groaned, her legs shaking. "Oh _yes_," she cried. "_Yes."_

Killian grunted, his legs burning with the effort, but he kept going, determined to hear her scream. _"Come."_

Emma shuddered in his hold, her screams bouncing off the walls of their bedroom. Her head thrashed as she spasmed violently around his cock. Killian's own orgasm ripped through him, hips rutting into hers mindlessly as he spilled himself inside her.

He wasn't sure how they wound up next to each other on the bed; Killian was flat on his back, gasping. Emma lay on her side, equally sated, breathing hard. "Jesus," she gasped.

"Aye."

There was silence for a while, until Emma shivered. She reached blindly for a blanket, pulling it over her. "The neighbors are going to kill us."

"How's that?" He turned his head to the side, relieved to see the happy sated look on her face. He didn't want her to be embarrassed about anything they did together.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we were...loud."

Killian smirked. "I do love hearing you scream."

"I don't think the neighbors do."

"What are they going to do? Report us?"

"Do you _want_ my dad to come after you?"

"We're mates, me and the prince." Killian rolled onto his side, a grin on his face. "Besides, do you _really_ think he wants to even _know_ about the filthy things I'm doing to his daughter?"

"Killian!"

He shrugged. "You started it, love. I was merely obliging you."

"You know, I never used to be like this. It's all _your_ fault."

"Oh come now, love. I bet there's always been these dirty little thoughts in that pretty head of yours. I'm merely giving you an outlet to embrace them."

"In other words, you've corrupted the Savior?"

Killian smiled smugly. "Precisely." He leaned in and kissed her, both of them sighing happily. Killian gently pulled her into his arms, tugging the blanket over them.

"So are we even now, pirate?" Emma asked, her chin resting on his chest.

"Aye. You were bloody incredible. Could watch you for hours."

"_That_ would be exhausting."

"Your point?"

Emma rolled her eyes. Then she smirked. "Why would I want to do that when there are much more _satisfying_ ways to get what I want?"

"And what is it you want, love?"

Her gaze turned tender. "You, Killian. Just you."


	13. Dressed to Kill

**Author's note:** I know, uber cliche title. Just go with it. ;)

**Disclaimer:** You're kidding, right?

**Dressed to Kill**

Emma gave herself a once over in the mirror. It was the first time she'd really gotten dressed up in ages and she wanted to look just right.

She wanted to knock her pirate's socks off. Metaphorically speaking, anyway.

Dressed in a short sleeveless patterned dress (seriously, the skirt swished just a few inches below her ass), her blonde hair artfully messy with just enough make up to highlight her cheekbones and green eyes, it was a slightly different look for her. Usually, she dressed a _bit_ classier, solid colors and curls, occasionally a bit of leather. But she'd seen this dress and simply had to have it, already picturing the look on Killian's face.

The short skirt and tall heels showed off her legs to perfection and he would be drooling the moment he saw her, those blue blue eyes going all dark and stormy. She shivered just thinking about it.

She'd forgotten just how much fun it was to dress up just for the sake of it, just to drive a man insane with want. But with Killian she got to experience it all over again, and it was _so_ much better than she could ever remember it being before.

The fact that he was sex on legs didn't hurt either.

Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her clutch and headed out the door. The Rabbit Hole was actually not that far from their new apartment (well, technically, it was her apartment, but he spent so much time there it being _theirs_ was merely a formality at this point), so she had no trouble walking. There were a few low whistles as she passed, which she ignored. Fortunately, none of the inebriated passersby were stupid enough to do anything else; not only could Emma dislocate some important body parts, but Killian would probably put the fear of Captain Hook into them.

Which she absolutely should not find hot, but she so, so did. The arrogant captain routine drove her crazy, speaking to something deep inside her. Not that she would ever admit it out loud. Of course, Killian knew anyway. Bastard.

Emma pushed open the door to the bar, her eyes searching for Killian. She found him at the bar, his back to her, having a drink with Robin. She smiled, having him right where she wanted him. She approached the bar, heels clacking on the hardwood floor. Robin caught sight of her and swallowed, poking Killian in the shoulder.

"What, mate?" the pirate asked, looking perplexed.

"I think you have a visitor, my friend."

Killian whirled around on the stool, drink still in his hand. His jaw dropped when he saw her, eyes bulging. His surprise lasted only a moment as he looked her up and down, drinking her in, eyes darkening just as she'd imagined.

She didn't wilt under his gaze, standing there confidently, knowing just how good she looked. She'd dressed to impress and by the looks of it, she had.

"Buy me a drink, Captain?" she asked when his gaze locked with hers.

He gave her her favorite lopsided grin, catching on to her little game. "For a lass as beautiful as you, I'll buy you _two_." He patted the stool next to him.

"Two?" Emma said, walking slowly to the proffered stool. "Wow, must be my lucky day."

She was reminded strongly of that night in the Enchanted Forest, when she'd had to distract his past self. Killian thought she couldn't handle it, couldn't handle _him_, but she never worried. That man hadn't been all that different from the man she knew, especially when she'd first met him. But her Killian always lurked in there, something she'd hadn't wanted to think about too much at the time.

"The day's not the only thing that's lucky, love," Killian mumbled. He ordered her drink—rum, of course—and not so discreetly edged his stool closer to hers. "Now where were we?"

"Nowhere," Emma replied, giving him a tight smile. "Yet."

"Yet? You should be careful in a place like this, lass. Might give a man ideas."

"Maybe that's exactly what I want." She picked up her drink and took a healthy sip, relishing the burn down her throat. Her skin was already starting to flush under Killian's intense gaze; she was glad the bar wasn't overly bright.

She saw Killian swallow, before downing the rest of his drink and asking for another. "What if those ideas aren't proper for a well born ladies' ears?"

"You think I'm well born?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. I may be a pirate, but I know royalty when I see it."

"That so?"

He tossed back his rum. "Wasn't always a pirate, love." His hand touched her knee, thumb sliding lightly over the bare skin, making her shiver.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm only a sheriff." She took another sip of her drink, crossing her legs. That didn't deter him, his hand was right back after she settled, scooting further up her exposed thigh.

"Oh, I don't think you are _only_ anything, lass."

"And what do you think I am?"

He considered her, his blue eyes trailing over her body. She could practically _feel _him undressing her and her stomach flipped. How the hell did he _do_ that? "Beautiful for one. Determined, fearless, and..." His hand slid higher, sending a wave of desire through her. "A woman who knows exactly what she wants."

"What do I want?"

"A man who can handle you."

Emma actually laughed. "And you think that's you?"

"Aye," he said without a trace of humility.

"So cocky, Captain."

He shrugged. "Merely stating the truth, love."

Emma downed the rest of her drink. "Prove it."

Killian smiled, bringing his hand up to her face. He cradled her cheek and leaned in, capturing her lips with his. It started soft, slow, and Emma was about to pull away and snark at him when he pulled her in further, his tongue sliding over the seam of her lips. Emma couldn't bite back the tiny sigh as she opened for him, completely forgetting they were in a semi crowded bar. Her fingers curled into the lapels of his coat as she slid to the very edge of her stool, kissing him for all she was worth.

Jesus, it was like he was _made_ to kiss her like this. Her and only her. She could feel it all they way down to her toes, far more intoxicating than any drink. She could taste the rum on his tongue, smell the faint scent of the ocean.

When they broke for air, she leaned her forehead against his, needing a moment before she could stand. "You want to hear another truth?" she whispered.

"What's that?"

"I'm not wearing anything under this dress."

"Bloody hell," he gasped, choking on air. He kissed her again, briefly, passionately. "Meet me out back in two minutes." Then he got up and marched toward the bathroom. There was a door behind the washrooms that led to the back alley.

Emma tried to calm her breathing, heat pooling between her legs. She counted to a hundred—twice—then slid off her stool and followed. She made a show of opening the door to the ladies room, just in case, slipping out the back door unseen.

Killian was on her before she could blink, his strong arms pulling her flush against his body. She melted into him, lips on his, kissing him breathless. "You were bloody well trying to kill me in there, Swan."

"You like it then?"

His hand glided over the material. "Aye." He grabbed her ass, squeezing firmly. "You wear it well, love."

"Then my job here is done."

"Not so fast, Swan."

"What?" she asked as rolling her hips into his. She could feel his cock straining against his fly, pressing hard into her stomach.

"You know damn well what." His voice was rough with need, making her clit throb in response. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against the bulge. "Get on your knees, lass."

Emma bit back a moan. God, he wanted her to suck him off right there in the alley. Where anyone could find them. Want boiled through her veins. She almost missed Killian shrugging out of his jacket and dropping it at his feet to cushion her knees. She leaned in and kissed him hard, pushing him back against the wall with a soft thump. Her fingers flew over his fly, jerking his pants open. As always, he wasn't wearing anything under them, giving her instant access to his hard thick cock. She palmed him eagerly, stroking him the way she knew he liked, thumb brushing the weeping tip.

Finally, she pulled away and sank to her knees. She knew they probably shouldn't linger too long, but she couldn't help herself. She loved doing this for him—he was long and thick and _so_ sensitive—it was addicting. Slowly, she licked the underside of his cock, swirling her tongue over the tip. Killian groaned, head falling back against the brick. Emma licked and laved at the engorged flesh, her hand stroking, the other gently massaging his balls. She took her time, almost daring them to get caught, the idea sending a shiver down her spine.

The town's sheriff servicing the pirate in a back alley could be _quite_ scandalous.

By the time she took him into her mouth, Killian was whimpering with need, his hand in her hair. "Oh _fuck_," he whispered, hips rocking slightly. She bobbed her head, sucking on the tip of his cock eagerly. "Don't stop."

Emma hummed around him, her eyes drifting up to see his face. He looked completely _wrecked_, lips parted, eyes closed. She took him deeper, her fingers brushing the sensitive spot under his balls. Killian yelped, jerking in her hold, his eyes wide, "Fucking hell, Swan," he hissed. Then he looked down, saw her lips wrapped around him as she fucked him with her mouth. "Feels so bloody good. Such a sweet mouth, love."

She kept her eyes on his as she picked up her pace, taking him in as far as she could. She could feel him trembling under her hands, moans and curses spilling from his lips. His hand tightened in her hair, stilling her movement. He rocked his hips experimentally and when Emma didn't protest, he moved faster, fucking her mouth with abandon. Her body was on fire, taking everything he had to give. He came with a hoarse shout, spilling down her throat. She swallowed every drop, stroking him until he was spent.

Gently, she released him, licking her lips. Killian panted, his hand hand still in her hair. "Get up here," he growled. Emma stood on slightly shaky legs, thankful that his jacket cushioned the hard concrete. Killian pulled her to him, arm going around her waist as he kissed her deeply. To her surprise, he spun them around so that _her_ back was against the wall.

"What are you...?"

"You didn't think I would leave you unsatisfied now, did you?" His hand slid up her skirt to where she was wet and aching for him.

"Killian..." They'd already been out there too long, surely they'd be missed any second.

"Shhh." He kissed her, swallowing her moan as he rubbed her clit. She rocked into his hand, knowing they had to hurry. "Gods, you are so wet for me, love. Did you enjoy that? Sucking me off where anyone could find us?"

"Oh god," Emma whispered, feeling another rush of heat between her legs. Killian slid two fingers inside, stroking her quickly. She clung to his shoulders, biting on her lip as the pressure built embarrassingly fast. In moments she tumbled over the edge, fucking his fingers wantonly, pleasure short circuiting her brain.

Emma had to lean against the wall when Killian pulled away, wiping his fingers on the tail of his shirt. He kissed the corner of her mouth lovingly before moving to restore his clothing to some kind of order. He shook out his jacket, getting most of the dirt off. "We might have to wash this later."

Emma laughed breathlessly. "Probably. But thanks."

"Anything for you, darling." He brushed his thumb over the apple of her flushed cheek. "Ready to go back?"

She cocked a brow at him. "You want to go _back?"_

"I still owe my blonde temptress a drink."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can get me one at home, pirate."

"As you wish." He took her hand and led them home.

It wasn't until her father pounded on their door the next day that she realized she left her clutch at the bar. Oops.


	14. Truth or Dare

**Author's note: **Another threesome story, requested by my dear friend Cat (holdingoutforapiratehero). This one is Killian/Emma/Ruby, so if that's gonna squick you out, feel free to skip. Otherwise, Enjoy! (Yes, I know the title is a cliche, work with me here.)

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**Truth or Dare**

"Budge up, Swan."

Emma scooted over, allowing Killian to slid into the booth. He laid the drinks he'd brought in front of herself and Ruby, flashing Emma a grin. It had been quiet for almost three days, so they'd decided to celebrate with a drink down at the Rabbit Hole. Emma had seen Ruby all alone and invited her to join them.

"What should we drink to?" Ruby asked.

"How about the calm before the storm? Because there's _always_ a storm brewing around here," Emma replied.

"Too right, lass," Killian muttered. The three of them clinked their glasses together and took a healthy swig of their drink of choice.

"So how are things as Granny's?" Emma asked, looking for a nice normal topic. Ruby launched into a story about the cook's mishap with the fryer and they were off. It was nice, just to sit there and relax with friends. Well, a friend and her boyfriend. She had no doubt what they would be doing when they got home. Henry was staying with Regina, so they would have the apartment to themselves.

They were on the second round when Ruby had an idea. "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

Ruby grinned. "A little Truth or Dare?"

Emma groaned inwardly. Leave it to Ruby to want to play _that_. Why couldn't they play pool or something? Maybe Killian wouldn't know what that was... "I don't know," Emma hedged.

"Oh, I love that game," Killian said with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

"Come on, Swan. Live a little."

She could feel herself caving under his blue eyed stare. Damn him. "Fine." If there was anything too personal, she'd just take a dare. No problem.

It started innocuous enough. After Killian had swiped a bottle of rum on a dare, things took a decidedly more _intimate_ turn. "Truth or dare," Ruby said to Emma.

"Truth."

"Has Killian ever used his hook on you?"

Emma blinked, taken aback by the question. Where had that come from? She heard Killian's sharp intake of breath, as he wondered how she would answer. He knew the answer of course. Emma had a weakness for his hook and loved when he touched her with it. She took a fortifying swig of her rum and nodded. "Yes."

"Damn." The brunette's eyes sparkled with mischief. "You like it, don't you?"

Emma nodded again. "Yeah," she said, even though it wasn't strictly part of the game.

"Bloody hell, lass." Killian cradled her chin and turned her toward him so he could kiss her, right there in front of Ruby. Emma moaned softly, a wave of heat rolling through her. From there, it seemed that no topic was off limits, as they learned things Emma would never have imagined. She supposed she was still getting used to the idea that the fairy tale characters she knew were real people just like her, who had the same desires and urges that she did. It was a heady feeling.

"Dare," Ruby said to Killian before he could even get the words out.

"Okay then, lass. Kiss Emma."

Emma's eyes went wide. "I'm not kissing her!"

"Why not? Afraid, Swan?"

"Right here where people can see?" It wasn't that she was opposed to kissing Ruby per se. She just didn't want an audience.

Killian's voice dropped to a whisper. "So if we were to say...go out behind this establishment, you'd be willing?"

Emma exchanged a look with Ruby, who nodded. What the hell? You only live once, right? "Sure."

There were butterflies in her stomach as they snuck out to the alley behind the Rabbit Hole. There was no one around; the only light came from the back door of the shop across the alley. Ruby joined them a few moments later, looking equally nervous.

"And now the only audience is me," Killian said quietly.

"Why do I get the feeling that's exactly what you wanted?" Emma said knowingly. She remembered those two barwenches his past self self had been sitting with in the Enchanted Forest when she'd gone to distract him.

"You know me well, Swan."

Emma had only done this one other time and she'd been tipsy then too. But she didn't remember it being unpleasant. "Let's just get this over with." Emma stepped closer to Ruby, keenly aware of Killian's eyes on her. They were of a height, so Emma didn't have to lean up like she did with Killian. Her eyes fell closed as she pulled Ruby in, lips brushing softly.

She tasted like vanilla and cherries, very sweet. Emma felt a shiver roll down her spine, then pressed her lips more firmly to Ruby's, the brunette deepening it almost instantly. Ruby was a great kisser, her movements fluid and slow as her tongue slid out to tangle with Emma's. She could feel Ruby's hands slide around her waist; they stumbled back toward the wall, still kissing. Emma moaned, knowing Killian was still watching them, the thought making her hot all over.

Was this the appeal? Knowing your lover was watching you with someone else? Was he as turned on as she was?

Emma nipped sharply at Ruby's lip, pushing off the wall and forcing Ruby against it roughly. The other woman was a werewolf; she was a lot tougher then she looked. Emma wanted to give Killian a show, see just how long he could control himself. She left a trail of wet kisses down Ruby's throat, the other woman mewling loudly.

"Bloody fucking hell," Killian breathed. Emma slid her leg between Ruby's, allowing her to grind her hips over Emma's thigh. "Swan..."

"There a problem, Captain?" Emma asked, turning her head to look at him. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

He looked at her with lust drenched eyes, closing the gap between them in three strides. Emma bit her lip at the way his very obvious erection ground into her ass. "Is this what _you_ want, Emma?" he growled in her ear. "Do you want to take the she wolf home with us?" His hand slid over the waist of her pants, flicking open the button to her jeans. He shoved his hand down her pants, to where she was wet and aching. "Because it feels like you do. You're so wet."

Ruby groaned, her hands sliding up Emma's ribcage, under her shirt. "Please," she whispered. "I want you."

"Oh my god." Emma rocked her hips into Killian's touch, desire coiling in her gut.

"Touch her," Killian ordered softy. "The same way I'm touching you."

They were still in public for god's sake, but Emma obeyed, her fingers fumbling with Ruby's pants. Ruby gasped softly as Emma's fingers slid over her soaked flesh. "Oh yes. Right there." Emma bit her lip when Ruby touched her breasts, thumbing her tight peaks through the fabric of her bra.

Emma mimicked the way Killian was touching her, his fingers dancing over her clit. She hadn't expected things to escalate quite this way, but she couldn't be sorry about it. Not when it felt this fucking good. Killian whispered filthy things in her ear, loud enough for Ruby to hear, all the things he wanted to do them, wanted to watch them do. Emma normally wasn't into sharing, but perhaps she could make an exception this one time.

"Fuck!" Emma cried, as her orgasm washed over her. She rubbed frantically on Ruby's clit, moments later she cried out too, hips bucking into Emma's hand.

Killian leaned his head on Emma's shoulder until both women regained their breath. "That was fucking amazing."

"What about you?"

"I'll have my fun later. If you're still willing, that is."

Emma exchanged a look with Ruby. "Yeah. Let's go home."

* * *

A strange but not unpleasant sense of giddyness settled in her stomach as they walked back to the apartment. Emma found herself really, really looking forward to whatever the night brought. The idea that these two people both wanted her (although she was certain Ruby wanted Killian too, Emma wasn't _blind), _made her feel good. She'd always been willing to experiment; this would be no different.

They were hardly inside the bedroom door and Killian was kissing her, pulling her flush against his body. Emma melted against him, her soft curves molding perfectly to the hard planes of his body.

"Are you planning on hogging the pirate or do I get to play?" Ruby asked, pulling on Emma's hair.

"I'm giving the orders tonight, love," Killian said, his voice that low pitched timber that made Emma shiver.

"Uh oh, Ruby," Emma said, jerking on the other woman's belt loop. "Looks like you woke up the pirate."

"Is that bad?"

Emma smirked. "No, that is very, _very_ good." She loved when he got like this, all commanding and rough. It did absolutely wicked things to her. "May I have her, Captain?"

Killian squeezed her ass. "By all means, darling. As long as I get to watch." He released Emma into Ruby's hold, Ruby flashing her a grin before claiming her lips once more. Emma sighed into it, learning what Ruby liked, fingers combing through her long brown tresses. Emma heard the large leather chair shift; Killian plopped down on it to watch. "So beautiful," he murmured.

Ruby pulled on the hem of Emma's top; the fabric came over her head easily. Her pants and shoes were discarded next, until she was standing there in nothing but her black lacy underthings. Emma copied her, removing Ruby's clothes until she was in nothing but a matching red bra and boy shorts. Emma felt a surge of lust roll through her, and she pulled Ruby back into her arms and kissed her breathless. Their curves pressed together, they were skin to skin, Ruby was warm and soft and hot under Emma's touch. Knowing Killian was there just made it better. Let him see how much Emma wanted this.

Ruby leaned down and mouthed at the swell of her breasts and Emma inhaled sharply at the sensation.

"She likes that," Killian informed Ruby. "She loves having her breasts sucked."

"Like this?" Ruby pulled down on the cup of her bra, exposing one of Emma's rosy nipples to the cool air of the room. Ruby's tongue darted out, swirling around the sensitive flesh, flicking over the tightening bud.

"Oh god," Emma moaned. Desire shot straight to her core, her clit already aching and throbbing. "More."

A flick of Ruby's wrist and the bra fell to the floor, leaving Emma's chest exposed. She had to reach out and grab the tall bed poster in order to remain upright as Ruby teased her, her knees going weak. Emma arched her back into Ruby's touch, eyes falling closed.

"Ah, ah, Swan," Killian admonished. "Look at me while she's touching you."

Emma groaned, wrenching her eyes open. She searched for Killian, finding him in the chair, pants open and his hard straining cock resting against his stomach. "There's a good girl."

Pure want washed through her. She wanted to climb into his lap and ride him until they both passed out, but she also wanted this. She wanted him to watch she and Ruby fuck until he couldn't take it and he snapped. It was decadent and sinful and oh so very good.

Emma's hips jerked as Ruby pressed her fingers against her lace clad mound. "Fuck."

"I can't wait to taste you," Ruby mumbled, mouth still teasing her breasts.

When Emma saw Killian nod, she shivered. Him silently giving orders on how Ruby should touch her just made Emma hotter. "What are you waiting for then?"

Ruby ripped Emma's panties from her body and pushed her back onto the mattress. She climbed in after her, crawling over Emma's body like the predator she was. Emma arched into her, hands finding her breasts, fondling them eagerly. She was surprised at how _easy_ this was, being with Ruby, touching her intimately. The nerves had melted away and now there was nothing but want and lust and heat.

Ruby kissed down Emma's stomach, her hands spreading her legs wide. Emma's eyes searched for Killian's, a loud moan tumbling from her lips. Ruby licked Emma's sopping flesh, tongue already teasing her entrance.

"Don't stop," Killian said, his voice strained. Emma found him sitting on the edge of the chair, coat, vest and shirt gone, his hand wrapped around his cock and stroking.

"Does she always taste this good?" Ruby asked, teeth scraping Emma's clit.

"Better," Killian said, smirking. "I love fucking her like that."

"Fuck." Emma fisted the sheets, hips rolling, the ache building and building.

"I'll fuck that greedy cunt soon enough, love."

Ruby slid two fingers inside Emma's heat and Emma sighed in relief. "You like that?"

"Yes," Emma whimpered. "Give me another. Please." A third finger stretched her and Emma drew her legs back, leaving her completely exposed. Ruby took the hint, hand moving faster, fingers curling until she found the spot that make Emma cry out. Emma tangled her fingers in Ruby's hair, guiding her back to her clit, which Ruby sucked on, long and hard.

Stars burst behind Emma's eyes as she climaxed again, pleasure rushing through her veins. Ruby drew it out as long as she could, only releasing her when Emma slumped back against the mattress, spent.

Emma felt the bed dip next to her and she knew it was Killian. Her eyes fluttered open as he greeted her with a soul searing kiss. "You are so fucking beautiful when you come, love."

"Don't I get a kiss?"

Emma smiled, knowing this was coming. If they were going to do this, then she would have to share him. She nodded up at his searching eyes, silently giving him her permission. Killian left a parting kiss to her lips before sitting up and cradling Ruby's cheek. Emma watched, fascinated, as Killian brought his lips to hers, kissing Ruby thoroughly. Ruby pulled him closer, hands wandering his body. Emma knew why. Killian was unlike anyone she'd ever been with before; his body strong and toned and perfect.

Ruby shivered when his hook came into contact with her skin; Killian using it to pull down her bra strap. He cradled her pert breast in his hand, thumbing the peak. "Shall we, love?" he said to Emma, who was already licking her lips.

"Definitely."

Ruby's eyes went wide as Emma sat up, her hands joining Killian's on her body. Together they stripped her of her remaining clothes, hands and mouths on her body. Ruby lay back on the bed, whimpers and cries spilling from her lips as they teased her. Killian sucked on her breasts, his hips grinding into the mattress, needing friction of his own. Emma moved down between Ruby's splayed thighs, spreading her folds with her fingers.

"She's so wet, Killian."

"Make her come, lass. I want to see her fall apart for you."

Ruby gasped as Emma dived in, tongue lapping at the soaked skin. It didn't take long for her to see that appeal, to see why Killian loved doing this for _her_ so much. Ruby tasted tangy and sweet, and the sounds she made as Emma touched her were music to her ears.

"Do you like Emma fucking you like that?" Killian asked Ruby. "Do you like feeling her mouth on you?"

"God, yes." Ruby pulled Killian back in for a kiss, and Emma mimicked it, lips and tongue seeking out the places that made Ruby writhe in pleasure. She pushed two fingers inside and groaned as Ruby's slick walls gripped them.

"She's tight, Killian. God." Emma pushed a third finger in, her movements quick and sure, even if the angle was unfamiliar. But she'd done this for herself enough times that she knew what to do.

"Fuck, that's hot," Killian mumbled as he watched Emma fuck Ruby with her fingers. Ruby jerked on the bed, back bowing, mouth open in a silent scream as her walls tightened around Emma's fingers. Emma brought her down slowly, thumb occasionally brushing Ruby's clit, making her quiver with aftershocks.

"Gods, I need to fuck you," Killian breathed, pulling Emma's hand away and wrapping it around his thick cock. He groaned as Emma stroked him, Ruby still recovering from her orgasm. Emma climbed into Killian's lap, her slick folds siding over his cock, making them both groan.

"Just get inside me, pirate."

He lifted her enough to impale her on his cock and Emma cried out in pleasure as he filled her. He always felt so fucking good inside her; she could never get enough. She bounced eagerly in his lap, mouth capturing his in a needy kiss.

Emma moaned as Ruby's hands slid over her breasts, the other woman pressing herself against Emma's back. "Fuck, Ruby. Don't stop." Ruby rubbed and twirled and pinched her nipples until they were sharp painful points, Killian kissing Ruby over Emma's shoulder. "Touch her," Emma demanded. She was so close; she wanted them all to come together.

Killian moved his hand over Emma's hip, sliding between them to where Ruby's wetness slid over her ass. They moved together; Emma spreading her legs, taking Killian deeper inside her, hitting the perfect spot. "Close," she bit out.

"Let go," Killian said. "Come on."

"_Yes!" _Ruby and Emma cried at the same time. Emma's whole body was taut as her orgasm ripped through her, her slick walls squeezing Killian almost painfully. Killian grunted, hips rocking up off the bed as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Ruby came down first, flopping onto the mattress, her body drenched in sweat. Emma rested her forehead against Killian's, holding onto him as her heart gradually slowed. Gently, he laid her down, brushing a kiss to her brow.

"Holy shit," Emma mumbled, still dazed from her repeated highs.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed.

"You were magnificent," Killian said, his hand sliding over both of their stomachs.

"Round 2?" Ruby asked with a laugh.

"Later," Emma said. "Nap first."

"Good," Ruby said. "I want a crack at the pirate."

* * *

Emma woke up to warm lips on her shoulder. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes to see Ruby gently kissing her bare skin. "Hmmm, hey," Emma mumbled.

"Is this okay?" Ruby asked. "You just have such pretty skin, Emma."

"'S okay." She smiled lazily, feeling just a little sore from their earlier exertions. Killian laid beside her, his arm thrown over waist, still asleep. "So do you...do this often?" She couldn't help but be curious, given how easily Ruby had slipped into their bed.

Ruby flushed. "Sometimes. Does that bother you?"

"No, I was just curious. It's none of my business."

Ruby frowned and leaned up to kiss Emma sweetly. "This was the best, just an FYI."

"Really?"

"Have you seen you? Or him?" Ruby said, with a glance at Killian. "You're both really hot."

Emma laughed quietly. "He is really hot, isn't he?" She rarely said anything like that to his face; Killian didn't need an even bigger ego.

"If I were you, I'd never let him out of my sight. Or shackle him to the bed or something."

"Actually, I _have_ shackled him to the bed."

"Emma Swan, you naughty girl!"

"Don't let the Savior thing fool you," Emma retorted. "I've got plenty of kink."

"I'll bet you do." Ruby ran her hand up Emma's sternum, making her shiver. "Shall we indulge one of those kinks right now?"

"What about Killian?"

"Oh, I think we'll wake him soon enough." Ruby leaned back in and pressed her lips to Emma's, tongue sliding along the seam of her lips. Emma opened for her easily, her breath catching as she just let herself_ feel_. No thinking, no worrying. Nothing but the way Ruby's skin felt under her fingertips. Emma rolled them over so that Ruby was on her back, finally taking the chance to get to know her body the way Ruby had hers. She skimmed her hand up along Ruby's side, curving around the soft swell of her breast.

"You know," Emma whispered, lips trailing along Ruby's jaw, "you're really hot too." She nibbled down Ruby's neck, fingers still gently teasing her breast. She plucked on the hardening nipple and Ruby moaned. "Like that?"

"Yes." Ruby squirmed in Emma's hold, the desire evident in her eyes. Emma grinned wickedly and ran her tongue over Ruby's other breast, sucking on the puckered flesh. She tried some of the things she liked, taking note of which ones made Ruby gasp and moan. "Feels so good, Emma."

Emma slid further on top of her, her thigh pressing right against Ruby molten core. "Fuck, you get off on this. You're soaked." Emma attacked Ruby's neck, licking and biting, feeling her own arousal coat her thighs.

Ruby's hands slid down Emma's spine, nails scraping until she reached the curve of her ass. She squeezed the cheeks, rolling her hips against Emma's leg. Emma slipped her hand between them and circled her clit, crying out when Ruby did the same to her.

"Oh bloody hell." Killian's voice pierced the quiet (well, quiet except for Ruby's heavy breathing), and Emma wondered what he was thinking.

"Killian?"

"Do you know what it does to a man," he growled, his voice rough the sleep, "waking up to two beautiful women fucking in his bed?"

"Good things, I hope," Ruby said, her fingers still sliding over Emma's clit.

Killian slid down the sheet that covered him from the waist down, his throbbing erection plain to see. "That good enough for you, she wolf?"

"Maybe."

"You'll pay for that."

"Do you promise?"

"Oh, I'm gonna ride you so hard you won't even be able to see straight." Emma felt Ruby shiver in anticipation. "But first..." He grasped his cock in his hand and stroked it, knowing full well what that did to Emma. Watching him pleasure himself was one of her weaknesses. "I want your mouths on me."

"Both of us?" Emma croaked.

"Gods yes."

"Fuck." Another throb of desire shook her, her core positively _aching_. Emma and Ruby both crawled over to him, mouths hovering over his thick erection. Emma moved first, sliding her tongue along him, replacing his hand with hers. Ruby joined her, both of them licking and kissing over his length. Killian hissed in pleasure, watching them with hooded eyes.

"Oh fuck, just like that, love. Don't stop." Ruby slid her hand down to his balls, fondling them gently as Emma sucked lightly on the head of his cock, precum tangy on her tongue. Killian jerked under their touch, moaning loudly. Emma knew what he liked and she used it to her advantage, bringing him to the brink at least twice before he was begging them to stop. He laid there panting, trying to regain some semblance of control.

"Too much, Captain?" Ruby taunted, running her hand over Killian's trembling stomach.

His gaze was dark and lust filled; it was a look Emma knew well. Taunting him was the most surefire way to let his gentlemanly control slip and allow the pirate to take over. Killian growled low in his throat and moved before Emma could blink, manhandling Ruby around so she was kneeling in front of him. He rubbed his cock along the crease of her ass, groaning as he slid over her wet flesh.

"Can I have her, lass?" Killian said to Emma, her mouth going dry as she watched them.

"Please." Emma's hand drifted over her body, down to where she was dripping. "Fuck her, Killian."

He reached over and pulled her in by the neck, kissing Emma hard on the mouth. "I bloody love you," he whispered. He lined himself up and slid home, cursing at the feel of Ruby around his hard length. Emma watched him move, his powerful body gorgeous, muscles flexing, straining, as he fucked Ruby hard, making good on his earlier promise. Emma knew how that felt, the deep penetration, the rough slide of him along her walls.

"So fucking good," Killian breathed, his hand tight on Ruby's hip. "So tight."

"I told you she was," Emma said, her hand reaching under Ruby and finding her clit. Ruby cried out, cursing, her body shuddering as Emma stroked her clit in hard circles. She grabbed Killian by his necklace, her mouth hot on his, her body trembling with desire. She was hot and aching, desperate to be touched.

"Let her touch you," Killian growled, nipping at her lips. "I want to watch you come." Emma moaned, giving him one last hard kiss, before moving to spread herself for Ruby's mouth. "Fuck her with that filthy mouth," he ordered Ruby, slowing his strokes just a bit.

Ruby mumbled something Emma didn't catch, but it didn't matter because her mouth was on her the next moment, making Emma cry out. Her head lolled as she leaned back on her elbows, back bowing under Ruby's touch, licking and nibbling eagerly on her swollen flesh.

"Fuck," Killian cursed. "So hot." Emma could feel his thrusts getting rougher, more erratic as the ripples flowed through Ruby. Emma opened her eyes and caught Killian's; he looked at her with a mixture of love and lust and gratitude, it made her heart stutter.

"More," Emma pleaded, still focused on Killian. "Need to come. _God_."

Killian reached under Ruby, fingers searching for her clit. Ruby gasped when he found it, hips rocking back into him. "Fuck, right there. _Harder_," she begged.

Killian heeded her plea, hips pistoning faster, his stump holding her steady. Ruby tongued Emma's entrance, and Emma reached down, fingers rubbing her clit hard and fast, knowing it wouldn't be long now. She screamed when her orgasm finally crashed over her, feet braced on the bed, hips bucking madly. Ruby cried out seconds later, her body shuddering, a look of ecstasy on her face.

Killian pulled out of her abruptly, his own release spurting all over Ruby's sweat slicked back, curses tumbling from his lips. Emma slumped back against the pillows, breathing hard, skin still tingling from her intense orgasm. Killian moved first, stumbling to their bathroom, presumably to fetch a towel. Ruby collapsed onto her stomach, still shivering.

"Okay?" Emma asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Yeah. He, uh, wasn't kidding."

Emma chuckled softly. "Nope."

"Talking about me?" Killian asked, damp cloth in hand. He sat on the edge of the bed, gently cleaning Ruby's back. "Good things, I hope?"

"Like you need the ego boost," Emma shot back.

"A gentleman likes to know he pleased his lover. Or lovers, in this case."

Emma crawled over to him, kissing him gently. "Thank you, Killian."

"Hmm, you're welcome, love."

They slept peacefully until dawn, when Ruby slipped out quietly. Emma snuggled into Killian's arms, kissing his neck. "I love you," she mumbled. He was so good at indulging her desires, even desires she didn't know she had. It was just one of the many things she adored about him.

"Love you too, Swan," he replied sleepily, kissing the top of her head. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She smiled into his chest. "Yeah. Did you?"

"Aye. You were there."

"But you wouldn't say no to us doing that again, right?"

"Only if you wish it. I only need you."

"Hmm, good answer." She had a feeling that _wouldn't_ be a one time thing, but for now she was content to keep her pirate to herself.


	15. Second Chances

**Author's note:** Okay, when I started this, I didn't intend for it to be smut. But the muse wants what it wants. So accidental smut? Speculation fic for 4.05-4.06? So spoilers for 4.03 and 4.04. Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Second Chances**

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Killian kept his eyes trained on the grubby floor, too ashamed to meet her eyes. He felt absolutely wretched, unworthy to even be breathing the same air as her. He'd caused her pain and that was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do.

"Eventually. Was waiting for the right time, I suppose," he mumbled. But when was the right time to tell the one you love that you'd gone to your mortal enemy for help?

The lock to the cell clicked open, and Killian looked up, surprised. When she'd clapped him in the cell, he'd expected her to just leave him there. It was what he deserved after his display with the Dark One and that Will Scarlet earlier. What in the bloody hell had he been thinking?

Emma dragged the hard metal chair over to him, sitting in front of him. She didn't know what to think. Part of her understood, but the way he'd acted...she thought they were past this. But this...whatever it was going on between them...was still fragile. And everyone made mistakes. She was living proof of that. She owed to them to at least hear him out.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" She didn't touch him, even though she wanted to. She needed the truth first.

Killian scrubbed his hand—his _left_ hand—over his face. His usually bright blue eyes were dull and sad; it made her heart hurt. "It started that day Elsa and I went in search for the Snow Queen."

"Let me guess, you went to Gold to see if he would help."

"Aye. I've known him too long and the way he just _dismissed_ your life when you were freezing...I hate him, Emma. I probably always will. Anyway, I knew there was no way he'd let anyone have control over him. Especially not after what happened with the Wicked Witch."

"You thought he had the dagger?"

Killian nodded. "And I was right. I _am_ right. He put us on the bloody Snow Queen's trail after I threatened to have his naive little wife test the dagger she possessed."

Emma shook her head. "I wish I was surprised. But I'm not. That guy's a piece of work."

Killian looked away, shame washing over him again. He wasn't exactly a saint here. "After you agreed to our date...I went back to him. I know how important this town is to you, love. And I wanted to fit in. To be just like everyone else, a man taking his lady out for a nice quiet meal, no magic. No _hooks_." He spat out that last bit, casting a bitter glance at his returned hand. If only he hadn't been so bloody _selfish._

Emma's face softened. "You went to Gold to get your hand back for _me_?"

That fact that she was surprised cut through him like a knife. Didn't she know by now that _everything_ he did was for her? "I thought you'd want me to be normal. That you wouldn't want people staring at you, wondering why you were with a broken down old pirate."

"Oh Killian." She touched him at last, her small hands covering his cursed appendage. "You know I've never cared about this, right? _Never_. I like you just the way you are."

It was the closest she's ever come to saying how she felt about him. He tried to hold on to the moment, to the hope that bloomed in his chest. "I'm so sorry, love. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know. We'll get it sorted out in the morning."

"I'm going to have to stay here tonight, aren't I?"

Emma smiled sadly. "It wouldn't say much for my sheriffing skills if I let you go before morning."

"I understand." He was trying so hard to be a good man, to capture something of the idealistic man he'd been, but it was sometimes harder than he thought. Case in bloody point. "You should go. Your family's probably worried about you."

Emma leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back early. I promise. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Can one really sleep on such a contraption?" Killian quipped, his hand pressing on the lumpy thin mattress.

"I managed it."

"You?"

"Long story. I tell it to you tomorrow." She gave his hand one final squeeze and got up. She locked the cell behind her, her eyes sympathetic. "Good night, Killian."

"Night, Swan."

A few minutes later he was plunged in darkness. Killian kicked at the metal chair in frustration, angry at himself more than anything else. Although the Dark One wasn't high on his list of favorite people. He should be at Granny's saying a proper good night to Emma, not here in this cell. But he'd made his bed and now he was going to have to lie in it. At least she wasn't breaking off their liaison. That was what he'd expected to happen. But for some reason, his Swan was giving him another chance.

This time he wouldn't squander it.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emma asked. "There has to be another way."

Killian shook his head. "Take it off. I don't want it. Not if that bloody wanker did something to it."

Emma huffed, annoyed and frustrated. "It's not fair. He's the one who took your hand in the first place!"

"We can't make the Dark One do anything he doesn't want, love. You know that as well as I."

"Maybe I could..."

Killian shook his head, touched that she would even offer. "I have complete faith in you, Swan. I do. But I won't take the risk of...whatever he did rebounding on you. Safer to just take the blood thing off."

Emma searched his eyes, looking for any doubt that this was what he wanted. She didn't care about his hook. She never had. She never even thought of him as anything less than whole; the hook was just another part of him. But when he'd shown up at their date with _two_ hands, she'd been touched. It was one of the most profound things anyone had ever done for her. Second only to this same man giving up his ship, his home to get her back to hers.

She wasn't worthy of such devotion, yet here he was, doing whatever he could to be worthy in her eyes. Even if that meant maiming himself once again to make sure she and the people she loved were safe. That's when Emma knew she loved him. Loved him so much it scared the shit out of her. Which was why she didn't tell him. But she hoped he could see it in her eyes all the same.

"Is there...I don't know...anything you want to do _before_ we do this?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something you can only do with two hands?" God, that sounded lame even to her own ears.

Killian smiled, his eyes brightening for the first time since she'd had to put him in the cell. "Actually, there is _one_ thing I've dreamt about doing."

"What's that?"

"This." He reached up and cradled her face in his hands. His skin was rough and warm on hers and Emma melted into it, her eyes fluttering shut. This would be their only chance to experience this, she wanted to savor it. She wasn't surprised when his lips slanted over hers, kissing her softly. Like with every kiss they'd shared, warmth flooded her, her skin tingled and sparked. She knew she should pull away, but she couldn't. Emma threaded her fingers through his dark hair, moaning softly as she pulled him closer.

"Emma..." Killian whispered, his breathing labored and ragged.

"Just kiss me. Please." He heeded her, deepening their kiss, tongue slipping into her mouth. His hands slid down along her neck, over her collar, smoothing over the front of her shirt. This was getting wildly out of control, they should wait, take their time, but Emma was tired of waiting. Tired of being afraid. Desire thrummed through her, his hands on her body making her shiver.

"Gods, you feel..." Killian mumbled, his lips skimming along her jaw.

"So do you."

"Tell me to stop, love," he pleaded. "Tell me to stop and I will. But I want you so much." His hands cupped her aching breasts and Emma arched into his touch.

Emma shook her head. "I want you too, Killian."

"Right here?"

"We might not get another chance. Not for a while." She slid her hand between them and palmed the bulge in his pants, making him groan and roll his hips into her. "Please?"

"As you wish." He pushed her up against the wall of the cell, mouth hot and demanding on hers. Emma gave into it eagerly, thrilled that they were finally giving in. It was so exhausting keeping her attraction to him at bay; he was by far the most attractive man she'd ever seen and she hadn't even seen him naked yet. And wouldn't this time either, since they had little time and were right there in the middle of the sheriff's station.

She fumbled with his belt as he pulled on the buttons of her blouse, the fabric parting under his rough hands. She bit her lip as he pulled her breasts free of the cups of her bra, his blue eyes blown wide with lust as he drank her in. "You are so beautiful."

"Oh god," Emma mewled, thrusting her breasts into his hands. It felt like she was on fire, wave after wave of desire rolling through her. She gasped when he took one nipple into his mouth, suckling it eagerly, teasing her with lips and tongue.

Emma yanked his belt free finally and loosened his pants, smiling in triumph when she could finally wrap her hand around his cock. He was bigger than she expected, hot and velvety smooth under her touch.

"Bloody hell," Killian breathed. "I've waited so long for this." He thrust into her hand, eyes rolling back into his head.

"We need to hurry," she reminded him. She didn't want to; she wished they could find a bed somewhere and truly explore each other, but this would have to do. She stroked him while he yanked on her pants, trying desperately to get to where she was aching for him. Emma whined when she had to let him go, needing to remove her boots and pants the rest of the way. As soon as she was upright, Emma hooked her leg around Killian's hip and he lifted her up, her back hitting the wall.

"Last chance, darling," Killian bit out. His voice was pained, as he waited to make absolutely sure she wanted this.

"God, just do it," she said, her heat rocking over his hard flesh. He covered her mouth with his as he slid home, burying himself to the hilt. His kiss swallowed her sharp cry as he filled her to the brim, stretching her in the most delicious of ways. They hardly had a chance to breathe before he was fucking her in earnest, his thrusts hard and a little sloppy. But it had been a while for both of them, and they didn't have time to go slow anyway.

"Feels so good wrapped around me, love. Fuck." Emma clawed at his clothed back, as Killian pulled her other leg up to wrap around his waist. He held her up as if she weighed nothing, fingers digging into her flesh, his cock slipping even deeper inside her. He hit that spot that made her shudder and she cried out, far louder than she should.

"God, right _there_," she gasped. "Don't stop."

"I need you to come for me, lass. I need to feel you."

Emma unceremoniously shoved her hand between them and brushed her middle finger over her throbbing clit. She buried her head in Killian's shoulder as her orgasm overtook her trying to muffle her ecstatic cry. Killian whispered her name hoarsely moments later as he pulsed inside her, his hips going still as he came hard.

The only sound in the station was their heavy breathing. Part of her couldn't believe that had just done that, but the rest of her was too blissed out to care. Finally, _finally_, she knew what it was like to be with him and he had not disappointed her. If their hurried love making was this good, she could only imagine how it would be when they had the luxury of _time._

"Can you stand?" Killian said softly, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, I think so." Gently, she lowered her legs, Killian keeping a hold on her should she wobble. "Thanks."

"It is I who should be thanking you, love."

Emma cocked her head at him, reaching up to thumb the scar on his cheek. "I know we didn't plan that, but I'm not going to regret it tomorrow, if that's what you're worried about."

Killian shook his head, bringing both hands to her cheeks once more. "You've given me a second chance, Swan. That's what I was thanking you for."

"Oh." She closed her eyes as he kissed her one last time, before letting them right their clothing. Once they were decent again, she took his hand. "Do you still want to do this?"

Killian looked at his hand wistfully. "Aye. I won't risk any of you again."

"Okay." Emma led him out of the cell, making a mental note to erase the beta tape before her father saw it. She didn't want him to kill her pirate. Killian's hook hung in her office, on the coat stand next to Graham's jacket. "Ready?"

"Not especially, but best to get it over with." He sat in the chair in front of her desk and rolled up his sleeve. Emma could see the marks on his skin from where he'd tried to cut it off himself, and she got angry at Gold all over again. One of these days karma would smack the pawnbroker in the face and Emma would enjoy it, even if he was her son's grandfather. He could be a real bastard most of the time.

She laid her hands on Killian's arm, above and below the sever point. She closed her eyes and focused on the spell Gold had given her and prayed she did it correctly. She couldn't stand it if she hurt Killian more than he already was. The dark magic in the hand pushed back at her, but she fought it, brow furrowing until there was a flash and the hand came free.

"You did it," Killian said softly, but not with all of his usual pride. She couldn't blame him, not with what she was taking from him. Emma laid the hand aside and cradled his arm.

"How do you feel?"

"Better." Emma frowned. "Really, love. I swear."

"If you're sure..."

"Hand me my hook?" Emma got up and brought his brace to him. She watched as he strapped it on, and she realized with a start that she'd never seen him do that before. "See? Good as new." He brushed some her hair back with it, the gesture sweet and familiar. "Don't worry about me, Swan. I've lived with this for a long time. It's okay."

She smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. Her fingers curled around the metal. "You know...the hook's kinda sexy."

He cocked a brow at her. "Is it now? Perhaps we'll get to try it out soon."

Emma phone buzzed and she sighed. "Raincheck?"

He looked adorably puzzled for a moment then nodded. "Definitely."


	16. true Love Squared

**Author's note: **Just a little smuffy piece to brighten your Sunday!

**Disclaimer: ** Nope.

**True Love Squared**

_This is ridiculous_, Emma thought as she reached for the remote. She flicked through the channels trying to find something to watch, but not really seeing anything because she was too annoyed to pay attention.

She was perfectly fine. Sure, she was almost five months pregnant but she wasn't an _invalid_. Killian was being completely unreasonable.

So what if her magic had been acting up lately? So what if her hormones were all out of whack and making her simultaneously snippy and horny? So what if she craved peanut butter fudge at three o'clock in the morning? She was still the sheriff. And perfectly capable of taking a simple patrol in her perfectly safe police cruiser, thank you very much.

But when her father had called, Killian had kissed her temple and headed out with an admonishment to stay off her feet. When she _wasn't_ in a mood, she could see his adorable concern and protectiveness for her and their child as all kinds of sweet and fatherly and good lord, he really was the most ridiculous idiot she'd ever met.

Unfortunately, right now, all it was was a source of irritation.

She reached for her glass of milk absently; it got all the way to her lips before she realized it was empty. "Damn it," she muttered. Emma waved her hand over it, intending to fill it up (yeah, she could do that now, how awesome was she?) but instead of filling, it _overflowed_ all over her nice coffee table.

"The hell?" She waved her hand over it again, but it wouldn't stop. Frustrated, Emma picked it up and hurried it off to the kitchen sink as quickly as she could considering her increased girth. "Come on, stop. Please?" As abruptly as it began, the overflow stopped. Emma frowned, beyond confused. "Seriously?"

Her magic had been doing odd things like that recently. One moment it was fine, it obeyed her. Then the next it would just be..._more_, brighter somehow. She hadn't really talked to anyone about it yet; no one except Killian. She was reluctant to admit that she was once again the "uncontrolled magic girl" and have Regina tease her. Mostly, she just hoped it would go away. Surely, it would. Right?

"Emma?"

Emma winced; Killian was home. And surely confused about the trail of milk that led from their living room to the kitchen. "In here!" she called.

He came into the room dangling a bag of Granny's take out from his hook. "What happened? Was it your magic again?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Love, there's a trail of milk running through our living quarters."

Emma sighed, turning on the tap to wash her hands. "All I wanted was a glass of milk." The frequency of her "incidents" was kinda beginning to worry her. What if there was something wrong?

Killian put the bag on the opposite counter. "It's okay, Swan," he said, wrapping his arms over her stomach from behind. "We'll figure it out."

Emma dried her hands on a towel, then covered his hand and hook with hers. "Do you think there's something wrong with me?" _Or the baby_, she couldn't bring herself to say.

Killian laid his cheek on her shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with you, I'm sure of it. Did anything like this happen with Henry?"

Emma shook her head. "No. But I didn't know I was magical then either." This was completely new territory for her.

"Perhaps it's not you then. Perhaps it's the baby?"

Emma turned in his arms. "You think there's something _wrong_ with our baby?"

"No!" Killian tugged a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's just that...well, you're the Savior, love. The product of True Love and all that." He bit his lip, considering his words. The last thing he wanted was to antagonize her further. "Well, _we_ have True Love, so I was thinking..."

Emma's brow crinkled as she thought about that. "You think our baby's like me?"

He shrugged. "It's a theory."

She thought about all of the odd magic she'd been doing lately. "It's a good theory."

"Shall we test it?"

"How?"

Killian reached up and scratched behind his ear. "Can't say I've really thought that far ahead, love."

Emma rolled her eyes, even though she wasn't annoyed at him anymore. He was there, putting up with all of her insane pregnancy crap, which was a lot more than she got the last time. "How about we eat, and we'll see how the magic thing goes, okay?"

Killian agreed with a smile, helping her clean up her mess and unpack their dinner. Once that was done, they resumed Emma's place in front of the TV. Everything was fine until she shivered, the room cooling now that they sun had set. Without thinking she waved her hand at the fireplace, lighting it as she always did. The fire blazed hot, hotter than usual, before calming back down.

"It doesn't seem to be dangerous," Killian observed. "Just...amplified?"

"Yeah. That's weird, right?"

Killian squeezed her knee. "I've always known you were extraordinary, love. Makes sense that our child would be as well."

"Sweet talker." She elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "How was the patrol?"

"Uneventful. Honestly, you didn't miss anything. Except the prince going on about 'potty training' your brother."

Emma wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Maybe it is better you went then. Yuck."

Killian chewed thoughtfully on a French Fry. "That will be us in a few years, love. Do you think you're ready for that?"

Emma laughed. "I think the more important question is, are _you_ ready for that, Captain?" Emma at least had fake memories of doing such things with Henry. Other than her brother, Killian didn't have much experience with babies.

His face softened into that adoring look he got whenever talk of their family came up. It made her heart squeeze. "I don't know if ready is the right word, but I am very excited to share this experience with you, Emma."

"Even with all the...extra stuff?" If their baby was magical that would be a whole other set of challenges they hadn't anticipated.

"Even then. There's nothing I want more than this family with you, my love."

Emma caught his face in her hands, bringing his lips to hers. The chaste kiss soon turned deeper, hungrier. She pulled away finally, breathing hard. "Good."

Killian hummed softly, dragging his nose over her cheek. "Did you miss me, darling?"

"Maybe. Maybe I was just annoyed with you." She felt a shiver roll down her spine, her body remembering what it was like when he was close to her like this.

"Well, we can't have that now." He nipped at her lips, his fingers threading through her hair. "Am I not allowed to look after my beautiful wife?"

"Is that what you were doing?" She scratched her nails over his scruff, knowing how much that drove him crazy. Suddenly, she was no longer interested in food.

"Aye. And unless I'm much mistaken, my lady needs taken care of right now."

"Then you should absolutely take care of her." She deepened their kiss, pulling him as close as she could, frustrated by her swollen belly. She moaned as his hand slid over her clothed body, pausing to fondle her heavy breast gently. He thumbed her through the fabric, bracing himself as he hovered over her. Heat flooded her as she helped him with her shirt, tugging it impatiently over her head. His mouth latched onto her skin, scruff scratching as she sucked a mark just above her breast.

"Killian..." She squirmed under him, her core hot and aching.

"Shhh, let me, love." He pulled down her pants, underwear and all, leaving her bare from the waist down. He arranged her more comfortably on the couch and moved down between her thighs. She couldn't see him over her belly, but it didn't matter. She could feel his warm breath on her damp skin and she whimpered. Her need often hit her without warning these days, another consequence of her crazy hormones. Killian never complained; in fact, he took great pride in satisfying her.

Carefully, he spread her wide, and Emma reached up to the top of the couch to anchor herself as she shivered in anticipation. He was far too good at this to be real and she knew it.

"Seems you missed me quite a bit," Killian teased, tongue flicking out over her wet flesh.

Emma moaned again, hips wiggling, in no mood to be teased. "Hurry," she pleaded.

Killian heeded her plea, hand and hook holding her in place as he attacked her dripping core. Emma keened, cry tearing from her throat, hands tightening on the couch. Her breathing was reduced to harsh pants as he mouthed her, tongue and lips tormenting her. He sucked on her clit, drawing it between his teeth.

"Fuck!"

She heard Killian laugh, the vibrations going straight through her. But he said nothing, returning to his task until she was a whimpering shaky mess. He ignored her pleas, begging him to let her come, to stop, to do _something_. The lights flickered ominously in their apartment as her pleasure mounted, sending her higher and higher until the world shattered behind her eyes. Emma screamed, white spots on her eyelids, Killian bringing her back down slowly.

She slumped back against the couch, exhausted. When she opened her eyes, it was dark. "What happened?"

Killian brushed a light kiss to her thigh as he lowered them back to the floor. "I think that was you, love."

"Me?" She blew out all the lights? _Her?_

"I may have been testing a theory," he admitted sheepishly.

She could barely make out the whites of his eyes in the dark. "A theory, huh?" she panted.

"Aye. Are you angry with me?"

Her skin still buzzed and she felt incredible. How could she be angry when he made her feel that good? "Nope." She reached for his hand. "Perhaps we should test it again though. You know, just to make sure."

His bright smile flashed in the dark. "As you wish."

(When her mother called the following day complaining about the power outage, Emma had to stifle a laugh. Then she offered to babysit her brother to make up for it. What her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her.)


	17. School Hard

**Author's note:** Just a little teacher/student AU. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Um, no.

**School Hard**

It was both his favorite and _least_ favorite class of the week.

Only two years post doctorate, Killian knew how lucky he was to be teaching a class at this level at all. Most new professors got stuck with intro level courses, with classes far too large to manage. But he'd been hired specifically for his knowledge of the subject matter, his predecessor having retired after forty long years in academia. It was a plum job, and Killian knew it.

So he loved entering this class three times a week, prepared to expound on the realities of living in Medieval Britain and Ireland. He liked to think that his nationality had given him a leg up in the application process, as an Englishman born and raised. His brother thought he was mad to move to the States just to teach, but he liked it. And Americans certainly were entertaining.

The only drawback to _this_ class was Emma Swan.

As he entered the classroom, his heart sped up just a fraction as he searched for her sparkling green eyes. He repressed a twinge of disappointment when he saw that she wasn't in her usual seat yet. He must be early.

It was awful. And reckless. And stupid. And jeopardized his entire career, but he couldn't seem to help himself. There was just something about her that he was helpless to resist.

It had started innocently enough. Emma was intelligent, fiercely intelligent. He'd noticed that the very first week of class. She asked good questions, often stopping him in mid lecture, just to get clarification on a point he was making. She challenged him, her voice usually quiet but determined, not intimidated by his fancy degrees. As the weeks past, she began remaining behind after class, trying to argue some point with him. It was stimulating, intellectually speaking. There weren't many people her age who cared about things like sanitation in medieval London.

Which was saying a lot considering he was only about seven years older than her. She was a 22 year old junior, who'd taken a year off after high school to work. He only knew that because she kept dropping hints about herself during their conversations. It took him a while to figure out that she was flirting with him, which had left him stunned.

It wasn't like he didn't have eyes. He wasn't _blind._ Emma was a gorgeous girl, all long blonde hair, high cheekbones, lush curves and those green eyes. But it was highly inappropriate. He'd managed to ignore the intense physical pull she had on him, trying to keep their relationship strictly educational.

Which would have worked if they didn't both have tempers under their cool demeanors. Stupidly, he'd offered to move their latest discussion to his office when they lingered too long in the classroom. Back and forth they went on the merits of Eleanor of Aquitaine's rebellion against her husband, Henry II, each argument more impassioned than the next. They were shouting, faces flushed, getting closer and closer to each other until Emma grabbed the lapels of his blazer and yanked him to her, covering his mouth with hers in a heated kiss.

Killian had been screwed from that moment.

She was sweet with a touch of cinnamon and he'd never tasted anything so perfect in his entire life. He wasn't a novice by any stretch, but to get to where he was he'd had to work hard, largely ignoring the more carnal pleasures. All of his control seemed to go out the window with this one golden haired siren. She'd seduced him almost effortlessly and good god, did she feel amazing.

They hadn't stopped. For weeks now, she discreetly turned up at his house after giving her flatmate some bullshit excuse about studying at the library. Since he was new, he didn't live that close to the heart of town where most of the staff did. They carried on their liaison with gusto, ignoring the danger. Killian was half afraid he was falling in love with her, but he didn't dare say so. Being with her was intense mentally and physically; he kept waiting for the connection to burn out, but it hadn't yet.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Now he was ansty waiting for her to arrive. They hadn't been together in over a week; midterms were upon them and Emma had to study. Killian hadn't realized how much he'd come to need her presence until she wasn't there. His hand was a poor substitute for her willing body and his brain missed sparring with her.

What would he do once the semester was over and she inevitably moved on? That was something he preferred not to think about.

"Hi, Doctor Jones."

Killian looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. Good lord, she was trying to _kill_ him. He swallowed as he took in her appearance, trying not to let anything in his stance betray them. Emma stood in front of him dressed in a crisp white shirt, top three buttons undone, and the shadow of her red bra clearly visible. Her plaid skirt was short—too short—leaving her long legs exposed. What the hell was she thinking dressing up like that for class?

Knowing he had to say something before people started staring—or staring _more_ since every male (and a couple of the girls) in the room had their eyes locked on Emma's ass, making jealousy curl in his gut—he cleared his throat. "Hello, Miss Swan."

"I found that article you asked for." She handed him some photocopied pages, their fingers brushing. An electric shock went through him; it was the first time they'd touched since she left his house nine days ago.

Killian cocked his brow at her, wondering what she was up to. "Of course," he said. "I shall delight in reading it."

She grinned at him and headed for her usual seat, ignoring the stares of her fellow students. She pulled her things out of her bag and waited, looking at Killian intently.

He made a show of retrieving his notes, sliding the stapled pages in between. He glanced at the clock, they still had a few minutes before class was scheduled to begin. Killian flipped through the pages, seeking to see if Emma had left him a message. He found it in her untidy scrawl, halfway down a blank page in the middle. _Like your present, Professor?_

His eyes flickered to hers; she was looking at him mischievously, her pen between her teeth. She really was trying to kill him. He nodded almost imperceptibly, hoping his face wouldn't betray him. Emma got out her phone; a few seconds later his buzzed in his pocket. He got it out and laid it next to his notes on the lectern, out of sight. Discreetly, he unlocked it and read her text. _Are you going to unwrap it?_

Killian gritted his teeth, tapping out a reply. _You're playing a dangerous game, love._ Looking away from his phone, he called the class to order and introduced his lecture.

He tried to ignore his phone, he really did. But the temptation was too much when he saw the screen flash out of the corner of his eye. Still talking about the origin's of the Peasant's Revolt, he glanced down. _You don't know the half of it._ Unbidden, his eyes returned to Emma, who uncrossed and recrossed her legs. It took all of his willpower not to groan.

She wasn't wearing any knickers.

_Are you trying to get me fired?_

Emma looked at her phone and frowned. _Is that what you think?_

Killian instantly felt bad. But his cock was aching and stiff, his skin was hot and his foot was tapping lightly on the floor so that he could maintain some semblance of reality and not throw her over the nearby desk right that second. Combined with his recent enforced celibacy, his temper was a bit short.

_Sorry, love. Of course not._

Emma smiled at that, sitting up straighter. It didn't help _him_ much, but he appreciated it all the same. Somehow he managed to continue his lecture, thankful for the tall lectern that hid his arousal. Gradually, he calmed down a bit; it didn't seem like anyone was the wiser. Except Emma, who winked at him. He tapped out one final message before sliding the phone into his pocket. _My office. After class._

Emma grinned wickedly when she saw it and felt a surge of pride go through him. She could likely have anyone she wanted, but she wanted _him._

As soon as class ended, Killian gathered his things and headed out. He wanted to get to his office before Emma did. She paused to talk to one of her friends, giving him a healthy head start. _Good girl_, he thought as he crossed campus at a brisk walk.

His office was in the basement of one of the older buildings, cramped as befitting his status. Only tenured professors got the nice offices. It was another reminder of why his liaison with Emma was so dangerous, but he couldn't bring himself to care in that moment. After the semester was over, they wouldn't have anything to worry about, he would no longer be her teacher. They just had to remain discreet until then, assuming of course, she still wanted him.

Killian threw his briefcase into one of the only two chairs in the room and leaned against his desk to wait. He didn't have to wait long; he was only there a few minutes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and Emma stepped through it. She closed it behind her and flipped the lock. "You wanted to see me, Doctor Jones?" she asked innocently, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I was told I had a present, Miss Swan," he replied, licking his lips. "Would you know anything about that?"

She looked down over her provocative outfit. "I thought it would be obvious."

"You are bloody well trying to torture me, lass." He took a step toward her, crowding her against the door in the narrow space. "Showing up to class like this."

Emma shrugged. "I missed you." She dropped her bag on the floor and popped another button on her shirt. "But if you don't want..."

Killian growled low in his throat and moved to press her against the door, looming over her, nose in her hair. "Bloody hell, love. I missed you too." Unable to resist any longer, he lowered his head and kissed her, their mouths melding together in a familiar dance. Emma moaned softly, her hands sliding up under his arms and pulling him flush against her. Killian's hands were everywhere at once, as if he were trying to memorize the feel of her body all over again. She was so soft, her curves fitting perfectly against him, skin burning for his touch.

"I was going crazy," Emma panted, when they finally broke for air. "Seeing you and not being able to touch you."

Killian circled her waist, his hands kneading her ass, fabric bunching. "I know, darling. I know." He kissed down the column of her throat, wet sloppy kisses, teeth scraping over her racing pulse, not hard enough to leave a mark, although he desperately wanted to. Emma mewled, clutching at his blazer, which she quickly moved to divest him of.

"Shh," he admonished. "This may be the basement, but I'm not the only one with an office down here."

"Sorry." Emma cradled his face in her hands, bringing his lips back to hers. "I'll be good. I just need you."

Killian smirked, his right hand sliding down under her skirt and up between her legs. He touched her bare mound, fingers gliding over slick folds. "Were you like this all through class?"

Emma nodded, trying to roll her hips into his touch. "I'm always like this in class."

He nipped at her earlobe. "The intellectual stimulation makes you hot?"

"It's only you," Emma said breathlessly. "Just you." She inhaled sharply as he slid two fingers inside her dripping cunt, spreading her legs to give him better access. "Oh god, yes." He captured her lips again, kissing her passionately, one hand in her blonde tresses. His long fingers moved in and out of her rapidly, thumb rubbing her clit; he was thrilled at the way she held him, rubbed her body against him, her movements fluid and free. He couldn't wait to get her home and sprawled out in his bed as he licked every inch of her delectable flesh.

"Come on, love. I want to feel you."

Emma's head fell back against the door with a soft thump, her face contorted in pleasure as the orgasm crashed into her. Her body trembled in his hold as she rode his fingers, lip caught between her teeth to stifle her cry. Her muscles squeezed his fingers tightly, making him wish it were his cock instead. He needed her with a desire that bordered on madness.

"I need you, Emma," Killian whispered along her skin, his nose edging her open shirt, lips kissing the swells of her breasts. Emma groaned, still shaking, her trembling hands fisted in his shirt.

"The desk," she panted. "Fuck me on the desk."

It was Killian's turn to groan. How many times had he imagined taking her on his desk? Just shoving all of his precious work aside and fucking her senseless? Now she was asking him to. He pressed a fiery kiss to her lips before picking her up bodily and depositing her on top of the desk. He kicked his chair back as far as it would go to give them enough room. Then he was kissing her, stepping between her spread legs, hands unbuttoning her shirt. She matched him, stripping his shirt off his body, nearly tearing it in the process.

"God, you are so soft, love," Killian said, hands sliding over her ribs, palming her heavy breasts. Her nipples were hard points jutting through the silk of her bra; she whispered his name when he touched them. He could spend hours just touching her, listening to the needy sounds she made. But his cock was straining in his pants, pressing hard against the zipper.

Emma yanked on his belt; it came free in her hand. It fell to the floor with a clatter, but Killian was too far gone to care. He slid his hands up over Emma's thighs, pushing the too short skirt up around her waist. Emma jerked his pants open with hurried movements; Killian could feel the desperation in her touch, the need she had for him to fill her. Killian groaned when she touched him at last, her small hands running over his length over and over.

"Oh fuck," he breathed, his forehead falling to her shoulder. He watched as she stroked him, hips rocking into her touch, the movement causing his pants to slid down his hips. "Don't stop. _Jesus._"

"Later," Emma said, bringing his eyes to hers. "I need you inside me, Killian."

She looked utterly wrecked, hair disheveled, lips kiss bruised, eyes glazed over with lust. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. How could he say no? He reached for the nearby drawer and dug for the small square of foil, thankful he'd remembered. Emma helped him roll on the condom, then he brought his hands to her hips and jerked her to the edge of the desk. She let out an almost gleeful yelp, legs sliding up over his hips. Killian spread her wide, wanting to see himself sliding into her. She guided him to her heat, hissing in pleasure as he slowly sheathed himself inside her.

Killian bit back a moan, fighting the urge to _take_ and _have_, wanting to savor the feeling of her tight wet walls wrapped around him. He would never get over how good she felt, how he seemed to fit perfectly. Killian kissed her deeply, hips moving slowly, until he'd almost completely left her, then sliding in just as slowly. It wasn't enough for either of them, but he wanted this to last as long as it could. They'd gone too long without this, the feeling of being one, their bodies in sync, undulating together until they saw stars.

"More," Emma demanded, tightening her legs around him. "Please."

"Not yet. God, I missed this." He continued to fuck her slowly, hands sliding over her thighs and hips, hissing when her nails dug into his back.

"Killian," she whined, tugging on his hair. "I _need_ you."

Growling, Killian jerked his hips into hers, _hard_. Emma cried out, the pleasure evident on her gorgeous face. She was loud, too loud, but Killian kept going, skin slapping against skin as he took her with rough deep strokes. "Is _this_ what you wanted?" He didn't know where this side of him came from, but Emma almost always brought it out in him, the nearly feral desire to possess her, to brand her as his. _"Is it?"_

"Yes!" Emma replied in a strangled whisper. She kept her arms locked around his neck and leaned back, letting him use her body however he saw fit. His release was coiling tighter in his gut; he wanted Emma there with him. He thumbed the hard nub of her clit quickly, relishing Emma's gasp. She dragged his mouth to hers, kissing him to muffle her scream. Walls gripping him, his hips jerked once, twice, then he was there too, awash in pleasure, holding her tightly as he rode out his orgasm.

They collapsed into each other at almost the same instant, harsh rasping pants filling the room. Killian tried to listen, to try and tell if anyone heard them, but it was impossible. He couldn't hear anything except Emma's heart racing and her breathing against his neck. "You alright there, love?" he asked, still breathless. He stroked her clothed back, her shirt damp with sweat.

He could feel her lips curve into a smile. "Yeah. You?"

"Never better."

"So the desk sex is a winner, huh?" she laughed.

"Indeed." Killian raised his head, fingers brushing some hair away from her face. "You know I have a desk at home, right?"

"Are you suggesting we christen that one too?"

"Perhaps."

Emma smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I would love to."

* * *

Later, after they finally made their way to his bed, Emma handed him a small box.

"What's this?"

"I told you. A present."

"But I thought I already unwrapped my present, darling?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was the present, we had lots of sweaty sex. But there's also this. Are you gonna open it or what?"

Intrigued, Killian tore at the wrapping. Inside the box was a key. "I'm assuming this goes to something?"

"You know for a smart person you can be really dumb."

"What's it to, love?"

Emma fidgeted a little; Killian could have sworn she was embarrassed. "I got an apartment. By myself. I don't officially move in until after the semester, but since Ruby is going on that exchange thing our old place is too big for just me. I thought maybe...we could spend the night there. You know, occasionally."

Killian blinked. "You're giving me a key to your new place?"

She gave him a droll stare. "That's what I just said."

"Emma...this is...wow."

"Is that a good wow?"

He grinned at her. "Yes, love, it is." He kissed her soundly, happiness squeezing his heart.

"And after this semester, we won't have to hide anymore. I don't know about you, but that part sucks."

"Indeed it does." Still he paused. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Emma plucked at the sheet nervously. "I like you, Killian. A lot. More than I've...well, in a pretty long time. I'd like to see where this goes. Don't you?"

"Emma, I'd love nothing better. Thank you for this." He made a mental note to get her a key for his place first thing in the morning.

(They wound up spending more time at his place than hers. After graduation, she moved in. Killian got tenure. Emma worked as a paralegal until she could finish law school. They were very happy.)


	18. Ice Bound

**Author's note:** Another little Tumblr prompt. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Does this look like HBO to you?

**Ice Bound**

It was either the greatest idea she'd ever had or the worst. Time would tell.

Killian squirmed on the bed, his bare chest distracting her from her task. "I always knew you were into this, Swan."

Emma suppressed a smirk. She hadn't been _into_ anything before she met him. But he made her want things she never had before. Damn pirate. "Says the guy _allowing_ me to tie him up," she countered, tightening the soft rope to the headboard.

Killian pulled experimentally on his bonds, wrist and hook seemed secure. Emma tried to ignore the way the cordons of muscle in his arms rippled and flexed as he moved, but it was a losing battle. Her pirate was gorgeous; it was fruitless to deny such a thing, even in her own head. "You're already far too good at this to be an amateur, love."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Did you forget that I'm the sheriff? Restraining people is kind of a thing I do." She brushed her hair out of the way and bent down to kiss him, long and slow, sucking his lip into her mouth. "How do you feel?"

"Like I want to tear those clothes off you and ride you until you're screaming my name," he replied in a low whisper. Emma felt her core clench in response, eyes fluttering closed. He was going to thoroughly test her resolve with this, not with his touch but with that filthy mouth of his. His voice already gave him an unfair advantage, but he was well aware of how much the dirty pirate turned her on.

She kissed him again, hard and deep, before pulling away with a gasp. "Good luck with that."

Suddenly, she was too _hot_, her skin tingly, feeling like it was stretched taut over her bones. She moved off the bed, Killian muttering in protest until he saw her start to strip. Shirt and leggings were off in moments, leaving her in a matching dark blue bra and panty set that only covered the bare minimum. She'd bought them on a whim, the blue reminding her of Killian's stormy lust drenched eyes.

"Bloody hell," Killian breathed, his abs trembling as his hips rocked up involuntarily. _"Emma."_

She climbed back into the bed, legs straddling his waist. The thick ridge of his erection pressed into the heart of her, making her moan. "Oh my god." She couldn't help herself, rolling her hips as Killian thrust up, their clothing muting the sensation, but it still felt good. So good that she almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing. Emma forced her eyes open and looked down at her half naked pirate.

His blue irises were nearly gone completely, his mouth contorted in a grimace. He looked like he wanted to eat her alive and it sent shivers down her spine. Because she was in control. The infamous Captain Hook was entirely at her mercy.

Emma slid her hands over his torso, memorizing all the dips and ridges of his gorgeous body. She traced the few visible scars with her fingers before repeating the process with her lips and tongue. Killian cursed, wriggling her hold, unable to move more than a few inches in any direction. She laughed quietly at his predicament, until his hips came into contact with hers again. Emma hissed, teeth scraping over his flesh.

"Careful there, pirate," she warned, eyes finding his. "You wouldn't want me to leave you like this now, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

Her eyes narrowed. "Watch me." She got up, ignoring Killian huff of protest, and headed out to the kitchen. She had no intention of actually leaving him wanting—she needed release as much as he did—but he wasn't going to let him go completely unpunished either. She filled a bowl with some ice and headed back in to see Killian struggling against the ropes.

"Thank the gods," he breathed, instantly relaxing when he saw her. Then he saw the ice. "Love?"

Emma grinned wickedly. "You're getting punished, pirate." She sat the bowl on the nightstand then climbed on to the bed, perching herself between his open legs. "How about we take these off?" She glided her hands up his legs until she reached the waistband of his pants. Deftly, she opened them, resisting the urge to touch his warm velvety flesh, but it was close. She loved the way he felt in her hand.

Killian lifted his hips to help her tug the tight pants off his body, sighing in relief as his cock was freed. Emma chucked the pants to the floor, surveying the man before her. Good lord, he was impossible. Too perfect to be real, all hard muscle and sinew, built by centuries at sea. Maintained now routinely chasing monsters. His dark hair fell into his eyes, giving him a rakish look that she secretly loved. She loved everything about him; it was still sometimes hard to believe that he was hers.

Shaking her head, Emma reached over him to the nightstand, plucking a piece of ice out of the bowl.

"Just what are you planning on doing with that, Swan?" Killian asked, his fist squeezing around the rope that held him in place.

"You'll see." The ice was cold against her fingertips, making her shiver. She titled her head, considering, then dragged the edge of the cube down Killian's sternum. He yelped, cursing loudly, body trying in vain to jerk away from her.

"Fuck, that's cold!"

"It's supposed to be, silly." She didn't let up, sliding the ice over his chest, circling his nipples. The flesh tightened instantly, Killian hissing.

"Bloody hell." He writhed on the bed, still trying to get away from her, but the ropes held.

"You're gonna burn your wrist if you keep that up." Emma popped the mostly melted cube into her mouth, sucking on it like a tasty treat. Then she leaned over his torso, licking up the water, warming his skin with her mouth. "Better?"

"Not in the slightest," he managed to gasp. His chest was heaving as he tried desperately to _breathe_, the alternating sensations driving him insane. And she still hadn't touched him intimately yet.

"That's too bad, because I was _going_ to reward you."

That got his attention. "With what?"

Emma bit her lip, then reached behind her to flick open her bra. She slid the satin down her arms and tossed it aside, letting Killian get a good look at her. Then, just to torment him, she slid her hands up over her flat stomach and let the weight of each breast settle in her hands. Killian's breathing hitched as he stared at her, a growl in his throat. She touched herself expertly, kneading the heavy aching mounds. A jolt of desire swept through her, settling heavy in her belly. Emma moaned, letting her eyes fall closed, imagining it was Killian touching her instead.

The bed creaked; Killian's arms were tense, pulling even harder on the ropes. "Fuck, I need to touch you," he bit out. "Emma, _please_."

"Do you promise to be good?"

"_Anything."_

She really could get used to this, having him breathless and near frantic for her. Emma took pity on him and bent down, giving him access to her breasts, bracing herself on the headboard. Killian didn't hesitate, sucking one hard nipple into his mouth and sucking on it greedily. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it was something. Emma moaned in pleasure, his warm wet mouth doing wicked things to her. "God, that feels so good."

Emma brought her free hand to her aching clit, touching herself through the soaked fabric of her panties. The seam rubbed precisely where she needed it, a frisson of pleasure rolling up her spine.

"That's it, love," Killian breathed against her skin. He switched his attentions, tongue flicking over her other nipple rapidly. "Get yourself off for me."

"Fuck." She was already close, stomach muscles trembling violently. A handful of strokes and she was there, falling over the edge, eyes squeezed shut, curses spilling from her lips. Emma slumped against the headboard for a few minutes, trying to regain her breath. She hadn't meant to do that, but god, did it feel good.

When she came back to herself, Emma sat up, rocking back on her haunches, her ass grinding into his stiff cock. "That your idea of being good?"

Killian grinned smugly up at her. "Gods, but you are glorious when you come."

"Be careful what you wish for, buddy." Emma reached over for some more ice, resting once cube over Killian's racing heart. "Hold still," she ordered. When he went completely still under her, she moved, lifting herself off him. There was a second cube in her hand and she intended to use it.

Killian's hoarse cry filled the air when the cold cube glided over the underside of his cock. She swirled it around the tip, just like she often did with her tongue, leaving a trail of wetness in its wake. She could feel him shaking, trying to heed her order not to move, but it was hard for him. Emma fondled his balls with her other hand, sliding up along the base of his cock, keeping him aroused despite the cold. Sweat broke out on his forehead as she tortured him, his face torn between pleasure and pain.

Emma leaned down and kissed his tip, tongue sliding out to tease the slit and Killian's control snapped like a brittle twig. His hips bucked under her, smacking her in the face, and she rolled with it, licking and kissing the smooth flesh. She traced a throbbing vein with the ice, then soothed it with her tongue. Killian howled, begging now, his body almost overwhelmed with sensation.

"_Emma!"_She heard the scratch of metal on wood and looked up. Killian had managed to slip his hook out from his bounds and was pulling his good hand free. She hardly had a chance to breathe; Killian froze her with a look, his black eyes predatory and hot. He tackled her to the bed, hook holding her down as his good hand tore her panties from her body.

"It's not wise to tease a pirate, love," he growled, nipping at her skin. Emma groaned, thrilled that she'd gotten the pirate to come out to play. Her legs spread wider, waiting for him to take her.

He didn't keep her waiting, hauling her leg up over his shoulder and plunging his cock deep inside her body. Emma cried out, hips rocking up, taking him as deep as she could. She loved the way he filled her, her walls stretching around him, gripping him tight. She met him stroke for stroke, hands clawing at the sheets, relishing every moment. Killian was almost wild above her, pounding into her, his body demanding release. Emma rubbed her clit hard, knowing he was too far gone to take care of her.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Killian yelled, hips stuttering, cock pulsing inside her as he came hard. Emma followed him a moment later, vision going white behind her closed lids, his name on her lips. Killian rutted lightly against her and her body trembled, overstimulated. Her heart felt like it was about to burst of out her chest; she couldn't _breathe._

Killian released her, rolling to the side and slumping against the mattress. "Bloody fucking hell," he groaned.

Emma panted, not really able to form actual words. Things could often get intense with them, but this was a first. And she really, really liked it.

Killian rolled onto his side, facing her. "Swan?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" His good hand trailed down her stomach, feather light.

"Yeah. I think you broke the bed." A laugh bubbled up in her throat, because why wouldn't he? He was a pirate. Her boyfriend was a pirate.

Killian huffed indignantly. "It's scratched is all. I bet you could fix it with magic."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Killian smirked. "Oh, a notch in the old bedpost there, Swan? Now who's the pirate?"

"You are. Definitely you." Somewhat recovered, she moved to face him. "I happen to love that about you." She kissed the tip of his nose, just because she could.

Killian hummed happily and pulled her back, kissing her properly. "Love you too, Emma." His hand trailed over her shoulder and down her arm. "But turnabout is fair play, you know."

Emma smiled against his lips. "Do your worst, Captain."


	19. A Pirate's Plunder

**Author's Note:** Just a little first time smut to boost everyone's spirits for the upcoming angst. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** An entire show based on Emma and Killian making out? Sign me up. :)

**A Pirate's Plunder**

"Popcorn?"

Killian gave her that slightly befuddled look he got whenever she mentioned something he didn't quite understand, but nodded all the same. "Sure."

Emma pulled a pack from one of the half empty boxes and popped it into the microwave. It had been a long week, moving all of her and Henry's things into her new apartment near the docks. Her mother had asked why she wanted to live so far away from them and Emma hadn't had the heart to tell her, especially since part of the reason sat across the kitchen counter from her. Killian still lived at Granny's, but she wanted him to be comfortable in her place. Since they both loved the water—Henry did too—it just made sense to find a place there. Plus no accidental interruptions by her parents was always a plus.

When she'd suggested a quiet night at home (even though she was nowhere close to finished with the unpacking, she needed the break), it had seemed like such a good idea. No pressure, no family or friends under foot, just a quiet moment with her boyfriend. But now as they sat in in awkward silence, Emma was rethinking her idea of a quiet moment.

It was her fault. Or perhaps it was Killian's fault. She couldn't decide. But ever since her comment about pillaging and plundering, it was the proverbial elephant in the room. It was so hard to think of anything else but the way his lips felt on hers, the way he held her like she was precious. They'd been through so much since that official first date (mostly courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Dark One), it was completely ludicrous that there any distance between them. She'd been intimate with him in ways she never had with _anyone_, all except one.

And good lord, did she want to.

Now they were in her apartment, _alone_, doors locked, phones off and Emma had no idea what to do with her hands. Or her eyes. Killian had the ability to burn her with a look and she wasn't sure she was ready for temptation. She wasn't afraid of _him_, not anymore. There was still a tiny voice that said she would screw it up, that it was too fast or too soon, or too _something_. Which was ridiculous, because she was more certain about Killian than she was about anything in her life and for her that was saying something.

The microwave dinged and Emma pulled out the bag, carefully dumping its contents into a plastic bowl. "Ready?"

"Lead on, Swan."

Emma led them to the couch she'd just bought and sat, grabbing the remote. Killian settled in on her left, so that his good arm was next to her. Probably to reach the popcorn. Or to wrap his arm around her. Or both. Emma was good with both. Cuddling up with her boyfriend and watching TV was acceptable, right?

"Any preferences?"

"Swan, since I'm still a bit fuzzy on what this..._Netflix_ thing is, I think I'll leave it up to the lady."

Emma blushed, sometimes it was so easy to forget that Killian wasn't from her world. He'd worked so hard to fit in, to understand things, that it honestly slipped her mind. He certainly looked the part now, what with his short leather jacket, button down shirt and waistcoat. The pirate jewelry was still in place, but she secretly loved that. It was very...him. And she didn't want him to change for her; he was her pirate and he always would be.

Emma scrolled through the options and decided on _The Breakfast Club_. A classic. Nice and safe. Who didn't love John Hughes? Surely, even he would translate to a centuries old pirate from the Enchanted Forest. As the movie started, she grabbed the bowl and put it in her lap. She leaned into Killian's side, offering the bowl to him.

"This is a classic, I think you'll like it," she said casually, popping a few kernels into her mouth. Killian mimicked her, humming around the unfamiliar food. "Good?"

"Aye. Perhaps a bit dry though."

"Oh my god! I forgot to get us something to drink!" What the hell was wrong with her? "Be right back. Don't go away."

Killian flashed her a grin. "I'm right where I want to be, love."

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes (See? Progress.) and hurried off to the kitchen. She started to reach for the soda, but grabbed two bottles of beer instead. _No interruptions._

Killian was right where she left him, happily munching on popcorn, little broken pieces down his front. Emma smiled in spite of herself (who knew Captain Hook could be so _cute?_) and handed him a bottle. "Here you go."

He accepted it gratefully and took a sip with only a tiny whine of complaint. "I still don't know how you drink this, Swan."

"You can't drink rum all the time, Killian," she countered briskly, resuming her place at his side. "Live a little."

She tried to ignore the way her heart raced when he snuck a kiss to her temple. "As you wish." Why did he have to make everything so _easy_ and so _complicated _at the same time? Shoving aside her hormones, Emma turned her attention back to the movie. They settled into a quiet reverie, which Emma was grateful for. She didn't even flinch when his arm came to rest on her shoulders, merely adjusting her seat so that she was curled into his side.

The only drawback to this was that he couldn't eat anymore popcorn, but Emma merely took it upon herself to feed him. She didn't care about his hook, and she'd done a pretty fair job at adapting to it. She couldn't dwell on the fleeting moments when he had two hands, not knowing the pain it had caused both of them. It broke her heart that he'd tried to do something like that for her, and had been burned so badly for it. She'd privately resolved that Killian would never feel anything less than whole in her eyes (in fact, he'd always had), doing whatever it took to show him that she liked him exactly as he was. They rarely spoke of it, but she could see it in his eyes whenever they were close.

"Beer?"

"Aye." It slipped a bit in her buttery fingers, but she managed to tip it against his lips. She watched as the muscles in his throat worked, chewing on her lip. He was warm and inviting and the air around them seemed to crackle. "Swan?"

"Nothing." she replied, shaking her head. She tried to reach for more popcorn, but the bowl was empty. "Oops." A twinge of panic settled in her chest and wondered what she should do now. More popcorn sounded good. She needed space. Yeah, that was it.

"Emma." Killian's quiet voice stopped her as she moved to get up. She turned to look at him; he fixed her with a steady stare. "Put the bowl down, love."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kiss you."

"Oh." As if on automatic pilot, Emma laid the bowl aside and wiped her hands on her jeans. By the time she'd raised her head again, Killian was hairsbreadth away, his intense blue gaze sending a jolt down her spine. "K-k-killian?" Why the hell was she so nervous? They'd kissed dozens of times. Each one meant something. But deep down, she knew why. This was a moment. One neither of them would be coming back from. She could feel it in the air, see it in his eyes. It felt like her whole life had been building to this moment, certainly her life since she met him.

"I've got you, love." He cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his, a little sigh escaping. Emma followed his lead, the kiss slow and deliberate; she could feel it all the way to her toes. Kissing him was one of her favorite things to do and he was so damn _good_ at it. Seriously, if they gave medals for it, Killian would win the gold, silver _and_ bronze.

Her fingers twined in his hair, the thick strands slipping effortlessly between them. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips and Emma opened for him instantly, heat pooling in her belly as his tongue slid into her mouth. The movie still played in the background, but no one was watching. Killian thoroughly explored her mouth while Emma tried to maintain some semblance of control. But it was difficult when a large part of her just wanted to rip his shiny new clothes and have her way with him. While he'd probably go for that, there was the desire to do this right. To savor it. They were only going to get one first time.

Somehow she wound up on her back, Killian hovering above her, still kissing her senseless. Emma held him close to her, letting his weight press her into the cushions. She panted as his lips trailed down her throat, his scruff scratching her skin. She could definitely get used to this, to the way he felt against her body, all hard planes and angles, heart racing under her fingertips.

Killian pulled on the collar of her sweater with his teeth and Emma groaned. "Oh my god."

"Is this alright, Swan?" He raised his head, blue eyes searching hers, still unwilling to push her farther than she wanted to go.

"Yes. Don't stop." She rolled her hips up into his, letting him know that she really did want this. That she wanted _him_. They'd waited long enough.

That was all the permission Killian needed; he growled, his hand sliding up under her sweater. Emma arched into his touch, his hand warm and rough on her smooth skin. Her heart quickened in her chest as she bit her lip; he was still hardly touching her and she needed _more_. Emma pulled on the bunched fabric and lifted it awkwardly over her head. Killian's eyes widened as he took in the newly exposed flesh, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. While he was distracted, Emma flicked open the front of her bra and chucked it to the floor too, not wanting to take the time to explain this world's undergarments right now.

"_Emma."_ He said her name like a prayer, like she was his entire world. Emma cupped his cheeks and brought his lips back to hers, kissing him deeply, all of her pent up frustration seeping out, knowing that this was _finally_ going to happen. They broke off with a gasp, Killian burying his face against her neck, lips moving over her skin. Emma reached over the arm of the couch, writhing under him as he teased her. Her fingers brushed over his hook and she grabbed a hold of it, using the metal to anchor her as Killian worshipped her body with his mouth.

"Oh yes," Emma moaned when he finally took a hard nipple into his mouth. A jolt of desire rolled through her again, making her head swim. She'd never felt anything like it before, the way her body _burned _for him. She hooked a leg over his and ground her hips into him, feeling plainly just how much he wanted her.

"Emma, _gods_," Killian breathed, rocking back against her. "Keep that up and this will be over faster than either of us want."

Emma yanked on the material of his waistcoat. "But I want you," she said, her voice sounding dangerously like a whine.

"You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, lass." He kissed a path back up her body. "But when I take you, I want there to be a bed."

"So why are we still here then? Take me to bed, pirate."

Killian grinned wolfishly at her. "Hang on, love." Emma wondered what he was doing until he sat up, taking her with him. She hurriedly wrapped her arms and legs around him, letting him carry her back to her bedroom. He'd hardly put her down before she began fumbling with the buttons on his waistcoat. Why were there so many of them?

"Remind me to simplify your wardrobe," she groused, trying not to moan as his hand teased her breast.

Killian laughed. "Are you implying that you'll be undressing me often, Swan?"

Emma pushed the waistcoat off triumphantly. "That, Captain, is entirely up to you."

Killian's eyes darkened at the implied challenge, jerking her into his arms and kissing her hard. Emma moaned into his mouth, pleased to finally have gotten a rise out of him. She knew he loved her, she knew first hand how sweet and considerate he could be. But she wanted his passion, wanted to give free reign to the attraction they'd felt from the very, very start.

"Do you know the things you do to me, Emma?" he growled, hand palming her ass.

"If it's anything like what you do to me, then yeah." She had his shirt halfway unbuttoned, her lips nipping at his pulse. "And we've waited far too long." The shirt came loose at last and she peeled it off his body, momentarily stunned by his well toned chest. The dark hair that had tormented her for months covered his pecs and left a trail that disappeared inside his pants. "Damn." He was never wearing a shirt again.

"The lady approves then?"

Emma placed a kiss directly over his heart. "Yeah." She stood up on her toes to kiss him again, hands smoothing over his shoulders, guiding him back to her bed. They landed with a soft thump, rolling until Killian was on his back. Emma took her time, hands and mouth exploring his body until he was gasping for air.

"Emma." He sounded so wrecked, she looked up, seeing her own need and desire reflected in his eyes. If they waited anymore, one of them would probably burst. By mutual consent they broke apart, each pulling frantically on their remaining clothes. When Killian reached for his brace, Emma stopped him.

"Leave it," she said, fingers sliding over the edge like she had on a night he didn't remember. Killian's lip trembled for only a second then he was kissing her again, rolling her onto her back. Christ, she could feel him there between her thighs, hard and heavy and warm, and she rubbed herself against him wantonly. If was as if a dam had broken inside her, leaving her drowning in want. She felt the tip of him press against her entrance and Emma moaned before her eyes opened wide in panic. "Wait!"

"Emma?" A shadow passed over his face, like he was afraid she was rejecting him.

"One second, I promise." She was on birth control, but she didn't want to take any chances. Not yet anyway. She dug a condom out of her nightstand (thank god she'd remembered to unpack them) and tore at the wrapping. Killian gave her a quizzical look as she reached down to roll it onto him. "I'll explain later," she promised, trying not to ruin the moment more than she already had. She smiled hopefully up at him, leaning up to kiss him, pleased when he melted into her.

They kissed until she was breathless, her body on fire once more. "I need you, Killian." It just slipped out, words she'd been biting back since their adventure with the Snow Queen. She'd come to need him so much it frightened her. Now she needed to feel him inside her, ease the sweet ache in her body, in her heart.

Killian said nothing, arching his body to slide into hers. They both groaned as he filled her, staying still a moment to allow her to adjust. It had been a while for her; she'd almost forgotten how amazing it felt to be _full_ and Killian was in no way lacking. "Feels so good," she breathed, rocking her hips, trying to get him to move.

"Bloody hell." Killian ran his hand over her leg, drawing it back toward her body, his hips beginning to slowly rock. The angle shifted and he plunged even deeper, Emma making a loud moan of pleasure. She kept her gaze locked with his as he took her, not wanting to miss a moment. He looked down at her in awe, as he were still surprised that she'd given him her body.

"It's okay," she whispered, bringing his lips back to hers. They kissed languidly, deeply, bodies completely in sync. Emma wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him to her while she sought out his hand and threading their fingers together. Her body jerked when he found that spot inside her by accident and Emma cried out. "Just like that," she said, her back arching. "Oh god, just like _that_."

Killian grinned, pleased, his hips moving just a little faster, a little harder. Emma mewled in delight, tightening her grip on his hand. "That's it, love," he said. "Let me hear you."

"More," she pleaded, her head thrashing now. She was so close, the coil tightening in her belly with every drive of his hips. _"Please."_

Killian moaned in relief; sweat had broken out on his forehead as he tried to keep himself in check, wanting to make this as good for her as possible. But he was too far gone now, the need to come almost unbearable. His strokes became erratic and rough, pounding into her until she screamed from the pleasure of it. Her orgasm slammed into her, body tightening, fire in her veins, vision gone white. Her release triggered his, Killian grunting something that sounded like her name as his body went rigid above her.

Emma's breath left her in a rush as he collapsed on top of her, her body sinking deeper into the bed. She made no other complaint, not ready for them to be separated just yet. It had been incredible and she didn't want to lose this feeling.

Killian kissed her damp collar and rolled off her, panting. Emma kept a hold of his hand as she tried to catch her breath. "You okay?" she asked.

Briefly, his fingers squeezed hers. "Aye." Emma rolled onto her side, wincing just as bit as she closed her legs. But it was a good ache she felt there now. But Killian frowned. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No. I'm one hundred percent fine." Better than fine, really. It felt like a weight had been lifted. Now they were together in every way. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just made love to the most amazing lass I've ever known."

Emma felt the flush creep up her neck. "Yeah, well, if you're lucky there might be a round two in your future."

"That right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Unless, of course, you can't handle it."

Killian pulled her to him, pressing an all too brief kiss to her lips. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it, Swan."

Emma giggled and curled herself into his side, sighing happily as his good arm came around her. Yep, there would definitely be more plundering and pillaging in their future.


	20. A New Tradition

**Author's note: **A belated Halloween smutty fic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Would I be writing this is I owned them?

**A New Tradition**

"Come on, love! We'll be late for your parents' infernal dinner!"

Emma smiled to herself in the mirror as she gave herself one final once over before heading downstairs. She'd given Killian that excuse days ago after her carefully laid Halloween plans had gotten thrown out the window by some of the Merry Men getting into a bar fight with Leroy and the dwarves on the actual day. She'd made all the arrangements—even gotten Regina to take Henry for the weekend, much to the Queen's delight—then her job had to get in the way. Again.

But she was going to get this moment with her pirate, damn it. Even if it killed her.

Okay, that was an exaggeration. But she _needed_ him. And had this burning desire to see those gorgeous blue eyes pop out of his head at the costume she'd found.

"I'll be right down!" she yelled, picking up the stethoscope off the vanity and wrapping it around her neck. She owed Ruby big time for this. Emma rechecked the pins in her hair and smoothed her hands over the soft white material. Now or never.

She opened the door and gripped the railing for balance as her heels clacked on the wooden floors. Killian's back was to her, idly fiddling with his hook and muttering to himself. Probably something about having to endure an evening of her parents' cooing over her baby brother. Killian adored little Neal, but even Emma had to admit they went overboard sometimes. Fortunately for him, she had a much more enjoyable evening planned.

Killian sighed and started to turn at her approach. "I received a message from Henry, he is safely with the Qu..." His voice trailed off in mid word as his eyes lit upon her. Killian blinked dumbly, mouth opening and closing in shock. "Love?"

"Yeah?" She tried not to fidget under his scrutiny, feeling a bit self conscious in her tight, _tiny_ nurse's uniform. She'd dressed provocatively in her past as a bailbondsperson, but she'd never done anything like this with _Killian_ before. Or anyone, really. There was a tiny doubt niggling her mind that he would laugh at her.

"We're not expected at your parents', are we?"

Emma should have had more faith in his perceptiveness. She felt herself relax, a slow grin curving her red lips. "How did you know?"

Killian's gaze seared her from head to toe, those blue eyes darkening. "Because there was no way in the many, many realms I was letting you leave dressed like that."

Emma took a step toward him, putting a little extra sway in her hips, just because. "And what's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Absolutely nothing. But that delectable body of yours is _mine_."

Emma had to suppress a shiver at that, the way he said _mine_ doing wicked things to her. She'd never admit it, but she loved that possessive tone he sometimes used when they were alone. It was nice to have someone whose sole focus was _her_.

Emma reached out and curled her fingers around the charms of his necklace, tugging him closer until their breath mingled. "And yours is _mine_," she said, her voice low and seductive. "I think I should give you a _through_ examination."

Killian smirked back at her, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "By all means, Swan."

Emma brushed the tip of her nose over his, inhaling the strong scent of salt and Killian before bringing her lips to his. He opened for her instantly, a deep moan rumbling in his chest. The sound went straight to her core, walls clenching involuntarily. It didn't matter how or when or where; the passion and desire she felt for him ran bone deep. Indeed, almost from the very beginning, back when it scared the shit out of her. Now she just craved it, craved _him_, knowing he would never leave her unsatisfied.

Killian's good hand and hook slid over her spine until he cupped her ass, squeezing through the thin cotton, hauling her body firmly against his. Emma rubbed herself against him shamelessly, breasts flattened into his chest, aching to be touched.

"Emma," Killian breathed, his lips sliding down her throat, nipping at her pulse.

"Oh god." She knew she was supposed to be doing something, but she couldn't remember what. All she could focus on was his hard body pressing into hers. "God, I missed you."

"And I you, my love." He backed them up to the huge armchair and collapsed into to it, pulling Emma down to straddle his lap. "Where did you find this?" he asked, his hand tracing the curves of her body, nose nudging her cleavage.

"Store...for Halloween," Emma replied, biting her lip. "I wanted to surprise you."

Killian undid the top button of her uniform with his teeth. "Well, you succeeded, if a few days late." His tongue licked at the swell of her breasts; Emma moaned. "You taste divine."

A flood of heat rushed through her; her clit throbbed. She ground her hips down, muttering in relief when she felt the thick ridge of his cock press against her aching core. "Are you gonna help me out of it or tease me all night?"

"I thought you were supposed to examine me, darling," Killian shot back, hips thrusting up suddenly. "But if you'd rather I just _fuck_ you..." He unbuttoned two more buttons until she was practically spilling out of her top, his tongue and lips latching onto a hard peak and suckling fervently. His hook slid over her bare thigh, catching the hem of her skirt and pulling it up until it was loose around her waist, exposing her white panties.

Emma arched her back, one hand braced on Killian's knee as she rubbed herself over his arousal. The seam of his pants rubbed against her just right, her clit hard and aching, release coiling tighter and tighter in her gut, unintelligible sounds tumbling from her lips.

"That's it, love," Killian said, his hand ripping her top to expose her other breast. "Get yourself off for me." He worked her nipples with his hand and mouth, sending her higher and higher until her body exploded in bliss. Emma cried out, eyes squeezed shut, her body rocking in his hold. He held her until she calmed, slumping against his chest.

Killian kissed her sweaty brow and held her close, allowing her to recover. "I love watching you," he mumbled against her skin. "You are so beautiful, love."

Emma felt her heart stutter in her chest; this was what she loved the most about him. His pure love and devotion to her, always seeing to her happiness ahead of his own. He was unlike anyone she'd ever known and she loved him so much it hurt.

Gently, she pressed a kiss to his neck, his scruff tickling her nose. She moved higher, just lightly kissing and nibbling on his skin, knowing he was still unsatisfied. And she wanted so much more than just dry humping him in the big chair. She wanted him to fill her, to stretch her, to brand her as his. She smiled when she heard the low rumble in his chest, her ministrations having the desired effect.

"I'm going to take off your clothes now," she whispered in his ear. She felt him shudder under her, his breathing hitching. "Just let me touch you." Killian nodded silently, desire drowning his eyes. Emma smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, sucking on his bottom lip as she started to undress him. She had to scramble out of his lap to pull his waistcoat and shirt free, tossing them to the floor.

Emma ran her hands over the bare skin of his torso, relishing the feel of the muscles tensing and flexing under her touch. He had surprising few scars marring his skin, but she leaned between his spread legs to run her tongue over each one. Killian's hand fell to her hair, fingers pulling on the pins until the blonde tresses tumbled down her back. He always liked her hair down, so he could toy with it.

"Gods, that feels incredible," he said softly. Emma smiled, pleased. It wasn't often that she just got to explore his body; he was usually focused completely on _her. _Emma ran her fingers over his chest hair, and her nipples tightened in response. She loved the way it felt to have it tease her as they moved together.

"Your heart's racing," Emma said, kissing the skin above it. "I can feel it."

"Only for you," Killian replied, eyes falling closed. "Always for you."

"Would you like to hear it?" Emma asked, getting an idea.

Killian looked at her quizzically. "I'm not following you, love."

Emma's hand fingered the stethoscope that still lay around her neck. How it had managed to stay in place, she didn't know, but she was grateful it had. "With this." She placed one last kiss to his skin and climbed back into his lap. She put the ends in her ears and took the round metal and placed it over his heart.

Killian flinched a little. "Bloody hell, that's cold!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "So's this," she reminded him, tapping his hook with her finger. "I let you touch me with that."

Killian's eyes darkened again. "You _love_ when I touch you with that," he said knowingly. "Very naughty princess you are."

Emma leaned down and kissed him again. There was no sense in denying _that_. She was dating a pirate for heaven's sake. "Hold that thought, okay?" Killian nodded, still wondering what she was up to. She pressed the metal to his chest again and heard his heartbeat plain as day in her ears. It was strong and a little rapid from their play. She loved that sound.

"Here, you try." Emma took the stethoscope out of her ears and placed it in his, positioning the metal over his heart again. "Do you hear it?"

Killian's eyes widened in wonder. "Aye." He listened for only a few more seconds before turning back to her. "May I hear yours?"

He said it with such reverence, Emma thought she would melt on the spot. "Okay." She lifted the round piece of metal to her own chest, settling it over her heart. She tried again not to fidget, Killian's intense stare almost too much. "What?" she said at last.

"It's so strong," Killian said in awe. "Just like you."

Tears pricked at her eyes, as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. If her heart was strong then it was because of _him_. He'd fought for her, loved her, helped heal the painful shards of her heart back into a working whole. She truly didn't know who she'd be without him.

"Kiss me," she demanded, before she lost it completely.

Killian growled and complied, pulling her down for a searing kiss. Emma's toes curled as he kissed her deeply, exploring every inch of her mouth. The stethoscope impeded them, so Emma unhooked it and tossed it to the floor with a soft thunk of metal hitting wood. Killian's arms came around her, pulling her flush against his body. But she was still wearing the remains of her costume. She wanted them naked. Right now.

"Couch," she gasped, fingers diving in his hair. She pulled him to her breasts, ignoring her request so she could have his mouth on her again. He obliged her, moaning when she pushed them together so he could suckle both with a tiny turn of his head.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked, burying his face in her cleavage, mouth driving her crazy.

Wave after wave of want washed through her, settling deep inside her, leaving her aching. "Oh god, yes," she said, not wanting him to stop, but wanting _more_.

As if he could sense her conflict, he nodded. "Soon, love," he assured her, nipping at the underside of her breast. "I'll have you very soon." Heeding her earlier demand, he picked her up and carried her to the nearby couch, where he tore through the remnants of her costume. Emma watched hungrily as he deftly removed his pants and boots, leaving him naked before her. His thick cock bobbed proudly against his stomach and Emma's mouth watered, the ache inside her almost painful. "Spread your legs, darling."

Emma did as he asked, exposing her soaked skin to his sight. She shivered as the cool metal of his hook slid along the inside of her thigh. "Oh fuck," she whimpered, fingers gripping the edges of the couch. He was going to tease her again, rub the metal over her heated core until she came.

Killian chuckled. "Such a wanton thing," he murmured. "The princess craving the pirate's hook." Emma hissed when the metal finally reached where she needed him, her hips rolling into it automatically. "Don't stop."

"As you wish." He alternated his strokes, her arousal coating the metal, slipping over her sensitive skin. She didn't know why the hook was such a turn on for her, but she loved it. Killian slid two fingers inside her as his hook teased her clit mercilessly. "Come for me, Emma. Let me see what I do to you."

"Fuck!" Emma yelled as her second orgasm made her shudder. She clawed at the couch as Killian worked her, drawing it out until she was breathless. But it still wasn't enough. She'd hardly come down from that high before she was pulling at him. "I need you in me. Please."

Killian growled and nodded. He spread her wide before easing himself into her, teeth gritted as he fought for control. "Fuck, you are so tight, love." They moaned in unison once he was completely sheathed inside her, the stretch and burn of him along her walls what she had been craving. Before she met him, sex was just something she did when the itch arose; now she was addicted to it, to him and how being with him made her feel.

"Oh god, _move_," Emma pleaded. "I need you."

Killian lowered his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he heeded her plea, hips pistoning into her roughly, his cock hitting her deep. Emma cried out in pleasure as Killian gave her exactly what she wanted. This was who they were, rough around the edges but with a deep connection that could weather any storm. The savior and the pirate bound together in love and passion. She could feel it with every stroke, their feelings for each other making them whole as they sought release. They fell over the edge together, their desperate cries filling the air, bodies trembling in each other's arms.

Killian collapsed on top of her, head buried in the crook of her neck. He was breathing hard, but Emma swore she heard him say "I love you" over and over again. She used what little strength she had left to cradle him against her, holding him close despite his weight.

"I love you, too," she murmured softly, stroking his back. "I love you, Killian."

That seemed to bring him back to her. "Sorry, love," he grumbled, starting to push himself up.

"I don't mind."

He thumbed her cheek. "_I_ mind."

Emma kissed his palm. "You're an idiot."

"Gentleman, my love."

"Pirate," she countered.

"Your pirate."

"Yeah, you are."

Killian glanced away, then back. "We should get you to bed."

"Believe it or not, I had intended us to do this in the bed."

Killian smirked. "You were just too irresistible to wait."

Emma moved to sit up, curling into Killian's side. "So you liked your surprise?"

"Aye. Is that a...common custom for this holiday?"

Emma felt herself flush. "No. I mean, yeah. I mean, the dressing up part." Dear god, she was rambling. "The adult costumes tend to be a bit more risque than the kids."

"So I noticed."

"I wanted to actually do this on Halloween, but I got sidetracked."

"That happens often around here, love. I daresay I'm getting used to it."

Emma looked up at him, a smile on her face. No matter what she could trust that he would be there, right beside her. "Maybe next year we'll plan better?"

He looked down at her with a curious brow. "Are you intending to make this a tradition, Swan?"

She shrugged. "Do you _want_ it to be a tradition?"

He smiled her favorite smile, the one that made her want to kiss him senseless. "Perhaps I could dress up for _you_ next year."

Emma grinned. "I'd like that."


	21. Welcome Home

**Author's note:** More lemon-y goodness for you!

**Disclaimer:** I have a cardboard Captain Hook. Does that count?

**Welcome Home**

"God, I thought they'd never leave."

Killian chuckled as she leaned back against the door. Her parents insisted on giving them something called a _housewarming_ party after they moved into their new apartment. There were still some boxes lying about, but Snow was adamant. Now their apartment was littered with paper plates and food and gifts from their family and friends.

Family and friends. Now that was something Killian hadn't ever expected to have again. Everything he had now was thanks to the gorgeous blonde in front of him.

Gods, he loved her.

Killian gave her a slow grin, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Come now, Swan. It wasn't _that_ bad."

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes. "You only say that because Leroy didn't drink all your rum."

"Too right, love," he teased. He closed the gap and kissed her lightly on the lips. He started to pull away, intent on beginning the clean up from their latest adventure, when Emma grabbed the lapel of his jacket and hauled him back to her. His lips fused with hers as his eyes flew wide in surprise. Her kiss was aggressive, filled with passion and he groaned. His hand dived into her hair as she kissed him senseless.

His head was spinning and he finally had to come up for air, lips still hovering over hers. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Emma didn't even blink. "I've been waiting all night to do that."

"Have you now?"

Her lips quirked up in a sardonic grin. "Don't make me say it, pirate."

His hand fell to her hip, pulling her against him. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, love."

Emma brushed a feather light kiss to his lips, then leaned in next to his ear. "So you don't want to know what I've been imagining all night?"

A shiver raced down his spine, suddenly _very_ curious about what possibly naughty thoughts had been occupying his Swan. For in this, they were just as compatible as they were in every other aspect of their relationship. They truly were soulmates.

Emma's hands slipped under his jacket, her fingers skimming up the column of his spine. "I want you," she whispered, teeth biting on his earlobe, "to _fuck_ me," lick along the shell of his ear, "on every surface," another bite, this one sharper, "of this apartment."

Killian's eyes closed as his mind effortlessly conjured images of Emma writhing in ecstasy bent over their couch, sprawled across the kitchen table, seated high on the counter as he drove into her relentlessly. Gods, she was glorious in the throes of passion, pale skin flushed, lips pink and parted, hair wild. Far better than anything he could have imagined in the time they'd been apart.

"Gods, Emma," he muttered, instinctively pulling her closer. Her soft curves were pressed against his chest, his thigh slipped between hers. His arousal was sudden and painful, confined in the instantly too tight trousers he wore.

"Think you can _handle_ that, Captain?" she asked, licking the hollow of his throat.

"Is that a challenge, Swan?"

"Maybe. You are pretty old."

Killian growled and dragged her mouth back to his, his kiss rough and possessive. "Old, am I? We'll see about that." He used his hand and hook to drag her skirt up, where he realized she wasn't wearing any knickers. He groaned when his fingers skimmed her bare mound, dipping effortlessly into her heat. "Bloody hell, love. Were you like this all evening? Wet and wanting for me?"

Emma mewled softly, riding his fingers. "Yes," she whispered. "I always want you."

Killian kissed her deeply at her admission, the words music to his ears. They had fought for so long to get to this point, where they were completely open with one another, knowing they felt the same way. "I'm going to make you come until you beg me to stop, love," he said darkly, nipping at her pouting lower lip. "Your body belongs to me tonight."

Emma's head fell back against the door with a soft thump. "Oh god."

Killian pulled his hand away from her, grinning when she whined in protest. He brought his fingers to her lips. "Lick." She obeyed with an alacrity that surprised him. He rolled his hips into hers, seeking friction as she tasted herself on his fingers. Once his fingers were clean, he reached around and pulled the zipper down on her dress, slipping the straps from her shoulders and allowing the soft material to flow over her body until it hit the floor. All that was left to her was a pale pink bra that accentuated her breasts and the nude heels she wore. His hand traced her curves reverently, the muscles of her flat stomach already trembling. "You are so bloody beautiful, my love."

Emma pushed on the collar of his jacket, trying to get it off. "You have too many clothes," she complained.

Killian laughed, giving her the space to slide the leather off his shoulders. He let her pick at the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt, while he drew her into a needy kiss. "Where should I have you first?" he mused. "The table? Or the couch perhaps?" Deftly, he flicked open her bra and pulled it from her body. "Or should I take you right here where there's nothing but a thin door to muffle your screams?"

Emma clutched at him for support, her hands fisted in his now loose shirt. Her knees went weak; her eyes were glazed over with lust. "Yes," she said, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

"Yes what?"

"Here. There. I don't care as long as I have you. Please, Killian."

He pressed a kiss to her brow as he shrugged out of his shirt and waistcoat. He opened his trousers far enough to slid them off his hips, hissing as his cock sprang free. "Hold on to me," he ordered, hand and hook sliding under her ass and picking her up. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her up, cock slipping through her dripping folds, making them both groan. Killian pressed her back against the door and moved his hand between them to align himself with her entrance. One quick thrust and he was buried deep inside her wet walls.

"Oh my god," Emma moaned. "Yes."

Killian drew her lips back to his and kissed her, muffling her cries as he took her with fast hard strokes. He fucked her with abandon, the door rattling in its frame, but he didn't care. All that mattered was how perfect she felt around him, her heat scorching, her body pliant and soft. Emma tightened her legs around his waist, driving him even deeper and she cried out.

"Right there," she whimpered. "Fuck!"

Killian could already feel her walls fluttering around him, and he took her harder, hips snapping into hers, skin slapping together. _"Come,"_ he demanded.

Emma screamed out his name as she tumbled over the edge, walls gripping him tight. He thrust once, twice, then grunted loudly as he spilled himself inside her, hips going still. "Bloody hell," he gasped, pleasure still flooding his body. He would never get over just how incredible it felt to be with her.

Emma hummed unintelligibly, her hold on him loosening. Gently, he sat her down, allowing her to lean heavily against the door. Killian kicked off his boots and pants, before taking her hand. Flipping the lock on the door with his hook, he guided her over to the large table that sat in their dining area. It was still covered with some plates from the party, but Killian merely pushed those aside before sitting Emma up on the top.

He cupped her cheek and pulled her close for a kiss. "Are you satisfied yet, darling?"

Emma bit her lip, her hands sliding over his upper arms. "No."

"Good, because I am nowhere near finished with you yet." He combed his fingers through her hair before kissing her again, a slow passionate kiss, exploring every inch of her lovely mouth. He could spend the rest of his life kissing her, her lips soft and full and sweet. Emma moaned softly and pulled him closer, spreading her legs to accommodate him.

"Touch me," she said, sucking on his lower lip. "Killian." She smiled at him, giving him her body freely, eager for the pleasure he could give her.

"Lie back, love." Killian pulled her to the edge of the table before bending over her, body pressed into hers as his lips trailed over her collarbone, hand skimming up her side. Emma ran her hands over his back, soft mewls and gasps escaping her pretty pink lips as he mouthed her skin, licking and kissing and nipping at it. He moved lower, between the valley of her breasts, fondling one in his hand. Emma's back arched into his touch; he rolled the taut nipple between his fingers, plucking at it until she was writhing under him. "You like that, Emma?"

"More," she pleaded. "So good."

He gave her other breast a long lick, then drew the nipple into his mouth. He suckled at her until she was panting, begging for release. He could feel her molten core against his stomach and suddenly he needed to taste her. Killian kissed a wet path down her stomach and settled down on his knees. "So wet, Emma. I can't wait to taste you."

Emma bucked her hips desperately, the ache between her legs almost unbearable. She sobbed out in pleasure when he finally put his mouth on her, licking a stripe through her parted folds. He licked and nibbled on her sopping flesh, nearly driving her mad with want. Killian grinned devilishly, then tongued her entrance, tasting their mixed essences on his tongue. He fucked her thoroughly, sucking her clit between his lips until she yelled out her climax. He brought her down slow and easy, still touching her, bringing his hook up to slide over her swollen flesh.

"Again," he said, kissing the inside of her thigh. "Come for me again, love." He worked her slowly, relishing her whimpers and moans as the pleasure built once more. He made her orgasm twice more before he was satisfied. His mouth, chin, hand and hook were painted with her release as he rose, hovering over her quivering body. She looked completely debauched; he swore he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

"I love you, Emma," he said quietly, kissing her heated skin. "So much."

She looked at him with hooded eyes, her breathing coming in shallow pants. "How are you _real_?" she asked, one hand coming to cup his face weakly.

He kissed the tip of her thumb. "The same way you are, darling." He was so incredibly lucky to have her after everything he'd done. He knew he didn't deserve her. But he wasn't ever letting her go.

"Hey," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "You with me?"

"Aye. Always." He leaned up and gave her a gentle kiss, ignoring the need that now hung heavy against his stomach. "How do you feel now?"

"Hmm, good."

He cocked a brow at her. "Just 'good'?"

She smirked at him. "Yeah. Lost a step there, old man?"

Killian's eyes darkened dangerously. "You're playing with fire, Swan. Tread carefully." He didn't want to hurt her, but if she was asking for more...he was more than willing to oblige her.

"Have I begged you to stop yet?"

His cock hardened even further; he could taste his need for her on his tongue. "Bloody hell, woman." He surged forward, kissing her hard. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers massaging his scalp. Killian jerked away and hauled her up, pulling her over to the couch. He trapped her between the back of the couch and his body, hand squeezing her ass possessively. His hook stroked her back; she shivered in his arms. "The lady likes my hook," he purred in her ear. "Such a dirty girl, Swan."

She shot him a look. "You have no idea, pirate." She reached behind her and unscrewed his hook, bringing it to her chest, sliding the metal over her flushed skin, tracing her nipples, down her stomach. She spread her legs as Killian watched in fascination, the metal rubbing her mound and disappearing once more between her thighs. Emma rubbed herself shamelessly over his attachment, moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Swan," he groaned, his hand brushing his cock. He wanted to be buried inside her so badly, but he didn't want her to stop.

"I've dreamed about this," she admitted, licking her lips. Her face was a mask of pleasure as she continued to touch herself. "Using your hook on myself."

Unable to stand it, Killian wrapped his hand around his weeping cock and started to stroke. "I need you, Emma. I want to fuck you so badly."

Emma's eyes fluttered closed, getting lost in the sensation. "Hurry," she whimpered. "I'm so close."

Killian growled, grabbing her by the hips and forcing her around. His hook clattered to the floor as Killian bent her over the back of the couch. He spanked her lightly on the ass, pleased when he heard her groan. He repeated the action, the slap ringing out in the empty room. "One of these days I'm going to have this arse good and pink, Swan," he told her.

Emma shoved her hips back, needing him to just take her already. "Next time," she promised. "God, just fuck me!"

Killian needed no further encouragement, rubbing the tip of his cock over her dripping entrance, before surging forward and sheathing himself deep in her body. Emma cried out at the forceful intrusion, another orgasm ripping through her. Killian thrust shallowly until she calmed, hand and brace tight on her hips, his fingers sure to leave bruises on her pale skin.

"Gods, you feel so bloody good," he murmured, pulling out almost completely. He shoved back hard, his need too desperate for finesse. His thrusts were sloppy and rough, abusing her already swollen cunt. But Emma made no protest, encouraging him to take what he needed from her body. Her tight wet walls hugged him perfectly and he filled her to the hilt, knowing how much she loved it. Her body tightened under him, trembling violently.

"One more," he demanded, his voice gutteral. "Give me one more, Swan."

"Oh _fuck!_" she screamed, as she came for a final time, body convulsing under him. Killian fucked her through it, his own release slamming into him hard, knocking him breathless. Spent, Killian collapsed across her back, knowing he was the only thing holding her up. Once he had his breath back, Killian gathered her gently in his arms and backed them into the oversized armchair. Emma curled onto his chest, tucking her head under his chin, still breathing hard.

Killian kissed the top of her head. "Alright there, love?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed. Her fingers curled weakly around the charms of his necklace as she sighed.

"I didn't hurt you?"

She lifted her head. "No. I might be a bit sore tomorrow though."

Killian gave her a tiny smile. "Well, love, you _did_ imply that I was too old to properly satisfy you."

Emma smiled back at him. "I stand corrected."

"Too right." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Rest now, darling. I've got you."

"Will you draw me a bath in a little while? That might help."

"Of course. May I join you?"

"Why do you think I want it?" she replied with a sly smirk.

Killian chuckled. "You are insatiable, Swan."

"Hey, I just figured we were making up for lost time."

Killian thumbed the apple of her cheek, his heart swelling with love for her. His Swan. "Indeed we are, my love. Indeed we are."


	22. Lost and Found

**Author's note:** Just a little domestic fluff, feels and smut to tide us over with no episode this week. Set after Killian get's his heart back. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**Lost and Found**

Emma picked her way through the piles of boxes, trying to get to the refrigerator. She was hot and tired and in desperate need of a drink. She pulled out a bottle of water and gulped down half of it in one go. Thirst temporarily sated, she leaned back against the counter in her new kitchen, surveying the progress—or lack thereof—that had been made on her new apartment.

There were still boxes everywhere, in various states of unpacking. The kitchen was mostly finished; all they needed to do was get some actual food to fill it. She and Henry had been surviving on Granny's takeout and pizza for over a week. Which was fine, but she wanted to get back into a little of the rhythm they'd had in New York, with her making breakfast every morning, checking in with him over dinner most nights. He'd been spending so much time with Regina since he'd gotten his memories back; Emma missed him.

But it wasn't a total loss. Henry had unpacked his room in record time, then begged off, claiming Regina needed him. Emma suspected it was so she could spend some quality time with Killian and for that, she was grateful. After everything that had happened, letting the pirate out of her sight wasn't something she was keen on. As soon as everything got back to normal, the three of them would spend some time together. Maybe she could get Killian to take them all sailing. Henry would like that.

"Where do you want this one, love?" Killian asked, a large box filling his arms. She tried not to notice how his arms bulged under the fabric of his shirt, but she wasn't sure she was entirely successful.

"Um, the bedroom, I think."

"More clothes I expect," he groused. "How did you accumulate so many possessions in so short a time?"

"Magic," she teased, smirking at him.

He huffed indignantly and stalked off to the bedroom to unload the box. When he came back through, however, Emma nearly choked on her water. The man had stripped off his shirt—his waistcoat had been lost hours ago—and was strutting around bare chested. _Seriously?_ Like she wasn't having _enough_ trouble allowing her thoughts to stray into decidedly _dirty_ territory.

The fact that this was the first time they'd truly been _alone_ together since the night she'd shown him her little box of trinkets wasn't lost on her.

She tried not to stare. She really did. But holy lord, if he wasn't the hottest thing she'd ever seen. She was fascinated, watching him as he worked, picking up heavy boxes like they weighed nothing and hauling them around. Muscles rippled and flexed under his lightly tanned skin, the occasional bead of sweat trickling down his bare back. His brace came about halfway up his forearm, the lack of hand not affecting him in the slightest. Boxes closed with string dangled from his hook as he moved them to their designated area. Sometimes he'd use it to rip an unlabeled box open and peer at its contents.

Emma eventually had to quit pretending she was taking a break and actually _do_ something. She sorted through a box of cleaning supplies, making sure to keep Killian in her line of sight. He glanced at her a few times, a stupid grin on his face, as if he _knew_ what she was trying desperately _not_ to think about.

Like how that skin would feel under her fingertips. Or how his dark chest hair would feel rubbing over her nipples. Or how good he would taste under her tongue. Or how the metal of his hook would feel on her skin. Or if things below the waist were just as scrumptious as the rest of him.

"Where should we hang this one, Swan?" Killian asked, poking his head over the counter.

"What is it?" She stood up to see what he had. It was the painting of a ship that she'd had in New York. A ship that looked remarkably like the _Jolly Roger_, almost as if her subconscious had been trying to tell her something, even then. "Oh." Inexplicably, she flushed; he was closer to her than she'd expected and it was doing dangerous things to her hormones. "Maybe over there?" She pointed to an open space on the far wall of the living room.

Killian turned, eyeing it critically. "Perhaps." He strode over and placed it against the wall, balancing it somewhat precariously on his hook. "What do you think?"

Emma stepped out from around the island and looked. "Yeah, I think that'll work. Do you, um, want some help?" She was always leery of offering to help, figuring he was sensitive about the hand business after what happened with Gold.

But he just grinned at her. "It's good of you to offer, Swan, but I've got this. A bit of water wouldn't go amiss though."

"Sure." That she could do. Helping him hang the painting would put them in close proximity and she wasn't entirely sure she could control herself. But why was she so worried? It wasn't like she in any way doubted him. And she'd been attracted to him for...well, for as long as she'd known him. As she was rediscovering this day...her pirate was _hot_. So hot there should be some sort of law against it. And she knew he loved her. She loved him. This wasn't like any other relationship she'd ever had. They'd been through so much; it seemed silly to be hesitant about this.

Making up her mind, she got him a bottle of water and headed over to where he stood. His hooked arm was up, the tip of the hook digging a small hole into the drywall. Then he tapped in the fastener for the drywall screw and threaded in the screw with his good hand.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Killian looked a bit sheepish. "Henry actually. He's quite the resourceful lad."

Emma's face softened. "Hey, that's great. It's nice that you two get along." She handed him the water, which he accepted gratefully. "It's not always something that happens in this world."

He cocked his head at her, frowning slightly. "I'm not sure I follow you, Swan."

Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "It's just that not a lot of men are comfortable with a woman who already has a kid. A lot of times there's some...resentment."

"Well, that's just ridiculous. Not to mention bad form," Killian said indignantly. "I know how important the lad is to you, love. I'd never ask you to choose between us."

Emma smiled, so grateful that she'd gotten out of her own way, and decided to take a chance on him. "One of the many reasons I'm with you, Killian."

He smirked. "There's a list? Do I get to hear it?"

"No! Now get back to work!"

Killian downed the last of his water, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed and Emma sucked in a shallow breath. "Aye, aye, Sheriff," he said, handing her the empty bottle.

Emma rolled her eyes, but before she walked away, she gave him a playful swat on his backside. His surprised yelp echoed in her ears as she sprinted off, picking her way through the boxes as fast as she could.

"Bloody minx," Killian growled before heading after her, his boots thudding heavily on the wood as he ran. Emma ran for the kitchen, not daring to look back. Her shoes skidded on the linoleum as Killian caught her wrist with his hook and spun her around, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Emma had to fight a grin. "Um, the trash?" She waved the empty bottle.

"And that required _spanking_ me and sprinting off?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave, fixing her with a heated blue stare.

Emma swallowed, feeling the air around them change. The way he said that went straight through her, making her entire body throb. "Maybe?" She took a breath and leaned in close to him. "Or maybe I wanted to see if you'd chase me."

"Love, I've been chasing you since we met." His good hand came up and cradled her head, drawing her closer. "What shall I do now that I've caught you?"

"Who says you've caught me?"

He backed them up to the counter of the island, effectively trapping her. She could have gotten out of she wanted to, but she'd waited far too long for this. He gave her a little thrust of his hips, making her groan. "I say," he whispered, his voice low and rough, nose brushing her cheek. He caught her lips in a kiss, the kiss fierce and demanding; Emma could feel it all the way to her toes. She moaned into it, dropping the empty bottle in her hand so she could hold him, finally feel his bare skin under her hands.

Emma angled her head to deepen the kiss, drawing his bottom lip between her teeth. Killian growled, his hips jerking into hers. "Emma..."

"We're _alone_," she said against his lips, kissing him again. "Finally."

Killian cupped her cheek reverently. "Finally," he agreed. He stole another kiss and lifted her up onto the counter, stepping firmly between her splayed thighs. His hand and hook slid under her tank top and Emma shivered, the dual sensations even better than she'd imagined. Killian pulled the fabric over her head, leaving her in her plain white bra. His eyes trailed over her; Emma's heart raced under his scrutiny, worried that he'd find her lacking. "Gorgeous," he mumbled, lowering his head to kiss and lick as the swell of her breast.

Emma arched into his touch, her hands in his hair. His hook traced the edge of the cup, sliding up under the strap, dragging it down her shoulder. "Oh," she moaned loudly as his lips wrapped around the taut peak, his teeth and tongue teasing her. "Oh yes."

"Gods, you taste incredible." He drew the other strap down, his hand fondling her gently, letting the full weight settle in his hand. "I've waited so long for this, love."

"I know." She cupped his cheeks and drew him in for a kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth. He tasted faintly of salt and rum and she was addicted. Emma felt the fabric of her bra slip from between them and she pulled away in surprise. "Tell me you just now figured out how to do that," she said.

Killian smirked. "Jealous, Swan?"

"That's not funny."

He leaned in and kiss away her frown. "I think I like you a little jealous, love. But for the record, first time, I swear."

"Good." She slid her hands up over his biceps. "You know, for a guy with only one hand, you sure do know how to use it."

"We've only just begun." He traced her kiss swollen lips with his thumb, which she promptly sucked into her mouth. She smiled as he moaned, letting her tease him, swirling her tongue around the digit. "Bloody hell, Swan."

"You're not the only one who's waited."

"Aye."

Emma twisted in his arms and waved her hand at the door, flipping the lock shut with magic. "There."

"Did you just..."

"Lock the door with magic? Yep," she replied with a grin. "So what are you waiting for, tiger?"

Killian jerked her into his arms and kissed her breathless. She could feel just how much he'd been holding himself back before, the passion she felt from him all consuming and setting her body on fire. She leaned back on her elbows as he kissed and licked and sucked at her skin, leaving no patch untouched. He paid special attention to her breasts, burying his face in her cleavage, his scruff scratching her skin. Her core was molten, heat rolling through her with every swipe of his tongue.

By the time he got to the waistband of her pants she was trembling, the ache inside her almost painful. It had been a while for her and she just _needed_ him with a desire that bordered on madness. She cried out in relief when he unbuttoned her pants and rubbed the heel of his hand over her mound. She rocked into him, begging for friction, anything to ease the ache inside.

"Raise your hips, love," Killian demanded, his hook pulling on her pants. Emma braced herself on the counter and did as he asked, hissing as the cool tile came into contact with her heated skin. Boots and pants found their way to the floor, leaving Emma completely nude in the middle of her kitchen.

"Killian," she breathed, reaching for him.

"Soon, Swan. I promise." He kissed her, trailing his hand and hook up and down her thighs. He gently spread her knees and moved to kneel on the floor. Emma's core clenched when he kissed her inner thigh, another wave of desire shooting through her.

"Oh fuck," she gasped. "Please." How many times had she fantasized about having his dark head between her legs, tonguing her higher and higher?

The curved edge of his hook dragged through her folds. "So wet for me, Swan," he said quietly. "Been dying to taste you. I bet you're sweet." His mouth was hot on her skin, licking and sucking a mark into the delicate skin of her inner thigh. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore of his teasing, he was there, nibbling on her sopping flesh.

"Ahhhh." Emma's legs rested on his shoulders as he feasted on her, and she fell back against the counter, hips rolling as she tried to maintain some grip on her sanity. Her hand dived into his hair, holding him in place as she climbed higher, her body tightening. Her other hand slid up her ribcage under she was palming her breast, teasing the soft mound. "Oh god, more," she pleaded, her voice breathy and strained.

Killian peeked up over her stomach, licking wetness off his lips when he saw her touching herself. "Don't stop," he said. "Gods, Emma." He kissed her clit, making her jerk and cry out, then sucked it into his mouth. Emma writhed on the counter, desperate for relief, needing to come. Killian slipped two long fingers into her heat, fucking her vigorously as he sucked on her aching nub. Emma twisted and pinched her nipples, hips bucking up off the tile as she sobbed out her release, warmth flooding her veins as her body shook.

Killian brought her down slowly, drawing aftershocks out of her. He left a parting kiss to her mound before looking at her with a smug grin. "How do you feel?"

Emma whined in protest as he pulled his fingers away. "That the best you've got?" In truth, that had been one of the best orgasms of her life, but it only made her want _more_.

Killian narrowed his eyes at her. "Be careful what you wish for, Swan."

Emma took a deep breath, and pulled herself up. She took in the wetness that clung to his lips and chin, still feeling the burn of his scruff on her skin. "I want _everything_ from you, pirate," she whispered, wrapping his hand around his neck and drawing him in. She kissed him deeply, tasting herself on him, sending another shiver up her spine. She wanted to make love to him until they were both exhausted and spent, too tired to even leave the bed.

Killian groaned into her kiss, his arms coming around her. Catching on, Emma wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and let him pick her up. His hand and hook slid under her ass as he carried her to the bedroom, still kissing her, before throwing her down on the haphazardly made bed. Emma giggled as she bounced, thrilled to have finally reached this point with him. Killian stood next to the bed, pulling frantically on his boots, cursing under his breath. Emma leaned in, kissing his arm, lips moving over his skin to his chest and neck as he pulled on his remaining clothes. He tasted better than she imagined, all spice and Killian, muscles fluttering under her lips.

Finally nude, Killian pushed gently on her shoulders, forcing her back so she could get a look at him. Her mouth went dry when she saw him at last in all his naked glory, his body hard and chiseled to perfection, a smattering of scars on his torso. His long thick cock jutted out proudly, one fat vein throbbing along the underside. Emma reached out tentatively, fingers brushing the smooth skin. Killian groaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Don't stop," he whispered, hips rocking forward ever so slightly.

Emma bit her lip, curling her fingers more firmly around him. Killian hissed in pleasure as she started to stroke, his hand gripping her shoulder. Up and down she went, thumb brushing the tip, spreading precum over it. Killian rolled his hips into her touch, eyes still closed, savoring the feel of Emma touching him at last.

"I dreamt of this," he bit out. "All those nights alone."

Emma pressed a kiss to his chest, right over his heart. The heart she'd gotten back for him. "I'm here now, Killian. I promise."

His eyes opened abruptly and he surged forward, pulling her hand away and tackling her to the bed. They kissed, long and slow, hands and hook exploring, as if trying to memorize the feel of the other. Finally he settled into the cradle of her thighs, looking down at her reverently. "I need you so much, Emma," he said softly and she knew he wasn't just talking about this.

"Make me yours, Killian," she replied, smiling up at him. She felt him, long and heavy, nudging at her entrance. She sucked in a harsh breath as he pushed slowly forward, hips rising to meet him as he took her. She knew he was big, but damn if he didn't fill her better than anyone ever had before. She felt every thick inch of him, stretching her deliciously.

"Am I hurting you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, just _damn_. Feels so good."

Killian leaned down and kissed her, his hips pulling back a little, then rocking back in. He kept his thrusts slow and deliberate, letting her get used to the feel of him. But soon she was squirming, needing more. "Please," she begged, legs tightening around his waist. "More."

Killian rested his forehead on her shoulder, moaning as he did as she asked, snapping his hips more forcefully into hers. Emma cried out, clawing at his back, as he hit the spot inside her that made her see stars. _"Yes!"_ Killian growled, low and guttural, his baser instincts taking over, fucking her into the bed, his control completely snapped. Emma held him as he rode her into oblivion, coming together in a loud shout. His hips rutted against her until he was spent, collapsing onto her briefly before rolling off.

Emma lay there panting, her throat raw from screaming. Her body buzzed, pleasure still rolling through her system. She had a feeling that the sex would be good, but holy shit. Killian recovered first, catching her hand in his. "Emma?"

"I'm here. Barely."

"That was..."

"Definitely not a one time thing," she said breathlessly, remembering her words from Neverland. How naive she'd been then, trying to convince herself that this man hadn't already turned her world upside down.

Killian chuckled. "I was going to say bloody fantastic, but I'm glad to hear that, love."

"It was that too." She winced a little as she rolled onto her side, her muscles protesting.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

His concern pulled sweetly on her heart. "No, it's just...been a while. Give me a little bit and I'll be ready for round two."

A shadow crossed his face and she knew what he was thinking. The look on his face when she said she loved...someone else in New York made her heart hurt. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, palming his cheek.

"Aye, love." He turned his head and kissed her palm. "I'm perfect."

Emma frowned just a little, sensing he wasn't being entirely truthful. She kissed him firmly, only pulling back when she heard him groan. "I want _you_, Killian. And only you."

Killian's lips quirked up in a tight lipped smile. "I _know_ that, love. I do. Forgive an old pirate?"

"There's nothing to forgive." She snuggled into his side, sighing happily when his arm came around her. Not that long ago, her instinct would have been to run, but no longer. There was nowhere else she'd rather be than right here in this bed with him. Killian snagged the edge of the quilt with his hook and pulled it over them.

"Don't want the princess to catch a chill," he mumbled quietly.

"Hmm, I'm warm right here," she replied, leeching his body heat.

Killian kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip on her. They lapsed into silence for a while, just basking in the afterglow. Emma rested her head on his chest, listening carefully to the beat of his heart. She'd held it in her hand, felt the warmth as it glowed and pulsed. She didn't like to think about it, but she'd come dangerously close to losing him. Involuntarily, she held him tighter, lips brushing his chest.

"Swan?"

She didn't want to make him feel bad; what happened wasn't his fault. "It's nothing."

Killian snorted. "Bollocks. Tell me."

Emma rolled her eyes, but she didn't argue. All this had begun because they were afraid to reveal their true feelings. "I almost lost you."

Killian's body shrank in on itself as he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm so sorry for that, love."

"It's not your fault."

He shook his head. "There's no one else. I'm the one who made a deal with the bloody Dark One. I should have known better."

Emma propped her head in her hand. "No, he took advantage of you. Preyed on your insecurities. He's done it to all of us at some point." She shivered, remembering how Gold had tried to manipulate her into giving up her powers. If it hadn't been for Elsa, she might have gone through with it.

"Gods, that was the worst night of my life," Killian said, as if reading her thoughts. "Thinking you were going to...and I couldn't get to you."

"Not having your heart ripped out?" Cora had nearly ripped her own out—would have if not for Emma's magic—and that had been excruciating.

Killian shook his head. "Your life is so much more precious than mine, my love."

Anger flared in her chest. "Don't you _ever_ say that, Killian. You're important to me. To Henry. How do you think we'd feel if something happened to you?"

"Emma, love..."

"I don't need or want you to die for me, Killian. I want you to _live_. Take Henry to school with me, watch crappy B movies on Netflix, chase monsters. I've done that alone my whole life and I don't want to anymore. I want you next to me, taking on the world together. Do you understand?" She wasn't one for speeches—that was Killian's area—but she had to make him understand.

He looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth open slightly. "Aye, I understand. And I will do my best, Swan. But I would give my life for yours or Henry's in a heartbeat, if it would keep you safe. That's all that matters to me. So many people I've loved have died. I couldn't bear if you did too."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to watch each other's backs then, huh?"

Killian grinned. "And a very lovely backside it is, Swan." His hand drifted down her back, cupping her ass and giving it a squeeze. Emma squeaked, swatting his chest. "Oi! Watch the goods, love!"

Emma laughed. "What do you think I was doing earlier?"

"Ogling me naturally."

"I was not!"

"You just said you did, Swan. It's okay, you can admit it."

Rather than argue with him, she kissed him. Killian growled at her fierceness, rolling her onto her back. Emma relished his weight, the warm solidness of him making her hot all over. His chest hair teased her breasts, his mouth worrying a mark into the juncture of her shoulder. Emma writhed under him, heat pooling in her stomach.

"Killian..." Emma breathed, nipping on his earlobe.

"Gods, I want you again, Emma," he mumbled, giving her breast a long lick.

Emma shivered. "Oh god, yes." She rolled them over again, moving to straddle him. He was already ready for her, his cock standing at attention. Emma grinned wickedly down at him and trailed her hand over it, lightly stroking him. Killian groaned, trying in vain to get more friction.

"Are you going to tease me?"

"Only a little," she replied, sliding down his legs until her mouth hovered over him. She wanted him inside her too badly to get him off like this. But that didn't mean she couldn't torment him first. She licked along the underside of his cock, her tongue flicking over the thick vein she'd seen earlier. Killian's breathing hitched as his back bowed in pleasure.

"Fuck," he cursed, fisting the sheet. Emma flashed him a grin then returned her attention to the task at hand. She worked her hand and mouth in tandem, wanted to hear more of the sounds he made. Her other hand fondled his balls until he was begging, head thrashing. "Gods, you have to _stop_," he said brokenly. "Please."

Emma kissed his tip once before pulling away, surveying her handiwork. Killian's chest heaved in harsh pants, quilt bunched around his hook, sheet held tightly in his fist. He looked at her with glassy eyes, trying to recover. "Get up here, Swan," he said.

She crawled up his body, careful not to touch his sensitive cock. "Yes?"

"You are bloody incredible," he breathed, drawing her into a kiss. His hook slid down her back, along her spine, the cool metal creating goosebumps on her warm skin. "Gods, I love you."

Emma pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "I love you, too, Killian." She'd almost lost him before he knew how she felt; she was going to make sure he knew from now on. No matter what, they were in this together. "May I?"

"Aye, take me home." Emma bit her lip as she rose up on her knees, stroking him a couple of times before lining him up with her entrance. She took him into her body slowly, relishing the thick drag of him along her walls. They sighed in unison once he was fully seated inside her.

"Do you feel that?" Emma asked, splaying her hands over his chest. She started to rock slowly, her hips undulating in his lap, giving them just enough friction to ease the ache.

"Yes," he hissed, trying to stay still. "Love the way you feel around me. Hot and wet and tight. So bloody tight, love."

Emma could feel herself getting wetter, easing his way, letting him slip in and out of her faster. "Kiss me," she said, pulling on the charms of his necklace. Killian pushed himself up, arms locking around her waist, hook digging into her side as he kissed her deeply, passion pouring out of him. Emma mewled, hands diving into his hair.

"Ride me, sweetheart," he murmured. "Faster, feels so good."

Emma nodded, her hips rocking faster, her chest rubbing against his, sending frissons of desire down her spine. The pressure built low in her belly and she took Killian's hand, guiding him to where they were joined. She moaned his name as he took the hint, stroking her clit expertly.

"Let go, Swan," he urged, his lips hot on her neck. "Let go for me."

Emma threw her head back as her orgasm crashed into her, his name on her lips. Her muscles squeezed him tightly and he grunted, hips bucking up into her as he spilled himself deep inside her. Emma slumped in his arms, panting, burying her head in his neck. Killian stroked her back idly as they came down from their high, still joined together.

"I'm going to lay you down, love," he whispered into her hair. "I'll be right back, yeah?"

"Okay," she mumbled. Emma felt the loss as soon as he slipped out of her, curling in on herself. Killian smiled a little, brushing damp hair back from her face. He disappeared for a minute, returning with a washcloth. He cleaned her up quietly before tossing the cloth aside and getting back into bed with her.

"Better?"

Emma smiled up at him. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Only the best for you, love."

She rolled her eyes. "You do know it's the twenty-first century, right?"

"Aye, but seeing as I _am_ a gentleman, you'll just have to learn to let me indulge you every now and again, Swan."

"We'll see about that, buddy."

Killian pulled the quilt back up, then shucked off his hook. Emma ran her hand over his blunted forearm. "Do you miss it?"

He didn't look at her. "Those few hours when I could hold you with both hands were some of the best of my life, until I thought I was cursed."

"It never mattered to me, you know."

Killian pressed a kiss to her hairline. "Aye, for some reason, you love this broken down old pirate." Then his face grew serious. "I'd much rather be a good man without my hand, than what I was before."

"Well, you're very...um...talented with that hook," Emma mumbled, ducking her head.

"Are you _blushing_, Swan?"

"No!"

"Ah, but you _are_." His voice lowered conspiratorially. "Have you been thinking about my hook? Has it invaded your dreams?"

"Shut up."

But Killian was undeterred. "How long do you think that magical lock will hold, love? Perhaps a demonstration could be arranged in due course."

"You are awful." Her face was red now, his teasing thoroughly embarrassing her.

"What if I promise to make it worth your while?"

Emma looked up at him, loving the wicked glint in his eye. "Let me call David and tell him I'm taking tomorrow off."

(They didn't get anymore unpacking done, much to Henry's dismay on Monday afternoon.)


	23. The Fixation

**Author's note:** Just a little drabble, nothing fancy.

**Disclaimer:** Haha, no.

**The Fixation**

It didn't take her long to figure it out. After the way he'd looked at her during their adventure in the Enchanted Forest, she was fairly certain she had him pegged. But it wasn't until they started sleeping together that her suspicions were confirmed.

Captain Hook was a breast man.

It was a little surprising to her, because she didn't consider hers to be all _that_ impressive. They looked good in the tight tank tops and sweaters she favored. They looked even better when she paired that with her favorite push up bra. But still...average. Which was fine.

She lost count how many mornings she woke up with his face buried in her cleavage, lips and tongue licking the soft mounds. She'd sigh and groan, arch into his touch as desire pooled in her belly. He sucked on her nipples like a man possessed until they were tender and bruised and she was begging him for more. Then he'd slide into her at last, crushing her to his chest, the soft hair making her crazy with need.

And that was just in the bedroom.

Too many times when they were alone he found a reason to tease her, his hand sliding up her ribs as he kissed her neck. It was ridiculous and dangerous how often she let her hormones get the better of her when he did so, knowing just how little he had to touch her to set her body on fire. Her desk at the station had been christened at least four times; the last resulting in them nearly getting caught by her father.

She'd forced him to be good after that and now it had been six long weeks since they'd had sex somewhere other than her very cushy bed. Emma would never admit it out loud, but she missed it. Missed the thrill that came from touching him and being touched by him in places that were less than appropriate.

Sighing heavily at her very messed up priorities, Emma headed out. She was on duty until the evening when David would take over. She'd left Killian reluctantly that morning; they were still maintaining the fiction that he lived at Granny's, even though he spent more nights than not at her place. She left on edge and wanting, trying not to be late.

The diner was only down the street so she decided to walk, hoping the exercise would take the edge off her mood. Emma yelped as a hand caught hers, dragging her down the alley. She recognized Killian's rough palm instantly; it was a good thing too because she could have really hurt him for surprising her.

"Killian!" she cried in a harsh whisper. "What the hell?"

He crowded her back against the wall, his arms in either side of her head. "You left me this morning, love," he said quietly.

"I had to _work_," she replied, defensive. Although why she was defensive when she'd done nothing wrong, she had no idea. She would blame the dark predatory look in Killian's eyes, the look that never failed to make her shiver in anticipation.

"And I needed you," he countered, nosing at her hair. Emma sucked in a deep breath, that familiar thrill racing down her spine. "Surely the criminal element in town could have spared you for an hour."

"An hour? Optimistic, aren't you?" Killian lived for the days when they didn't have to leave the bed at all, saying they were making up for lost time. Unfortunately, those days were few and far between.

Killian chuckled darkly, his hand tracing up along her stomach, palming her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt. "I think we both know once is never enough for _either_ of us, darling."

Emma's head fell back against the brick, a low moan tumbling from her her lips. "You're evil," she hissed, arching her back.

"Pirate, Swan," he replied, licking the exposed skin of her neck. He kneaded her flesh through the fabric, mouth hot on her neck. Emma clutched at the lapels of his jacket, struggling to remain upright under his assault.

"Killian...we...can't...here," she breathed as he started plucking at the buttons on her blouse. The milk crates to her left barely concealed them in alley.

"Yes. We can." He pushed her shirt aside and pulled down the cups of her black lace bra. His mouth was on her in an instant and she keened, biting her lip to stifle the noise. It was so wrong, wicked and dangerous and she was the _sheriff_, but she didn't want him to stop. His hand and mouth teased her breasts, knowing every way to make her burn with need.

"Oh god," she hissed, hands sliding under his jacket, nails digging into the fabric of his waistcoat. He was going make her come just like this, with nothing more than his hand and mouth on her breasts, sending jolts of desire shooting down her spine. Her clit throbbed, begging to be touched, wetness soaking her panties.

"Gods, I love these," Killian growled against her skin. He licked the underside of her breast, tongue tracing her areola. "So soft and full." He bit down gently on her hardened nipple and Emma's hips bucked hard into his. "So responsive, darling. Do you like this?"

Emma moaned in desperation, her body coiled tight, too tight, begging for release. "Fuck yes," she mewled, locking eyes with him. "Don't stop. So close, Killian."

Killian surged up, kissing her briefly, passionately, before returning to his task, switching his attentions, suckling her other breast. Emma dragged his hook up to the abandoned one, rolling the smooth metal over her wet skin. "Oh, oh, _oh_," she keened, warmth flooding her as she came. Killian pressed his hand to the seam of her pants, drawing it out until she as shuddering in his hold.

Emma slumped back against the wall, breathing harshly. Killian kissed the valley of her breasts and raised his head, giving her a soft smile. "Feel better?"

"I hate you."

Killian kissed her forehead. "No, you don't." He let her lean against the wall while he started righting some of her clothing, leaving the buttons for her to finish. Once she was back to rights, he closed the gap and kissed her. "I _did_ miss you, Swan."

She smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I missed you too."

"Can you spare some time for your pirate?"

"Maybe. I'm supposed to be on duty, you know."

"You have your phone. If there's an emergency, they'll call."

"And what if I turn it off?" she asked mischievously.

"Well, I can think of something that could use your attention," he said, with a thrust of his hips.

Emma bit back a moan. "You're such a terrible influence."

"Aye." He leaned in next to her ear. "Come on, Swan. Live a little."

Her hands slid down over his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "How good are you planning on being to me?"

"As many as you want, love."

Emma giggled, a happy carefree sound, and reached up to grab his collar. "Come on, pirate. Let's go." They laughed all the way up to Killian's room. It was a much better way to spend her afternoon.


	24. Need You Now

**Author's note:** Just a little wedding reception smut. An AU where Elsa, Anna and Kristoff stay in Storybrooke. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Oh no.

**Need You Now**

"Stop fidgeting."

Killian shot Emma a glare. "I am not _fidgeting_, Swan." So what if the unfamiliar suit made him feel like a fool? He wasn't about to tell _her_ that.

Emma cocked an incredulous brow at him. "Sure you're not." She reached up and straightened his tie—why he had to where the bloody thing he didn't know, it wasn't as if this were _his_ wedding—her fingers brushing his neck. "There, very handsome," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Did you just compliment me, love? Should I alert Sidney?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it."

She started to turn away, but Killian caught her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "You are gorgeous as always." She wore a soft blue dress that made her green eyes sparkle like the sea. Her golden hair cascaded over her shoulders in artful waves; he wanted to run his fingers through it, but he didn't dare. If he ruined her look before the ceremony, she'd kill him. Or worse ban him from sex for a week.

Emma's cheeks flushed adorably. "Nice save, Captain."

He squeezed her fingers, not wanting to let go of her hand. "Shall we? Musn't keep the royals waiting now."

Emma grabbed her small clutch and nodded. They piled in her Bug and headed over to the church. It was the only building in town grand enough for a royal wedding and since Anna and Kristoff had decided to make their home in Storybrooke, Elsa had wanted the best for her sister. The church itself was covered in icicles, hanging from the eves and the bell tower. Snow covered the nearby bushes and trees, even though it was the height of summer. Even Killian could admire the beauty in it.

"Oh wow," Emma muttered softly as they walked up.

"Aye, it appears Elsa...what's the phrase? Pulled out all the stops?" He still sometimes had trouble with this world's colloquialisms, but David and Henry taught him new ones almost every day. And he was a fast learner.

Emma grinned. "Yeah. She did." She wrapped her arm tighter around his. "Maybe we should take a picture? You know, before heading inside?"

"Sure." He paused while Emma got out her phone, snapping a few of the church before turning their backs to it and huddling close to him. She held out the phone in front of her; Killian could see them on the small screen. Emma snapped the picture, capturing their happy expressions against the snowy church.

Killian saw a few others following their example as they headed into the church. Henry, who was an usher, smiled at them and said a quiet hello before guiding them to their seats. Killian thought her heard Emma sniff lightly and looked at her, concern marring his features. "Something wrong, love?"

Emma sniffed again. "It's nothing. I just...seeing Henry all dressed up, it just got to me. Nevermind."

"He's a fine lad, Emma. You should be proud of him."

"Oh I am. When he's not eating us out of house and home."

Killian laughed. "He's a growing lad, love. It's to be expected."

"Were you like that?"

Killian scratched nervously behind his ear. "Well, Swan, I didn't have a home to eat anyone out of at that age." He gave her a half smile. "I do remember scrounging for whatever I could get though. Seemed to be constantly hungry when I was Henry's age."

Emma caught his hand and squeezed it tight. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget how old you are. And that our pasts are freakishly alike for having grown up worlds and centuries apart."

He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. There was no sense on dwelling on the past, not today. "This is a happy day, love. Let's enjoy it."

Emma reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him back in for another kiss, this one with just a hint of passion behind it. "Definitely a day we should enjoy to its _fullest_ extent," she murmured against his lips. She gave a brief saucy smile and he groaned inwardly. If she was thinking what he _thought_ she was thinking, they weren't going to make it to the bloody cake cutting.

Still, things seemed simple enough during the actual ceremony. It was beautiful and blessedly brief, especially for a royal wedding. Emma teared up in a few places and Killian allowed himself to wonder if she'd do that at their wedding. If they ever had one. He hoped that one day they would. He desperately _wanted_ to marry her. He was just waiting for the right moment.

After the wedding, everyone trooped over to the school, whose gymnasium was being used for the reception. The dwarves and fairies had worked hard to make it look like the inside of a palace, rather than some utilitarian modern space. Elsa's magic could be seen here too; ice sculptures of the happy couple and some of their adventures dotting the space.

Killian stayed close to Emma, his arm around her waist, as they found their table. Unfortunately, they were seated with Snow and David, which put a bit of a damper on their canoodling. Dinner was uneventful, as were the speeches. Killian didn't get to touch Emma in any more intimate way until they got to dance. It was a mixture of old world and new world, so they each got to lead. Killian felt a little ridiculous, but Emma's beaming face made it worth it. He would do anything to see her smile like that.

Thirsty, Emma got them some wine and led them to a table in the back. It was a dark secluded corner and Killian wondered what she was up to. Emma didn't really leave him waiting. Killian nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Emma's hand on his thigh, under the table, out of sight.

"Swan?" he said in a low voice.

"What?"

He leaned in closer they couldn't be overheard. The music was playing but he wasn't taking any chances. "You are aware that your parents are mere feet from us?" The prince and princess were dancing together, seemingly oblivious.

"So?" She squeezed his knee; Killian had to bite his lip.

"I thought you liked all my bits where they were?"

"I do. Very much."

"They might not stay that way if your father realizes what we're doing."

"Silly pirate. I'd protect you."

Killian huffed. "I don't bloody think so, love."

"Are you gonna argue, or are you going to touch me?"

Killian sucked in a deep breath and cast a furtive look around the room. Everyone still seemed concerned with congratulating the happy couple. Good. Killian didn't look at Emma as he dragged his hook down to the hem of her skirt and pulled it up slowly. He slid the curved metal over her exposed thigh, smiling when he saw her shiver. "Like that, Swan?"

She nodded, soft sigh escaping. "More."

He obliged her, thankful for the thick tablecloth that hid them from view. He teased her smooth skin, his hook moving closer and closer to her center. His trousers were becoming painfully tight as he took in Emma's shallow breathing, the faint flush of her skin. Killian had to bite back another groan when Emma subtly pulled her skirt back and slid her panties aside. Killian looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching them, but everyone seemed engrossed in either dancing or their own conversations.

Killian exhaled heavily, his eyes catching Emma's. He could see her arousal there plainly. He slid his chair closer to hers and slipped his good hand between her legs. "Gods, love," he bit out. "Does this turn you on?" She was soaked, his fingers instantly wet.

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice. She reached up and cradled Killian's cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. "Make me come," she whispered.

"Such a naughty girl." Killian held her skirt back with his hook, using the dark secluded corner to his advantage. He kissed her again, swallowing her moan as he touched her, his fingers sliding over her aroused flesh. He teased her entrance, then focused on her clit, rubbing it in quick hard circles, just the way he knew she liked. Emma gripped his arm hard as she came apart in his hold, her soft cry swallowed by the loud music.

"Oh my god," she muttered, her head falling to his shoulder. "You are way too good at that."

Killian kissed her hair, gently pulling his hand away and wiping it on the tablecloth. "And you, my love, are insanely reckless."

"But you loved it." She looked up at him with a slightly glassy expression, still catching her breath. Emma licked her lips and let her hand brush the bulge in his pants. "Seems you loved it a lot, Captain."

Killian covered her hand with his and pressed it harder against his crotch. "I'd fuck you right here if I could."

"Think maybe we should get out of here?"

"Aye."

Emma grinned and grabbed his hand. "Follow me." Her dress fell back into place as she stood, leading him toward a side door. Killian took another peak around; no one seemed to notice them leaving or the slightly awkward way Killian was walking. Emma's heels clacked on the floor as they headed down a dark hallway. He had no idea where they were going, but it seemed Emma did.

She pushed open a door and ushered him inside. It was a ladies washroom; he recognized it from a similar one at Granny's. Emma locked the door with magic, then pressed him against the door, kissing him deeply. Killian growled, pleased to finally have her alone.

Emma pulled roughly on his tie, loosening it and pulling it from his neck. "That has been driving me nuts all night," she breathed.

"That so?"

Emma nipped at his lips as she popped the top few buttons of his shirt. "Damn straight. It impeded my view." Her nails scratched lightly at his chest hair, making him groan.

"Then perhaps you should help me out of it."

Emma smirked and slid her hands under his jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor. "I want you to take me with the dress on," she said quietly, licking his fluttering pulse. Gods, he loved when she made demands, telling him exactly how she wanted him. "Bent over..." She looked around. "That sink. After you make me come again."

"Demanding princess, aren't you?" Killian said, hand fisting in her hair and yanking her lips back to his. He kissed her like he was trying to devour her, her words making him hot and even harder than he was before. He ached to just _fuck_ her senseless, but he wanted to satisfy her. His princess could be very prickly when not properly fucked.

Emma lost patience with his buttons and just _pulled_, the remaining buttons flying in all directions. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, then eased it off his hook so it could join his jacket on the floor. Her hands slid over his chest and abdomen, kissing him with abandon. "You're burning up," she muttered, kissing the corner of his lips then moving down, tongue darting out to lick his skin.

"_Emma_..." His blood was boiling, watching those pretty pink lips kiss and nip at his skin. "Fuck."

"Soon," she promised. Her tongue traced his nipple and Killian groaned. Her hand slid down to his crotch; she palmed him roughly before yanking on his belt and pulling it from the loops. "Then we'll go home and I'll have you again."

Great gods, if he knew weddings turned her on this much, he'd take her to as many as she wished. Right now, he was willing to do whatever she wanted as long as he got to have her. He sighed in relief as his trousers loosened; it was quickly followed by a yelp as Emma's warm hand pumped him sharply.

"Do you want me, Killian?"

"_Yes,"_ he hissed, rocking his hips into her hand. "Gods, yes."

"Good." She kissed him one last time, then pulled away with a smirk. "You know what I want, pirate."

Killian's face darkened as she stood there, lips kiss swollen, her eyes bright with desire. He didn't need to touch her to know she was dripping. He caught her by his hook and forcibly turned her around so that she was facing the sink. He knew very well what she wanted and he intended to give it to her. "Bend over," he barked. "Now."

Emma did as he bid, her breathing hitching. Killian smoothed his hand down her back, palming the curve of her ass. Emma mewled, thrusting her hips backwards. Killian chuckled and knelt to ruck her skirt up. Using his hand and hook, he flipped the fabric up her waist, exposing her long lean legs. He caught her panties with his hook and pulled, the scrap of lace tearing away from her body effortlessly. He tossed it aside, then nudged her legs a bit further apart.

"I love seeing you like this, love," Killian said, his voice low and gravelly. His hand and hook trailed up the back of her legs, mouth littering her skin with kisses. "So wet and hot for me." Emma groaned, her grip on the sink tightening. Killian squeezed the globe of her ass, biting gently on the flesh. His hook slid through her folds, coming away covered in her arousal. Emma whined when he pulled it away, her hips bucking sharply. "The princess likes that?"

"God yes, don't stop."

Killian slid the hook between her legs again, letting her grind herself over it. It was unbelievably hot, watching her tease her body with his hook. Killian let his hand drift down to his open trousers, pumping his cock slowly to relieve some of the pressure. When he took her, he wouldn't be able to control himself; he needed her too badly.

"More," Emma pleaded. "Fuck me with your mouth. Please."

Killian let out a sound that was almost a snarl. He rose up on his knees and spread her roughly with his hand and hook. Emma keened as his mouth descended on her wet aching flesh, tongue lapping at her like a man starved. She tasted so sweet and rich; he loved it. He alternated between her clit and her entrance, nipping at her folds. Emma made needy wanton sounds, relishing every second. Her hoarse cry echoed off the walls as she came again, Killian lapping at her release.

He hardly let her come down before he got to his feet. They weren't done. He shoved his pants off his hips and grabbed Emma by the hips. "I'm going to fuck you now," he growled, his cock sliding along the crease of her ass.

Emma nodded vigorously. "God, _please."_

"So insatiable, love," he muttered as he lined himself and thrust forward. They both sighed at the feel of him inside her at last, her wet walls so snug around his cock. Killian didn't waste a moment, taking her with hard deep strokes; Emma cried out her approval, pushing her hips back into him eagerly. She was a vision like this, just as desperate as him, chasing release.

Her skirt started to fall and Killian pushed it back up, bending over her back so that his mouth was next to Emma's ear. His arms came around her, careful of his hook, his good hand curling lightly around her throat.

"You love the way I fuck you," Killian whispered in her ear. "You love the way my cock feels inside your greedy cunt."

Emma moaned, wetness flooding her. "Feels so good," she said. "So full."

Killian thrust again, harder, his hips snapping sharply into hers. "Mine," he growled, his hand tightening just a hair on her throat. He could feel her walls fluttering once more, on the cusp of a third powerful orgasm. "I need to feel you, Emma. _Come_."

He bit down on her shoulder and Emma cried out, her body shuddering with her release. Killian's hips jerked as she squeezed him—gods, she was _so _tight—once, twice, then he grunted as he spilled himself inside her, the pleasure seeming to pull him under.

He was still leaning heavily on her when he came down, his body still tingling. Emma panted under him, her head resting on the edge of the sink. Killian brushed a kiss over the mark on her shoulder, soothing the angry skin with his tongue. Then he righted himself so Emma could stand. Or not. Her legs were wobbly when she stepped away from the sink and Killian had his arm around her in an instant.

"You okay?" he asked, fingers tracing her face.

"Yeah. Perfect."

Killian gave her tight lipped smile. "You always surprise me, love."

Emma blushed. "Sometimes I surprise me too."

Killian held her close for a while, leaning them both against the tiled wall. When she seemed more steady, he set her on her feet. "Better?"

Emma smoothed down her dress. It was already wrinkled. Her hair was mussed. If anyone saw them, there's be no doubt what they'd been up to. "Sorry I ruined your shirt."

"Nonsense, love. Although it does making getting back to our apartment...tricky, shall we say?"

"I think we're going to have to skip out on the rest of the party."

"Well, I got my dance, so I'm perfectly content to return home." He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her gently. "If that's alright with the lady, of course."

Emma took his hand between both of hers. "If we hurry, we should have a couple of hours before Henry comes home."

"I do seem to remember something about you having me again," Killian replied, nipping at her fingertips with his mouth.

Emma grinned. "Perhaps if you're very good...I'll tie you up. In the good way."

Killian groaned. A bloody minx was his Swan. He bent to grab his shirt and jacket, putting them on despite the shirt being ruined. "Then, by all means, let's go home."

Emma grabbed her clutch, his tie and her shredded panties and threaded her fingers with his. She led them out to the parking lot, careful to avoid sounds of the reception still going on inside. As they headed back to their apartment, Killian decided that weddings were his favorite celebration in this world. And he couldn't wait for theirs.


	25. Just a Little Break

**Author's note:** A college AU. Emma's stressed out from exams and Killian helps her relax. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Would I need to write these if this were happening on the show?

**Just a Little Break**

Emma crumpled up the offending paper and chucked it across the room. She missed her trash can by about three feet, but she was so frustrated that she hardly noticed. Killian, neat freak that he was, would no doubt clean it up later. He'd graciously left her alone for a few hours so she could get some studying done. Emma had five finals in four days plus a final paper due and she was about at her wits' end.

_This is what you get for taking so many classes_, she chided herself.

But she wanted to graduate the same semester as Killian so that they could leave this godforsaken place together and head out into the world. She already had a tentative job offer for the fall provided she graduated, which made her luckier than many of her classmates. She didn't want to screw it up.

_Breathe_, she thought. She got up and retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen, kicking aside a few used cartons of Chinese. Killian was going to kill her. He was literally the best boyfriend ever, but if they had one problem with living together it was her messiness. She was always leaving things lying around: her clothes, towels, dishes. Most of the time he took it in stride, cleaning up after her, ribbing her lackadaisical attitude toward cleanliness. God knew she loved him for it; she knew she wasn't the easiest person to live with. But he loved her, messiness and all.

Emma took the glass back into the bedroom with her and looked at her work. She had notes for three different classes spread out on the desk and floor. The one thing she wasn't worried about was her criminal justice class; she could ace that in her sleep. It was the others that she was worried about. She had an art history final that involved memorizing a bunch of paintings and their artists. And an astronomy final where she barely understood half of what was going on. Killian had promised to help her with that one; astronomy was his favorite thing aside from her. That was how they'd met back in her freshman year, taking the Introduction to Astronomy class. Emma wasn't a science person; she'd only taken it because her adviser recommended it. Three years later, she was glad she had, because it had brought Killian into her life.

The problem was she'd stupidly put off most of her required gen ed requirements until it was almost too late, wanting to focus on her pre law classes. Now, her final semester was filled with things most people took as sophomores and juniors and she was paying the price. At least her English and Spanish classes were giving her writing practice, even if her final paper for Spanish had to actually _be_ in Spanish. Emma didn't even want to _think_ about the stupid theater class her friend Mary Margaret had convinced her to take, insisting it would be fun. That was her last final; she could worry about it later.

Emma sat heavily in her desk chair and picked up her art history book. She flipped through the pages, trying in vain to memorize the paintings most likely to be on their exam. It wasn't long before she got frustrated again, the images blurring together. Maybe if she made flashcards?

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Emma said out loud. Energized for the moment, she dug out her scanner and her printer (okay, _Killian's_ scanner and printer, but who was counting?) and got to work. It took longer than she expected, but after an hour of hunching over the heavy art book, she had a respectable amount of images to work with. Surely Killian would help her when he got home. He was at the astrolab working on some group project, as far as she knew.

Emma laid aside her half made flashcards and picked up her Spanish book. She flipped through the book, looking for the correct conjugation of the verb "overthrow"when her phone vibrated. She had it on "do not disturb" so it had to be Killian.

"Hey," she said, putting it on speaker.

"Evening, love," Killian replied, his accent tinny over the connection. "Fancy dinner?"

"Anything but Chinese," Emma said distractedly. Why didn't this damn book have a better index?

"Swan, are you still working?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was hoping to take you out, but..."

Emma frowned even though he couldn't see her. "Oh Killian, I would love to, but I just have too much work to do. Raincheck?"

Killian's huff echoed over the phone. "Very well. I'll bring us something. Would you like some help with that work?"

"You are a lifesaver, Jones."

"I am to please, darling. I'll be home soon." He hung up and Emma turned off her phone, turning back to her work. Maybe if she was lucky she'd get another page or so done before he got home.

* * *

"Swan!" Killian called, stepping into the apartment. She was nowhere to be seen, but the kitchen was a mess with Chinese cartons piled up near the trash can. That explained why she hadn't wanted Chinese for dinner. Killian sighed goodnaturedly as he pulled off his jacket. Always a mess, his Swan. He'd learned long ago to accept it as one of her quirks. If she put her towel in the hamper, he considered that a good day.

"Swan!" he called again, grabbing the bag of Italian he'd brought. It was her favorite; he figured after an afternoon of hard work she deserved it. And since she wouldn't go out, he'd bring the date like atmosphere to her.

"In the bedroom!"

Killian headed that way, coming up short when he stepped into the room. Emma had paper everywhere; her laptop was open, his printer and scanner nearby. Books were open; her glasses hung from the bridge of her nose. Her golden hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she wore one of his old sweatshirts that she'd artfully cut and a pair of _very_ short shorts. It definitely was _not_ what she'd been wearing when he left earlier that day. She looked good enough to eat and suddenly his pants were very tight.

"Um, love, did you have an accident?"

"What?" Emma replied, looking confused. Then she saw his wide eyes. "Oh. I had to change the ink in your printer and I got some on my clothes. No big deal."

She may not think it was a big deal, but those long legs were doing things to him that should be illegal. His Swan was gorgeous, blond hair, green eyes, delicate features, a body to die for. She was hard to resist on her worst day (and he'd seen her, tear tracks down her cheeks, awful bed head) and he adored her. They'd been together for three years now and he still wanted her just as much as he did in the beginning.

Killian nodded and toed off his boots and socks. He sat the bag of take out down by the door and headed over to her semi disaster area. "What are you working on?"

"Spanish," she said, putting a pen between her teeth and rifling through the book again. "Whoever said this was a good idea was an idiot."

Killian chuckled, tugging gently on her ponytail. "As the idiot in question, I think I'm offended by that, love."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"Think you can come away from there for a few minutes to eat?" His hands skimmed down along her neck, feeling the tension of her muscles.

"In a minute. I really need to finish this paragraph."

Killian bit his lip, the tightness in his pants not really lessening. Up close she was even more gorgeous (and from this angle he could see down her shirt). Gently, he started kneading her skin, massaging out the tension.

Emma moaned softly, before she realized what he was doing. "Killian..."

"Finish your paragraph," he said quietly. "But let me take care of you."

"If you keep that up, I won't be _able_ to finish."

"Is that a bad thing?" He leaned down and kissed along her neck, nosing the wide neck of her sweatshirt down along her collar. He pressed his thumbs deeply into her flesh, working out the knots he found there. Emma groaned again, her pen falling to the desk.

"Oh right there," she breathed, leaning back into him.

Killian did she as asked, working the spot until the muscles gave way. He kissed the spot for good measure, loving the taste of her skin. "That's it, Swan. Just relax." He pushed her forward so her head rested on the desk. He slid his hands under her shirt to massage her back, his pants becoming _uncomfortably_ tight at the sounds she made. He also realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He had to pause to adjust himself, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied until he had her.

Emma seemed to have a similar idea, pushing herself up and yanking him down for a kiss. It was sloppy and awkwardly angled but it didn't matter. "I missed you today," he murmured against her lips.

"How much?"

Killian worked her hand under the back of the chair so she could touch him. "That give you an idea, love?" He hissed as she brushed her fingers over the bulge in his pants, hips moving of their own accord.

"So a lot then," she said with a grin. Killian kissed her again before she could get any ideas, stealing her breath.

"You first," he said firmly. He brought her back so she faced away from him, his lips returning to the bare skin of her shoulder. His hands slipped down the neck of her shirt—thank god it was so wide—so he could tease her full breasts. He moaned, loving the feel of them in his hands. "You are trying to kill me, Swan."

"I..._oh_...I told you. Dirty." Her back arched and she reached up to tangle her fingers in his dark hair. "More."

Killian gave her nipples one final pinch before moving to pull the shirt from her body. Then he bent over her and caught one of them in his mouth, his light scruff teasing her sensitive skin. Emma mewled and arched, her hands diving into his hair, holding him in place. Waves of desire shot down her spine, setting her body alight. He knew every way to make her _want_; his mouth was a deadly weapon, she was certain.

Killian switched his attentions, latching onto her other breast, his hand sliding down her trembling stomach. He slipped under the waistband of her shorts, where he found her panties soaked. "Bloody hell," he bit out. "So hot for me, Swan."

Emma rolled her hips into his exploratory touch. "Touch me. Please, Killian."

Killian growled into her skin and yanked her underwear aside. His fingers rubbed at her sodden flesh, the heel of his hand grinding into her bare mound. Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out, pleasure shooting through her. "Oh yes. Don't stop."

Killian worked her nipples with his mouth and free hand, as the other stroked her. She bucked into his hand when he tapped her clit, the engorged nub throbbing. Emma spread her legs wide to give him better access, the pressure in her stomach building. "Ahhhh," she moaned. "I'm so close, Killian."

Killian teased her entrance with his fingers, his other hand sliding down to pinch her clit. Emma let out a sharp cry as her body shuddered, her climax washing over her. She bucked into his hand, riding it out on his fingers until she slumped back into the chair.

Killian kissed her neck, murmuring how beautiful he thought she was. Emma felt strangely empty, despite her intense high. "Again," she said breathlessly. "But I want you inside me."

"Fuck," Killian mumbled. He brought his drenched fingers up to her mouth. "Have a taste, love."

Emma enthusiastically licked his fingers clean, sucking on them like she did his cock. Killian fumbled with his pants, getting them open in record time. They fell over his hips, and he pushed down his boxer briefs, stepping out of them hastily. "Stand up, Swan," he ordered.

She did as he bid and he promptly turned the chair so that it faced the open closet door with its full length mirror. He sat and pulled Emma between his legs by the hips, kissing her stomach as he yanked the too short shorts down her lean legs. As soon as she was naked, he pulled her into his lap, legs hanging over his hips, her sensitive core rubbing his throbbing cock. Emma cupped his cheeks as she kissed him deeply, grinding her hips into his. Her movements were fluid and sensual, nearly driving him out of his mind.

He cupped her ass, kneading and squeezing, loving the way she felt in his arms. Emma moaned loudly; he knew how much she loved when he did that. Her hands flew to his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as her trembling fingers could. "Fuck, I want you," she hissed, nails scratching down his chest. Her back arched as she slid her wet folds over his cock. Killian lunged forward, mauling her breast with his mouth, hands sliding along the arch of her back.

"You are so fucking hot, love," he growled into her skin. "Want you so much."

"Killian..."

He pulled back and shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off so he was naked too. Then he urged her off his lap and spun her around so she faced the mirror. "Spread your legs and lean back, Swan." He stroked his cock, still glistening with her juices and Emma caught on instantly, a shudder rocking her body as she realized what he wanted. She stepped back between his spread legs and eased herself into his lap, sighing as she impaled herself on his long thick cock. Killian wrapped his strong arms around her, letting her gently ride him.

"Fuck, that feels good," she breathed, his cock hitting places rarely reached inside her.

"Look at us, Emma," he whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, her breath hitching as she took in the sight. Killian held her firmly as she undulated in his lap, his cock sliding in and out of her heat. "Oh my god." Heat flooded her, and Killian moaned, feeling her get wetter with every rock of her hips.

"Does this make you hot, Swan?" he asked, one hand reaching up to fondle her breast. "Watching us?"

Emma inhaled sharply, nodding. She covered his hand with hers, kneading the slightly bouncing flesh. "You feel so good inside me, Killian. So thick and full. Fuck."

"Faster, love," he said, giving her a tiny thrust of his hips. "I want to watch you come."

Emma bit her lip, bracing her hands on his knees. She moved faster, her thrusts getting sloppy, chasing release. Killian slid his other hand to where they were joined, rubbing her clit vigorously. Emma's eyes remained locked with his in the mirror as she rode him to orgasm, Killian holding her against him as she tumbled over the edge, his name a prayer on her lips.

He didn't give her a chance to breathe, picking her up bodily and pressing her against the mirrored door. He slipped back inside her, telling her how perfect she was as his hips snapped hard into hers. Watching her come just made him hotter, and he fucked her hard and deep, grinning wickedly when she cried out a third time. He spilled himself soon after, hips stuttering as he breathed her name.

Emma was boneless in his arms and he caught her around the middle before she could fall. Killian helped her into the bed, brushing a kiss across her brow before leaving to fetch a washcloth. She shivered as he cleaned her up; her body still sensitive after so many orgasms in such a short time. After returning the washcloth to the bathroom, he came back, crawling in next to her.

"Swan?"

"Hmmm?" She sounded dreamily blissed out, not looking at him.

"Relaxed now, love?" He skimmed her stomach with his hand, unable to stop from touching her even now.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You work too hard," he chided, kissing her shoulder.

"'S almost over," she mumbled, threading their fingers together over her stomach.

"Still, I wouldn't mind giving you a...break, every once in a while."

"Is that what this was? A break?"

"Of course, Swan. I told you, I was merely taking care of you."

She finally turned her head, eyes opening to look at him. The green orbs sparkled with adoration. "You're the best, you know that?"

He grinned at her wickedly. "No need to praise my considerable skills, Swan. I already love you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

He leaned down and kissed her chastely. "Aye, I do."

"Still going to help me with my astronomy?"

"Of course." His eyes raked over her nude form. "Perhaps we could make a game of it, yeah?"

Emma laughed. "I need to _actually_ learn this stuff, you know."

His fingers tightened on hers. "We'll get you through it. Never fear."

"I started to make flashcards for art history too. Would you..."

"Consider it done," he said before she could finish.

Emma flushed, all too aware of how much he gave in their relationship. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Killian smiled down at her. Just having her there with him was more than enough. "Well, Liam still insists we take his condo in Florida for the summer. And I've got some money saved. What do you think, Swan? A little vacation before starting work?"

"An entire summer with you? And no work? Count me in."


	26. Unexpected

**Author's note:** Hey, two updates in one day! Just a little baby bit of smuff. :D

**Disclaimer:** Only in my dreams, people.

**Unexpected**

She couldn't look at him.

Emma was still breathing hard, her body aching in ways it hadn't ached...well, ever. Her hand rested on her stomach, the other above her head as she stared at the ceiling. Anywhere was better than looking at Killian.

She had no idea what had gotten into her. One moment she was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate, then next she was imagining how Killian would look sprawled across it as she rode him.

She missed him, that had to be it. He'd left with her father and Robin for a patrol of the forest, insisting she relax. And Emma had gotten antsy, alternately watching TV and reading, hoping _something_ would distract her.

But after that first day dream, she couldn't get him out of her head. She pictured them everywhere; Killian bending her over their couch, fucking her against the fridge, her sucking him off on the stairs.

That had been yesterday. She spent the night alone in their bed, her favorite toy in her hand trying to get some relief.

All it had done was take the edge off. She still burned for him.

No sooner had Killian walked through the door then she _attacked_ him, pawing at his clothes, hardly letting him catch his breath.

Emma felt a twinge in her hip as she took a shallow breath; the skin there would surely be bruised in a few hours, a perfect imprint of Killian's skillful fingers. That was from the chair...or was it the kitchen counter? Emma couldn't remember. All she remembered was begging him..._harder _and _more_ and _oh god, just like that._

They'd gone two rounds on most of the surfaces in the apartment; Killian fucking her in one place, then promptly moving her and arranging her body in a different position before sinking inside her again. She couldn't seem to get enough; encouraging him to keep touching her after he was spent. They finally made it to the bedroom where she licked every inch of his gloriously naked body, telling him all the dirty filthy fantasies she'd had while he was gone.

He made her get her toys out and show him how she'd touched herself, working her into yet another earth shattering orgasm. Then he demanded she suck his cock while he teased her ass. Emma had to bite back a groan, remembering her on her hands and knees relaxing into Killian's tender touch before he eased into that final hole.

Her body had been used and abused in the very best way and god knew she was going to feel it for at least a week. And while the pleasure of it still buzzed through her, she couldn't look at Killian. Because that wasn't _her_. Emma didn't crave sex like that. At least she hadn't until one Killian Jones.

"Swan?" His voice was sleepy, but she still heard the concern in it. And it made her even more embarrassed. The things she'd said to him...

Emma tried to curl in on herself, but Killian's hand grazed her hip and she froze. Even now, her skin grew warm at his touch.

"You still with me, love?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Killian rolled so he was pressed up against her back. Emma's eyes fluttered shut, comforted by the fact that he still seemed to want to touch her. "Are you sure? Because it doesn't really feel like it from here, sweetheart."

Emma's heart melted at the endearment, her embarrassment ebbing just a little. "Sorry. I just...don't know what got into me."

"Is this _embarrassment_, Swan?"

"No!" she scowled. "Yes. Maybe. I don't know!"

"You...we," Killian kissed her shoulder tenderly, "didn't do anything to be ashamed of, love."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"About what? The fact that you started mauling me as soon as I walked through the bloody door?" Killian laughed. "Swan, I've been waiting for you to do that for ages."

That finally got her to turn around. "You _what?"_

He gave her a cheeky grin. "I always knew you were a Hellcat, Emma. And I've got the marks to prove it." Sure enough there were claw marks...from her nails...on his chest and back and biceps. He looked like he'd been attacked by a wild animal and had loved every second.

Emma buried her head in the pillow. "Oh god."

Killian stroked her back, rubbing gentle circles into her spine. "Swan...Emma, come back to me, love."

It took a few moments, his voice easy and soothing, his accent washing over her in delicate waves, before she finally gathered enough courage to look at him. Her cheeks were still faintly pink, but she trusted him. "Okay, I'm here. Really."

Killian kissed her nose. "There she is, my beautiful Swan."

"I don't feel very beautiful right now." Which was a tiny fib. Even like this, the way he looked at her...she could feel is all the way to her toes. Like she was the most wonderful person in the whole world.

"Nonsense. You are utterly gorgeous."

"Even bruised and scratched?"

Killian's hand slid down to where his finger marks were starting to come in on her skin. "Always, love. You were bloody glorious, all wicked and wanton."

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"That so? Care to elaborate?"

Emma ran her thumb over a particularly nasty scratch on his bicep. "You really want me to stroke your ego, pirate?"

He smirked at her. "You weren't so inhibited earlier, Swan. You were very...specific in your attentions. Which I greatly enjoyed."

"Yeah, well, I guess I missed you a lot."

Killian captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "I missed you as well. That was...a very nice welcome."

Emma nudged him down so that his head lay across her stomach; she ran her fingers through his messy black hair. "I still don't know where that came from. I've never been...like that before."

"Well, I would never complain. I quite enjoyed it."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. You got..." She looked at the clock. Holy shit, they'd been at it for _hours_. "Well, hours of great kinky sex."

"No offense, love, but so did you. Always knew you had it in you."

Emma blushed again. "You're just going to keep harping on that, aren't you?"

"You're the one who attacked me, Swan."

"There's a last time for everything," she said with a grin.

"Now see here," he started indignantly.

"I'm only kidding. But I have a feeling...days like today might be farther between than you want."

Killian only laughed, moving to lay beside her and gather her in his arms. "Swan, I would be content just to hold you for the rest of time." He dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"And you're exhausted," Emma said with a smile.

"Aye, that too. Bloody Hellcat attacked me, don't you know."

Emma pulled the comforter up over them and snuggled into his side. "You should watch out for her. You never know when she'll turn up again."

"I look forward to such an appearance."

They slept until noon the next day, where they had to fight through all their bumps and bruises to clean up the house before her parents came over for dinner. No one could figure out why they were stealing glances and smiles all night.


	27. Down and Dirty

**Author's note: **Just a little smut before tonight's episode breaks us.

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**Down and Dirty**

It started a month ago.

Whoever owns the Rabbit Hole (and even after all this time in Storybrooke, Emma still wasn't quite sure who that was. It was hard to imagine a fairy tale character owning a bar) thought it was a fantastic idea to get a mechanical bull.

In a sense it had worked; the bar was packed every night for about two weeks. Then the novelty wore off and things went back to normal. More or less. Well, for everyone except the town's sheriff. Only for her the interest didn't lay so much with the bull itself, but with the decidedly dirty thoughts it gave her.

She'd tried it out of curiosity. And to make sure it was safe, at least that's what she told herself. Whatever the reason, she climbed aboard and they turned it on and...well, she lasted longer than most. The bucking and grinding had only lasted for a few seconds, but the memory remained with her for a long time.

It was a bit like riding a motorcycle; the vibrations between her legs always made her horny (not that she'd ever admit that out loud). Emma hadn't expected to get this...frustrated though. She had an insanely hot pirate boyfriend, working this out of her system should have been easy.

But of course, it wasn't. Because Emma wasn't just the Sheriff. She was a mom and a daughter and a sister and the fucking savior and her life was busy, okay? Between her own kid, helping babysit her brother and saving the town from the latest crisis, she'd hardly had any alone time with Killian and then they'd had to have a quickie or two in the shower. Which was hot (holy Jesus, why did no one warn her about how hot Killian would be _wet_? The first time he stepped out her shower she practically mauled him before he could leave the bathroom!), but not what she wanted.

She wanted to lock them away for a week and have lots of sweaty satisfying sex, but she'd settle for one night. One night where she got to ride him until they both passed out would do wonders for her mood.

Emma was all too aware of him in the cramped confines of the Bug. He sat next to her, his hook resting on his thigh, completely _filling_ the space. Of course Emma would rather he were filling _her_, but even she wasn't crazy enough to pull them off to the side of the road and have her way with him. No, Henry was with Regina, there was _no one_ at home and this was going to end. Today.

Emma pulled into their driveway and killed the engine. "Give me your phone," she said to Killian. He looked at her with a raised brow, but did as she asked. She flipped the setting to "do not disturb," then did the same with her phone before handing his back to him.

"What did you do, Swan?"

"Set it so that no one could bother us."

He smirked at her. "Will we be doing something that would require us to _not_ be bothered?" Good lord, his voice dropped to that octave that made her hot all over.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She shot him a grin, then got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Killian was hot on her heels, chasing her into the building. They got halfway up the stairs before he caught her around the middle, hauling her against his chest.

Emma kissed him before he could get out some innuendo, a furious clash of lips and tongues and teeth. She pushed him back against the wall, the banister digging into his back as she kept kissing him, her control fraying at the edges.

"What's gotten into you, love?" Killian asked, as she sucked on his pulse.

"Need you," she muttered, slipping one of his legs between hers. She ground herself over it right there in the stairwell, moaning at the contact. The seam of her jeans rubbed just right over her clit and she shivered.

"Unless you want me to fuck you right here," he whispered in her ear, "we best get home, yeah?"

As appealing as that sounded (god, she really was too far gone), he was right. They didn't need to get evicted for dry humping in the stairwell. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, pausing every few feet to makeout with him some more. She loved kissing him, always had. He tasted like rum and salt and spice; she could get drunk on his kisses. And the _other_ things that mouth could do to her...it was a good thing she was the Sheriff or she'd have to arrest him.

By the time they got to their door, she was burning up, her core aching and wet. Emma unlocked the door with clumsy fingers, letting out a triumphant shout once they were safely inside. Killian pressed her up against the door almost instantly, the hard planes of his body molding perfectly to her curves.

"Now where were we?" he said seductively, like she wasn't already hovering on the edge of her breaking point. He hauled her up, hands under her thighs and Emma wrapped her legs around his slim waist, the considerable bulge in his pants grinding into her denim covered center.

"Oh god yes." Emma flipped the lock on the door then dragged his lips to hers, kissing him deep, her tongue stroking his. But it was too hot, there were too many clothes, too many barriers. "I need you naked," she gasped. "Right now."

Killian nodded and gave her a parting kiss before setting her on her feet. As soon as she was upright, he started to strip, jacket, boots, waistcoat, shirt all thrown haphazardly on the floor. Emma yanked on his belt, ripping it from the loops, kissing down his chest, shoving her hand down his pants as soon as she got them open. Killian hissed at the contact, which quickly melted into an approving moan as she stroked him.

"God, I need you inside me," she said, settling down on her knees and kissing above his navel. "Been thinking about this for days, riding your mouth, your cock. You making me come until I can't see straight."

"Bloody hell, lass." His fingers threaded through her hair, watching with hooded eyes as she licked and nipped at the skin of his stomach and hips. She avoided the one place he was aching for her, wanting to save that until she got to ride him.

Emma pulled his pants and boxers down, helping him step out of them. "Get on the floor," she demanded quietly.

"Here, love? Fuck, you are a dirty lass this evening." He dropped unceremoniously to the floor and watched as she pulled at her clothes. She felt sexy and powerful as he watched and she gave him a bit of a striptease, a flood of lust washing through her. She could do anything she wanted, _be_ anything she wanted with him; she was free in way she'd never been before and god, was it addicting.

Emma stood over his legs, her mound hovering at his eye level. She let her hand drift down her stomach, slipping over her sodden folds. She moaned softly, letting him watch as she teased herself, lightly brushing her clit, her other hand spreading her lower lips. Two fingers slid inside and she moaned again, even more turned on by the fact that he was watching her.

"Does that feel good, lass?" Killian asked, his accent thick with desire. "You're bloody _dripping_."

"Watch me come," she said, "then I'm going to ride you until you blackout."

"I'm yours to command, love. Just don't stop."

Emma bit her lip, her eyes fluttering closed. She moved her hand expertly, fingers gliding through her wetness, alternately teasing her clit and her dripping entrance. It wasn't long before she was coming, Killian's hand and hook on her hips to steady her as she gave into the high. He kissed her bare mound, murmuring words of praise into her skin.

It only took her a minute to recover her breath, then she was down on her knees, straddling his hips and kissing him with abandon. She was nowhere near satisfied yet. Killian brought her fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, moaning at her taste. Emma gently lowered them to the floor, pressed chest to chest, her mouth hot on his. He touched her everywhere, skin and metal on her body, driving her even more insane with want.

Abruptly she rolled off him and moved to straddle his face, giving him a wicked smirk. "You know what to do, pirate." Emma braced her hands on his chest and lowered her hips, sighing in relief as his warm mouth started working her. Killian had a devilish tongue, knowing every place that made her wild. She rode his face like she did his cock, incoherent sounds tumbling from her lips. When she came, she came _hard_, body quivering and quaking and still Killian didn't let up. He spanked her ass when she tried to move, dragging her back down to his mouth.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he bit out. Emma threw her head back and moaned, long and loud, as he devoured her, making her come twice more before he was satisfied.

"_Jesus."_ Emma's body was on fire, both completely wrung out and desperate for more. She panted above him, hands on his chest, slipping a little from the sweat.

"Tell me you have one more ride in you, Emma. Need you so much."

Being with him had made her come to appreciate the experience of multiple orgasms, as he frequently used all of his considerable skills to wring every drop of pleasure he could from her body. She reached heights that she'd only ever read about before him.

Emma grabbed his hand and kissed the pads of his fingers—she could taste herself on them—then shuffled around to straddle his hips once more. She wanted to see his face as she rode him into oblivion.

"You don't come until I do," she said, knowing it would be hard for him to wait since he was already painfully aroused. His cock was thick and throbbing and he hissed when she touched it.

"As you wish. Fuck, just let me have you."

Emma rubbed her folds over him for a moment, torturing them both before taking him inside her body. They moaned in unison as she stretched to accommodate him, his size something she _loved_. He filled her completely, every inch of him dragging along every inch of her and it was perfect. She started slow, still sensitive from her previous orgasms, undulating in his lap, relishing the feeling of being full.

"That's it," Killian murmured, hand sliding up her thigh. "Ride me good, love. Take what you want."

Emma bit her lip, her hands moving back to his thighs, back arching. She picked up her pace, elongating her strokes, moaning at how good it felt.

"So hot," Killian whispered, eyes glued to her body moving sensually above him. He loved watching her ride him, seeing her take her pleasure; she was beautiful like this. He was getting close, the pressure nearing its breaking point but he gritted his teeth, knowing she had to come first.

Emma could feel him trembling beneath her, the telltale sign that he was close. She righted herself, still riding him, reaching down to grasp his charms. She gave them a tug and Killian scrambled to obey, pushing himself up with his good hand. Emma moaned as soon as the angle changed, his pubic bone grinding into her clit.

"Oh god, just like that," she breathed, pulling him close. Killian's hand and hook slid to her ass as she rode him, faster and faster, his mouth sucking hard on her neck. She came in an explosion of color, popping behind her eyelids, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her walls clamped down on him, triggering his orgasm with a guttural shout. Their hips rutted until they were spent, collapsing on the floor in a heap.

It was a good half hour before she blinked her eyes open, still sprawled halfway over him. Killian wasn't much better, his movements sluggish and tired.

"Feeling better?" he drawled.

"We need to do that more often," she mumbled. She ached in all the right places and was certain in a couple of hours she'd be ready to go again.

"Fuck each other rotten?" Killian asked with a hoarse laugh. "Indeed."

"We're still on the floor."

"Aye."

"Next time should be in a bed."

"Will this next time be soon?"

"Well, we do have the place to ourselves until at least tomorrow."

"I do love having you naked in my arms, Swan."

Emma finally raised her head, taking in his tousled hair and satisfied smirk. "No complaints here." God knew she'd have him walk around naked if she could. He was quite the specimen. "Give me a little while and we can go again."

"In the bed."

"Yes, in the bed."

It took them another half hour to reach the bed and once there they didn't leave it, except for food, until late the following day.

She was going to have to thank whoever came up with that mechanical bull.


	28. Hate You, Love You

**Author's note:** Just a little dirty, angry make up sex. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** How about no?

**Hate You, Love You**

"Swan, talk to me."

Emma ignored him, boots clomping on the stairs. She was so _angry_ at him she could hardly see straight. He'd done it _again_, nearly gotten himself _killed_ and if she opened her mouth she wasn't sure if she'd kiss him senseless or scream at him until she was hoarse.

She flung open the apartment door and nearly slammed it in his stupidly handsome face. She heard Killian growl behind her before shutting the door firmly and locking it.

"_What_ has gotten into you, Swan?" he demanded.

"Just leave me alone, Killian. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Bollocks. You're not going anywhere until we've sorted this out."

Emma threw her keys down on the coffee table and ripped off her jacket, practically snarling in frustration. "There's nothing to sort out," she said, turning to face him at last. Christ, he still had some blood along his hairline. "We won. Again. End of story."

"Clearly it's not because you've not said two words to me since."

"What do you want me to say, Killian? You nearly got _killed!_ Nothing makes that okay!"

"Emma, I'm fine. This is hardly a scratch."

"You were unconscious."

Killian's jaw clenched. "I got dazed a bit, I'll grant you. But someone needed to watch your back."

"I don't need you to protect me, Killian!"

"Swan, you're as stubborn as your bloody father, and as reckless. If you'd have just _waited_..."

Emma cut him off. "I'm the _Savior_, you idiot! Saving people is what I _do_."

"And who's going to save you?" The muscle in his jaw jumped again, his face getting more flushed in his anger.

"I wasn't alone. Regina was there."

Killian ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "Well, I'm sorry, love. I just don't _trust_ Regina to watch your back." Then he shook his head. "Actually, no. I'm _not_ sorry. I'd do it again. A hundred times over. I'm _not_ losing you too."

"Haven't you been listening? That's exactly what this is about! You _keep _ throwing your life around like it's worthless, like I could just..._move on_, if you died!"

Killian stepped closer to her, invading her space. "That's exactly what I'd want you to do, love."

Tears pricked her eyes and Emma bit her lip _hard_ to keep them at bay. If he thought things were that simple then he was very, very wrong. "How can you say that? After everything we've been through?"

"I would never wish you unhappy, Emma. Especially not on my account. You deserve better."

Emma didn't know what came over her but she slapped him. Hard. Killian yelped and held his hand to his stinging cheek. "Don't you _ever_ say anything like that again," Emma hissed. "You don't get to decide what I do or don't deserve, Killian Jones." With that, she stalked off, too angry to look at him.

She'd hardly stepped into the bedroom when she felt Killian's hook wrap around her wrist. He spun her around and crushed his mouth to hers, their mutual anger and frustration and _fear_ bubbling up and needing an outlet. The life they led was dangerous; they both knew it. And they were both stubborn and afraid of losing more people they loved.

Emma bit at his lips, fingers clawing at his jacket. Anger fueled lust hit her like a tidal wave; she _had_ to have him, feel his hard body under her, over her, surrounding her. Emma yanked on his hair, baring his neck to her hungry mouth as she nipped sharply at his skin. Killian snarled and groaned, his fingers sliding under the waistband of her jeans and yanked her to him. He was as turned on as she was, his cock already standing at attention, as he ground his hips into hers.

Emma gave as good as she got, pawing at his clothes while sucking a mark into his neck. Buttons flew everywhere as she _tore_ his waistcoat and shirt, backing him up to one of the posters on their bed. His back hit with a loud _oof _and he grabbed her by the waist, jerking her back against his chest. He spun her around, holding her firmly with his good arm as his hook snagged on her sweater, pulling and twisting until it came lose from her body. Her bra was gone a moment later, another victim of his flashing hook. Killian attacked her skin with his lips and teeth, marking her as she had done him. Emma moaned, reaching back behind her, holding him by the hips, grinding her ass into his erection.

"Fuck, I want you," Killian growled into her shoulder. His hand came up to fondle her breast and he wasn't gentle, twisting and pulling on the nipple until Emma cried out. She was on fire, aroused and still angry and she needed him to fuck her until she passed out.

Emma jerked herself out of his arms and spun, hands finding his chest and shoving him down onto the bed. Her hands flew to her pants, fumbling with the button and the zip, tearing out the button in the process. In seconds she was naked and climbing on top of him, bypassing his crotch and heading for his face instead.

"Swan?"

"Shut up and fuck me, pirate," she ordered, fingers reaching down and yanking on his hair. She hissed in pleasure as he grabbed her roughly by the hips and did just that, fucking her with his mouth. He licked the length of her, over and over again, until she was whimpering with need. She had one hand in his hair and the other braced on the bed, trying to remain upright as she rode his face, his scruff burning her skin. He sucked on her clit; she moaned in approval. His hook was cold on her hip, his arm wrapped around her leg to keep her in place.

"Fuck, _more_," she pleaded, hovering close to the edge.

Killian growled against her already sensitive skin and Emma shivered. Then she cried out in surprise and pleasure, three of Killian's long fingers shoved roughly inside her. Emma moved faster, riding his fingers, unintelligible sounds tumbling from her lips. Her orgasm came abruptly, the pleasure spiking as her walls clenched around his thrusting fingers.

Emma whined when Killian pulled his hand away; her orgasm hardly finished. She fell down to her hands and knees, panting, still hovering on the edge of pleasure. The bed dipped and Emma looked over her shoulder. Killian was pulling roughly on his pants, hardly getting them down his hips before reaching for her. He dragged her by the waist to the edge of the bed, her feet dangling off.

"I'm going to brand you, Swan," Killian said, his blue eyes flashing fire. "No one gets this but me."

His hook held her steady as he thrust home, taking her in one smooth motion. Emma cursed, shoving her hips back into him. He felt so big like this, his cock hitting deep inside her, just the way she loved. There was something to be said for being fucked by a pirate. Killian could be gentle and sweet, a very giving lover. But there were times she loved the pirate more, wanting to feel him long after they were through.

Emma clawed at the sheets, meeting his hard thrusts with her hips, knowing she'd have bruises. But she felt wild and wanton, and she needed more. Killian muttered filthy things to her, how tight she was, how much this turned her on, all the things he'd dreamed of doing to her. Emma scoffed at that last bit, just to rile up him.

"You'll pay for that." His hand came down on her ass a second later. Hard. Emma cried out at the sting, but it melted into a moan as the pleasure bloomed. Killian spanked her again, her skin stinging as he kept fucking her. Over and over again his hand came down until her ass cheek was pink, tiny welts rising from his rings. Emma whimpered, the pain and pleasure too much, her body needing release desperately.

"Come," Killian growled into her ear and Emma did, her body spasming and trembling as she cried out. His hips jerked once, twice, three times as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Emma couldn't breathe, her body seeming to short circuit from the pleasure. She felt Killian slip out of her and she whined. He kissed the base of her spine and gently pressed her down to the bed before she could collapse entirely. There was some rustling of fabric and boots, then she felt him along her back, spooning her, their feet dangling over the bed as they caught their breath.

Killian's hand ran down her arm and over her hip and Emma hissed when he brushed her stinging ass. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I'll live," she whispered. She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed the palm. "Don't worry about me."

Without meaning to, she'd come right back to why they'd argued in the first place. "I'll always worry about you, my love."

"I know." Just as she would always worry about him. "But I'm still angry at you."

"I know." Killian gently rolled her onto her back so he could look at her. "I won't apologize for having your back, Emma. I belong at your side. Always."

"Forever the Captain, huh?"

"I happen to be a very _good_ captain."

"Yeah, you are." She cradled his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, this one much more gentle and loving. They would probably have this argument again. And again. But that was okay. It meant that they cared and _that_ Emma would always be grateful for.


	29. The Hook

**Author's note:** Emma indulges in her fascination with Killian's hook. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Thank god for our sexy Captain!

**The Hook**

The apartment seemed empty when she got home. Emma called out for Killian and Henry but got no answer. There was a note from her son, letting her know he was with his grandfather, practicing sword fighting.

But her pirate was still missing. Emma double checked her phone; he hadn't left her a message. Frowning, she pulled off her boots and padded back through the apartment. She got to the bedroom by the time she heard the water running.

Killian was in the shower. _Oh good god._

Wet naked Killian was one of Emma's very favorite things, the way the water rolled down his lean toned body, the way his eyes darkened as he pinned her to the tiled wall of the shower, the way his dark hair slipped through her fingers. A jolt of lust shot through her and she was seriously tempted to join him in the warm shower.

Before she could take a step toward the bathroom her eyes alighted on his brace. It sat haphazardly on the nightstand, the hook still screwed into it. Killian rarely took it off, usually only for sleep and sex. It was just easier, he said, to keep it on; it was how he'd learned to function day to day for the last few centuries.

Emma reached for the metal, her fingers gliding over it effortlessly. She'd never admitted it out loud, but she had a _thing_ for his hook, wondering what it would feel like on her skin. Killian was strangely shy about it and Emma wondered if it was just with her. She wasn't naive; she knew he'd not been celibate after Milah's passing. So the hook must have come into play somewhere, right?

If he wouldn't use it on her, then perhaps she should use it on herself.

An absolutely wicked thought came to her and Emma bit her lip. Killian loved to watch her pleasure herself; would the same be true if he saw her with his hook? There was only one way to find out.

Emma checked to make sure Killian was still in the shower; the pirate loved to take long showers, still getting used to having hot running water. Then she started to strip until she was in nothing but her blue lace underthings. Emma unscrewed the hook from the brace and felt its weight in her hand. It was heavier than she expected and _cold._ Another frission of desire rolled down her spine and she let out a shuddering breath. Just _imagining_ the cold curved metal on the most intimate parts of her was driving her crazy.

Emma got on the bed and lay on her back. She started slow, sliding the metal over her flat stomach. Her body seemed to jump to life, nipples stiffening, back arching. She started to really get into it, manipulating the hook over her body, over her hard nipples, rubbing over her soaked panties. Emma writhed and moaned, alternating the blunt curve and slightly dull point over her skin. The danger of it only enhanced her need, knowing it could prick her if she wasn't careful.

The metal was warm now and Emma jerked her panties off her hips, kicking them away impatiently. She picked up the hook again and spread her legs, hissing as the metal finally glided over her aching core. "Oh god," she breathed, pressing harder. It felt better than she'd ever imagined; she liked this feeling, being wanton and naughty, wanting Killian to catch her like this. Emma fondled her breast, pulling down the cup so she could rub and pull at the puckered nipple, another wave of want crashing through her.

Killian turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed one of the big fluffy towels and dried himself off before wrapping it around his hips. He thought he'd heard Emma calling him earlier; she must be home from patrolling. Intending to dress before he greeted her, he headed for the bedroom for fresh clothes. And stopped dead in his tracks.

Emma was already there. On their bed. Almost completely naked.

And pleasuring herself. With his _hook._

Killian's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the vision before him. She was gorgeous, open and free, lost in the throes of her passion. She moaned and writhed, her skin flushed, her pink lips parted. The metal of his hook glistened with the evidence of her desire and all of Killian's blood ran _south_.

In moments he was harder than he'd ever been in his life, so hard it hurt. "Fucking hell, lass."

Emma's eyes flew open, her movements faltering for only a moment. She'd _wanted_ to be found like this after all. She locked her gaze with his, a seductive smile on her lips. "Care to join me?"

Killian groaned, tearing his eyes from hers. He couldn't stop staring at where his hook played over her skin. "You seem to be getting along just fine, love."

Emma moaned again, swirling the hook over her throbbing clit. "Oh," she breathed. "So good."

Killian sucked in a shallow breath and stepped closer, right up to the edge of the bed. His hand rested on her knee; he had to fight the urge to slid it lower, his body aching for hers. "You like the hook, Swan?" he asked in a whisper.

Emma nodded. "I've..._fuck_...I've wanted it...for a while."

_Bloody hell_. "All you had to do is ask, love." Although he had to admit that finding her like this was incredibly erotic. "What else do you want?"

Emma reached for his towel, pulling it open and dropping it to the floor. "I want Captain Hook," she said, hand sliding over his flank.

Killian responded to her caress instantly, his breathing hitching. He took a hold of her hand and guided it to his hard cock, hissing in pleasure as she stroked him firmly. "Be very sure, Emma," he warned in a dark voice. If he did as she asked, it wouldn't be gentle. He'd longed to have her like that, wild and passionate, but he reined in those desires for her sake. He was a different man now.

Emma brought the metal to her lips and licked it, tasting herself. She wasn't afraid of him and she wasn't some delicate flower that needed coddling. She wanted to experience all that he was and that included this. "I want you to take me the way you would have on the _Jolly Roger_," she said clearly.

Killian grinned. "Fortunately for you, lass, I am completely sober." He pulled her up into a seated position, boldly standing between her spread legs. "You do exactly as I say, do you understand?" As soon as she nodded, he pulled her into her kiss, lifting her almost completely off the bed. Emma clutched at him, pressing her body into his, unbridled lust pooling in her stomach.

Their passion and desire for one another ran deep; indeed, once they'd given into it, it was difficult to stop, always seeking the other's touch. But this was different, deeper, more primal and Emma _liked _it.

Before she knew it, she was back on the bed, Killian pressing her down into the mattress, his mouth hot on her breast. He licked her with long strokes of his tongue, the ridge of his cock grinding into her aching core. She'd come close to orgasm before, but had been interrupted by Killian's emergence from the bathroom, now it came back tenfold, her body demanding release.

Killian moved off her, reaching for his discarded hook. "I'm going to make you come with this," he whispered in her ear, dragging the metal down her stomach. "While you suck my cock."

"Fuck." Emma writhed on the bed, those words doing wicked things to her. Killian stretched her out on the bed, rolling her onto her side. He kissed down her body until his head was between her legs. His hips were right in front of her face, his cock heavy and smooth; it made her mouth water.

Killian hummed approvingly. "That's it, Swan. Put that sweet mouth on me."

Emma reached for him, dragging her tongue over the velvety flesh. She loved the way he tasted. Her hips jerked when she felt the metal of his hook slide through her folds once more, Killian's touch much more forceful than hers. Emma kept her legs spread, hips rolling, another moan rumbling in her throat.

Killian teased her thoroughly, loving the sounds she made. Her hand and mouth stroked his cock in time to his movements and he had to grit his teeth to keep from spilling down her throat. When he came, he wanted to be _in_ her. Emma's body shook as she climaxed, the curved edge of his hook rubbing rapidly over her clit. She had to pull away from him, panting, flopping back onto the bed.

But Killian wasn't finished. His mouth quickly replaced the hook and Emma squealed. It was almost embarrassing how fast her body responded, the flick of his tongue over her sopping flash making her want more. She'd expected him to just _take_ her, bury his cock inside her and fuck her until he was spent, but even as Captain Hook he took care of her needs. A vision of them on the narrow bed in the captian's quarters flared in her mind and Emma moaned. If her Killian hadn't been there, she was slightly ashamed to admit that she might have allowed the other him to take her to his bed.

Even then there was just something about him that called to her. And if this was how the captain treated his bedmate...Emma cried out his name as a second orgasm shook her. It felt like the skin was melting off her bones as Killian drew out her high, his tongue plunging into her.

"I love hearing you scream for me, lass," Killian mumbled, kissing the inside of her thigh. "I've thought about this for many a night."

"Why...didn't...you say anything?"

Killian sat up, brushing sweat soaked hair back from her face. "I didn't want to sully the princess."

Emma grabbed his charms and dragged him down to her. "Your princess wants very much to be sullied," she gasped, smiling breathlessly before kissing him again. She reached between them and gently curled her fingers around his cock, still kissing him. Killian groaned, thrusting his hips into her hand.

"Fuck, I need to be in you, lass," he hissed, nipping at her lip.

"So take me."

Killian rolled himself on top of her, rocking back on his haunches. He pulled her legs over his hips and pressed the tip of his weeping cock to her entrance. Emma wailed loudly as he slowly slid into her, feeling every delicious inch of him as he filled her. Her back arched and he slid in the rest of the way, right to the hilt.

"Fuck," Killian cursed. "So bloody tight." Sweat beaded on his forehead; she could tell he was holding himself back.

"I want you," she reminded him, reaching for his stump. She kissed the scarred flesh and Killian lost it. He loomed over her, weight braced on his good hand as he _fucked _her, harder and deeper than he ever had before and Emma loved every second. Killian braced one of her legs on his shoulder, pressing it back into her chest, changing the angle of his thrusts. Emma's cries were drowned by his kiss as she clawed at him, his cock plunging into her wildly. Killian came with a hoarse cry, hips grinding into hers, hot spurts bathing her walls. Emma thrust her hand between them as he continued to rut into her, fingering her clit, triggering her own orgasm. They moaned in unison as she squeezed him, milking the last drops of pleasure from him.

Killian rolled off her as soon as he stilled, not wanting to crush her. Emma couldn't get her bearings, her body worn out and thoroughly used. Her eyes fell closed as she panted, humming as she felt Killian's gentle touch on her skin.

"You still with me, Swan?"

She nodded weakly. "Yeah."

He kissed her shoulder. "I love you so much," he mumbled.

Emma smiled and opened her eyes. "Love you too."

He gave her a tiny smile. "Was it everything you imagined?"

"Better."

"Should I take that as a compliment, love?"

"You really should."

Killian looked down at her lovingly. "You are full of surprises, Swan. Bloody well nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you."

"Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think."

Killian pulled her into his arms, laying her head on his chest. "Well, we have the rest of our lives to find out."

"Yeah. We do." And Emma was very much looking forward to it.


	30. Closer

**Author's note:** Emma has a very hot pirate boyfriend. She wishes to appreciate him. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Would I be writing this if I did?

**Closer**

It was completely unfair.

Emma considered herself to be an in control person. She rarely let her emotions get the better of her. She thought—some would say _over_thought—before she acted. Regardless, she'd become a master at keeping her hormones in check.

So what was it about Killian Jones that made her feel so _out_ of control?

It could be the most innocuous things. Sitting at the kitchen island, thumbing through the newspaper. Rolling his eyes and trying _not_ to look exasperated as they discussed Storybrooke's latest crisis. Sharing a quiet word with her father. Mock sword fighting with Henry. Hell, _walking down the god damn street._

Things that absolutely should _not_ turn her into a horny, needy mess _did_ and it was all _his_ fault.

His fault with the bottomless baby blues and the artfully messy hair and the scruff and chest hair that peeked out of the shirts he wore. Emma thought it would get better once she got used to him in modern clothing, but no such luck. If anything it was _worse_ because now she knew exactly what he looked like without anything on at all.

And when he caught her staring he'd just give her that fucking smug grin and that little leg shuffle and god, she wanted to _hit_ him half the time. The other half she wanted to just rip his clothes off and run her tongue over his body until he was begging then ride him until they passed out.

Unfortunately, the world was not as obliging as Emma would like. And neither was Killian. Inevitably, he would turn the tables on her, hand and mouth on _her_ body, playing her like a finely tuned instrument until she was drenched in sweat and weak from too many orgasms.

She had to admit that his cocky attitude was well earned. In _every_ sense.

Emma shifted in her seat, the TV remote nearly falling from her hand. Killian sat in the chair across from her, quietly reading a book. Like everything else about him, she was surprised at how voracious a reader he was; he digested books quickly, much quicker than Emma ever had.

Yet he still couldn't help but let a _little_ of the pirate swagger out, even as he read. The chair was cushy and comfortable; Killian sat low in it, his legs splayed wide, book in his hand, hook dangling over the arm. His vest was off and his shirt had two more buttons loose at a result.

It was like he knew _every_ single thing that set her off and flaunted it, as if challenging her to do something about it.

Worse, it was working. Bastard.

Emma tore herself from her daydream and switched off the TV she wasn't watching. She stood up and sauntered over to where Killian sat, plucking the book out of his hand. "Bedroom. Now."

Killian's eyes flashed for just a second, then he put on a mask of confusion. "What's the matter, Swan?"

"You. You are the matter, pirate. Now go."

The smug bastard just _grinned_ at her, that happy dimpled smile that made her knees weak, and she swatted at him as he moved to obey her. Emma locked the bedroom door behind her; there was no one else home, but they'd learned the hard way. It had been a scarring experience for everyone.

"So, Swan, care to elaborate on what I've done to _offend_ you so?" Killian asked, rolling on the balls of his feet.

Emma ignored him; instead walking right up to him and dragging his lips down to hers. His arms were around her in a second, pulling her flush against his body. She loved the way her curves melted into the planes of his chest; they just fit together in a way that made her dizzy. Emma deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue with his, tasting a bit of the coffee they'd had with dinner. One hand sank into his hair, feeling the thick strands between her fingers, the other sliding under his shirt, feeling the warm skin. Killian moaned softly, tightening his hold on her, almost lifting her off her feet.

"Gods, Emma," he whispered against her lips, kissing the corner of her mouth, then along her jaw. He was doing it again, wresting control, making her so dizzy with pleasure that she didn't care. It took all her willpower, but she pushed firmly on his chest, putting a bit of space between them.

"Later," she said to his questioning stare. "Right now it's my turn."

"As you wish."

Emma placed another brief kiss to his lips, pleased that he would give her this. "It'll feel good, I promise."

Killian chuckled. "Of that I have _no_ doubt."

"No touching," Emma warned, reaching out and skimming his torso with her hand. "Only I get to touch." She didn't want to have to restrain him, but she would if he didn't behave to her liking. "Do you understand?" Killian nodded, swallowing audibly. Emma glanced down and saw the growing bulge in his pants. Good.

Emma smiled at him, fondly stroking the scar on his cheek. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Before he could respond, she started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling the tail from his pants. She slowly peeled it from his body, revealing a large expanse of lean toned muscle. Emma had always known he was handsome, but that in no way prepared her for what the rest of him looked like. Her questing fingers traced the lines of muscle, around his pecs and down his abs. One of her school trips had been to an art museum and the kids had all snickered and laughed at the some of the naked statues. Killian reminded her of those statues; every line of him perfect.

Killian shivered under her touch, his eyes watching her hungrily. Emma leaned in and kissed the hollow of his throat, her lips and tongue sliding over his skin. He was always so warm; it was one of the things that made her gravitate toward him whenever they were in the same room. She left a trail of open mouthed wet kisses down his chest, the hair tickling her nose. She remembered how that same hair felt teasing her nipples and had to bite back a groan.

Her fingers curled into the waistband of his pants as she tried to steady herself. Emma cupped him through the material, standing up on her toes to swallow his groan with a kiss. Killian kissed her back hard, throwing himself into the one bit of touch she allowed him. "Don't stop," he panted.

Emma nodded wordlessly and righted herself. She made quick work of his pants, sliding them off his hips and kneeling so he could step out of them. Then she peeled his socks off, leaving him entirely nude. A wave of desire washed through her as her eyes trailed up his body; he was gorgeous. And completely hers.

"You are beautiful," she said quietly. Killian started to shake his head, but Emma shushed him. "No, you really are. And I'll show you." She brushed her lips over the nearest patch of skin she could find—his thigh as it happened—her movements slow and reverential. Hands and lips and tongue stroked his body, moving higher and higher, giving him the attention he so often reserved for her. By the time she got to his hips he was already trembling, unsteady on his feet.

Emma held him firmly as she sucked a mark into his hip, right above one of his more prominent scars. Killian's head fell back, a moan tearing from his throat. _"Emma."_

Still, she refused to touch him where he was hard and straining, his cock red and swollen. This was all about driving him insane with want. She blew cool air on it and he hissed, reaching for her hair before stopping himself just in time. "Fuck, I want to touch you," he growled.

"Now you know how I feel," she said with a smirk. Emma got to her feet, her hands back on his body. She just couldn't stop touching him. "Do you know how hot you are right now?" She was extremely turned on; if she stripped, he'd see how much.

"Bloody hell."

Emma leaned in and kissed his ear, sucking eagerly on the lobe. "Nope, definitely hotter than that." She moved behind him, not wanting him to watch her as she stripped. She was too hot, too flushed. Naked, she pressed herself against his back, hands sliding around his waist. "Oh, that's much better."

"Swan." It came out like a strangled whisper.

Emma kissed the space between his shoulder blades. "I know, Killian." Her hands slid up his back, the muscles twitching under her touch. She loved this view almost more than the front, the well muscled back and toned ass doing things to her. She kneaded his skin, kissing along his spine. She squeezed his ass firmly, making him yelp in surprise.

"Like that?" She squeezed again when he didn't answer right away.

"Yes!" he barked.

"I'll have to remember that." Her hands skimmed over his ribs and down to his cock. Killian hissed when she touched it at last, hips rocking automatically into her hand. "I already know you like this." She curled her fingers around him, thumb brushing the leaking tip. She pumped him slowly; he felt smooth and heavy in her hand and she shivered in anticipation. She'd been surprised the first time to see how well endowed he was, but she really shouldn't have been. Nothing about her pirate was average.

"I want you, Killian," she said, still stroking him gently. "I _always _want you."

She could feel the tension in his body as he took in her words. Emma wasn't very vocal during sex, at least not with words. Killian loved to talk, loved to tell her how good she felt, how much he loved her. Emma just reveled in the sensations, gasps and moans tumbling from her lips. But this time she needed him to know. To know how much she desired him, how much he brought to her life. She didn't regret a single moment with him, because they all brought them to this point.

"Emma. Bloody hell, woman, I _need_ you."

"Get on the bed." Killian scrambled to do as she asked, propping himself up against the pillows. Emma climbed in after him, crawling over his body until her mouth was hovering over his cock. She kissed the tip, tongue swirling, licking until he was gasping for air. Pleased with herself, Emma released him and trailed kisses up his torso, teeth scraping his nipples. Killian cursed, still heeding her dictate not to touch, but obviously not happy about it. Her legs settled on either side of his hips, her wet aching core rubbing over his cock. "I love this part," she whispered, almost to herself. She brought the tip of him to her entrance and slid down slowly; he slipped in easily, her wetness coating her thighs.

They groaned simultaneously once he was seated fully, Killian finally throwing caution to the winds and pulling her down so she was flush against his chest. He kissed her hungrily, lips and teeth clashing with hers as she ground against him. Emma wrapped her thighs around his, giving her better leverage, relishing the thick drag of him along her walls. Killian's hand smoothed down the curve of her spine until he reached her ass, giving her a sharp spank. Emma cried out, tearing her mouth from his. The momentary sting melted into pleasure and she moaned.

"Again," she said, back arching. Killian spanked her again and Emma bit her lip. She hadn't expected it to feel that good. "Again." The pressure tightened in her stomach and Emma rolled them over to she was on her back. She wanted to feel him pressing her into the mattress, that body driving powerfully into hers.

Killian shifted her legs over his shoulders, driving into her, a look of ecstasy on his face. Emma clawed at the duvet, every thrust sending her higher. "Faster," she pleaded, her breathing coming in harsh pants. _"Please."_ She was so close, she just needed a _little_ bit more to drive her over the edge.

Killian shivered and cursed, his hips pistoning into her now, wild and uncontrolled. Emma screamed as she exploded, her vision going white. Killian let out a strangled moan as he followed, her clenching walls milking him dry. He was off her before she'd fully come down, easing her body into a more comfortable position. Emma reached for him, coaxing his mouth to hers for a breathless kiss.

"Gods, I love you," he panted, brushing kisses to her shoulder.

Emma offered him a weak smile, shivering as an aftershock rolled through her. "Love you too."

Killian gently swept the damp hair from her face, smiling down at her. "Does this mean I can touch you now, love?"

Emma snorted. "Yeah, you can."

"Thank the gods."

Her brow creased, worried. "Do you not...like it?"

"Swan, don't you for one _second_ think that I didn't enjoy myself. You were bloody amazing." He kissed her brow. "I just like being able to touch you too."

"You are awfully handsy for a guy with only one."

"Is that a complaint?"

"Nope. I just...didn't know I liked that, before you."

"There is just something about you, Swan. Always has been," he agreed. "I've never felt like this."

Emma cupped his cheek, sighing as his scruff rubbed over her palm. "I know. I've never really felt like this either. All it took was a few centuries and a couple of portals and here we are."

"Every minute was worth it."

"Killian..." She could feel her cheeks warming; the depth of his feelings for her never failed to make her heart flutter.

"_This _is where I'm supposed to be, Emma. I believe that. I won't deny the path was painful and that I don't miss the people I've lost, but my life would be _worse_ without you in it. And if everything I had to go through got me here, then it was worth it. _You_ are worth it."

Emma blinked back tears, almost overwhelmed by the love she felt for him. She leaned up and kissed him instead, not trusting her words. "I'm so glad you're here with me," she mumbled into the crook of his neck. She held him close, buoyed by his strong embrace. She felt closer to him than anyone she'd ever known; she didn't want to go back to what her life was like before him.

"For as long as you want me, my love."

Emma pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Forever work for you?"

Killian smiled that smile she loved so much. "Aye."


	31. High School Fun

**Author's note:** Little high school AU smut. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Ha!

**Hugh School Fun**

"Emma, look!" Ruby hissed, tugging on her arm. "There he is!"

Emma had to bite back a scowl as she looked in the direction her friend was pointing. No one knew she and Killian were together. Not even her closest friend. Dealing with Ruby's crush on the newcomer to their little private school was one of the more unfortunate consequences of that.

Not that she blamed her friend. When Emma had first met him, she'd been stunned by his looks as well. A bit gangly to some, but he was definitely cute. And the first time she'd heard him speak? Yeah, she was done for.

And for some reason, he wanted to be with _her_.

So why didn't anyone know? It wasn't that she was ashamed or anything. She was just selfish. Growing up the way she did, she rarely had anything that belonged to just _her_. She almost always had to share with one of the other kids. It had been two years since Miss Blanchard had adopted her, but Emma couldn't seem to shake the foster kid mindset. She hoarded the few belonging she had and that apparently included her new boyfriend.

So she deflected. "Yeah, it's a boy, Ruby. Last time I checked there were a lot of them around here."

Ruby mock glared at her friend. Fortunately, Ruby was used to Emma's sarcasm. "That's not just any boy, Emma, and you know it."

"It is because he's foreign?" Killian's parents had moved he and his brother to the States from England, as such he was used to the whole private school lark.

"No!" Emma raised a credulous brow. Ruby deflated. "Okay, maybe. Even you have to admit the accent is hot."

Emma shrugged. "I hadn't really noticed." Which obviously was a lie. He sat next to her in their chemistry class; before they'd started dating, she'd lived to hear him pronounce the names the chemicals they worked with.

"You're a terrible liar, Emma."

_If you only knew,_ she thought. "Whatever. Now that you've done your daily gawking, we should get to class."

Ruby hefted her bag. "Yeah, the image is ruined now that he's talking to Mills."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. "He's _what?"_ Regina Mills was a year ahead of them, head cheerleader and general terror. But all the teachers loved her. Emma, needless to say, hated her.

"See for yourself." Emma turned and looked; sure enough, Killian was talking to Regina, who was standing _way_ too close. He didn't seem to be encouraging her, but he wasn't exactly extricating himself either. Emma bit her lip, trying to contain her fury. "Emma?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Her trigonometry class was excruciating as scenarios ran through her head. Surely, Killian wouldn't? Right? She trusted him. She _did._ She'd told him things about herself no one else knew, not even Ruby. He wouldn't betray her. Still, when that class was over, she ignored Ruby's calls as she moved through the crowd, looking for her boyfriend.

Emma found him coming out of the art room, an easel under his arm. He grinned when he saw her and she would be lying if she said that toothy grin didn't go a long way toward easing the ache in her chest. "Can I have a word?" she asked, conscious of being watched.

"Of course, love."

Emma hitched her backpack higher on her shoulder and jerked her head for him to follow her. She led them through the halls, down a deserted corridor. She pushed open the door to one of the janitor's closets and held it open for him. As soon as he was inside, she shut it and locked it.

"What's going on, Swan?"

Emma dropped her bag and rounded on him, crowding him against the door. "I saw you with Regina this morning."

Killian swallowed, dropping his easel and bag as well. "That was nothing, love, I swear. She was pushy and told her I was otherwise engaged."

"You did?"

"Aye. I would never betray you, especially not with someone like _her_. Bloody harpy."

Emma smiled. "Good." She leaned in and kissed him, molding her lips with his, tongue sliding over his bottom lip. Killian opened for her eagerly, hands wrapping around her waist. Emma slid her hands underneath his blazer, getting lost in his kiss. She'd dated a little bit before him—her ex Neal was the _worst—_but there was just a spark with Killian that she'd never felt before.

Emma groaned as she felt Killian's hand slide up under her shirt, the tight fabric straining. He teased her nipple into a hard peak, while his other hand squeezed her ass. She kissed him harder, heat pooling in her stomach. She wasn't the only one affected, his erection digging into her hip.

"Emma," Killian breathed, sliding kisses along her jaw.

"How long do you have?"

"Just ruddy P.E. I can miss it."

Emma whined in frustration. She had to get to her Economics class in ten minutes. But maybe... "Stay still," she said, kissing him briefly, then dropping to her knees.

"Emma?"

She smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to the bulge in his pants. "You can make it up to me later." Before he could gainsay her, she unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers. She pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to expose his hardened length to her hungry gaze. She curled her hand around him and pumped him slowly, relishing the way his eyes rolled back in his head. Her tongue darted out, licking the underside, eliciting a moan.

"Shhh," she whispered against his warm flesh.

"Don't stop, lass," he replied, nodding. "Please."

Emma kissed his tip in acknowledgment, smearing precum over her lips. She licked and teased him relentlessly; she knew they didn't have long but she wanted him to remember this for the rest of the day. For him to remember who he belonged to, that he was _hers_.

Killian's hand threaded into her hair, his grip tightening as his pleasure increased. She laved his length from root to tip, hand fondling his balls. Her knees ached on the hard tile, but it didn't matter. Emma rubbed her thighs together, trying to ease the ache in her own body, his pleasure making her hot. By the time she took him into her mouth he was panting, chanting her name softly.

Emma swirled her tongue around him, hollowing out her cheeks, sucking him just the way he liked. He bucked into her mouth; Emma reached up to hold his hips still. Her head bobbed faster, taking him as deeply as she could, until he brushed the back of her throat.

"Emma!" Killian hissed, hand yanking on her hair. "Fuck, I'm gonna..." But she didn't relent, tongue teasing the spot just below the head until his strangled cry filled the tiny room. She took everything he had to give, working him until he was spent. Killian slumped back against the door heavily, rasping out her name over and over as she pulled away, licking her lips.

"Bloody hell, Swan." Emma flushed, impressed by her own brazenness. She got to her feet, intending to step away, but Killian stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Come here, love."

She stepped back into his space, smiling as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

Emma glanced at her watch. "Shit! I'm already gonna be late and you know how Gold is." She kissed him again, just a brief peck. "My place, after school?"

"Of course." He squeezed her hand before releasing her to begin righting his clothing. Emma did the same to hers, then hefted her bag. She was about to unlock the door when Killian called for her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the Spring Formal with me?"

"What?"

"The Spring Formal? I just thought we should make this," he gestured between the two of them, "official."

Emma grinned, imagining the look on Regina's face when she saw the two of them together. Then she wondered what the hell she'd been waiting for. "I would love to."

She was only two minutes late to her class, but not even Gold's tirade on tardiness could get her down. She was already planning more places to surprise Killian in the future.


	32. Sleepless

**Author's note:** Post 4.11 sexytimes because I wasn't completely happy with the episode. Spoilers, obviously.

**Disclaimer:** If they had banged, I wouldn't have written this. Duh.

**Sleepless**

She couldn't sleep.

Emma smacked her pillow viciously, trying to find some rest. But all she could see behind her eyes was Gold holding Killian's heart in his hand.

She was being ridiculous. Killian was _fine._ Tucked away in his bed at Granny's, hopefully sleeping better than her. She hadn't missed the faint shadowing under his eyes, the tiredness in his stance. He had been dealing with his missing heart for _days_, surely he was exhausted.

One would think the shots, the crash of adrenaline from trying to rescue her boyfriend, and a trip to that damn Sorcerer's house would exhaust her.

Apparently not. The glowing red heart haunted her; she could still feel the warmth of it in her hand.

She'd nearly lost him today.

And _that_ was what was truly keeping her awake. If not for Belle...

Emma rolled over again, letting out a huff of frustration. She would see him first thing in the morning; they had a breakfast date. They had _time._

So why was she still so fucking wired?

"This is stupid," she muttered to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Mechanically, she slipped on her sneakers (so as to avoid waking anyone else in the tiny loft), grabbed her keys and headed downstairs. _Just one peek_, she thought. _Just to make sure he's okay_. Then she would come back home and get some rest.

Emma grabbed her leather jacket, pulling it over her favorite red flannel pajamas. In and out, no one would be the wiser. She shut the door behind her silently, locked it and padded down to her Bug.

She knew the path by heart; Killian's room being right across from where her own had been those few days she and Henry bunked there. She avoided the floorboard that creaked, feeling foolish. Foolish perhaps, but this would do wonders for her peace of mind.

She stood in front of his door for what felt like an eternity; there was no light inside, he was most likely asleep as she thought. _Well now what, Swan?_ she thought, scowling. _Real great idea you've had here. _She didn't want to knock and wake him up, but she didn't want to leave without seeing him.

There was a reason she was a thief in another life.

Emma pulled out a couple of pins from her hair, letting it tumble down her back, and kneeled down by the door knob. A few clicks of the tumblers and it turned; Emma glanced around quickly, then slipped inside.

As she thought, Killian was asleep on the full size bed, the faint moonlight illuminating his handsome face. A wave of relief washed through her. He looked peaceful, _younger_ somehow. _See, you idiot, he's fine_. _Go home._ She started to turn, her hand on the knob, when she heard the bed shift.

"A sheriff breaking and entering, love? 'S bad form," Killian grumbled, his accent thicker than usual.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered. "I was never here."

Killian ignored her and sat up. He was shirtless, wearing only simple sweats. "You come here at...two o'clock in the morning and expect me to just go back to sleep? What's the matter, Swan?"

"Nothing, it's silly."

"Emma." he said, wiping the tiredness from his eyes. "We both know you better than that."

Emma sighed, defeated. She had come here to make sure he was fine; she might as well do it properly. She headed over to the bed, standing in front of him awkwardly. "I couldn't sleep," she confessed in a quiet voice.

He reached up and took her hand, threading their fingers together. Emma immediately felt her skin start to warm and her heart lighten. There was nothing like tangible proof that the one you care about was really there with you. "I had some trouble sleeping as well."

"You looked pretty out when I came in."

"You think I don't know how to feign sleep, Swan? I'm wounded."

That got her to smile, just a little. "It's just one of your many skills, eh, pirate?"

"You are welcome to test those skills at any time, love." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

His face turned serious in the faint light. "No, there are many things I take _quite_ seriously." He squeezed her hand. "I've always taken you seriously."

Emma brought her hand up to cup his face, much like she had earlier in the diner, when he'd spoken with Gold's voice. He hadn't gone into detail about what happened, but he didn't need to. It wasn't that hard for her to piece together. When he was ready to tell her everything, she'd listen. "Are you okay?"

Killian leaned his stubbled cheek into her palm. "Aye. Although I'm much better now."

Emma gave him a tight lipped smile. "I know what you mean." Seeing him, touching him, made her feel much better about...everything. There was just a calm that seemed to surround their time together, even amidst a crisis. She could look at that too handsome face, see those too blue eyes filled with love and confidence and just...be at peace.

And she'd nearly lost it.

They remained like that for a long time, just soaking each other in. At length, Killian cleared his throat. "Seeing as we're both having trouble sleeping...would you, um, perhaps...like to stay?" He sounded so nervous and unsure; it made her smile. Her dashing idiot pirate.

"Okay."

Killian smiled up at her like she'd given him the moon, her heart clenched. How could just being around her make him so damn happy? He let go of her hand and pulled back the covers, sliding over to the far side of the bed to let her in. Emma toed off her shoes and shrugged out of her jacket before climbing in after him. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Killian pulled the covers up and reached for her hand, holding it loosely between them. He made no move to kiss her, or initiate any other contact, respecting her space. Emma bit her lip and scooted closer, just enough so that their legs became tangled.

"Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Swan."

She wasn't sure when they fell asleep; it was so warm under the covers, the reassurance of each other's presence soothing them. The sun was streaming in through the curtains when she awoke, warm breath heavy on her neck.

It felt so odd to wake up with someone, but the urge to bolt never came. Emma simply scooted deeper under the covers, hovering between sleep and awake. It was definitely the best sleep she'd gotten since Ingrid started screwing with everyone.

A hand tightened around her middle, a jaw cracking yawn by her ear. "Sleep, love."

"I was. It's morning," she mumbled.

"'S early," he groused.

"I should get home." If the others woke up and found her gone, they'd probably send out a search party for something.

Killian pulled her deeper against cradle of his body. "They can wait five bloody minutes."

"I'm in my pajamas still." But she could feel her resolve weakening. Surely, Prince Charming and Snow White would understand a close call. Right?

"Hmm, I like them." Killian pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, his hand lightly stroking her belly. "And I like this."

And suddenly, her body was _awake_. Damn him and his lips. She could still feel the passion and joy in his kiss after she returned his heart, pressing her into the wall, her hands exploring. They'd had so little time since their date, but her body had not forgotten what it felt like to _want_ him. "Killian..."

He left a trail of kisses along her throat, her ear, gently rolling her so he could claim her lips. She sighed into it, hand in his hair, lips and tongue slowly but surely stoking the fire that burned between them, the fire they'd managed to ignore for far too long.

"Gods, I love kissing you," he muttered against her lips, going back for more. Emma growled and rolled them over so she was on top of him. This was dangerous because she could _feel_ his growing desire between her legs, desire she shared. She'd once told him that she didn't pillage and plunder on the first date, but good lord had she wanted to. Now there was nothing stopping them.

"Swan..._Emma,"_ Killian gasped, breaking for air. "We don't have to...I mean, I can wait." He ran his fingers through her blonde tresses, looking at her reverently. "Gods, I'd wait forever for you."

Emma stroked the scar on his cheek, touched by his concern. She knew that he wanted to do this _right, _for her to be ready and she adored him for it. "I know. But I want to. I want to enjoy this quiet moment with you, Killian." If the adventure with the Snow Queen had taught her anything, it was to show the people you love, that you _love_ them. For that love to be selfless and true. To live your life to the fullest.

She couldn't say it (yet), but she could feel it. And she could show him how she felt, that she was really in this to stay. He was her choice.

He started to speak but Emma put a finger to his lips. "Just kiss me."

"Aye." Killian cradled her head and brought her lips back to his. The moment they touched Emma just stopped thinking. She gave herself over to the way he made her feel, to the way his heart hammered against his ribs. She was hot, too hot, but she didn't break their kiss. Her hands wandered freely, finally able to touch his bare skin, feel the soft hair, the raised scars. Killian's hand moved down to slide under her flannel shirt, smoothing along her back, thumb brushing the curve of her breast.

Emma moaned softly, shivering. "It's okay," she whispered. "I want you to touch me."

Killian's eyes closed briefly, then opened, staring into hers as he started to explore her. He molded his hand to her breast, kneading the soft mound gently. Emma bit her lip, a wave of heat rolling down her spine. She moved to unbutton her shirt, not wanting him to stop touching her. She threw off the covers and removed the flannel, tossing it to the floor.

Killian sucked in a shallow breath at the sight of her. "Emma..."

She shook her head. "Don't think." She leaned down to kiss him again, the feel of being skin to skin with him intoxicating. Killian rolled them over so she was on her back, his mouth moving down to wrap around one pert nipple. He sucked and laved it with his tongue, sending pleasure spiraling through her. Her back arched, a moan tearing through her throat. Emma's hips rolled, vainly searching for friction, anything to ease the ache at her core.

"I have wanted you for so long," Killian mumbled, almost to himself. "Nearly drove me mad."

"So why are we still wearing clothes?" she shot back, thankful that the reverent tone was gone and all that was left was the passion. They had time for reverent...later.

"In a hurry, Swan?"

"I think we've waited long enough, don't you?" she sassed back.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. "Why indeed." Killian kissed a path down her trembling stomach, catching the waistband of her pajamas with his teeth. _Holy fuck,_ she thought as he pulled them down, Emma lifting her hips to help him. Another wave of lust shot through her, soaking her panties. Killian removed those too, leaving her naked to his hungry gaze. "You are _beautiful_, Swan."

Emma squirmed under his scrutiny, wishing he'd just move already. She sat up, smoothed her hand over his neck and shoulder, seeing his eyes darken. He growled at her, inching closer to her until their noses brushed. Emma's eyes fell closed as she kissed him hard, tired of waiting, tired of wondering, just wanting to _feel_ him. Killian wrapped his arm around her waist, hauling her into his lap. Emma ground against him, seeking friction.

"You're still wearing clothes, damn it."

"So take them off," he challenged.

Emma grinned, hands instantly sliding down to his waist. It took some maneuvering, but she got them off. Of course, he wasn't wearing anything underneath the sweats. Her eyes widened a bit as she took him in. Damn.

"Swan?"

She looked up at him; his face a mixture of lust and concern. She just smiled and kissed him, adjusting her seat in his lap. "Ready?"

"Aye." Emma moved first, raising herself up just enough, reaching down between them to guide him in. They sighed in unison as he filled her, Emma stretching deliciously to accommodate him. He was bigger than she was used to, but damn he felt _incredible_. She moved slowly, just rocking in his lap, letting herself adjust.

"Oh my god," she breathed, her head falling back.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, voice tinged with worry, brushing some hair back from her face.

"No, no, just...damn." She rose up a bit more, moaning, relishing the drag along her walls. "Good, just...good."

Killian bit his lip, trying so hard to let her set the pace, his body demanding he simply _drive _into her, to ruin her for anyone else. But she was far too important for him to give into his baser instincts. Emma ran her fingers through his hair, seeing the conflict in his eyes. "I know, it's okay." She kissed him, the kiss quickly turning hungry and demanding. Emma bounced faster in his lap, rolling her hips, pleasure rocketing through her veins.

Killian's hand and stump rested on her ass, guiding her, allowing her to grind her clit into his pelvis. It was heaven, heat and passion and love, sloppy kisses and sweet moans. Why had she waited so long for him?

"Swan," Killian hissed, forehead resting on hers. "So fucking close."

Emma nodded furiously, her hand sliding between them. She stroked her clit quickly with her index finger, her own pleasure just out of reach. It hit her like a tidal wave, crying out his name. She was still coming when Killian flipped her onto her back and drove back into her, pounding into her until his own orgasm claimed him. He collapsed on top of her, head buried in the crook of her neck. Their harsh breathing filled the quiet room, neither wanting to move.

"Wow," Emma breathed, stroking his sweat slicked back. He was pressing her deep into the mattress and she loved it, not that she'd say so. Emma wasn't a cuddler, generally. But she seemed to be breaking all sorts of rules with him.

Killian kissed her neck sweetly. "Emma, I..."

"Shhh," she replied, knowing what he was going to say. Part of her desperately wanted to hear it, but she didn't want to ruin this perfect moment with her own inadequacies. "I know."

They rolled onto their sides again, still holding each other close. They might have dozed again; Emma couldn't be sure. The next thing she knew Killian's phone was screeching. He grumbled as he went to answer it, still naked. Emma felt a stab of panic when she figured out who it was. David.

"No, she's here, mate." Killian paused. "And perfectly _fine_. Just a spot of sleeplessness, not to worry." He hung up a moment later, looking a combination of smug and sheepish. She had no idea how he pulled it off.

"Was that who I think it was?"

"Aye. Your mother was worried about you, love."

Emma sighed. "Of course she is. Guess I have to do the walk of shame now."

Killian's brow creased. "Walk of shame?"

"It's when..." Emma shook her head. No, she did _not_ regret this. She did not regret being with him. "Never mind. It's none of their business. This is between us, no one else."

"Emma..."

She sat up, cupping his face to kiss him. "I know we don't talk about it, but I'm _with_ you, Killian. This...thing we have is important to me, understand?"

"Aye, I think I do." He smiled. "We still on for breakfast, Swan?"

"Just let me go home and put some real clothes on, okay?"

"I think you look rather fetching naked, love."

Emma blushed. "Give me twenty minutes?" If she ran, she could shower and change, then run back.

"See you then."

Emma leaned back in to give him a quick kiss, then scrambled for her pajamas. She pulled them on along with her jacket and shoes, leaving before she could change her mind. When she met him for breakfast, she greeted him with a kiss right there in front of Granny's customers. Killian's smile could have lit up every building in New York.


	33. Santa and the Naughty Princess

**Author's note:** Merry Christmas, readers! A bit of Christmas smut with a little food play. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly no.

**Santa and the Naughty Princess**

Emma turned up the heat, rubbing her hands together. She was freezing. The heating system at the sheriff's station was in desperate need of an upgrade; she made a mental note to mention it to her mother. Certainly there had to be _some_ perks to being the daughter of the mayor.

Sighing, Emma returned to her desk. She was only here—working on _Christmas Eve—_because her dad wasn't feeling well. She would much rather be at home with Killian, wrapping Christmas presents. They'd had such fun last year, even starting their own tradition. It wasn't a tradition they could share with anyone else and she loved that. Loved that there was something that was solely _theirs_.

Her phone chirped; she recognized the tone as one she used for Killian. She thumbed it open to read the message. _Bored, Swan?_

Emma smiled. Of course he would know. _Bored and cold. You?_

_Neither bored nor cold, love._

Emma rolled her eyes. _Smartass._

The phone vibrated again. _You could always be engaged and warm WITH me, Swan._

If only. _You know I can't._

Killian's reply took longer than she expected. _I rather think you can._

Before she could question him, David came through the door, looking much healthier than he'd seemed that morning. "Dad?"

David smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Killian said something about your Christmas present. I got drafted."

Emma huffed. "I'll bet you did."

"Anyway, you can go home. I've got this."

Emma scooped up her keys and pulled on her new gray wool coat. "It's been pretty quiet. I had to turn up the heat; it's freezing."

"I'll say something to your mother about it. Merry Christmas, Emma."

She smiled, eager to get home and find out just what her pirate had planned. "Merry Christmas, Dad. We'll see you tomorrow!"

She didn't even bother to wait for the Bug to warm up before heading home. It was a short drive from the station to their apartment. She blew on her chilled hands as she stepped inside and started up the stairs. About halfway up she found a bright red bow tied to the banister. The ribbon trailed up the stairs, disappearing around the corner toward their apartment. Emma felt the corners of her mouth tip up in a grin; he was quite the romantic, her pirate.

Emma followed the ribbon, not in the least surprised when she found the door unlocked. "Killian?" she asked, stepping into the apartment and shrugging out of her coat.

"In the bedroom, love!"

Emma flipped the lock on the front door and moved that way. Their Christmas tree twinkled merrily in the bay window, a pile of presents underneath it. Santa would be bringing a few more in the night, even though Emma was fairly certain the magic had worn off for her teenage son. Still, it was fun to pretend.

Emma inhaled sharply as she entered the bedroom; nothing was as she left it that morning. The room was softly lit with candles and dimmed lamps. The everyday blue cotton sheets were gone and red satin in their place. It looked plush and decadent; she couldn't wait to feel it sliding over her skin. Even more surprising was the catch of supplies that lay on the nightstand: a can of whip cream, a bowl filled with warm melted chocolate, another with strawberries and her furred handcuffs. She had no idea how Killian even _found_ those, let alone that he wanted to use them.

Although given how many times he'd been tied up in the time she'd known him, should she _really_ be surprised?

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Killian's arms wrap around her from behind. "Evening, love," he murmured into her hair. His lips touched the soft strands, Emma felt herself begin to relax.

"You were busy," she observed.

"Aye, well, I tried to get your present but there was a bit of a problem."

"A problem?" she asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"It seems you are on Santa's naughty list, love." He kissed her neck, his warm nose nuzzling her slightly chilly skin.

"Oh really? Wonder how I managed that?" Suddenly the cuffs and other accouterments made sense and she felt a thrill shoot down her spine. Whatever Killian had in mind, she had a feeling she would thoroughly enjoy it.

His hand slid under her blouse, skimming over her stomach. "Well, you are the _stubbornest_ lass I have ever met," he observed, nipping at her earlobe.

Emma leaned back into him, both amused and aroused. "Did Santa happen to give you any clues as to how to get back onto the _nice_ list?"

"Mmhmm," he hummed into her skin. "Left it up to me, in fact."

Emma angled her head, biting her lip as he continued to kiss and lick at her neck. "Well, then we should get on that."

"We should." His hand slid higher, brushing the cup of her bra, her nipples tightening. She was so thankful she'd chosen a matching bra and panty set this morning, dark green lace that Killian loved. The act slipped just a little, as he growled into her skin. "I've waited all day for you, Swan."

Emma quickly unbuttoned her blouse, leaving it open as she spun in his arms. His lips crashed over hers, stealing her breath. She kissed him back hard, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Killian pulled her flush against him, hand and hook dropping to her ass. Emma moaned into his mouth, feeling zero shame about how quickly and easily he could turn her on.

"Killian..." She threaded her fingers into her dark hair, tugging lightly on the strands.

He pulled away with a gasp. "Yet another reason you're on the naughty list, love."

"You love it when I'm naughty, pirate."

He grinned. "Too right." He kissed her again, hand skimming up her side, and sliding her blouse off. "I've got so many things I want to do to you," he growled, mouth hot on her skin.

Her head fell back, blonde hair falling over her shoulders. "So do them. Do whatever you want." It wasn't often that she gave him complete free rein over her body, but she wanted to see what he'd do with it. She could always return the favor at some later date.

His hook slid under the strap of her bra. "I love this, but it needs to come off." He didn't destroy it like he did with so much of her other lingerie, gently sliding the straps down, flicking open the back and tossing it to the floor. His mouth dipped to suckle on her exposed nipples, switching from one to the other, fingers plucking at the abandoned one. Emma felt her knees buckle under his onslaught; she had to grip the bed post for support.

"Oh god," she breathed. Heat pooled in her stomach, the muscles trembling. "Oh god _yes_."

Killian chuckled, swirling his tongue around her puckered flesh. "Still cold, Swan?"

She shook her head furiously. "No." If anything she was _hot_, too hot, her remaining clothes suffocating her.

"Good." He kissed down her stomach, kneeling before for her. He kissed above her navel, yanking open her pants and peeling them down her long legs. He unzipped her boots, sliding them off, quickly followed by her socks and pants. "Gods, you're gorgeous," he said, looking up at her. He brushed a kiss to her bare mound, then stood abruptly, surprising her.

"What're you...?"

Killian walked over to the nightstand and picked up the furry handcuffs. "Get on the bed, love."

Emma's breathing hitched, wondering just what he planned on doing to her. She climbed up onto the bed; the sheets were smooth against her skin. She wanted to stretch out across them, to feel the satin on her most sensitive parts, but Killian caught her wrist gently. "All in good time," he said with a smile. "Turn around. On your knees."

She did as he asked, her back to him. She heard rather than saw the steel of the cuffs click into place. Her hands were restrained behind her back, not too tight, just enough so that she couldn't slip out of them. The angle forced her shoulders back and her chest out. "Alright there, Swan?"

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." He kissed her bare shoulder, while his hand ran down her spine. She shivered involuntarily. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Face me." Emma turned around, a bit awkward, as she couldn't use her hands for balance. She settled back on her haunches, waiting to see what he would do to her first. Killian looked her up and down, his eyes darkening. The look on his face never failed to make her heart race. Killian cradled her head and drew her forward, covering her mouth with his. The kiss was slow, a gentle give and take of their lips; Emma was leaning over the edge of the bed, her chest pressed against his, the material of his shirt rubbing her puckered nipples. She moaned softly, the friction not nearly enough, just the barest tease. Killian took advantage, deepening the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers until they were breathless. "I'm going to make you feel so good, lass," he murmured against her lips before pulling back. He put her to rights, settling her weight back onto the bed.

Emma's core clenched as she followed him with her eyes; he reached for the bowl of melted chocolate, stirring it slowly with the large spoon. Once he was satisfied, he dipped his finger in, lifting a dollop to her lips. He didn't have to say anything; Emma pounced on the treat, sucking his finger into her mouth. The flavor burst on her tongue, swirling around his finger, mimicking another act that he was very fond of. Killian groaned as he watched her, letting her play long after the chocolate was gone.

"Minx," he said as he pulled his finger away. "My turn, I think." He picked up the spoon and tipped it over her chest. Emma hissed as the still warm chocolate drizzled over her skin, skimming the tops of her breasts and lower, dripping toward her aching nipples. Killian put the spoon away, smirking at her before lowering his mouth to her skin. He lapped at her, tasting the chocolate, smearing it across her pale skin. "You taste like chocolate, love. So sweet."

Emma squirmed on the bed, trying to keep her balance. Killian slid his hand over her hip to steady her, returning to his feast. His mouth and tongue sent jolts of desire down her spine. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering, but Killian shook his head. "Don't hold back with me, Swan. There's no one here but us." He kissed her again, chocolate on his tongue, and Emma nodded.

"Okay. Just...god, just don't stop." This was everything she hadn't known she wanted; leave it to Killian to anticipate her wants before she did. "More, please." She leaned back, her hands brushing the heels of her feet, back arched. Killian took the hint, his mouth on her once more, licking and sucking at the chocolate. When she was clean, he drizzled more down her stomach, painting her skin with it. She spread her knees to better keep her balance as Killian moved lower. His hook curled around her back, the metal cold on her skin. The contrast between his warm mouth and the cold hook was driving her crazy, the ache sharpening, her clit throbbing.

She gasped in surprise when she heard him reaching for the can of whip cream. Her head snapped back up; he was grinning that dimpled grin. A few gentle shakes of the can and she was watching him squirt a healthy amount right over her cleft. He scooped a small bit onto his finger and let her taste it. It melted on her tongue and she moaned.

"Are you wet for me, Swan?" He asked, hand skimming over her body, smearing stray bits of chocolate. "Am I going to taste you _and_ the whip cream?"

She could already feel it melting down between her thighs, no doubt mixing with some of her arousal. She'd been soaking long before this, almost painfully aroused. "Yes," she hissed. "God, stop teasing."

"Ah, ah, Swan. Where's the fun in that?" He gave her the briefest of pecks before lowering himself to the floor. Emma watched, riveted, as his tongue darted out to lick her. Bits of whip cream clung to his scruff, but he didn't stop, licking her cleft clean, his tongue just barely grazing her clit. Emma whined loudly, thrusting her hips at him. She didn't care how desperate she appeared; she needed him to touch her, to bring her off just once.

Killian chuckled, his hand skimming over her hip to squeeze her ass. "Would you like to come?" he purred, kissing her thigh.

"God, _please_." She rolled her hips again, praying he would have mercy on her.

"I think I'll have a treat first," he said calmly.

As soon as she was free, she was going to _throttle_ him. But all coherent thought flew from her head when she felt him dragging something through her sopping flesh. It was fleshy and chilled and she hissed in pleasure. Her eyes widened when he pulled the object away; it was a strawberry. The fruit was covered in her arousal, along with stray flecks of whip cream. Killian brought it to his lips, humming at the taste as he bit into it.

"Delicious," he murmured. He finished it off in another bite and Emma licked her lips. "Would you like one, Swan?"

Emma nodded, no longer trusting her voice. This time she rubbed herself wantonly over the fruit, too far gone to care how it looked. She just _needed._ "Open for me, love." Emma opened her mouth, allowing Killian to feed her the succulent fruit. It tasted sweet and tangy at the same time, the flavors mixing on her tongue. She hummed in pleasure; Killian smiled as he fed her the rest.

"Good girl." He kissed a path down her stomach, hand and hook on either side of her hips. Emma leaned back again, thrusting her hips forward, trusting Killian to hold her steady. He braced his hand on her back as his mouth descended to her slit. She cried out as he tasted her, thrilled at having him where she needed him most. He spread her legs as far as they would go, licking and nipping at her. He tongued her entrance and Emma whimpered loudly. Her body was shaking as the pressure built, his nose brushing her clit as he devoured her. "Come for me, Swan," he said into her skin. He sucked her aching clit into his mouth, teeth scraping over it. Emma screamed out his name in ecstasy, her climax ripping through her. He kept his mouth on her, drawing it out until she collapsed onto her side, panting heavily.

She hardly noticed when Killian uncuffed her, easing the ache in her shoulders. He kissed the spot between her shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Still with me?"

"Hmmm, yeah," she replied lazily. She stretched her arms over her head, the satin sheets feeling amazing on her still tingling skin. "You're still wearing clothes." Now that she'd come, she was eager for more. And judging by the prominent bulge in Killian's pants, he was as well.

"The princess wishes me to strip?"

Emma nodded. "Definitely."

"As you command." He brought her palm to his lips and kissed it before releasing her to strip. One by one, the pieces of his clothing fell to the floor, Killian sighing in relief as his cock sprang free of the tight pants. Emma bit her lip as she watched him, his hand curling loosely around his thick shaft. Her thighs rubbed together, another wave of arousal hitting her full force. He knew what that did to her, the bastard.

Emma scooted to the edge of the bed again, so that her mouth hovered right above where he was hard for her. "I think I deserve a treat now," she said in a low seductive voice, her eyes flitting over to the chocolate and whipped cream.

"Do you now? What sort of treat?"

"Oh, I think you know, Captain." Emma sat up, scooping the bowl of chocolate. She ran her finger along the inside, giving her just a taste. "Hmmm," she hummed licking her finger. "I wonder if it will taste as good on you." She did as he had done earlier, picking up the spoon of chocolate and drizzling it over his length. She grinned when he groaned, hips bucking closer to her. When she was satisfied with her work, she picked up the whipped cream and sprayed a line down his cock.

"Swan," he pouted.

Emma licked her lips. "Now who's impatient?" She got down on her knees before him, holding him in her hand. She locked eyes with him as her tongue flicked out over his tip, tasting the whipped cream. Killian's hand tightened into a fist as he watched her, fighting the urge to grab her hair and drag her back to his cock. She flashed him a smile then went back to her treat, licking more of the whipped cream and chocolate. The unique taste of cream, chocolate and Killian filled her mouth and her eyes fell closed at the decadence.

Emma licked him clean, teasing him mercilessly. She took him into her mouth once he was clean, sucking lightly. Killian bucked his hips, growling about good it felt. She let him gently fuck her mouth, fondling his balls until he was quivering with impending release. Then she pulled away abruptly, leaving him wanting.

"Bloody hell, Swan."

"I want you inside me when you come," she told him, smoothing her hands up his chest. "I want to _feel_ you."

Killian rested his forehead on hers, gathering himself. Then he kissed her hard and deep, sending them tumbling into the bed. Emma hitched her leg over his hip, trying to get him _closer_, feeling like she wanted to crawl into his skin. He touched her everywhere, hand and hook teasing her breasts, her ass, fingers slipping between her thighs.

"Always so eager, love," he mumbled into her neck. "Gods, I love that."

Sometimes she wondered what this hold he had on her was, how she could want anyone as much as she wanted him. But she hoarded these precious moments they got alone together, hoarded them like gold. She could do whatever she wanted; Killian didn't judge her or frighten her. Their passion was strong and mutual and so very heady.

"Now, Killian," she breathed, nails scratching down his chest. "I want you _now."_

Killian sat up, knees bent in the same kneeling position Emma had been in earlier. "Go on, love." Emma followed suit, backing up toward him, weight braced on her arms. Her gasp melted into a groan as he entered her, the angle already making her breathing hitch.

"Christ, that feel good," she bit out. She rocked back and forth experimentally and they both moaned. "Oh god."

Killian caught the ends of her hair in his hand, tugging lightly on the strands. "Fuck, _faster_, Swan. Need you."

Emma understood, picking up her pace. Her thrusts faltered when he hit _that spot_ and she tightened her grip on the sheets. "Fuck!"

Killian smoothed his hand over her ass, slipping down to where they were joined, gathering moisture on his fingers. She felt him, lightly fingering her puckered opening. Emma rocked back into him faster, nodding furiously. She cried out as his thumb slipped in, just a little, stretching her that little bit more.

"Emma..." It was half praise, half a plea. Neither of them were going to last much longer. Emma whimpered, rocking back again and again, chasing release. It slammed into her without warning, her whole body jerking as she sobbed. She felt Killian pulse wetly inside her, his own hips jerking as she milked him dry.

Emma flopped onto the bed, whining as Killian slipped out of her. He was behind her moments later, brushing back her sweaty hair, raining kisses onto her skin. "Bloody incredible," he muttered, cradling her against his body. "Love you so much."

Emma let him hold her, too exhausted to put up much of a fight. In truth, she loved when he held her; no one ever held her like that, like she was their entire world. After a lifetime without it, she craved it. Not that she'd ever tell him that. She was fairly certain he knew anyway.

"Don't fall asleep now, love."

"Why not?"

"Because Santa has your present."

"That wasn't my present?"

Killian laughed. "Swan, you get me every single day, that's hardly a present."

"Not _every_ single day, pirate."

"Bloody insatiable you are," he continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Hey! I'm not the one who ambushes me when I get home from work!" Or at the station for a long lunch. Or in her Bug in the middle of the woods. Honestly, she was surprised they hadn't gotten caught yet.

"If you don't want me doing that, all you have to do is say the word, love."

Emma gasped in horror. "Let's not get crazy now."

"That's what I thought."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Do you have my present? Is Santa appeased now?"

Killian laughed, a deep throated chuckled she felt all the way to her toes. She loved seeing him this happy; that kind of happiness was contagious. It meant a lot to her, especially after everything they'd been through. "So greedy, Swan. Always knew you were a pirate." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Stay right here."

"I don't think I can move," she mumbled, nevertheless missing him as soon as he was gone. It still surprised her just how quickly she'd gotten accustomed to his warmth.

"Close your eyes!" Killian called from their closet.

Emma huffed in impatience. "Fine." She closed her eyes. "Okay, they're closed!" She could hear him padding back into the bedroom, by the sounds of his feet, it sounded like he was carrying something heavy? What on earth? She started to move, but Killian tsked her.

"No peaking, love!"

"Killian, _what_ is that?"

There was a thump and a huffy exhale. "Now you can open them, Swan."

Emma opened her eyes, then promptly blinked several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. In front of her was what appeared to be a large chest, kind of like the one their friends Anna and Kristoff had arrived in. But this was far more intricately carved. "Killian..."

He scratched nervously behind his ear. "It's, um...now don't _laugh_, Swan," he warned. "It's a hope chest."

"A what?" She knew what those were, but they'd always sounded silly to her. It wasn't like she had a family or memories she wanted to keep anyway.

Killian bent down and flipped the top open. Emblazoned on the top was a swan and an anchor, tied together with a heart. "I know you have that box," he said softly. "Filled with things from your past. I thought perhaps...we could give them a new home. Along with some _new_ memories."

Emma shook her head as a wave of emotion threatened to overwhelm her. She wasn't a crier, damn it. But that just might be the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given her.

"I'll understand if you don't like it."

Emma swallowed past the lump in her throat. "You're such an idiot." She got up and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "I _love_ it. Thank you so much."

Killian sagged in relief, holding her just as tightly. "You deserve it, Swan."

"How did you...?" she asked, pulling back to see his face.

"Well, I'm sure you know that that Marco fellow is rather knowledgeable about building things. I sketched something out and he built it for me."

Emma laughed. "He made the wardrobe that brought me here."

"The ashes from that are how we met."

"I remember. I nearly fed you to the ogres."

"You were extraordinary, even then."

"I already have my present. No need to butter me up." But her cheeks were pink. She kissed him just to shut up him. "Let me get your present." This was what they did on Christmas Eve, spent the evening wrapped up together, then exchanged gifts. Their own little Christmas tradition. Emma dug in her dresser, making a mental note to add Killian's scarf from the beanstalk to her new hope chest. That was definitely a memory she wanted to save. She pulled out the small package she was looking for and returned to Killian. "Merry Christmas."

He grinned, taking the wrapped shape from her. He tore into it with his hook, making a surprised, but pleased sound when he saw what it was. "You got me a new spyglass?"

"It's got a ring on it for your hook," she said, worried that she'd done something wrong. "So you can open it."

Killian flipped it around; sure enough by the sight a small ring dangled, just big enough to slide the point of his hook through. He tried it out, pulling the glass out to its fullest length. He peered through it, a smile on his face. "It's wonderful. Thank you, Swan." He collapsed it on his hip as she'd seen him do so many times before.

"There something else on it too."

Killian cocked his head, frowning as he examined it further. It only took him a moment to find the engraving. _Property of Captain Killian Jones._ Followed by a swan. "Emma..." He threw the spyglass on the bed and pulled her in for a kiss. Emma yelped but melted into him, pure joy flooding her veins.

"Merry Christmas, Killian."

"Merry Christmas, Swan."


	34. Cheaters Never Win (Except When They Do)

**Author's note:** Just a little bondage, masturbation and toy smut! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Um, nope.

**Cheaters Never Win (Except When They Do)**

"I can't believe you've been teaching Henry this," Emma groused. She had lost. Again. Even after a trip to the Enchanted Forest _and_ advice from her pirate boyfriend, Emma still couldn't understand this stupid game.

"Come now, Swan. It's not that hard. Give it another go." Killian handed her the dice, letting their fingers brush. It felt like an electric shock going up her arm. Perhaps there was another reason for her poor play: distraction from her handsome, cocky pirate.

"Fine." She tossed the dice again, knocking back a swig of rum. "I hope you keep the rum out of things when you play with Henry."

"But of course. The lad's much too young. I was well nigh an adult before I indulged."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" It was hard to picture Killian with_out_ his flask close at hand. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

Killian took note of what she'd thrown, then scooped up the dice to make his own throw. "Wasn't always a pirate, love."

"Oh right. The navy. Dad told me."

"You wouldn't have recognized me, Swan. Stickler for rules and such."

Emma laughed. "_That_ I would have loved to see."

He smirked at her. "Indeed." He tossed the dice with a flick of his wrist and Emma groaned again.

"How do you keep _doing_ that?!"

"Centuries of practice." Killian picked up the dice and stood. He came around to her side of the table and placed them into her hand. "Here, allow me." He curled his hand around hers, head so close to hers she could feel his breath on her cheek. She focused on their hands, ignoring the lance of warmth up her arm. "Let go when I tell you," he whispered in her ear, shaking the dice in her hand. Emma suppressed a shiver, the situation suddenly much more tense than it had been a few seconds ago. No one had a right to be _that_ magnetic and attractive, damn it.

She was drawn to him, always had been, even when they were "enemies." He brought out something in her that she'd kept suppressed for many, many years. Fortunately, she did the same for him.

"Now," he said, his voice a low growl. Emma let go of the dice and they rattled across the wooden table top. When they stopped, Emma let out a squeal of delight. Killian kissed her cheek. "See, I told you."

"That's because you helped."

"In that case, perhaps we should raise the stakes?"

Emma cocked a brow at him. "How so?"

"Loser removes an article of clothing?"

Emma barked out a laugh. "Of course, you want to play _strip_ dice. Why am I not surprised?"

Killian merely stared at her, completely unashamed. "Frightened, Swan?"

"You wish." She sounded like a seven year old, taunting her nemesis on the playground but she didn't care. She was never one to back down from a challenge, especially not from _him_. Thank god Henry was staying with Regina for the weekend.

"Do we have an accord then?"

"We get to choose the clothing that gets removed when we lose," she clarified, wanting make sure there was no funny business. "And you can do one sock or one boot or something like that."

"Sounds fair. This is a game I am definitely in no hurry to finish."

She hadn't played strip _anything_ since she was a teenager; she never stayed with anyone long enough to indulge in such games. But she remembered well enough how it worked. "I'm going first."

"Ladies should always go first."

Emma rolled her eyes and threw the dice. She got an eleven. She mentally did a little dance because the odds of him beating that were slim. "Show me what you got, pirate."

Killian smirked and made his toss; he got a seven. Emma cried out in triumph. "Seems you do know how to beat me, love," he chuckled as he worked the buttons on his vest. Emma's elation soon melted into a squirming she tried to hide as she watched him disrobe. Losing the vest meant that more of his chest was exposed as he had the first few buttons of his shirt already open.

Emma ignored that and took her turn. Her good luck seemed to be short lived as she was soon missing both boots and a sock in rapid succession. Killian didn't say anything, just watched as she took off her clothes. Emma shoved the dice at him, feigning annoyance. "Your turn, pirate."

Killian picked up the dice—and her hand—kissing the back of it. "Indeed it is." He lost that roll and Emma eyed him warily, wondering what he would take off next. She mentally groaned as he reached for the buttons of his shirt, slowly peeling it from his body. She tried to pretend that she was completely unaffected by his naked torso, but she knew she failed miserably. There was too much golden skin, dark hair and rippling muscles. Good lord.

Emma took her next turn, swallowing audibly. She lost again. And again. And _again_. It wasn't until she was peeling her jeans down her legs that she saw it. Killian palming an extra—a no doubt _loaded—_die. He was _cheating!_ Which, pirate. Deep down she wasn't _really_ surprised. She knew what he was. And this _was_ a much more fun game now. Still, she would have to find a way to punish him.

"Cold, Swan?" Killian asked innocently, getting a eyeful of her bra clad breasts, the nipples peaking through the fabric.

"Nope," she said confidently. No, she wasn't cold. She was aroused. Killian licked his lips as he stared avidly at her, large expanses of bare skin on display now. She crossed her legs in a way that practically _begged_ for his attention and leaned forward. He was so busy focusing on _her_ that he never saw her hand slip under the table. She pulled the loaded die from where he had it tucked into a nook in the corner and concealed it in her hand.

Killian wasn't the only one who knew how to steal things.

She made her turn, appearing unconcerned when she threw a nine. Killian took his turn; a lowly four found him without one boot. It wasn't long before he was missing both boots and both socks. He frowned, the cocky facade gone as Emma won again.

"Something wrong?" she asked as he stood to remove his pants. She knew for a fact he wore nothing underneath them.

"Not a blessed thing, love," he said casually, popping the button on his pants. They slid down his legs and he stepped out of them, stretching his arms above his head, giving Emma the full view. She tried not to stare, tried to remain calm, but damn it was hard. Or rather he was hard. Her breathing hitched, eyes roving of his naked body, the lean muscles, the smattering of scars, the trail of dark hair that led to his impressive erection.

"Looks like you won," he said, making no move to sit.

"Because I stopped you from cheating," she replied, standing herself.

Killian didn't even blush. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"I mean," she began, stepping toward him, "_this._" She held out the loaded die in her hand.

"Ah, that." He scratched behind his ear. "I _am_ a pirate, love."

"Yeah. You are." She tossed the die back onto the table and closed the distance between them, cradling his face and pulling him down for a hungry kiss. Killian responded in kind, arms wrapping around her waist until she was flush against him. His hand slipped under her panties, squeezing her ass, and she ground against him, his cock pressing firmly into her hip. "Bedroom," she gasped, coming up for air. She yelped as he scooped her up, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. As soon as he put her down she jerked away from him, knowing that if she didn't they'd tumble right into the bed.

"Swan?"

Emma reached behind her for the drawer in the nightstand. "You _cheated_," she reminded him. "I think I'm going to have to punish you."

"But you won!" he protested, eyeing her hand warily.

"So?" Her fingers closed on the metal and pulled it from the drawer. "On the bed, Captain."

"But Swan..."

She glared at him. "Do it. Or I'll just leave you here like this. Hard and _wanting."_ He obeyed her with an alacrity that surprised her. She joined him on the bed, shoving pillows out of the way. "Hand and hook behind you." She bit her lip as he kissed her shoulder, ignoring the tingle that shot down her spine. Emma clicked the cuffs into place, the left one resting above his brace. "You don't get out until I _let_ you out. Is that understood?"

Killian's eyes grew stormy as he regarded her, clearly turned on by the turn of events. "Aye."

"Good." She leaned in and kissed him, hard to the point of bruising, knowing it would be the last time they touched for a while. "You get to watch, pirate. And that's _all_ until I say otherwise."

"As you say, princess."

Emma climbed off the bed and padded over to her closet. There was a box filled with the things she would need. She hadn't needed her toys since she and Killian started sleeping together; he was more than enough to satisfy her. Repeatedly. But if she was going to torment him, then she wanted to show him _everything._

Emma brought the box back to the bed, Killian looking at her suspiciously. "Emma..."

"Hush. Don't make me gag you." Killian clamped his mouth shut, knowing it wasn't an idle threat. He swallowed, following her movements with those blue blue eyes. She back onto the bed, her box momentarily forgotten. "Now where should I start?" she mused, skimming her hands over her stomach. Her fingers just barely sipped under the waistband of her panties, then she pulled them back. Instead, she glided them back up her stomach under she was cupping her breasts. "Ah." She squeezed gently, kneading them through the fabric, watching Killian squirm in his restraints. Emma pulled the cups down, brushing her palms over the hardening peaks, a soft moan escaping. She kept going, fondling and kneading, the bra straps slipping off her shoulders. She reached behind and flicked it open, tossing the scrap down to the floor.

"You like doing this, don't you?" she asked, returning to her task. She imagined it was his hand on her, his hook skimming over her warm flesh. Waves of desire rolled through her, soaking her already damp panties. "You can answer when I ask you a question."

"Gods, yes," he breathed, inhaling sharply. "So soft."

Emma didn't even try to stay still; his gravely tone shooting straight to her clit. Her body undulated, hips fruitlessly seeking friction. She pinched and pulled at her nipples until they were painfully hard. "Hmm, so good, Killian." The cuffs clanked against the headboard as Killian pulled on them, his muscles bunching as he tried to get free. "They'll chafe if you keep doing that," she warned. "And we're nowhere near done yet."

Killian went still with a huff of protest, but otherwise remained silent. Emma took advantage of his distraction by discarding her underwear, the bed bouncing slightly under them. Completely nude now, her hand hovered over her mound. She lightly brushed the skin with her fingertips, Killian letting out a tiny whimper of want.

"Do you want to watch me, Killian?" she asked, leaning into her touch. "Do you want to watch me touch myself?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Yes. Please."

"Oh," Emma breathed, dipping her fingers into her heat. She spread her knees, widening her stance. She thought about all those nights where she'd done exactly this, touched herself while thinking of him,wondering what it would be like to have him touch her. Would he be gentle? Would he be desperate and wild, taking her roughly? She got off to imaging them so many different ways, ultimately leaving her hollow because it wasn't _him._

Emma used her other hand to spread her lower lips, giving him a better view. She heard him groan as she touched her clit, hips rolling into it. Having him _here_, _watching_ her, was extremely erotic. "I'm so wet," she murmured, fingers sliding through her folds. "Wet and slick." She sighed as she teased her entrance, just barely slipping two fingers in. It only lasted a moment, then she pulled her hand away. Emma rolled onto her back, spreading her legs so he could see her. She got lost in what she was doing, slapping her sopping cunt, sliding her fingers back in. Her hips bucked wildly as the pressure built, one hand twirling her nipple as she rode the other. She slid in a third finger, crying out, so, so close. She came hard, panting, a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin. Slowly, Emma eased herself down, shivering and trembling.

And she wasn't done yet.

"Bloody hell, Swan," Killian gasped, sounding both pained and aroused.

Emma grinned lazily, proud of her little display. "And that was just a teaser." She rolled back up into a seated position, settling between his spread legs. "Taste?" she asked, bringing her damp fingers to his mouth. Killian lunged, getting caught by his restraints, but he captured her fingers. He sucked on them greedily, tongue licking her clean. "Good?"

"Aye. You always taste sweet, love."

Emma had to bite her lip, an image of his talented mouth between her thighs tonguing her into oblivion flashing before her eyes. "Maybe if you're good..." She let her hand drift down to his cock, stroking it, feeling the weight of it in her hand. "Or would you rather I suck you off?"

Killian shook his head. "No! As sweet at that mouth is, Swan, I want to feel you around me. If the princess wishes, of course."

Emma rolled up onto her knees, leaning in next to his ear. "Oh, she definitely wishes. In due time." She pulled away as he groaned again, crawling across the bed for her box. She came back to see Killian's curious gaze. "My collection of toys," she informed him. "You're going to watch me use some of them."

"As you wish," he said, still looking perplexed. Emma opened the box and pulled out one of her vibrators. It was stubby and thin, chrome colored. She didn't want to overwhelm him all at once. She turned the dial to its lowest setting and gently rested the tip on his thigh. He jerked and yelped.

"It's a vibrator," she explained, still running it over his thigh. "See?" She brought to her breast, swirling it around her nipples, which soon hardened. She moaned softly, another wave of desire flooding her. She turned up the vibrations and moaned again, louder, her body reacting to the little toy.

"You touch yourself with that?"

"Uh huh," she murmured. She'd forgotten just how good this felt.

"Show me."

Reluctantly, Emma slid the vibrator down between her thighs, jerking a little. Another loud moan tore from her throat as she teased her clit, until it was aching and swollen once more. She turned it off and threw it back into the box, digging for her little bullet. Once she found it, she switched it on, resting it on Killian's chest.

"You want to know what it feels like, pirate?" she spat. She slid the toy down his sternum and over his stomach, leaving the muscles trembling her wake. When she touched it to the tip of his cock, Killian howled, jerking on his cuffs again. She rubbed the bullet over the length of his cock, relishing the sounds he made.

"Fuck!" he cried, sweat beading on his brow. "Oh fuck!"

"From now on," she said, pulling the bullet away and turning it off, "you do _exactly_ as I say, got it?"

Killian nodded weakly, his eyes still glassy. Emma reached back into her box and pulled out something she hadn't used...well, ever. She'd never had a reason to. But she wanted Killian like this—exactly like this—for as long as she could. Warning him to hold still, she gently slid the cock ring over him, all the way to the base of his cock. Killian inhaled sharply, but didn't speak. Emma swiftly kissed his brow, letting him know it was okay. "Still with me?"

"Aye." He trusted her and in that moment it meant the world to her.

Emma reached into her box one final time and withdrew her favorite toy. It was a very realistic dildo, purple and thick. It wasn't quite as big as her pirate, but it got her through many a lonely night without him. She kept her eyes on him as she licked it, swirling her tongue around it like she did for him so many times. Killian's eyes went wide and he moaned, licking his lips.

"I've used this so many times," she said in a quiet voice. "So many times, thinking about you. Wishing it was you inside me instead. Stretching and filling me. You feel so good in me, Killian." She gave the dildo another lick, feeling the desire pool in her belly. She moved up on her knees, trailing the toy down her body, rubbing the tip over her clit. She moaned, spreading her legs wider. She rubbed the ridge of the dildo through her folds, coating it in her arousal. "Oh. Oh yes."

Killian's jaw twitched; he wanted to say something, make some sound but he didn't dare. Emma continued to roll her hips, still teasing before spinning around so her ass was facing him. She bent over, bracing her weight on one arm, using the other to slip the dildo inside her swollen cunt. She started slowly, the squelching sounds of her dripping hole filling the room. Killian struggled against his bonds, anxious to touch her, but she ignored him. She focused on the drag of the dildo against her walls, the force of her thrusts. She whimpered and moaned, moving faster and faster, her wrist burning with the effort. It wasn't long before she climaxed a second time, stronger than the first, crying out incoherently.

Emma slid the toy from her core, her muscles protesting. But she had a very horny pirate to take care of. She tossed the dildo aside and crawled back to Killian, her face level with his red straining cock. The cock ring had enlarged his already thick erection; it would feel so good inside her. Gently, she licked the underside, peering up at him. "Did you like watching me?"

Killian nodded. "But I'd much rather _fuck_ you, princess."

"Hmm, so would I." She scrambled into his lap, still leaving him cuffed. Emma rested her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself down, taking him slowly into her body. She had to go slow because he was bigger than even she was used to, even though her walls were slick from her first two orgasms. "Oh fuck yes," she muttered once he was fully seated within her. Killian's lips attacked her throat as she rode him, sucking a mark into her skin. Emma dug her nails into his flesh, frantic for purchase; he was hitting her deep, so deep that she saw stars.

"Uncuff me," he pleaded, jerking on them once more. "Please, love. I'll make you feel good, I swear it."

Her thighs were burning, her knees ached. Emma reached over to the nightstand—still riding him—and snatched up the keys to the cuffs. She fumbled with them a bit, her hands shaking, but she got them undone. They fell behind the bed with a clatter, Killian's arms around her in an instant. Emma whined in protest as he slipped out of her, but he tackled her to the bed. He moved behind her, lifting up her leg with his hook, and angling his hips to sink inside her once more. Emma hissed his name as he took her, thrusts hard and deep, his engorged cock filling her to the brim.

"Yes!" she cried. "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes. Don't stop, fuck, _don't stop_."

"Let me feel you, Swan," he gritted out. _"Please."_

Emma fingered her clit; she was already close, it only took a few deft swipes before she was coming hard, almost blacking out. She clung to consciousness by a thread, feeling Killian explode inside her, pulsing deep in her. He grunted out something that might have been her name, but she couldn't be sure in her orgasmic fog.

They slumped back into the mattress almost simultaneously, exhausted. Emma drifted for a few moments, trying to regain her bearings. She felt Killian slip out of her, his relieved groan as he managed to slide the cock ring off.

"Bloody fucking hell," he gasped, head falling back against the mattress. "You okay, love?"

"Hmm," she hummed, still not fully in control of her body.

That got him to roll over and really look at her. "You'll have to do better than that."

"'M here," she mumbled. She was blissed out and utterly sated; it felt like she'd drop off to sleep any moment.

"You are bloody glorious, Swan," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"You were...being...punished, remember?"

"If that was punishment, then I will endeavor to earn it again in the future."

"You're strange." But she rolled over and snuggled into him; he was warm and comfy.

"But you love me."

"Lucky you."

He gently kissed her hair. "Indeed, very lucky me." He started to move but Emma wouldn't let him. "I'll be right back," he told her. "We'll get you cleaned up and into bed, yeah?"

"Okay." She only protested a little as he took a warm cloth to her skin, paying special attention to the sore place between her legs. She would definitely feel it in the morning, but it was worth it. Killian wiped off and replaced her toys in their box, laying it on the nightstand. Then he pulled back the comforter and eased her under it before sliding in himself, unstrapping his hook.

"Better now?" he asked, spooning her. Captain Hook was a cuddler, who knew?

"Yeah."

"Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you show me what those other things in that box are for?"

Emma bit her lip. "If you want."

"May I use them on you?"

"Enjoyed that, huh?"

"Very much. May I?"

"Sure. Some other time. Tired now."

"Sleep, lass. I've got you." She fell asleep to thrumming of his heart.


	35. Yo Ho Ho

**Author's note:** With the Jolly Roger's return, I thought it might be time for some Jolly Roger smut! Set at the very end of season 4, so spoilers? Nothing too detailed, just general ideas. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** HA!

**Yo Ho Ho**

No one noticed when they slipped out of the party.

Unlike the last one, Emma didn't feel much like celebrating. Her walk on the wild side still left her a bit unsettled and she was still upset at her parents. She now understood why they'd done what they did, but it was the lying and secrets that still stung. The loft was the last place she wanted to be.

The only time she really felt like herself was when Killian looked at her. Even at her worst he stayed by her, still loved her, still saw her as his happy ending. She couldn't thank him enough for that. Now that she and Regina had put things right (backed up by Henry, Robin and Killian, bless them), Emma just wanted to retreat into his arms and rest.

And maybe a few other things they'd put off for far too long.

"Tired, love?" Killian asked, squeezing her hand.

"A little. Who knew that thwarting Authors could be so exhausting?"

Killian grinned. "You were bloody magnificent."

She nudged him with her shoulder. "You weren't so bad yourself. You've been holding out on me."

"How do you mean?"

"The sword. Remember Lake Nostos?"

"Swan, did you really think you could best a centuries old pirate at swordplay?"

"You let me win," she accused.

"I...may have allowed myself to be distracted," he admitted.

When it came to her, it seemed that he'd always been a softie. Like when she encountered his past self, she saw nothing of the danger Killian had warned her about. He'd been completely enamored with her. And if Emma was being completely honest with _herself_, she'd been a little taken with him too. Which made sense. Because Killian was both. He was Killian Jones _and_ Captain Hook. Hero and pirate. As their recent adventure reminded her.

"Pirate had a back up plan?"

"Indeed."

"Resourceful. I like it."

"A trait we share, love. Thank the gods."

"Did get a bit hairy back there, huh?"

He laughed hollowly. "A bit. Perhaps we should take more care in the future."

"I thought you liked danger?"

"I've lived with it for many years, Swan. And there's a rush, I'll not deny. But I'd rather keep you safe."

"Safe might be hard to come by in this town." The cool sea breeze blew her hair back from her face; the _Jolly Roger_ loomed as they walked along the dock.

"Don't I know it."

"Still think this is your happy ending?" She was trying to be flip, but she held her breath all the same.

"My happy ending is wherever you are. Just took a bloody long time to find you."

How was she supposed to react when he said things like that? She'd been made so many promises. All of them broken. Except those made by _this_ man. She loved him, she knew that. She still hadn't said it. But he knew. Surely, he knew.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"You looked far away for a moment. Everything okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm good. Better than, actually. You got any liquor on this boat?"

Killian rolled his eyes. _"Ship,_ love. She's a ship, not a boat. As to the other, I'm mildly insulted that you had to ask." He led them up the gangplank, leaving Emma on the deck while he fetched his rum. Emma walked over the rail, running her hand over the wood. Killian loved this ship so much; she was happy that he had it back. It just hadn't seemed _right_ for Captain Hook to be without his ship. Especially since he'd traded it to get back to _her._

"You'd make a lovely first mate," Killian said quietly, cutting across her thoughts.

She turned, a blush creeping up her neck. "It would be kinda nice to go sailing without all the mermaids and danger."

"I think we could arrange that."

"Don't you need a crew?" She walked over to him, helping him lay out a blanket. They settled onto it, Killian pulling out the stopper on the rum bottle with his teeth.

"Ah, the _Jolly_'s special, Swan. I managed to outrun the curse by meself, remember?"

She took a swig on the bottle. "How did you do that? I wasn't really paying attention when we sailed her back here from New York."

"You mean when you _stole_ my ship?" Killian laughed and Emma poked him playfully. "The _Jolly_'s built from enchanted wood, love."

"Enchanted? Like the wardrobe that brought me here?"

"Aye. It's what makes her the fastest ship in all the realms. Well, that and her captain."

"So modest, Captain."

"I did tell you once that I was a hell of a Captain."

She handed him back the bottle. "I know." She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. His hooked arm curled around her waist; she leaned on him. It was a relief to just _relax_, no villains, no expectations, no concerned family members. Just Killian and Emma, enjoying a quiet moment.

They stayed that way for a long time, sharing the rum, feeling the alcohol burn deliciously down her throat. It had been a long time since she could let her guard down enough to get good and tipsy, laugh at Killian's adventures. At some point they found themselves laying on the blanket, staring up at the stars. Even before Killian got his ship back, he'd been studying this realm's stars, trying to acclimate to his new home. She loved him for it, even if she felt a bit guilty. He'd given up so much to be with her; it was staggering.

"Are they different?" Emma asked. "The stars in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Aye. And the ones in Neverland. Most every world, I'd imagine."

"How many have you been to?"

"Far more than I ever expected as a young officer, love."

He was evading her question a little, but she didn't mind. He'd tell her when he was ready. "I've been to three now and I still have a hard time believing it."

"It gets easier." He took another long pull from the bottle; it was nearly empty. Emma still only felt pleasantly buzzed, warm both from the the rum and Killian.

It was hard to make out his expression in the faint moonlight, but he sounded wistful. Emma propped her head in her hand, the other splayed over his chest. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what, darling?"

Her fingers curled around the charms of his necklace. "Everything." She hoped that one word could convey what he meant to her. She couldn't really describe it; he just made her happy. But that sounded corny, even in her own head. She'd never say it out loud. But she could show him.

Maybe it was time she did.

Emma tugged on his necklace; he turned to face her and she brushed his mouth with hers. He started to speak, but Emma shook her head, kissing him again, more firmly. Killian groaned softly, his hand sliding under her jacket, pulling her toward him. They wound up with her half on top of him, his hook under her jacket and his hand in her hair. She clung to his collar, kissing him with more passion. She felt the same thrum she'd felt in Neverland, in the Enchanted Forest. No matter where they were (or who they were) it was always there, teasing them, testing their resolve. They'd had very good reasons for waiting, but now none of them seemed to matter. They'd faced down every test and passed. Emma wanted this with him; she _loved_ him.

"Swan," Killian panted, when they had to break for air. _"Emma."_

He sounded as wrecked as she felt. "I'm sure," she replied, finding his hand and squeezing.

His eyes fluttered closed for only a brief moment, then he rolled them over again, pinning Emma to the deck. His lips attacked her throat, scruff scraping her skin. Her breathing hitched when his hand found her breast, kneading it through the fabric of her sweater. They'd fooled around _some_, brief moments snatched around town, but it had never felt like this. Maybe it was because she knew they wouldn't be interrupted. Maybe it was the rum.

Or perhaps it was the thick hard bulge she felt grinding into her core.

"Killian," she whispered. They needed to move before things got too out of hand. "Captain's quarters."

He groaned, but nodded. "Aye." They left the blanket and the rum; Killian helped her up and hustled them off to his quarter's. Emma felt a shiver go down her spine, remembering the last time she'd been there with a very amorous (and slightly tipsy) Killian Jones.

He'd hardly gotten down the ladder before fusing his lips to hers again, plundering her mouth, pulling her flush against his body. Emma could hear his heart beating frantically; she felt it under her palm. Emma pushed his jacket off, mildly frustrated that he was wearing so many layers. Killian backed her into one of the cupboards, trapping her again.

"I've dreamt about this for so long," he said, kissing the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"I'm right here," she assured him. "No dream." She shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it to the floor. She gave him a little push; she needed the space. Not because she didn't want him, but to strip. The soft glow of the oil lamp illuminated her skin as she peeled off her sweater; Killian's Adam's apple bobbed as his eyes drank her in. She shimmied out of her tight pants and boots, leaving her in only her red matching panties and bra. (She may or may not have gone on a shopping spree during their six weeks of peace. It didn't hurt to be prepared.)

"You are...bloody hell, Swan." He reached out reverently, his good hand skimming over her stomach.

"You planning on joining me or what?" she asked, trying not to feel self conscious. There was no reason to, not when he looked at her like _that._

"I thought perhaps the princess would like the honor?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded. She lost count of how many times she'd imagined what he looked like under all those clothes. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him, occupying him while she worked the buttons of his vest. His arms came around her, the warmth of his hand contrasted by the coolness of the metal. It was different, but she _liked_ it. She'd had fantasies about him touching her with that damn hook; there was just something undeniably sexy about it.

His shirt was a bit trickier—nearly tore it trying to get it off—but it was worth it. She knew he'd be hairy, coarse black hair covering his pecs, a trail that disappeared inside his trousers. Emma swallowed, her thighs rubbing together. She touched him almost shyly, getting used to the way the muscles played under his skin. She licked the hollow of his throat, mouth moving lower and lower. She could feel Killian's growl under her lips. His own hand slid to her ass, squeezing roughly.

"Bloody tease," he groused, breath hitching in his throat.

"No, _this_ is teasing," she shot back, her hand palming his very prominent erection through his pants. She wasn't gentle, suspecting rightly that he liked things a little rough. She did too.

"Fuck," he cursed, driving his hips into her touch.

Emma dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him hard. Her hands worked his pants open, shoving them down his hips. She groaned when she realized he was commando under those tight pants. "Damn."

"Love?"

She sucked on his bottom lip. "Nevermind."

He growled in response, arms tightening around her waist. She squeaked when he picked her up and deposited her on his desk. His hook knocked over a bunch of books and papers and who knows what else as he covered her with his body. Emma giggled, running her fingers through his hair as his lips and scruff slid down her chest.

"_What_ is this bloody corset?" Killian muttered, hand tugging on the strap of her bra.

"Trouble, Captain?"

He growled, his dark blue eyes searing her. She shivered, licking her lips. "Here," she said, arching her back. She reached under her and flicked open her bra, sliding it off and tossing it aside.

"Bloody gorgeous," he murmured. The look in his eyes reminded her so much of when she went up to his past self in that tavern; he was mesmerized by her. It was intoxicating. Then his mouth closed over her pert nipple and she keened, a long loud moan tearing from her throat.

Emma hitched her leg over his hip, trying to rock into him, the ache nearly painful. It had been a long time for her and she'd fantasied about this for longer than she'd care to admit. "Killian..."

"I've waited too long for you, love." He kissed down her stomach, his hand and hook snagging the waistband of her panties. He pulled them down her legs, a dark smirk on his lips. Emma sucked in a breath, her heart racing just a little bit faster. He pulled over his desk chair and plopped down on it. He pulled her down to the edge of the desk, spreading her legs. Emma propped herself up in her elbows, watching him. He kissed the inside of her thighs; she squirmed.

His hand touched her bare flesh; he stared hungrily, almost as if he'd never seen one before. It occurred to her that perhaps he _hadn't_. What were grooming standards in the Enchanted Forest? She never got to ask because he dove in, licking a stripe across her sopping flesh.

"Oh _fuck_," she hissed. Killian hummed against her skin, a chuckle deep in his throat. He didn't let up, his mouth working her, sucking her clit, tapping it with his tongue. Emma bucked her hips; he held her down with his hooked arm. Nonsense tumbled from her lips, short pants and cries, her stomach trembling hard, her release _so fucking close._

His teeth scraped over her clit and she shouted, her orgasm crashing over her in a wave of color, stars popping behind her eyes.

She fell back against the desk, breathing hard, skin buzzing. "Holy shit."

"Still with me, Swan?" Killian kissed and licked his way back up her stomach; Emma shivered, feeling him, hard and heavy against her thigh.

"Yeah," she sighed. He grinned smugly, a bit of her arousal sticking to his chin. She pulled him up to her, kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue. "Two seconds." She didn't want to ruin the moment, but they hadn't really had the sex talk yet. After. Because this would _not_ be a one time thing. Gently, Emma pushed him up and reached down for the drawer in the desk. Killian cocked a brow at her—far sexier than anyone had any right to be, damn it—while she plucked one of the condoms she'd hidden in his desk, not long after the _Jolly_ returned. (She had some stashed in her car too.)

Her fingers shook a little as she tore open the pack, reaching down to stoke him. His question died, a groan on his lips. "Bloody hell," he breathed.

"Just for tonight," she murmured, kissing his shoulder. She was already on birth control (again prepared), but this first time she wanted to be extra careful. She slid the condom on him, rolling it down to the base. She saw a flicker of recognition on his face (did they have some equivalent in the Enchanted Forest? More questions...), then his mouth was on hers. She moaned into his mouth, her hands sliding up over his arms and shoulders.

He sucked on her tongue, cock nudging her entrance. "Last chance, love."

"Don't you dare," she warned. He wasn't the only one who waited a long time for this. "Take me, pirate."

His hooked arm slid around her waist, yanking her toward him. He kissed her deeply as he pushed inside her. Emma keened, nails digging into his skin. He was big, _thick_; she had to stretch to accommodate him. They both moaned loudly when he was fully seated, pausing so she could adjust.

"Oh my god." Her head fell against his shoulder; she shuddered. "Oh my _god_."

"Fucking hell." He still wasn't moving, teeth biting his lip. _"Emma."_

She nodded, kissing his collarbone. _"Move."_

He hitched her leg higher on his hip, then he was moving, long deep strokes that she rattled her bones. He drove into her, mouth on her skin, hand and hook on her hips. Emma let out a string of curses; it was _so_ good, the way he filled her up, made her feel whole. Her back arched; Killian's mouth dropped to her breast, suckling and biting. They fell back against the desk, Killian moving faster and faster, strokes becoming rougher, more erratic.

"_Yes!"_ Emma cried. He hit her spot quite by accident, but she didn't dare complain. She trembled hard, clawing at his back. "Oh fuck, right there. Don't stop."

Killian hissed and growled deep in his throat. He bent her leg almost all way back to her chest, over his shoulder. He bottomed out inside her and they both cried out. Emma's eyes screwed shut as she screamed his name, her second climax ripping through her. Killian buried his head in her neck as he followed, hips jerking wildly. Emma practically melted back into the desk, feeling completely boneless and sated. She made a small whine of protest when he pulled away; her eyes opened in time to see him trashing the condom.

"Alright there, love?"

"Mhmm."

He smiled, looking at her with a mixture of love and awe. He kissed the back of her hand, then moved to his bunk, pulling down the covers. "Let's get you to bed." Emma scooted to the edge of the desk, hopping off. She wobbled a bit, but Killian caught her. He let her climb in first; she lay on her side, leaving some room for him in the small bunk.

"Hey."

"Hey." Killian pulled the blanket over them with his hook, then removed it, tossing it onto the desk with a clunk. "How do you feel?"

She moved closer to his warmth; now that she knew what it felt like to be with him, she craved him. "I'm good."

"Just good?" he asked with a sardonic twitch of his lips.

"Very good?"

His stump rested on her hip. "That's a bit better."

"Fishing for compliments, Captain?" she teased.

"One likes to know he pleased his lover."

She blushed in spite of herself. They were lovers now, weren't they? "Very pleased," she admitted. "Worth the wait."

"Aye." He kissed her briefly, his eyes soft. "Will you stay?"

Emma nodded. She couldn't deal with her family right now, not when she was in such a happy bubble. "Might wind up bunking here...if you don't mind. For a little while."

"You're welcome anytime, Swan."

"I'm gonna start looking for my own place. _Seriously_," she said, when he laughed. "I can't keep living with my parents. Not now. And there's Henry to consider."

Killian nodded. "You and the lad may stay here as long as you wish."

"Thanks." Henry would probably stay with Regina, but it was nice to know that her son was welcome. But Killian loved Henry too; she could see it whenever they spent time together.

She snuggled close to him, letting the gentle sway of the ship lull her to sleep. Killian watched her for long time, still wondering how on earth he'd gotten so very, very lucky.


	36. And a Bottle of Rum

**Author's note:** So this is kind of a sequel to 'Yo Ho Ho' but could be read separately. It's Killian/Emma/Hook so as always if that's not your thing, feel free to skip!

**Disclaimer:** So not mine.

**And a Bottle of Rum**

Emma giggled on her way up the gangplank. Her heels thudded on the ancient wood, Killian right behind her. She felt warm and giddy, not to mention _slightly_ tipsy. Which was to be expected when dating a pirate she supposed.

Killian caught her around the wrist with his hook, pulling her against his chest. "I didn't say we were finished, love."

Emma clutched at his lapel for balance, a knowing smile on her lips. "I believe I was promised a nightcap, Captain."

"So you were." He licked his lips just before he kissed her, a bit sloppy, a bit wet, but perfect all the same. His hand and hook trailed along her sides, coming around her waist, fingers toying with the ends of her hair. He was obsessed with the golden strands, always touching, stroking. Sometimes he'd pull on them _just right_ and send her into a frenzy.

_Like right now._

Emma broke off their kiss with a gasp, molten fire pooling in her stomach. "Fuck."

Killian chuckled darkly. "That's the idea, Swan." He kissed the corner of her mouth, her pulse. "Now be a good girl and get below. I'll be with you shortly."

She whined in complaint; she had to admit, she enjoyed when the pirate in him came out to play. He was usually so reverent with her, so loving, and it was amazing, but she didn't want him hiding any part of himself from her. She loved him exactly as he was.

Emma stepped away from him, adding a little sway to her hips as she headed for the ladder that led to his quarters. She saw him staring at her as she turned to head down the ladder—a feat in her heels—his hair already slightly mussed. She definitely looked forward to mussing it further, the dark strands between her fingers.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

Emma whirled around, nearly tripping in her haste to get off the ladder. A shadowy figure sat behind the captain's desk, his white teeth flashing in the low lamp light. Her heart raced and she mentally braced herself for an attack.

"Who are you?"

"You really don't know? I'm surprised at you, love."

Emma's brow knitted together, realization hitting her like a sledgehammer. That was _Killian's_ voice. It was the same and yet...different somehow. Darker, the accent a little thicker? Wood scraped over wood as her new companion leaned into the light.

It was Killian alright. Dressed in his pirate garb, red vest catching the light. He was leering openly at her, blue eyes giving her a once over that made her shiver.

Without a thought, she stepped closer, until she was leaning over the desk. "Killian?"

"No one's called me that for many a year, lass."

_What the hell?_ She'd just left Killian—_her_ Killian—up on the deck. And now there was another, one she'd only met once, but he'd definitely left an impression. He was staring down her dress, leaning closer; she could almost feel his breath on her skin.

How much had she had to drink? Or was this a dream? She could pinch herself, but if it _was_ a dream...Christ, she was a bit ashamed she didn't want to wake up. She loved her Killian dearly, but the passionate dangerous pirate she'd met in the Enchanted Forest had stuck with her. She didn't want to know what would have happened if Killian's hadn't been there.

"Hook?"

"Aye, lass."

Well, if this _was _a dream, then she was damn well going to enjoy it. She reached out and grabbed the charms on his necklace, tugging him across the desk until their lips were fused together. He tasted exactly like she remembered, sea and spice and rum. His hand was in her hair, combing through it, massaging her scalp. Emma moaned softly, warmth flooding her again.

Hook growled, hand and hook sliding under her arms. He lifted her off her feet, over the desk, until she was settled in his lap, legs dangling over the side of the chair. She kissed him again, sucking on his tongue, the way she'd wanted to do back in the past. His hand and hook skimmed up her thighs, the cool metal making her shiver. He pushed her tight dress up, up, up until the material bunched around her waist. Emma groaned, grinding her hips into his urgently, his prominent erection rubbing her deliciously.

"Such a wanton thing," Hook hissed in her ear. "Are you wet for me, love?"

"Why don't you check and see?" she challenged.

He grinned salaciously, hand disappearing between them. He found her panty clad core, fingers pressing against the sodden fabric. "Well, these won't do." A flash of his hook and the lace was torn from her body, giving him access to her aching flesh. Emma moaned loudly as he touched her, a bit rougher than her Killian, and she rolled her hips, needing _more._

"Shit," she cursed, clutching at his shoulder. "Oh _shit."_ It felt like sparks moving over her skin, his roughness making her wetter.

Hook used his moniker to yank down the top of her dress, exposing her breasts. Emma arched her back, mewling, his mouth latching on to one of the hard peaks. Her hands dove into his hair, holding him there, pressure coiling tighter and tighter in her gut. She was going to come—hard and fast—just another notch on the Captain's bedpost and she honestly couldn't give a single fuck.

She screamed when it washed over her, her entire body trembling, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Hook laughed smugly as she tried so hard to breathe, hissing when he nipped at the swell of her breast. She watched with half lidded eyes as he licked his fingers clean, humming at the sweet taste of her.

"I told you she wanted the pirate," Hook said, glancing over Emma's shoulder.

She was still so dazed that it took a moment for his words to register and when they did, she turned too. Were they not alone? A guilty feeling settled in her stomach, even though Hook and Killian were the same man. Weren't they? The feeling intensified as their visitor stepped out of the shadows.

It was Killian.

Just as she'd left him on the deck, hair windswept, eyes dark with want. He grinned at her, sitting the lap of his double, lips still parted from her intense orgasm.

This _had_ to be a dream, right? There was no way it was possible for there to be _two_ Killians. Even in her freaky magical word, this seemed to be a stretch. And if it was a dream, what did that say about her?

Emma's thought was cut off when her Killian cupped her chin. She swallowed, looking into his bottomless blue eyes. "Did you enjoy yourself, Swan?"

She didn't have any words. There was nothing she could say to describe what she was feeling. She could feel Hook under her, his thumb stroking her thigh, his body slightly tense. He was still aroused, hard and heavy between her legs. She bit her lip, her treacherous brain wondering what it would be like if _Hook_ fucked her. Would it be different? The same? Did Killian's feelings for her change the way they had sex?

Killian's thumb brushed over her lips. "It's okay, love. You can tell me."

She nodded, leaning her head into his hand. "I enjoyed it," she said softly.

Killian's lips quirked up in a smirk. He let her go and took her hand, guiding it to the front of his pants. She felt him, cock straining against the fabric. "You were bloody magnificent."

Emma gulped; slowly, her gaze shifted from one to the other. Both had the same look of desire in their eyes, desire for _her._ "You both want me," she said, in a slightly awed voice.

"Aye," they said in unison.

Hook slowly started massaging her breast again, bringing the nipple to hardness. Emma's core clenched, sinful, _dirty_ images filling her head. If this was a dream...couldn't she be blamed for what her subconscious thought up? She knew Hook and Killian were the same man. Having them both...well, she'd never actually done that before, but if her body's response was any indication, she wasn't adverse to the idea.

She could indulge herself just this once, right? Know what it felt like, hear them beg for her, call out her name in desperation.

Emma took a deep breath and just _stopped_ thinking. She wanted to _feel._ She grasped Killian's necklace and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard. He growled, yanking her head back by the hair, tongue thrust into her mouth. Hook's mouth was on her breast again, his scruff scratching her skin.

She pushed awkwardly as Killian's jacket; it hit the floor with a thump. "Give her to me," he snarled at his twin. Hook released her and Killian picked her up out of his lap, depositing her on her the desk. Emma's fingers attacked the buttons of his vest as he sucked on her pulse point. A dream this may be, but it _felt_ real enough. Killian stood between her parted thighs, pulling on the ruined material of her dress.

"Together," Hook spat from behind her. She gasped as two metal hooks pulled on the fabric, tearing it like tissue paper until she was naked.

"Oh fuck," she cursed, her clit throbbing. Hook pulled her roughly by the chin, mouth hot on hers once more. She bit at his lips, still trying to undress Killian. Killian's hook skimmed over her flushed skin; Emma shivered.

"Hmm, she likes the hook," he said, circling her nipple. "Look at her."

Hook tore his mouth away from hers, watching Killian touch her. "Bloody hell."

She couldn't focus, couldn't think. She leaned back on her elbows, moaning as the _other_ hook slipped between her legs. "Oh," she breathed. _"Oh."_

"There's a good lass," Hook muttered, watching the metal become coated in her arousal. "So bloody responsive."

"She's sweet," Killian said. "There's no one like her."

Emma barely heard them; all she could feel was the pleasure in her veins, the way they touched her. It felt like every cell was on fire, her core _aching_ to be filled. If _one_ of them didn't take her soon, she might combust from pure want.

"Fuck me," she panted. "Please."

"Who do you want, lass?" Killian asked, his voice rumbling in her ear.

"Hook," she replied, body tingling in anticipation.

"You heard the lass," Hook said, pushing Killian roughly away. "She wants to be fucked by the _pirate."_

Emma caught Killian's hand before he got too far. "I want you too."

He grinned down at her. "Oh, I know you do, love." He was already stripping, removing the waistcoat and shirt she had unbuttoned. "And you'll get me."

Before she could ask what he meant, Hook turned her over, his hand skimming over her ass. "Fuck, you are beautiful." Abruptly, his hand smacked her ass, _hard._ The pain stung for a moment, then blossomed into pleasure; Emma let out a surprised moan.

Killian and Hook both groaned, watching the skin turn a delicate shade of pink. Hook spanked her again, and again, until there was a flood between her legs and she was whimpering in pleasure. Hook shucked off his vest and shirt, giving her a few moments to recover. Emma looked up at Killian, whose eyes were burning with lust. He was naked now, his cock jutting out proudly, hard and throbbing. He knelt in front of her, hand in her hair, bringing her mouth to his. They kissed hungrily, Emma pushing herself up a bit on the desk.

"Such a dirty girl, Swan," he muttered against her lips.

"You fucking love it," she shot back, nails scratching his scruff. Her breathing hitched when she felt Hook's cock press into the crease of her ass, sliding down to her slick core.

"She's so fucking _wet_," Hook snarled, hips rutting into hers. "Gonna feel so good around me."

"So quit talking and just _fuck_ me," Emma demanded.

Hook spanked her one last time then plunged inside her, not pausing for her to adjust to his girth. He was like her Killian but rougher, more desperate. God help her, she _liked_ it, the hard plunges, the way his balls slapped her clit. She cried out, almost wishing this wasn't a dream so she could feel it in the morning.

"Suck the ponce's cock," Hook said, squeezing her hip. _"Now."_

Emma reached for Killian blindly; he obliged her, brushing her hair back with his hand, holding it away from her face. The desk was just tall enough that she didn't have to stretch, her fingers uncurling from the wood to wrap around him. He bucked into her touch, hissing in pleasure. She stroked him, her movements jerky as Hook continued to fuck her, burying himself deep inside her over and over again.

Emma's tongue darted out to lick the tip of Killian's cock, lapping at the leaking precum. He was painfully hard, red, throbbing, pulsing in her hand. He stepped closer, almost shoving it in her face, his body tense with need. She opened her mouth and took him in, sucking as best she could from her prone position. Killian groaned appreciatively, gently thrusting into her mouth.

"So _bloody_ hot," Killian whispered, massaging her scalp. "Gods, I love when you suck me, Swan."

Hook gave her a particularly hard thrust of his hips, his fingers digging into her skin. She mewled, the vibrations making Killian hiss. She'd never felt like this, like her muscles would melt right off her bones, so utterly wanton and used.

God, she loved it.

She was so lost in the sensations that she jerked violently when Hook's fingers pinched her clit roughly. Suddenly all she could feel was sharp knot at the apex of her thighs, the need for release. She moaned around Killian's cock, hips thrusting back of their own accord.

Killian cried out hoarsely, hips jerking as he spilled himself down her throat. Emma pulled back, gasping for air, clawing at the desk. "Let go," Killian said softly. "Let go, love."

Hook's thrusts shifted and then she was coming, coming _hard_, screaming incoherently. He plunged in her one, twice, grunting as he followed, her walls milking him dry.

"Bloody fuck," Hook cursed, hips still rutting lightly. Emma shivered with aftershocks, body drenched in sweat. She whimpered when Hook collapsed back into the chair, leaving her feeling empty.

Killian kissed her brow tenderly, pulling her damp hair off her back. He helped her up, carrying her to the narrow bunk. Emma nuzzled his chest, almost purring in contentment.

"Swan..." he said warningly.

"Hmmm?"

"Again?"

"In a little while. You're warm."

He chuckled, laying her down. She grabbed his hand, insisting her join her. She saw Hook watching them curiously, trying to tame his wild sex hair. She smirked at him over Killian's shoulder, secretly hoping that her dream would last long enough for round two.

Once her heart returned to normal, she refocused on the man in front of her. The scar on his cheek, the flecks in his eyes, the kissable lips. He was so handsome, it sometimes hurt to look at him. She constantly wondered what she'd done to win his love. His devotion. After being let down so many times, it was almost a miracle that someone like him existed.

"What?" he asked, hook resting on her hip.

"Nothing."

"I can see you thinking, lass."

Her hands skimmed up his chest. "Kinda tired of thinking," she admitted. "Feeling's much better." He was the one thing she didn't have to think about because he was always there, always solid. He was hers, wholly and completely. She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him, long and slow, just savoring the feel of his lips on hers. She knew Hook was still watching them; it sent a thrill down her spine.

If he was going to watch, then she'd give him something to see.

"Emma," Killian gasped, forehead pressed to hers.

"Just love me," she whispered back, kissing him. Her skin was already starting to warm, her body coming back to life. With Hook everything had been need and passion; Killian would be a slower build but no less intense.

Killian groaned, rolling her onto her back. He settled between her thighs, his weight pressing her into the bunk. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him languidly, angling her head to give him access to her neck. His chest hair teased her nipples, stiffening them; Emma arched with a soft moan. Killian's lips trailed down her neck, over her collar, sucking a mark into her skin.

Her head sank deeper into the pillow; she chanced a glance back at their observer. Hook's eyes were black, his mouth slightly open. He'd ditched his leather pants, legs splayed so she could see him lightly stroking his hardening cock. Emma bit her lip, another wave of desire pooling in her stomach. She squirmed under Killian, hips seeking friction.

Killian mouthed one breast, flicking the other with his fingers. She sucked in a sharp breath, eyes fluttering closed.

"Keep your eyes _open," _Hook ordered from his chair.

Emma moaned, his guttural tone doing wicked things to her. Somehow she managed to open her eyes, locking them with his. He burned her with a look and she wet her lips. Killian's mouth kept teasing her, moving lower and lower down her body. He hooked his arms under her knees and yanked her down the bunk, until her ass was sitting right on the edge. Emma yelped in surprise, wondering what he was up to.

Her yell melted into a long loud moan as Killian licked at her swollen core, sucking lightly on her clit. "Oh yes," she breathed, reaching down to grip his hair. Her hips rocked up into his mouth, wanting him to devour her.

"Fuck," Hook bit out, his voice strained with barely restrained need. Wood squealed as he stood abruptly, stalking over to the bunk. Emma's gaze trailed up his body, identical to Killian's, every mark, every scar. She reached out for him, catching his hand, bringing his fingers to her lips. She licked and sucked at them, relishing the way his eyes rolled back in his head. Seems he liked that too.

"Bloody minx," he growled, the metal of his hook resting on her trembling stomach.

Killian slid two fingers inside her, the squelching sound echoing in the cabin. "Do you want to come like this, Emma?" he said, adding a third finger. "Drenching my fingers?"

Her orgasm was already so close; it felt like she would burst. "Mouth too," she hissed, needing everything he could give her. Both men groaned low in their throats, Killian lowering himself back to her clit. He kissed it, sucking it between his teeth. The world around her went white, mouth open in a silent scream as she came again, walls clamping on his fingers.

He gently stroked her back down, leaving a parting kiss on the inside of her thigh.

"You are glorious," he murmured into her skin.

She hummed lazily, stretching her hands above her head. She heard Hook's sharp inhale of breath as she stretched and she glanced over at him. He was rigid, staring at her hungrily. By any laws of physics, she should be exhausted, spent, but all she felt was pleasantly buzzed. Ah, the fortunes of a dream.

She reached over and took Hook's cock in her hand, running the length of it. "Do you want me, Captain?"

Hook nodded silently, hips rutting into her hand.

"It's my turn," Killian complained, straightening up, his own cock more than ready.

"Play nice," Emma admonished, running her foot over the V of Killian's hips. "No reason you can't both play."

Hook hissed. "You would do that?"

Christ, it was so dirty, so _forbidden. _But this was a dream, one she could indulge in any way she wanted. Slowly, she nodded. She sat up, reaching for the necklace again, dragging his mouth down to hers. The kiss was rough, needy, her heart already starting to beat faster, feeling just how badly they wanted her.

Hook pulled her off the bunk, his hand and hook sliding under her ass. Killian was already moving, flopping down on the thin mattress, hand wrapped around his cock, watching as she kissed Hook deeply. Killian whined, his hook catching her wrist. Emma laughed, knowing how impatient he could be. She pushed Hook away, turning to climb back into the bunk.

Killian's arms were around her in an instant, lips on hers as if he were trying to kiss his double away. Hook grumbled and fumbled for something; in a minute, Emma felt him behind her, hand smoothing over her ass cheek. She shivered, knowing what he wanted. Of course _Captain Hook_ would want her _there._

Gently, she pressed Killian down to the mattress, kissing him slowly. He stroked her back, helping her relax deeper into his hold. She spread her knees wider apart, Killian's cock brushing her sodden flesh, making them both groan. Emma shivered as the cool oil struck her flesh, slipping down along the crease of her ass. Hook held her steady as his finger circled her puckered hole, working to get her good and slippery.

Emma moaned, her back arching. Killian rutted up into her, rubbing her clit with the ridge of his cock. "There's a good girl," he whispered in her ear. "We've got you, love."

She nodded, a tiny gasp escaping as Hook's finger slipped inside. More oil had him moving faster, easing into her, opening her up. Gradually, he added a second finger, scissoring them, preparing her.

"So tight, lass," Hook said, stroking the base of her spine with his hook. "Fuck."

"Emma?" Killian whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Best take her," Hook advised. "Loosen her up a bit."

Killian threw Hook a dirty look before turning his attention back to Emma. "Love?"

"Yes," she breathed, kissing his lips. "I want this. _You_."

Killian let out a shuddering breath, reaching down between them. Emma lifted her hips, Hook moving with her, letting out a soft cry as Killian slid home. It felt strange at first, but soon she was relishing the thick drag along her walls, the way Killian stretched her.

"Oh _fuck_," she breathed, bouncing faster in Killian's lap. "So good."

Hook continued to play with her ass, inserting a third finger. "Fuck, I need to have you," he panted, knees knocking the bunk.

Emma nodded again. Killian pulled her down with him, hips still bouncing against his. He kissed her, hand wound in her hair, distracting her as Hook stilled them long enough to press the head of his cock inside. Emma inhaled, her body still. Killian found her clit, stroking her, a frisson of pleasure calming her. She felt more oil, Hook thrusting lightly, a little deeper each time, slowly so as to not overwhelm her.

"Oh god," Emma gasped, once they were both fully seated inside her. "Oh god, oh god, oh _god_."

"Too much?" Killian asked.

"_No_, just...just don't stop," she panted. She was stretched to the limit, but she relished the burn. Feeling them moving inside her was incredible.

It took them some time to find a rhythm, Emma swaying between them, clutching at Killian, their moans and sighs echoing in the cabin. The slow pace increased, Hook's thrusts getting rougher, more insistent.

"Fuck, you're so _fucking_ tight, love," he growled into her ear. "Feels so good."

"Aye," Killian agreed, raining kisses on her face. "So good, Emma."

"I need to come," she hissed, her clit aching. _"Please."_

Killian reached between them again, finding her clit easily. He rubbed the slippery nub furiously and she exploded, a wail clawing her throat, body taut and trembling. Her orgasm triggered theirs, low grunts reaching her ears as they pulsed inside her.

Emma collapsed against Killian's chest, finally spent. He kissed her hair, whispering endearments, but she wasn't paying attention. She made a tiny whimper as they slipped out of her; she _ached_ in a way she never had before. But it was a good ache.

Gently as he could, Killian eased her off him and onto the mattress. He cleaned her up, ruing the stained sheets. But they could be cleaned. The night had been worth it, to see his Swan lost in such ecstasy. Once he was sure she was asleep, Killian plucked the crystal out of his jacket pocket, muttering the incantation he'd been given. There was a flash of light and his wayward double was gone.

He straightened the cabin, not bothering to dress. Every once in a while, he glanced at Emma, watching her peaceful slumber. She thought it was a dream, he was certain. Killian had planned their evening very carefully. If she grew curious and asked, he'd tell her the truth. Seeing her reaction to his past self in the Enchanted Forest had intrigued him once he got past his own jealousy. But in their time together, she made it clear she loved everything he was. The man and the pirate. So why not give her both?

He smiled fondly at her, brushing some hair back from her face. He simply adored her. He would give her whatever she wanted.

Killian climbed into the narrow bunk, pulling the blanket up over them. Emma stirred, resting her head on his chest. "Sleep, my love," he murmured quietly.


	37. Jealousy

**Author's note: ** Just a bitty bit for CS Smut Fest. Post Dark Swan. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**Jealousy**

"Another?" the bartender asked.

Killian nodded, only half paying attention. His eyes were scanning the room, waiting for his Swan. According to his bloody talking phone, she was late.

They were on a well earned break from the craziness of Storybrooke. The town was quiet, so her parents had practically pressed Ingrid's bloody scroll into their hands and urged them to take some time to themselves. The only question was would they sail or drive?

Emma had surprised him by asking him to take her sailing. It was a request he was all too happy to comply with, leading them down the coast to a place she called Boston.

And now he sat at the bar in a place that played some truly wretched music entirely too loud, waiting for her. The things he did for this woman.

He froze when he spotted her at last, strolling through the entrance to the club. She was stunning in a short black dress that covered the absolute minimum of her pale skin. It was the first time he'd seen her in black since her time as the Dark One (she'd developed an understandable aversion to the color after the traumatic experience, Killian himself seemed to be the exception) and it suited her. Her long golden hair fell in artful waves; she wore no jewelry. He unconsciously wet his lips as the sight of her long legs accentuated by sky high heels.

Killian adjusted his seat, waiting for her to find him in the crowd. When she'd suggested a little role play, he'd happily agreed, intrigued by her boldness. He was pleased to be rewarded for his patience.

Emma saw Killian almost the second she entered the club; she could feel his piercing blue gaze from across the room. Excitement zinged across her skin; it felt like forever since she just got to _be_. The last time she'd felt like this, it hadn't truly been her and that scared the shit out of her. But she was getting better, every day. In no small part due to the man waiting for her.

And she felt absolutely wicked for the game she was going to play with him.

She went to the other side of the bar and ordered a drink. She sat next to a reasonably looking guy and started chatting him up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Killian's eyes narrow and she had to bite back a grin.

What in the bloody hell was she _doing?_ She was supposed to have a drink with _him_, flirt shamelessly with _him_, not some bloody wanker she just met. Killian's hand tightened on his glass, knuckles white. What game was she playing? He knew it was a game because her smile never reached her eyes. The man she was talking to was too busy staring down her dress to notice. But Killian did. She wanted to play? Make him jealous? That was fine. He took another sip of his rum and waited to see what she did next.

Emma was thoroughly enjoying this little cat and mouse game. The guy she was talking to was extremely boring (a software engineer) but she fawned over him like he was the most fascinating man she'd ever met. Every so often she'd sneak a glance at Killian, who looked thunderous. His blue eyes glittered and his jaw was clenched. Good.

"Wanna dance?" Emma asked Random Bar Guy. Random Bar Guy looked surprised but thrilled as Emma led him over to the dance floor. Emma didn't pay him much attention as she started to dance, moving her body to the beat of the music. She wasn't performing for Random Bar Guy. She was performing for her pirate.

Killian swiveled on his stool, keeping Emma in sight. He had to admit she was gorgeous, her lithe form moving sinuously to the music. It was quite the change from their waltz. But not unwelcome. She paid her partner just enough attention to keep him with her; Killian scowled as the man laid his hands on her hips. The song changed and the dance changed with it, Emma garnering more and more attention as she danced. Killian growled low in his throat, then knocked back the rest of his drink. Her little tease had gone on long enough. Jealousy boiled in his veins, even though he knew it was a game. He'd spent too much time waiting for her, pining for her, and he was still a bit of a selfish bastard.

He tossed down a couple of pieces of paper that passed for currency in this realm and moved in her direction. The few people that stood between them hurried out of his way; he could only imagine what his face looked like. "Swan." Random Bar Guy froze, his eyes wide. Emma stared at him as if bored, which only fueled his ire. Killian turned his attention to her companion. "Leave."

The seemed to get his attention. "Find your own girl, man."

Killian tore his eyes from Emma and glared. "She _is_ mine. Now I suggest you toddle off before things get ugly." His hook was in the pocket of his jacket, but that didn't mean he was helpless.

"Anna?" _Who the bloody hell is Anna?_

Emma put her hand on Killian's chest; he inhaled sharply. "It's fine," she said breezily. "Go get drink." The man huffed and left. Emma stalked around Killian, her hand never leaving him. "Took you long enough."

"You broke the rules."

"I changed the rules," she said, leaning in close to his ear. "You always said I'd make a good pirate." She grabbed his good hand. "Dance with me."

Killian preferred hauling her back to their room and ravishing her, but he could humor her for now. "Strange dancing in your world, Swan."

"All you need is the right partner." She sidled up to him, hands on his hips. "Just follow the beat." He looked at her like he didn't know whether to kiss her or strangle her, but he did as she bid. He caught on quickly, pulling her against his chest as they moved to the thumping beat. His good hand slid over her ass...unless he was very much mistaken, she wasn't wearing anything underneath the cloth passing for a dress.

"You enjoy playing with fire, love?" Killian growled softly in her ear. "Or are you just a very naughty girl?"

"Maybe it's both," she whispered back. The Dark One was gone, but she was learning to accept her darker impulses, to rein them in and channel them in new directions. Seducing her pirate seemed like a good way to do that. He understood her. She spun around, grinding her ass against him, bringing his hands—real and fake—to rest on her taut stomach. "Hmmm."

Killian swallowed, his pants getting tighter by the second. His desire for her always simmered close to the surface, but he was powerless to resist her like this. Especially since he knew it was _her_ this time and not that bloody demon. He kissed her neck, holding her flush against him. "We need to go."

"But I was just starting to have fun," she pouted.

"What I have in mind is much more fun than this."

"What if I said I wanted you here?"

"Bloody hell." Killian grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the back of the club. The first two doors he tried were locked but the third was open. He ushered her inside and shut the door, flipping the lock.

It appeared to be the owner's office. There was a filing cabinet, a safe and a desk in the small room. The desk was littered with papers, but Killian ignored them as she hauled Emma into his arms and kissed her hard. She mewled, clutching at the lapels of his leather jacket. They backed up until Emma's legs hit the desk.

"You let him touch you," Killian growled, kissing along her pale throat.

"Because I knew you were watching," she breathed, reaching for his belt buckle. "I wanted you."

"You could have had me easily enough."

Emma wrenched his lips back to hers, kissing him deeply. "I wanted _this _too."

He groaned and slanted his lips over hers, pushing the bottom of her dress up. "You were very naughty, love. How shall I punish you?"

"Punish?"

"Oh yes, I think so." He pulled back and slowly unscrewed his fake hand. Emma's eyes widened as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his hook. He clicked it into place and ran the curved edge over the apple of her cheek. She shivered, her core clenching. She was such a sucker for that damn hook.

"Here?" she whispered.

"It was your idea, Swan." He dragged the curved edge over her jaw, down her neck. He caught the front of her dress in the tip and dragged it down, exposing her bare breasts to the air. Her nipples were already hard, begging for his mouth. He grinned lecherously and took one rosy peak between his lips, his hand shoving her dress farther up until it was bunched around her hips. If they got caught...Emma shivered, getting more turned on by the second.

If indulging in some of her darker impulses felt this good, then she didn't want to stop.

"Spread your legs," Killian commanded softly. "And loosen my pants."

Emma bit her lip, widening her legs, spreading herself for him. She stroked him firmly through his pants before opening his fly. She could tell by the dangerous glint in his eye she was in for an unforgettable ride.

Killian knelt between her splayed thighs, blowing cool air on her wet aching flesh. He dragged his hook down her slit, coating the metal with her essence. Emma shamelessly rocked her hips into his touch, desperate for some kind of friction. She whined when he pulled away but groaned as she watched him lick the metal clean. "Hmm, you taste divine, lass."

"Killian, please."

"Captain, lass."

"Captain," she agreed hurriedly. "Hurry." She bit her lip to stifle her moan of pleasure as he returned his hook to her cunt, stroking her just the way she liked. He'd been a bit apprehensive about bringing his hook into their bed, but Emma loved it, often begging him to use it on her. He focused on her clit, rubbing her firmly with the metal, his mouth on her dripping entrance. He lapped at her, devouring her, her hands in his hair, anchoring him to her.

Emma tried to be quiet, but it was difficult to remember when he was fucking her so exquisitely with his tongue and his hook. She was trembling, chanting softly, the coil tightening low in her belly until she lost control, coming hard. Killian took all she had to give, licking her clean. Emma fell back on her elbows, papers crunching under her, but she ignored it. Killian stood hastily and shoved his pants over his hips, cock jutting out proudly.

"Emma," he said, voice gravelly and low. "Need you."

She raised her head, nodding. "Yes, yes, please."

Killian growled in triumph and plunged into her, hooking her legs under his arms. Emma stifled a scream and fell back to the desk, reveling in every deep hard thrust of his cock. This was what she had wanted when she set out to make him jealous; she wanted to bring out the pirate. He fucked her relentlessly, grunting and huffing, watching as his thick cock disappeared inside her wet heat. Emma arched her back, biting on her hand as he found her g spot.

"Yes," she hissed. "Oh fuck yes. Fuck me, Captain. Fuck me!"

Killian groaned low in his throat; only the thumping music could hide the loud slaps of skin as he fucked her. "Come for me," he snapped, punctuating his words with a hard thrust of his hips. Emma quickly found her clit, rubbing it furiously, giving her the tiny piece she needed to fly over the edge again. Killian grunted, fucking her through it, chasing his own high. He hissed and groaned, her fluttering walls doing him in. He came with a shout, spilling himself deep inside her.

Emma sagged back against the hard desk, spent. Killian eased her legs down, panting for breath. He kissed the exposed skin of her hip before hiking his pants back up. He looked around for something to clean her with, finding some tissues on the filing cabinet. She moaned softly as he gently wiped her clean, tossing the tissues away.

"Emma?"

"Give me a minute."

"Of course." She watched with heavy lidded eyes as he unscrewed his hook and slipped it back in his pocket. He found the fake hand on the desk and clicked it back into place.

"You've got sex hair," Emma said, giggling. She sat up, looking thoroughly amused.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Mine, but I like it."

"Is that right?" he smirked.

"Yeah." She beckoned him back to her, cupping his cheeks and bringing him down for a kiss. "Happy anniversary."

He cocked a brow at her. "Anniversary?"

"It's been a year since our _Back to the Future_ adventure."

His face softened. "Feels like a lifetime ago."

"Yeah," Emma agreed with a dry laugh. "But it's our first."

"With the hope of many more?"

She smiled. "Definitely." She kissed him again, even though it was pressing their luck to linger. Killian cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. "Wanna go back to our room?"

"Aye, princess." He helped her put her dress back to rights and she fixed his hair. Once they were presentable, they left the office, Killian tossing a doubloon on the desk in recompense for anything out of place. "For the mess," he said, grinning.

Emma laughed the whole way back to their room.


	38. Changing Places

**Author's note:** Just a little Halloween themed smut in honor of my birthday. (Yes, I'm writing my own gift, don't judge me!) I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I am no the evil duo of Kitiwitz.

**Changing Places**

There were some things Killian would never grow accustomed to in the Land Without Magic. One of them was a holiday where rational people dressed up in costumes for tricks or treats. He'd been forced to watch some moving picture about a Great Pumpkin with Henry and Emma, much to their delight and his consternation. He didn't understand, but it brought joy to the two people he loved most, so he chose to forbear.

Now he was dressing for a party, and feeling like an utter fool.

Killian adjusted the cuffs on his shirt then shrugged into the long jacket. It was very reminiscent of the get up the bloody Crocodile had given him in the past, only this coat was a buff blue instead of brown. He'd scoffed when Emma handed him such a thing, but she promised to make it worth his while later in the evening.

Thank the gods Henry was spending the evening with the Queen.

He had some trouble with the sash, but he manged it without assistance, then swapped out his hook for his fake hand. He was supposed to be a prince; the hook simply wouldn't do.

"Killian? You ready?" Henry called.

"One minute, lad," he hollered through the door.

"Seriously, Killian, you take longer than I do!" Emma yelled.

Killian harrumphed and yanked on the high collar. Once he was satisfied, he stepped out of the room, intent on arguing the point with his Swan...until he saw her. His mouth opened, closed, slowly opened again, staring at her and gulping like fish out of water.

Emma smiled mischievously, twirling around to give him the full effect. "You like it?"

He swallowed. "Aye. You look...very fetching, Swan."

"Captain," she corrected. She adjusted the tricorner hat on her head, flipping some curled hair over her shoulder.

His eyes drifted over her form, taking in the black coat (modeled on his, naturally), the puffy white shirt with a blood red corset and tight leather pants. Her boots went up to her knees, her cleavage strained in the corset. Killian's blood ran south, but he had to control himself; Henry was standing right there, studiously ignoring them. "Captain," Killian agreed.

"Ready, Your Highness?"

He smirked at her. "Aye, Captain. Shall we?"

"Finally," Henry muttered, rolling his eyes at them. Typical form for a teenage boy, Killian mused. They piled into Emma's Bug and drove to the school; the party was being held in the gymnasium. All of Storybrooke was there with scares and candy for the children, dancing and refreshments for the adults. Emma kept her arm around Killian's; after the adventures of the last couple of months, she didn't like being away from him for too long.

"Having fun, love?" Killian whispered.

She nodded. "Yeah, actually. How's the monkey suit?"

He cocked a confused brow at her. "Monkey suit? Has Zelena been up to her old tricks again? Did I miss an emergency?"

Emma laughed so loud people began to stare. "No, nothing like that. It's just a phrase people use for men wearing uncomfortable suits." Speaking of such, perhaps she should have bought him a tux instead. He would be a very sexy James Bond with the hair and the scruff and the jawline. But she liked the prince outfit. It had good memories associated with it, something Emma needed.

"Ah. I wouldn't say this was _uncomfortable_," Killian said, tugging her toward the dancefloor. "Dance with me, Captain?"

She smiled. "I think I like this captain thing," she quipped, stepping confidently into the waltz. Dancing with him was so effortless; he made her feel like a princess. Every time.

"I've always said you'd make a good pirate," he reminded her.

She blushed. "I know a guy."

He chuckled. "Oh really? Anyone I know?"

She shrugged. "I hope not, your highness. That would be rather scandalous. A prince being...intimate with a pirate."

"Is that an invitation, lass?"

"Do you want it to be?"

He pulled her closer. "You did promise to make this 'monkey suit' worth my while, love."

"So I did. But you might not be able to handle it."

"I do love a challenge."

Emma leaned in by his ear. "I've always wanted to ravish a prince."

Killian shivered. "I think it's time for us to leave."

They ducked out with a hurried goodbye to her parents. Emma giggled as they climbed into her bug and drove to the docks. If she was going to ravish her prince, then she was doing it on board her ship. They walked up to the ship hand in hand, a final moment of being themselves before the game began. "Killian, are you sure you want to do this?"

He eyed her like she was insane. "Utterly and completely." He pulled her close and kissed her, a passionate kiss that she felt all the way to her toes. "I'm all yours, Captain."

"Go. Captain's quarters. I'll be with you shortly."

Killian gave her a devilish smirk then headed up the gangplank. He climbed down the ladder and lit the candles; slightly more difficult without his hook. Fortunately, Emma had placed a box of matches in his quarters ages ago. He spent his idle time wondering what sort of prince he should be. Innocent and trusting? Outraged at being a captive? On a mission sowing his wild oats? There on a dare from another prince? He was intrigued by her suggestion, her playing the pirate, seducing him. He was of the very willingly seduced but he enjoyed her taking control.

He had no doubt that Captain Emma Swan would be _very_ controlling.

Emma paced the deck for some time, deliberately making him stew. They'd role played a few times but this was the first with _her_ in control. She wanted it. A lot. She'd come a long way from her days as the Dark One; she didn't want anything like that touching this, tainting it. She'd hurt him then; she never wanted to hurt him again.

But she was the fearsome pirate, seducing her princely captive. No reason it couldn't be _fun_.

Mind made up, she marched to the hatch and climbed down the ladder. The candles were lit and Killian was pacing, _fuming. Good_, Emma thought.

"By what right do you keep me here?" Killian demanded.

Emma jutted out her chin. "I'd watch your tone, highness," she spat. "This isn't your castle. My ship, my rules."

"You're nothing but a filthy pirate."

Emma advanced on him, backing him toward the bulkhead, hand on the hilt of her (his) sword. "I said _watch_ your tone," she said in a deadly voice.

Killian heard her use a similar tone when she was the Dark One. But rather than fill him with dismay, this voice sent a thrill down his spine. This was the strong woman he fell in love with, a woman who never stopped fighting. "Perhaps you should be careful, _Captain_. You're not the only one who can use a sword."

"Thinking of escaping?" She laughed. "No need for such dramatics. I have no intention of hurting you, highness."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. You're worth more to me alive."

"How long am I to remain your unwilling guest?"

She smiled. "As long as it takes."

"Then I hope you are vigilant. Because I have no intention of staying."

"You think you have power here?" Her heeled boots put on a level with him. "You'd be mistaken. But there's no reason we can't make the best of your stay."

Killian swallowed. "Just what are you implying?"

She laid her hands on his chest. "Oh come now. You're not unfortunate looking. Surely I don't need to spell it out for you."

"Never." It was so difficult to actually say the word because his body was calling out for hers. He was half hard from the moment she came down the ladder and the heated banter just made it worse.

"We'll see about that." She grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him to the lone chair. She found some rope and tied him to it, around the arms so he couldn't wiggle free. "Do you think I can make you beg?"

Emma didn't wait for him answer; instead, she shrugged out of her long coat and tossed her hat. She shook out her long hair, deliberately leaning back to give him a good view of her arched back. Even as the pirate captain, she wouldn't force him. She wanted him to _want_ her, to beg for her to touch him. So to entice him she put on a show for him. She moved around the cabin, bending over, showing him her cleavage and her ass, two things she knew Killian was very fond of.

She picked up her coat at his feet. She leaned over his chair, her chest in his face. "Too tight?"

Killian swallowed, knowing she wasn't talking about his bonds. "I'm _fine_," he spat. It didn't stop him from looking down her shirt; the corset did excellent things for her, he wanted to bury his face there and tease her with his mouth.

"So stubborn," she murmured, wetting her lips. "I like that."

"Sod what you like, pirate."

"Captain," she said softly. "And you'll be screaming that before the end of the night."

"Think highly of yourself, do you?"

Her gaze flickered down to his crotch, where the bulge was clearly visible. "I will have you. You know it. But it will be your choice."

"Not bloody likely."

Emma lowered her head and kissed his fluttering pulse. "Liar." She turned around and straightened up. Her fingers deftly tugged on the ties of her corset, loosening it. Slowly she stripped it off, watching the way his pupils dilated. She raised her booted foot to the chair, resting it directly between his legs. Killian swallowed. Emma casually began to fondle her breasts through the fabric of her shirt, sighing in pleasure. She arched, licking her lips, getting lost in how good it felt, knowing he was watching her. She did love when he watched her pleasure herself. "Hmmm."

Killian squirmed in the seat, pants painfully tight. He hadn't expected her to tie him up, but he wasn't about to complain. He squirmed so much that his cock brushed her boot and he hissed. "Fuck."

"All you have to do it say the word," she purred, leaning in so her knee was against his chest.

"Is that all you've got?"

Fire flared in her eyes; he relished getting under her skin. She peeled her puffy shirt off and angrily unzipped her boots. She climbed in his lap, wantonly grinding her core over his cock. "I can feel how much you want me," she said, teeth nipping his earlobe. "Why fight it?"

"Be-because," he stuttered. It was a losing battle now that she was touching him.

"That's not an answer."

"You're...a pirate."

"So?" She kissed up his neck and jaw until her lips hovered over his. "I'm a woman too. Or is that it? Are you a virgin, highness?"

Killian let out a shuddering breath. "No, but this is...wrong."

"Why?" she demanded, yanking a little on his hair. "You can fuck a whore but not me?"

"It was a serving girl in the castle," he spat.

"A blushing virgin," Emma laughed. "Hardly worth the effort. Did she whisper sweet nothings to you? Beg you to stay? Or did you just use her?"

Killian's jaw clenched. "Sod off."

"I'm offering you a much better time," Emma said, trailing her fingertip down the deep V of his shirt. She could feel his heart racing under his skin. "Assuming you can keep up, of course."

He bit his lip, fighting the need to rock his hips into her. "I can't," he said in a broken voice.

"Tell me why."

He looked into her eyes. "Because I won't want you to stop."

She had him. Emma reached behind him and untied the knots restraining him. "No one ever has to know," she said softly. She rolled her hips. "What's your name, highness?"

Against his will, his hand came up and curled around her bare back. Fuck, her skin was soft. "Killian."

"Killian. All it takes is one word. And it can be a very pleasurable night for both of us."

He rested his hands on her hips. "I...I want...bloody hell, yes."

"Yes what?"

His eyes darkened further. "Yes, _Captain."_

Emma crushed her mouth to his, fingers diving into his hair. Killian groaned into her mouth, good hand sliding up her back. Emma ground against him, desire shuddering down her spine. "I have plans for you," she said against his lips. "I hope you weren't planning on sleeping."

"Bloody fuck."

Emma sucked on his pulse, worrying a mark into his skin. She dragged his good hand to her breast, encouraging him to touch her. He mauled her breast, pinching the nipple hard. Emma moaned, biting her lip. "Yes." She dragged his mouth to her other breast. "Suck," she commanded. He hurried to obey her, lips closing around the pert nipple. Emma pushed on his jacket and was thwarted by the sash. She ripped it off him, growling in frustration; there wasn't enough room to strip him in the chair. She hissed and arched as he worked her sensitive flesh, core getting wetter by the moment. "I need you naked. Now."

She tore herself away and stood by the desk. "Strip."

Killian was panting, desperately turned on. It took him a moment to realize she'd given him an order. He stood as well, shrugging out of the coat and unbuttoning his vest and shirt as quickly as he could. Emma stared unashamedly as his chest was exposed; Killian was hot and she had no problem admiring him. She rubbed her thighs together as he moved to his boots and trousers, his toned muscular body doing things to her. "See something you like, Captain?" he smirked at her.

Emma scowled and pushed him toward the desk. "On your back." Once again, Killian hastened to obey. He stretched out on the desk, hers to use as she saw fit. Emma looked him up and down, her gaze lingering on his considerable erection, laying across his stomach. Part of her wanted to climb up and ride him until they passed out, but she wanted this to last. She reached out, her fingers gliding over the hard flesh. Killian shivered, good hand balling into a fist.. He stayed still as she toyed with him, stroking his cock, his balls; a low groan tumbled from his lips. Emma stroked him more firmly, pumping him in earnest. "We're going to have such a good time together, Killian. You'll see."

Killian's hips rocked up of their own accord; she was making him crazy. He yelped in protest when she stopped abruptly, hips thrusting against nothing. He saw her stripping off those tight leather pants, shimmying out of them, exposing the rest of her pale smooth flesh. Fuck, she was beautiful.

Emma climbed up onto the desk; there was more room here than in the tiny bunk. But they'd make it there eventually. She straddled his face, wet sopping flesh hovering over his mouth. "You know what to do?"

"Aye."

"So do it. Mouth only."

Killian blew cool air over her dripping flesh; Emma hissed. She braced her hands on his chest and lowered her hips, biting her lip as he licked her. She shuddered, hands tightening into fists as he worked her, lips, tongue and teeth nibbling and licking at her. "Oh, oh, oh," she sighed, rolling her hips down over and over again. Killian tongued her entrance, plunging in and out of the wet hole. "Fuck, _more_." She jerked when he found her clit, sucking it between his lips. The ache between her legs mounted even as her body tightened. She needed him to fill her, to _fuck_ her, but there was no way she was stopping. "Shit, I'm gonna come! Now! I need it, now, now, now!" She shivered hard and shattered, fucking his face wildly. Killian drank her down, holding her as she fell.

She went still, breathing hard. She laid her head on Killian stomach as she caught her breath. It didn't escape her notice that his red weeping cock lay inches from her mouth. Her tongue darted out and licked it, making Killian moan underneath her. "Captain?"

"You didn't think we were done, did you?"

"No, Captain."

She licked at his slit, tasting precum on her tongue. "Mmm." He tasted salty but sweet. "Everything I do to you, you do to me, understand? But don't come. I want this cock inside me."

Killian swallowed but agreed. He was painfully aroused but gritted his teeth as she toyed with him. She licked the length of his shaft and he mimicked the action on her cunt. She took him in, head bobbing lightly; Killian's deep groan of pleasure vibrated against her. He licked at her, tasting as she grew wetter from sucking him. He knew it turned her on, but he hadn't known how much. His hips jerked as she fondled his balls., finding the spot between his legs that make him _insane._

"FUCK!" he yelled, voice muffled by her body.

Emma just grinned, redoubling her teasing. She knew his body well enough to stop before he came, but he was left panting under her, vibrating with need.

"I didn't tell you to stop," she said, rolling her hips down, straightening up.

"Please, Captain," he pleaded. "A moment."

Emma ignored him, instead moving to touch herself. She groaned softly, rubbing her clit. "Fuck me with your fingers," she ordered harshly, in need of another orgasm. She was nowhere near sated; she hadn't been kidding about wanting to run him hard. They didn't get chances like this often and she wanted to take advantage.

Killian pushed two fingers into her, watching them disappear inside her body. She rode them eagerly, fingering her clit, mumbling nonsense as the pressure built again. "Fuck yes, I'm close, so fucking close! Yes!" Her walls contracted around his fingers as stars popped behind her eyes, one hand braced against his chest.

Killian rubbed her until she climbed off, legs shaking. "Captain?"

She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. "Get over here."

He scrambled off the desk; Emma grabbed him and fused her mouth to his, standing up on her toes to reach. They tumbled backwards toward the bunk, hands everywhere. "You're going to _fuck_ me," she hissed, hand roughly jerking his cock. "Fuck me so that we both remember it. I want you to remember fucking the pirate."

"Yes," he agreed, sucking on her bottom lip. He lifted her onto the bunk, spreading her knees with his hands. Emma made no comment about the stiff fake hand, far too lost in her own lust. He rubbed his cock over her slit, coating him with her wetness. Emma watched as he teased them both, more wetness leaking from her body.

"Fuck, hurry," she demanded, pulling his hair. "Stop teasing."

"Once won't be enough," he said, voice cracking need.

"I've got you all night; you're mine to use," she reminded him. "Just fuck me."

Killian nodded frantically, finally climbing on top of her and sliding home. They both groaned in pleasure as she stretched around him. Killian hooked her legs under his arms, using them for leverage as he took her with hard plunges. Emma gave as good as she got, thrusting her hips into his, yanking him down by the neck to kiss him senseless. He rolled his hips, grinding his pelvic bone against her clit.

"Fuck, so tight," he hissed, hips jerking.

"Harder," Emma demanded. _"Harder."_

"I don't want to hurt you."

"_Harder."_ Killian let out a guttural sound and did as she asked, snapping his hips into hers, hitting her so deep they both cried out. Nonsense tumbled from Emma's lips, curses. Her fingers found her clit, pinching, and she exploded, screaming, her clamping walls milking Killian dry as he yelled incoherently.

"Fucking hell," he breathed, collapsing on top of her. Her legs slipped down as her head lolled; she was drenched in sweat.

Killian tried to move, not wanting to crush her, unsure if their game was over or not. Emma held him weakly, lips brushing his skin. "Don't go."

"Lass?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Never been better." He kissed her sweaty brow. "But I don't want to crush you."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Wanting me again?"

"Love, I always want you. You were bloody magnificent."

"Give me a little bit and we can go again."

"We don't have to."

"Hey, I'm in charge, remember?"

He kissed her lips sweetly. "Aye aye, Captain."

They did go again...much later, after a nap. Emma could get used to being the Captain.


	39. Tidings of Joy

**Author's note:** Taking a break and doing this little priest!Killian one shot. I've wanted to write priest!Killian for a LONG time, so the muse finally had a good idea for it. At some point, I've got a longer MC priest!Killian fic in the works, but for now, this will do. Warning: contains some slightly sacrilegious themes (Emma is sleeping with a priest, what did you expect?), so if you're a very religious person, you might want to skip it? Otherwise, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Hell and no.

**Tidings of Joy**

Killian scrubbed his hands over his face. Midnight Mass was in two hours, but it might as well be two _minutes_. In his distracted state, he was sure to mess something up. He'd participated in the Mass several times since taking his vows, would have sworn he could do it in his sleep. But that was before. Before he'd come to this parish, before he'd broken his vows, before he met a certain blonde siren.

Not that any of this was her fault. He was the one with a sacred vow. He was the one who fantasized about her. He was the one who couldn't control himself.

He was lucky he believed in a God who forgave.

He got up from his desk and found his Bible. Despite his guilt, he could still draw comfort from its pages. A reminder of what he was to be celebrating was all he needed. He absolutely would not check his phone to see if a certain lass had left him a message or three.

Sitting in the comfortable leather armchair, Killian flipped to Matthew's version of the Christmas story; it was his favorite. The logical part of his mind recognized the inconsistencies, but faith wasn't based in logic. He'd struggled with that in seminary, thought he had a handle on it.

Then Emma had come along and had him questioning everything he ever believed in.

He huffed, mentally cursing himself. He had to stop this. He hadn't seen her, been with her, in more than a week. Perhaps she'd finally lost interest, gotten her thrill from corrupting a man of God and moved on. That would probably be best for both of them. One indiscretion (or twelve, but who was counting?) and he could get things back on track. No one had to know.

His phone rang and his heart dropped. That ringtone belonged to only one person. He jumped up, Bible spilling to the floor as he rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey," came the sultry voice on the other end. Killian moved to the door and shut it with a soft click, flipping the lock out of habit. "You busy?"

"Preparing for mass," he said casually, like he wasn't on pins and needles.

"It's at midnight, right?"

"Aye. Father Cartwright is doing the Vigil."

"Leaving Father Jones for the big show?" Emma asked. He could practically feel her smirk through the phone.

He scratched behind his ear. "Something like that."

"Maybe I'll come by, check it out."

He inhaled sharply. "Come? _Here?"_

"Mass is typically held _in_ the church," she deadpanned. "It's not like I don't know my way around, Father Jones."

He bit his lip. The way she said "Father Jones" always got his pulse racing. "You really want to come?"

She laughed, a warm rich sound. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

He chuckled too, realizing too late his double entendre. "Perhaps I would."

He heard her make a little mewling sound; he bit back a groan. It was ridiculous how easily she could get to him. He was supposed to be a man of God, but with her he was simply Killian. "I want to come," she said slowly. "So, so bad, Father."

He flopped down in the leather chair once more, her words going straight to his groin. "Would you like some help, my child?"

"Please," she whispered. "You're the only one who can."

"Fuck, I've missed you," he groaned. "What are you wearing, lass?"

"I just out of the shower, so a towel," she replied. "I'm still wet."

He groaned, the picture clear in his mind. Their trysts hadn't given him much opportunity to explore her nude form, but he'd seen enough. "Couldn't wait?"

"No. And I wanted you to know I was coming."

"You're not yet," he shot back, the heel of his hand rubbing his crotch.

"So do something about it, Father Jones."

"Spread your legs," he demanded softly. The walls of his office were fairly thick, but he wasn't taking any chances. "Are you wet there, love? Do you wish I was there to pleasure you?"

Emma shivered, her thighs falling open. She stroked the length of her slit, his voice more than enough to arouse her. It was what she'd dreamed of for weeks before finally taking matters into her own hands and giving them what they both wanted. "Yes," she breathed.

Killian yanked open his belt and opened his fly. He groaned as his cock sprang free, hard and heavy in his hand. "Always so wet for me, lass. Your taste...want to taste you, Emma. Will you let me?"

"Yes," she hissed, leaning back and rubbing her clit. "Please, Father."

"Patience. Always so greedy, lass."

Emma growled into the phone. "Stop being smug and make me come!"

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, still steadily rubbing. "I like you better."

Killian groaned, tightening his grip on his cock. "Such a lovely cunt," he purred. "Swollen and wet. Tight."

Emma moaned; hearing the filthy words from his lips never failed to get her going. She slipped a finger inside her heat, whimpering. "Tell me you're as horny as I am," she pleaded.

"Oh yes," he replied. "It's been far too long since I've had you, Swan. You're all I can bloody think about."

"Oh God." She should feel bad about this, having phone sex with a priest. A priest she was planning on having actual sex with in a few hours time. But she couldn't stop. He called to her. "I need you," she panted. "So much."

"Bloody hell." He swiped his thumb over his leaking tip, wishing it was her mouth on him instead. "Dreamed about you. Want you in my bed, lass. Writhing under me while I pump my cock into that tight sheath."

Emma bit her lip, adding two more fingers, pumping them vigorously, imagining his cock. "Yes," she cried. "Or bent over your desk. Or riding you in the confessional. Fuck, that was hot."

Killian's hand moved faster, relishing in the memory. "Such a temptress, leading me astray."

"Is it working?"

"Fuck yes. Come for me, Swan. Need to hear it."

Emma cried out, walls fluttering around her fingers, thumb flicking her clit. She chanted his name over and over until she was spent, head falling back against the vanity. Killian moaned and cursed, his own orgasm coming in waves, thick ropes of his seed coating his hand, his slacks. He slumped back in the chair panting, both euphoric and sad. If he was going to sin, he wanted her there with him.

"Killian?" she asked, still a little breathless.

"I'm here, lass."

"May I come to Mass tonight?"

He found himself nodding, before he realized she couldn't see him. "Aye. I'd love for you to be there, Swan."

"And after?"

Shaking off the first tendrils of guilt, he nodded again. "Please. I really was starting to think you'd forgotten me."

"Sorry. Busy week. Maybe I'll tell you about it."

"I'd like that." Wanting her as he did was pretty much a one way ticket to hell, so why not do the thing properly? They hung up shortly after and Killian went to clean up. Perhaps he should invest in more pants.

* * *

As Mass approached, Killian adjusted his ceremonial robes. They were stuffy and hot, or perhaps it was simply him. He knew Emma would be in the crowd, watching his every move. Worse, he _wanted_ to see her. His distraction from earlier was gone; just knowing that she hadn't forgotten about him, still wanted him, did wonders for his concentration.

Just what kind of priest was he anyway?

One that was halfway in love with a woman who was prickly and willful and _beautiful_. Emma just had a light and it blinded him. He'd never gotten the same feeling of _rightness_ from the Church that he got in her arms.

He was so very, very screwed.

Promptly as midnight, he stepped out and began the service. Surreptitiously he scanned the crowd, searching for his Swan. It took him the better part of an hour (the congregation had been up and down about six times by then) but he finally found her. Her golden head was bowed respectfully; he caught a hint of a red dress. She looked very demure, even though he knew she was anything but. Emma was fiery and forthright, but innately kind and compassionate. She caught his eye at last, giving him a tiny smile. He schooled his features, returning her smile with a subtle nod.

With renewed vigor, he finished the ritual, waiting down at the rail to hand out communion. Emma was not among them, a blessing and a curse. If she'd come that close to him, he wasn't sure he could control his desire to touch her. Even a caress of her cheek would be wildly inappropriate. He forced himself to be patient, do his job, until the church emptied. He sighed heavily once he was alone once more. He needed to clean up before finding Emma. They had another service first thing in the morning and Father Cartwright would kill him if the Sanctuary wasn't spotless.

Killian loved the Lord but how many services did He need?

He was halfway to his office when a hand reached out and yanked him close. "What took you so long?" Emma murmured in his ear.

Killian immediately brought his hands to her waist; she was so warm through the fabric. "Straightening the Sanctuary," he mumbled, trying to find her lips in the dark. But she eluded him, the minx.

"So fucking me there is out of the question?" she teased, biting his earlobe.

"Isn't enough that you've seduced a priest, Swan?"

She stroked his chest, cursing the layers. She liked his chest hair. "I thought you said you wanted me in your bed?" she purred.

"I want you everywhere," he swore. "May the Lord forgive me."

"Where's your bed?"

As one of the lower priests in the parish, he had a small cottage not far from the church. "Around the corner. It's not big."

She cupped his cheek and finally, guided his lips to hers. He moaned into her kiss, his world righting in an instant. He pulled her in by the hips, arms wrapping around her lower back. Emma mewled against his lips, a wave of desire rolling through her. Good lord, the man could _kiss. _

"Take me there," she whispered. "And I'll take your confession, Father."

He grinned; that was their code. In this...whatever it was, he was the sinner in need of forgiveness. And Emma was his absolution. He stole one final kiss from the shadows and led her first to his office so he could ditch his robes. He hung them up carefully, trying not to stare at Emma too much. Her dress clung to her curves, falling to mid thigh. It was just sedate enough for church, but the plunging neckline and long legs were more than enough to get his heart pumping. When he was finished, he shrugged into his thick coat. Emma wore a long trench coat, a scarf wrapped around her neck. They walked side by side but didn't hold hands or given any other indication that they were anything but priest and parishioner. It was very late, just after two in the morning, as they turned the corner to his cottage. He honestly never expected to be bringing Emma here, but who was he to argue?

It was dark; the neighborhood seemed to be asleep. He turned the key in the lock and let Emma slip inside. He followed, tossing his keys aside and hurriedly shrugging out of his coat. The cottage was tiny, but he was a priest and wasn't expected to have much in the way of earthly comforts. A living room, a kitchen, a single bedroom and a bathroom. That was all. Emma took it in, before reaching for his hand. He accepted it and guided her to the bedroom. Another door closed and locked and for the first time, they were entirely alone.

He stepped into her space, hands on her waist, then sliding up over her ribs. She leaned close, breath hot on his skin. "Yes?"

Killian licked at her throat. "Bless me, sweet Emma, for I have sinned."

"How long has it been since your last confession?"

He grabbed her hips, bring her flush with his. "Eight days and four hours," he bit out, grinding against her. "Too fucking long."

Emma groaned, carding her fingers through his thick hair. "And what do you wish to confess?"

"Impure thoughts. Deeds. Filthy fantasies."

She fingered his priest's collar, wetness pooling between her thighs. "Anything specific?"

"All kinds of things. Pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock. A lass on her hands and knees screaming my name as I fuck her. Tying her to the bed so I can lick every inch of her perfect skin."

Emma whimpered; he knew exactly how to make her want him. Not that she didn't always. She'd been dangerously attracted to the priest the moment she met him. "So you..._God_...fantasize about one woman?"

Killian kissed the corner of her lips, then along her jaw. "Just one. Golden hair, piercing green eyes, legs that go on forever. Perfect in every way." He nibbled on her earlobe; her clit throbbed in response. "What do I need to do, sweet Emma? To absolve myself of my sin?"

She palmed the bulge in his pants, stroking him through the fabric. "Give in to it," she demanded. "Indulge your fantasies, Father Jones. With me."

He groaned, kissing her hard on the mouth. "Oh yes, always you." He kicked off his shoes and guided her to the small twin bed. He lay her down over the width of the bed, kneeling before her. "No need to be quiet, lass. There's no one to hear you." With that, he eased off her heels and kissed her ankles. He moved up her legs, pushing the skirt up as he went, kissing, licking, nibbling on her skin. He sucked hard on the delicate skin between her thighs, leaving a bold mark there. He wanted her to remember who made her feel this way.

Emma gripped the sheet in tight fists, hips rocking steadily, head thrashing. Their previous trysts had of necessity been quick, dirty and very hot. On his desk, at the altar very late at night, in the confessional in the middle of the day. Once they had a quickie in one of the church closets. Now he could take his time, worship her body, practically make the skin melt off her bones. He deliberately avoided her center, seeking out other sensitive places on her body. He kissed the arch of her foot and she moaned, surprised. He grinned lecherously as her and did it again, gently massaging the arch.

"Like that?"

She bit her lip. "God yes. But you're _teasing_, Killian."

"Perhaps I just like watching you writhe for me."

"Ugh!"

He chuckled and kissed the back of her knee. "It's torture for me as well, Swan. I want you so bloody much. And I shouldn't." He spread her knees and bent to inhale her scent. "You call these knickers, lass?"

"Thong," she groaned, knowing her underwear were completely ruined now. "Just get them off!"

He reached under her skirt and found the waistband, tugging the flimsy material down her legs. Once she was free, he dived under her skirt, licking a long stripe along her slit. "Wanted this earlier," he mumbled. "I plan to enjoy it." Emma yanked back the skirt so she could see him, his dark head between her thighs.

"Yes, Father! Yes!" she cried, as he sucked greedily on her clit. It was freeing, not having to keep her voice down. He made her feel so much; she didn't want it to stop. He moved from her clit to her dripping entrance, lapping at her arousal; he was talented with that mouth, bringing her off with little effort. But he didn't stop, working her up again, adding his fingers, two thick digits sliding into her heat. Emma could hardly stand it; she was on fire, the pressure building higher and higher in her belly. She shattered with a sharp cry, fingers coiled in his hair.

Spent, she collapsed against the mattress, shivering as Killian parted her dress. He unwrapped the fabric, kissing his way up her torso. "God, you are gorgeous," he mumbled into her skin. He tugged the dress away; she lay naked and panting in his bed. "Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Still with me?"

"Mmhmm." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He lay beside her, still dressed. "Hello, Father Jones."

"I should not love the way you say that. It sounds so filthy on your lips."

"We're not done, Father," she reminded him. She reached over and stroked him through his pants. "Not by a long shot." Killian groaned, rocking into her expert touch. He found her lips and pressed sloppy kisses there, hands wandering her body. Emma left him and started working his shirt open. They made out lazily as she slowly stripped him naked. She'd never seen him entirely nude before and...holy shit. "Wow."

Killian actually blushed; he hadn't been naked with a woman since before seminary. And then he'd been a gangly teenager. "Yeah?"

She touched his skin, tracing the lines of his muscles, over his chest, his hips. She even squeezed his ass, which she was already very fond of. "Oh yeah." She flashed him a wicked grin then pushed him on his back, latching onto his skin with her lips. She gave him the same attention he'd given her, worshiping his body with mouth and hands. He was hard as a rock, desperate for relief. Anything, if only she'd stop toying with him. She fondled his sac, observing his cock with a critical eye. The things he could do to her with that should be illegal. And immoral. But God help her, she couldn't stop wanting him.

He bucked off the bed when she licked along the fat vein, moving from root to tip. The first thing she'd ever done to him was give him an earthshattering blowjob; he was helpless against her after that. She lapped at the weeping slit, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head. "I want you inside me, Father," she whispered. "I need you inside me."

"Oh fuck," he swore. She took him into her mouth, bobbing up and down, eyes locked with his. Her pupils were blown, so were his, caught up in their lust. But Killian thought he saw a hint of something else, something undefinable in her green eyes. She knew precisely when to back off, stopping just short of orgasm. Killian tugged her up and Emma squealed. Her cry was cut off by his kiss as they maneuvered in the tiny bed. "Wanted this for so long."

"So take me," she challenged, easing him between her thighs. They rocked and teased, her soaking center grinding against his cock. "Fuck, I need to feel you. You feel so good inside me, Father."

It was that last bit that did it; Killian reared back and plunged into her hot tight sheath with a single stroke. Emma cried out in pleasure, pulling him down to kiss him hard as he fucked her with jerky rocks of his hips. She didn't know if being sex deprived for all those years made him work extra hard to please her, but he was the best lover she'd ever had. He hit her in all the right places, thick cock dragging along her walls, stretching her. Killian lowered his head and latched onto one of her nipples, sucking it greedily as his hips snapped into hers.

"Yes, yes yes!" Emma cried, back arching. The bed creaked under them, clearly not made for this much stress, but no one paid any attention. She clawed at his back, locking her ankles around his hips. Killian grunted, releasing her with a wet pop. "Close," he gasped. "Come, Emma. Squeeze me."

She found her clit and flicked it rapidly, her high coming in a rush. She screamed, long and loud, as it rocked her, stars popping behind her eyes. Her clamping walls sent him over the edge quickly, milking him dry. He rutted into her until they were both spent, shaking in each other's arms.

He tried to roll off but there wasn't really anywhere for him to go. Emma whimpered as he slipped from her, following his lead and laying on her side, facing him. Killian reached up and stroked her cheek; she was still flushed, panting for breath. "Lass?"

"Hmm?"

"Okay?"

She surprised him by snuggling close. "Yep."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "We should get you cleaned up."

"In a minute." This was the part they both hated, even though no one said anything. Usually, it was mitigated by circumstances, having indulged in their lust in some back corner or other. But now she was in his bed. Part of her didn't want to leave, which scared the crap out of her. So instead of think too much, she leaned up and kissed him. Slow, in no hurry, soft tender kisses, just because she could. He didn't stop her, secretly pleased she didn't seem to be in a rush to leave.

Still, he couldn't stop the nagging voice. "Love, what is this?"

She leaned back, glancing away. "Does it have to be something?"

"No. Maybe." He sighed. "I missed you, is all."

That she understood. "I missed you too," she admitted. "It's been a hell of a week."

Killian offered her a sympathetic smile, going to get her a washcloth. "Care to talk about it? I am rather good at listening."

She laughed, accepting the cloth. "I guess you are. Father." He pretended to glare at her. "What? I'm sleeping with a priest."

"Believe me, I am well aware. It seems the flesh is weak when it comes to you, Swan."

"I wouldn't say that," she smirked.

"Oi! You were going to tell me about your hellish week?"

"Oh, right." She looked around the dingy room. "Do you have a blanket or something?"

He went to fetch one from the closet. "Planning on staying?" he asked casually.

She shrugged. "Maybe. I'd have to go early though. Don't you have neighbors?"

"Aye." He draped the blanket over them and huddled close to her. "We'll worry about that later. Now tell me about it. Please?"

She hesitated for only a second before launching into the tale. He soaked in everything she said, cherishing this moment. He didn't know what would happen, but he found that he didn't care. He simply had to have faith.


	40. Unexpected Blessings

**Author's note:** Okay so my muse couldn't resist doing a second priest!Killian one shot. Set in the same verse as the last, but you don't have to have read that one. It's just smut, people. There may be more of these little snippets as the muse strikes. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Um, no.

**Unexpected Blessings**

Emma pulled the belt tight around her waist. Part of her couldn't believe she was doing this, but it was too deliciously naughty to turn down. She'd never considered herself much of a risk taker, but that before she locked eyes with a certain Father Jones.

She couldn't explain—even to herself—why she couldn't shake him. First, she thought it was just the thrill of showing that he was just as human as the next man. That he _wanted._ That was enough at first. Having now spent the night in his tiny twin bed alternately talking and fucking...there was a voice that whispered to her that it was more.

She _liked_ the way he looked at her. The way his eyes lit up when she stepped into the room, that little mischievous smile, knowing they shared this secret.

For the first time in a long time, Emma Swan decided to stop thinking and just enjoy it while it lasted.

Not to mention, the sex? Mind blowingly amazing.

Emma rechecked her makeup in the rearview mirror, then stepped out of her Bug. She walked down the block to the church; she never dared to park in the church parking lot since the first time she touched him intimately. A heated discussion ended with her on her knees and his cock in her mouth, mostly because she just wanted to shut him up.

It worked to perfection.

Emma ignored the few people she passed; not many frequented the church on a week day. Killian didn't know she was coming, but she knew his schedule well enough by now to know he would be in his office. Alone. She hadn't seen him in several days. Not really intentional on her part, but she knew if they were seen together _too_ much people would get suspicious. And that would just take the fun out of it.

At least that was what she told herself.

She ducked through the large ornate doors and turned down the path to offices. In the weeks since starting this...thing, she'd gotten to know the inner workings of the church quite well. For someone of her background, it was all too easy to slip in unnoticed. She found Killian's office—second door on the right—and knocked.

"Enter."

Emma turned the handle and stepped inside. "Father Jones."

Killian looked up from his book, his jaw slightly slack. He hadn't expected a visit, hadn't even heard from her in three or four days. They'd seen each other sparingly since Christmas night and he missed her. "Miss Swan." He tried to be formal, as the door was still open. Anyone of his colleagues could walk by.

"Busy?"

"Merely perusing some of the wisdom of the Church fathers," he explained, standing up. "Nothing pressing."

"Good. I was hoping I could borrow you for a very special case."

He smiled. "As always, I am happy to help, Miss Swan. Shall we discuss it in private?"

"Sure." She closed the door, "forgetting" to lock it.

The moment the door was closed, Killian groaned. "You torment me, love."

She smiled impishly. "Sorry?"

"Except I know you're not."

"Well, you really might hate me after this."

"Not possible." Still, he leaned on the wall of books behind him as she sauntered up to him. She was wearing a medium length trench coat with her hair in curls and red heels on her feet. He couldn't figure out what she had on underneath.

"Such faith," she said, toying with the belt. "I like that, Father Jones."

He started to reply but his words were lost as she revealed her true scheme. The belt of the trench coat came undone in her graceful hands and the material spread, exposing miles of her bare skin. She wore nothing, save the heels. The coat hit the floor with a soft thump, and Emma inhaled sharply, utterly exposed.

Killian looked her up and down, drinking her in, his gaze lingering on her pert breasts. She shivered, nipples hardening right before his eyes. She fought not to fidget, not wanting to ruin the moment. Slowly, Killian reached out, his fingertips tracing the curve of her left breast.

"Breathtaking," he whispered.

She bit her lip; his touch was electric, zipping across her skin. "Oh."

"Who's taking confession today, Swan?"

She let out a breath and arched into his touch. Then she grabbed the shirt and dragged his mouth to hers. "Screw confession and kiss me, Father," she mumbled. He growled against her lips and did as she asked, happily. His hands wandered her naked form, trying to touch everything at once. She was exquisite, pale and gorgeous and desperate for _him_. He plundered her mouth, swallowing her little whimpers of pleasure. In moments, he was painfully hard, his pants constricting.

Killian backed her against his desk, almost bending her backwards, as they kissed. She stroked his tongue with hers, clinging to him. She could feel his thick erection press into her stomach and she rocked against it, proud that she made him this way.

"Happy to see me, Father?" she teased, head falling back as he sucked on her pulse.

"Bloody minx, showing up like this." He thrust against her. "Wanting you is a sin."

"Do you want to stop sinning?"

"Hell no." He had no control when it came to her; he'd long since gave up trying. Instead, he let his hand slip between her thighs. "So slick." He chuckled and nibbled on her throat. "Does this make you hot, Swan? Fucking a priest?"

She let out a strangled moan. "God yes." She wrenched his mouth back to hers and kissed him fiercely before shoving him back and dropping to her knees. She rubbed the bulge in his slacks rhythmically; Killian's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Fuck."

"Eventually," she replied coyly. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly, rubbing her cheek over his clothed cock. She couldn't wait to feel him in her hand, in her mouth. Emma eased the slacks over his hips, drawing his boxers down as well. He wet his lips, fingers sliding into her hair. Emma smirked at him before drawing her tongue along the hard ridge of his shaft, from root to tip. Killian bit back a groan, trying to stay still. She peppered his cock with wet kisses, deftly taking him into her hand. Her other hand fondled his balls, knowing he liked that.

"Please," he whispered, tightening his grip. "Suck me. Please."

Her smile widened for the briefest moment before she took him into her mouth. He groaned softly as he thrust a little; she was so warm and wet around him. He got lost in her, eyes falling closed as she bobbed, alternately sucking and licking him.

There was a sharp knock on the door and they both jumped. Killian's eyes widened in panic, but Emma was already scrambling. She grabbed her coat and ducked under Killian's desk. It was big and wooden, leaving plenty of room if she crouched. "Answer him and sit in the chair," she hissed.

"Yes?" Killian called, hastily plopping in the chair. He hadn't even pulled his bloody trousers up! He scooted forward until his legs were safely hidden under the desk with Emma.

"You have a minute, Jones?" Father Cartwright said through the door.

He didn't respond until he felt Emma pinch his calf. "Ah, can it wait?"

"It'll only take a moment. I just want to go over next week's program."

Unable to refuse his superior, Killian agreed. His erection hadn't abated, despite his effort to will it so. The door swung open and the older man stepped through. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No, I was just reading." Killian gestured to the book on his desk. It was only slightly askew.

"I wish all young priests were as diligent in their studies as you, Jones," Father Cartwright said calmly.

Killian knew that would not be the case if the elder priest knew about the naked woman under his desk, so Killian said nothing. Only to have his senses completely stunned by the warm hand curling around his long suffering cock. He inhaled sharply, fingers tightening on the edge of the desk.

"You well, Jones?"

Killian forced himself to remain calm. "Aye, just remembering something I need to do before Vespers."

"Good, good." Father Cartwright took out his little notebook. "Now as I was saying, there aren't many changes..." Killian didn't really hear the rest. He couldn't focus on anything aside from Emma's lips and tongue pleasuring him under the desk. He swallowed, inching forward in the chair, ever so slightly. Emma grinned to herself; this was going better than she hoped. She crouched between Killian's spread legs, licking and lightly sucking on the tip of his cock. She could taste precum on her lips; it was all she could do not to moan aloud. Her core was soaked and aching, longing for him to fill her.

"So you see, I think this will be a much more efficient use of our time," Father Cartwright finished. "Don't you agree?"

Killian had no idea what the old man had been blathering about. "Aye, that's sounds fine."

"Excellent. I'll leave you to your reading then." The old man smiled kindly and headed for the door.

"Father?" Killian said.

"Yes?"

"Could you lock the door on your way out?"

"Of course. I'll ensure you're not disturbed."

"Thank you." The moment the lock clicked, Killian shoved away from the desk. He was both exhilarated, insanely turned on, and a little pissed that she took this kind of chance. As Father Cartwright's steps fell away, Killian helped Emma out from under the desk. "What the bloody hell were you _thinking?"_

"I was thinking about seducing you in your office," Emma countered. "Again."

"You didn't lock the door," he accused.

"Guilty," she said, laying her hands on his chest. She leaned in to make her confession. "I was hoping someone would stumble on us."

"You were?" he croaked.

"You still want me," she said, reaching down to stroke him. "Father Jones."

He held her hip; he could feel his anger melting away. "That was reckless, Swan."

"And you loved every minute."

"God help me, but I did."

"Feel what that did to me, Father. How much I want you." She guided his hand back between her legs, moaning softly as he stroked her swollen clit. "Are you gonna punish me for my sin, Father Jones? For lusting after a priest? For needing his cock inside me?"

Killian said nothing, but kissed her hard as they continued to grope each other. She started pulling impatiently on his buttons, tearing out his priest's collar. Killian lifted her onto the desk, forcing her legs apart. She mewled as he rubbed his aching cock against her slick flesh, teasing them both. "Such a naughty girl," he growled in her ear. He thrust against her, rubbing her clit. "Fuck, you're hot."

"Oh _God,_" she whimpered, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist.

"You think I'm God?" He chuckled. "Perhaps I _should_ punish you."

She smiled at him, leaning into bite his earlobe. "Would you go for that, Father Jones? Me in a little Catholic school girl outfit? Should I get you a switch?"

Killian twisted her nipples, relishing her low moan. "You're really into this."

She finally managed to wrench his black shirt free, dragging her nails through his glorious chest hair. "I want you in _me,"_ she countered huskily. "So badly, Father. Please fuck me." She drew his mouth down to hers, kissing him passionately. "Please."

He groaned and spread her knees wider. "Love fucking you on my desk," he muttered, the head of his cock rubbing her. He teased her until she was whimpering incoherently then pushed in forcefully. He swallowed her little scream with another fiery kiss. She was so _hot_, so _tight_ around him; he would swear this was heaven. He'd only been fooling himself before; surely God couldn't believe this was wrong. Not the way it felt when they were together like this. He took her slowly, long even drags of his cock, pulling almost all the way out before driving back in.

Emma cupped his face, kissing him wetly, locking her ankles around his waist. "Fuck, so good," she whispered. "You always feel perfect inside me, Father. Killian. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Perfect," he agreed, rocking back in over and over. He slipped his hand down between them, flicking her clit. "So perfect, love."

Emma rocked her hips, trying to grind her hips into him. "Please, I need...Killian, I _need_..."

"Tell me, Emma," he said, thrusting quick and sharp. "Tell me what you need."

"You," she said, her voice breaking. She'd never felt like this with anyone. She didn't what to examine it, she couldn't. She just wanted to _feel_. "Father Jones."

Killian slipped his hands under her ass and lifted her up. He maneuvered them to his leather armchair, still locked inside her body. They both whined in complaint when he slipped out, but Emma quickly guided him back. She sank down on him, rolling her hips in a way she knew drove him crazy. This wasn't much wider than the confessional, but the leather made it much more comfortable.

"That's it," Killian growled softly. "Ride me, sweet. So fucking gorgeous."

"So dirty, Father," she murmured with a soft groan. The door was locked but she still couldn't scream like she wanted to. He felt incredible. "Love that."

"So many things I want to do to you," he said, sliding his hands up her ribcage. "So many sins."

Emma braced her hands on his shoulders, riding him sinuously. "Yes, yes, fuck yes."

"Hurry, Swan," he muttered, planting his feet more firmly on the floor. He started to drive up into her. "Need to feel you come on my cock."

"Oh fuck," Emma bit out. His thrusts hit her g spot, making her whimper. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, holding on for dear life, nails digging into his skin. _"Fuck."_

He held her ass, driving into her as hard as he could. She shattered in his arms, whimpering his name over and over softly. Her fluttering walls were too much for him; he spasmed inside her, grunting harshly. She fell into his chest, panting, and he held her loosely, trying to regain some sense of self. He caught Emma pressing sweet kisses to his collar, but he remained silent. He simply held her, basking in the afterglow.

"Emma?" he asked after his breathing returned to normal.

"Hmm?"

"Comfortable?"

She laughed quietly. "You're warm."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It was very nice of you to visit me, lass."

She smiled; it was almost shy. "You're not mad?"

"I can't imagine ever being _angry_ at you, Emma."

"Not even for leaving the door unlocked?"

"You know my schedule too well," he said, feigning annoyance. He knew her well enough that she planned this encounter to the last detail. He'd been too intoxicated with her to realize it at the time. "Minx."

She grinned, cupping his scruffy cheeks and kissing him. "I should go."

His heart sank, but he knew she was right. He skimmed his hands up her back, stealing another needy kiss. It should worry him how addicted he was becoming to her. "Let's get you cleaned up first."

She nodded and climbed off his lap. Killian headed for his desk, plucking some wet wipes from a drawer. He handed Emma a couple and used one himself. They didn't talk much as they redressed; Killian wasn't sure what to say. Their affair was so tenuous; despite the fact that he knew it was wrong, he didn't want it to end. And so he was terrified of scaring her off.

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

Emma walked up to him, laying her hand on his chest. "I'll call you soon, okay?"

"I look forward to it."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Really. You don't give yourself enough credit, Swan."

She rolled her eyes, but secretly she was pleased. "Okay. Leaving now." She turned, but Killian gently grabbed her arm. He turned her back and stole one last kiss, needy and passionate. She carded her fingers through his hair, sucking on his bottom lip before stepping back. "Until next time, Father Jones."

"Until next time, my lovely Swan."


	41. That Time

**Author's note:** So this was a Tumblr prompt. (I'm not technically taking prompts, however, this is something I've wanted to write for a while. So I made an exception.) Just to warn you: This is menstral sex. I know it's a bit of a taboo, lots of people think it's gross, etc. If you're one of those people, feel free to skip this one. I wrote it knowing it's not a common thing. If you do choose to read, I hope you like it! A bit of domestic fluff added in too, post UW.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**That Time**

Emma rolled over, blinking against the early morning light. Killian lay peacefully beside her, fringe falling adorably in his face. How many mornings had she woken up like this? For the first few months after returning from the Underworld she took to counting them, if only in her head. Part of her didn't want to miss a moment with him, not anymore. She'd spent so much time taking him for granted, then when she finally let him in, she lost him. Over and over and over.

So Emma did what she did best. She pushed back at the lord of the dead and reclaimed what was hers. She was done being fate's bitch. She was Emma Swan and she was taking back her happy ending.

The Underworld felt like a faint memory now. Indeed, there was never much time to wallow in past hurts when there was some other baddie around the corner. It seemed to be neverending in Storybrooke. Once again, she took a page from her parents' book and decided to make the most of the quiet moments she was given, with them, with Henry, with Killian. Especially with Killian. And he was all too happy to steal a few of those quiet moments too.

He was still a pirate after all.

She smiled down at him, no longer tired. She brushed away his fringe tenderly, rememorizing his face. She'd long since accepted he was one of the handsomest men she'd ever known—something she was careful not to mention in front of her father. David was fine with their relationship, but as always, there were things he didn't want to know. Like how they usually spent their time in the large fluffy bed.

His blue eyes were closed, beard thickened overnight. His jaw cast a shadow on his neck in the faint light and she had to ignore the flash in her gut. The blanket was twisted around his waist, leaving his chest bare. Killian hated wearing clothes to bed—when Emma encouraged whenever she could—but lines had to be drawn when Henry was in the house. She managed to convince him to wear some pirate themed pajama pants; she suspected it was because seeing him in them made her smile and kiss him senseless before bed. This morning, he lay on his right side, facing her, streaks of low sunlight crossing his chest.

Why did he have to be so freaking attractive?

Watching him as he slept...ugh, she was just adding to her frustration. Normally, she'd tease him awake, pressing warm kisses to his skin, tracing the happy trail down under the blanket. He'd grumble and growl, blindly reach for her. He never complained if she woke him like this, touching intimately. As he came into awareness, he'd murmur her name longingly, reach to guide her hand or her mouth. She loved seeing him like that, eager for her, no matter what.

Only today she couldn't have that because her little friend decided to visit. Not for lack of wanting. Emma seemed to be in the tiny percentage of women who actually were _hornier_ during their time, which didn't used to bother her. She'd find one of her toys or take care of herself in the shower and she'd be fine. That was before she was married to freaking Captain Hook, hottest pirate on the seven seas. Now she was lucky if she got time to get herself off in the shower, between her family or the latest town crisis. No way was she asking Killian to help her with her problem; it was too embarrassing. Men simply didn't like that.

And fantasizing about her husband wasn't going to help.

Emma sighed in frustration and leaned over to brush a kiss to his brow. Maybe if she hurried, she could handle things in the shower before he woke up.

Killian felt the bed dip as she left; he waited until she was in the bathroom before opening his eyes. Something was wrong with his Swan. He could tell. She'd been out of sorts for a couple of days. He wasn't a fool, had been with her long enough to understand intricacies of her body. Not to mention he'd been in a relationship with a woman for nearly a decade. After doing some sums in his head, he was fairly certain he knew her cycle. It was one of the things a man learned after being with a woman long enough. The sane ones anyway.

Not that Emma was like that. It took him longer than he'd expected to figure it out. She didn't have mood swings or cramps or headaches or anything of the sort. In fact, the only way he'd sussed it out was a five to six day pause in their sex life, every four weeks or so. Even then he'd catch her looking at him. But before he could ask her what was wrong, she'd blush and change the subject. What was going on in that head of hers?

Her shower took a long time, longer than normal. He'd showered before bed the night before so he reluctantly got up and dressed. Hoping to make her feel better, he headed downstairs to make her favorite waffles and coffee. Over the course of the last few months, they'd made the kitchen hook friendly, which meant he could do little things like this for her without help. Still, Henry made his way there, called by the smells of breakfast. Killian greeted him warmly, handing him a plate of freshly made waffles.

"Look who's cooking up a storm," Emma said, hands on her hips.

"Morning, love," Killian replied. "Breakfast will be ready in just a tic."

"The waffles are great, Mom," Henry said around a mouthful of them.

"Talking with your mouth full again," Emma admonished. Still, she smiled at her kid. Henry was as tall as she was now, getting ready to start high school. He was a growing teenage boy; she was fighting a losing battle.

"Sorry."

Emma grinned at him and ruffled his hair as she stepped past him to get to the coffee. She poured herself a cup and leaned against the counter. "What's the occasion?"

Killian shrugged. "Does there have to be an occasion?"

"Well..no, I guess not." She stepped up to him and kissed his slightly scruffy cheek. Since she'd been in the bathroom, he hadn't shaved yet, which did things to her. _Down, girl._ "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He gently pulled her back and kissed her full on the mouth while Henry made little gagging sounds behind them, which made them both laugh.

"If I wanted PDA, I'd stay at my mom's house," he complained halfheartedly.

"That is not information I need to hear, lad," Killian replied with a laugh.

"Ditto," Emma added. "Any plans for the day?" She was mainly asking Henry, since Killian rarely left her side. Unless it was for a mission or for a boys' night at the Rabbit Hole.

"I'm headed to Gepetto's later," Henry said. "August said he'd look through my drafts." Henry was taking this Author thing seriously, carefully recording the goings on of their magical town.

"Don't stay too late. Your grandparents expect us for dinner at seven."

"I won't." Henry hopped off his chair and put his plate in the sink. "See you later, Mom. Killian." He waved at both of them before grabbing his backpack and heading out.

"That was quick," Emma observed.

"I suspect your friend isn't Henry's only visit today," Killian said, handing her a plate of steaming waffles. He got one for himself and sat with her at their little table. "Hence the haste."

"Who else could he be seeing?"

"Love, you're his mother. He's not exactly going to confide in you."

"A girl?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps. It's only a feeling, really. I've seen him in the library a few times, talking to a lass around his age. He's not spoken to me, if that's what's worrying you."

Emma opened her mouth, then closed it again. "No, it's fine. I'm sure it's fine." Henry's last foray into romance wasn't something ever spoken of in their home. Violet was safely back home in Camelot now.

Killian smiled indulgently. Her love for Henry was one of the things he loved best about her. "You know...with Henry gone for the day, it leaves the house to us. Alone."

She looked at him sternly. "Yeah and we have that shed to clean out."

His face fell, but he agreed, digging into his waffles. After eating, they cleaned up, Killian washing, Emma drying. They worked in companionable silence, occasionally nudging each other in the hip. It was simple things like that Emma loved best. Surely, she could enjoy a few peaceful days with her pirate. It wasn't like she wanted to jump his bones or anything.

Killian followed her dutifully out to the shed; it seemed like another lifetime when it had been filled with dreamcatchers. Now it was storage, some of Emma and Henry's things from the loft, some of his from the _Jolly_. Yard equipment and other miscellaneous items littered the walls. In the six months they'd lived there as a family, they had acquired some useless junk. They spent much of the morning sifting through it, putting things in boxes to be donated or sold at something Emma called a "yard sale." She seemed oddly excited about it, so he didn't tease her about it.

Emma caught herself watching him carry things far too many times as they worked. Every time he slung a bag over his shoulder or a carried a box full of old rusty tools (where had those even come from?) out to the garbage, she had to bite her lip and look away. She thought the hard work would distract her from her libido but she was just kidding herself. Killian had long since stripped off his leather jacket and waistcoat, moving around in the tight button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked good enough to eat, even with some dust in his dark hair.

"Careful!" Killian cried, pulling her back from a teetering stack of boxes. A peak inside told him they were filled with some of Henry's old comic books. He shoved them back more securely against the wooden wall of the shed.

Emma let out an oomph of surprise but quickly regained her balance. "Thanks."

He kissed her cheek. "Anytime, love."

"We really should get Henry to look through those," she observed, noting his arms still around her. The metal of his hook rubbed the button of her jeans. "Before the termites get them."

"Termites?"

"You know? Little insects that eat wood?"

Killian grinned. "Aye, I know what those are. Captain of a wooden ship, remember?"

"Then why'd you ask?!"

"Because I like hearing you explain things."

She elbowed him, stepped out of his arms with an annoyed growl. "Jerk," she mumbled. But the insult held no sting.

"Oh, come on, Swan," he whined, following her. "I didn't mean anything by it. You just have a...unique perspective."

She whirled around, one brow raised. "A 'unique perspective'?"

He tried giving her his most charming grin. "Aye, one I will enjoy for the rest of our days."

She couldn't resist that smile. It made her weak in the knees. "Fine. Can we get back to work?"

"Are you sure there isn't something else bothering you, Swan?"

"Why would there be something bothering me?"

He scratched behind his ear, hoping what he said next wouldn't vex her. "Well, lass, I know this is your time and..."

Emma's blood ran cold. _"You know?"_

He shuffled his feet; if she wasn't mildly panicked, she'd find it adorable. "Well, yes. We have lived together for some time, Swan. It wasn't difficult to figure. Although, while I'm glad it doesn't cause you the typical symptoms, you are a tad irritable."

Emma shook her head, trying to process this. Captain Hook, the man who spent a month trying to figure out how to use the popcorn popper, knew she was on her _period?_ Just by doing the math? Then her head snapped up. "What do you mean, a tad irritable?!"

"Well, a bit like that. No need to yell, Swan. I'm right here."

"And the typical symptoms? How do you even know about this?"

He looked mildly affronted. "Emma, I was in a relationship for some time if you'll recall. It's a plague suffered by women since time immemorial."

Oh. Right. Emma was so used to her husband's adaptation to modern life that she sometimes forgot how old he was. And that he'd been in love before, just like her. "I'm sorry, Killian," she said sincerely. "I..forgot."

He carefully stepped into her space. "It's quite alright, lass. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't." She didn't fight him when he tenderly cupped her chin and drew her lips to his. Her fingers wove into his hair as she deepened the kiss. His arms slipped around her waist, holding her in place. She let herself kiss him the way she wanted to, twisting her tongue with his. Kissing him was always an adventure, one she indulged in as often as possible. She felt that pull in her gut again and reluctantly pulled away. "We should get back to work."

"Things were just getting interesting."

She blushed. "You know we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because! Because..." She looked around the room, hoping for some inspiration.

"Is that why you're so jumpy? Why you stare at me when you think I'm not looking? Do you want me, Swan?"

She bit her lip, eyes wide as saucers. Then she pushed past him and dashed into the house, face red. He cursed and hurried after her, afraid he'd unduly upset her. When he got to their room, the bathroom door was firmly shut and locked. He knocked. "Swan? Emma? I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to bollox everything up. Please open the door?"

"Go away!"

"As you wish." He didn't go far, just over to sit on their bed. He hadn't truly expected to hit a nerve; he'd only wanted to make her feel better.

Emma stood on the other side of the door, feeling like an idiot. Killian hadn't done anything wrong. She was just embarrassed. No one knew about her...thing. And admitting out loud that she wanted something that most people would consider gross threw her. She and Killian had gotten up to some kinky things; he never made her feel bad or made fun of her desires. He was always a very enthusiastic partner, just wanting to make her happy. After a long beat, she unlocked the door and opened it. "Killian?"

"Here, Swan."

She stepped out of the bathroom; he was sitting on their bed. She smiled sheepishly and walked over to him. "Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to snap."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to hide from me, Emma. I want to know everything about you."

"You don't think it's weird? Or...gross? Most men think it's gross."

"You say that like blood is something to be afraid of."

"Well..."

He held up his hook. "Pirate."

She huffed. "Right." She cupped his face in her hands. "I don't expect anything. Really, I'm fine."

His hand and hook settled on her waist. "But would it make you happy?"

"I'm happy right now."

His fingers slipped under her shirt. "Happier?"

She wet her lips as he deftly stroked her skin. Already she could feel the desire thrumming under her skin. "Killian..."

"Just answer me this, love. Do you want me?"

She gazed down into his blue eyes; they were shining with love for her. And a hint of mischief, the kind he got when he wanted her. "Yes," she whispered. "I want you, Killian."

"Good." He coaxed her mouth to his and gave her a long slow kiss. She whimpered, his hand sliding deeper under her shirt. His hook looped through her belt loop and tugged her closer. "Think you could handle another shower?"

"Hmm, that sounds amazing." They were a bit dusty and dirty anyway. Killian kept his hook in her pants as he stood and guided her to the bathroom. Once there, he turned on the shower, then backed Emma into the opposite wall. He pounced, kissing her hard on the mouth. "Oh god."

"Have you always been like this?" he asked, reaching for the hem of her top.

She nodded as he pulled it over her head. "Yeah. But I've never..."

"You never asked," he finished for her.

"Nope." His hook toyed with the strap of her bra, his mouth on hers again. They made out like randy teenagers, fingers moving over buttons and hooks. His touch was like a brand on her skin, exactly what she'd been craving. His shirt joined her top on the floor, her jeans got pushed over her hips. Killian ducked to the floor to unzip her boots and pull them free, his mouth teasing the skin of her flat belly. She wove her fingers into his hair as he teased her, heat building in her core. "Fuck."

"So lovely, my Swan," he murmured, peeling the jeans from her legs. He worried a mark into her hip and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Killian..."

"Hmm?"

"Get up here." He smirked as he did what she asked; she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him fiercely. She unbuckled his belt and yanked it free, palming his growing erection through his pants. "Are you sure about this?"

He thrust lightly into her touch. "Doesn't it feel like I'm sure?"

"I dunno. Maybe we should check." She reached inside, jerking her hand along his shaft. "Mmmm."

"My greedy lass." He palmed a breast, bending down to suck on its twin. He moaned against her as she continued to stroke him, bringing him to full hardness. He was warm and thick in her hand, velvety smooth. She loved the way he fit inside her.

"Shower," she panted, head falling against the tile.

"Aye." He toed off his boots and kicked his pants away. After hastily removing his brace and socks, he pulled open the door and stepped under the hot spray. Emma took advantage of her private moment to tug out her tampon and trash it before following him into the stall. They'd had shower sex a dozen times, but this felt different. He pulled her to him, kissing her passionately while maneuvering her under the spray. She was doused completely, the hot water heaven on her skin. "Now let me touch you," he whispered.

Emma shivered as he reached for the body wash, squirting a generous amount on her wet skin. She leaned against the wall of the shower as he lathered her skin, starting at her shoulders and working his way down. He paid special attention to her breasts, sending licks of fire to her core. She clenched those inner muscles, her need building. "God, please..."

"Soon, my love." His hand moved over her stomach, her hips, her ass. He gave her a fond squeeze before kneeling to soap her long legs. For only having one hand, it felt like he was everywhere at once, making her further insane with lust. Her whimpers and moans filled the room, even over the shower.

"I'll make it all better, Swan," he promised, rising again. "All better." He pulled her back under the spray, washing her clean of the dirt from the shed. Then he spun her around so his cock was nestled in her ass. "Bend over, one foot on the ledge."

Emma was too mindless in her need to argue; she obeyed, hands flat against the tile, left leg up on the ledge. She felt his fingers between her legs, testing her readiness, which seemed superfluous to her. She was so turned on she was shaking. Then she felt him, just the very tip of him, sliding through her slit. "God, stop teasing! Fuck me! Please!"

Killian chuckled against her back. "As you wish." Then he thrust forward, taking her in one smooth motion. They both groaned loudly; she was hot and slick, taking him all the way to the hilt. "Fuck, Emma."

"Move!" she cried, rocking back into him. He sank even deeper, making her moan, then he was moving. His bad arm wrapped around her waist, holding her steady as he drove into her. He could tell she didn't want slow or reverent or gentle, not with the way she rocked back against him. She gave as good as she got, reveling in the way he stretched her. They fit perfectly and this was so much better than her lonely shower earlier that morning.

"So good," Killian panted into her ear. "You feel so fucking good, Swan. Is this what you need?" He punctuated his question with a harsh thrust of his hips, making her mewl in pleasure.

"Yes!" she cried. "Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

"You should have just told me," he growled. "I always want to be inside this tight body. Fuck."

"Ahhhhh," Emma moaned, fingers slipping on the wet tile. She adjusted her foot, changing the angle of his deep hard thrusts. "Oh shit! There! Right fucking there, Killian!"

He heeded her as best he could; she was shaking in his arms, so close to her orgasm. "Come for me, Swan. Let go."

She nodded hard, the orgasm slamming into her. She screamed, the sound echoing in the stall, her walls clenching around his cock. Killian groaned; a handful of thrusts later, he followed, emptying himself deep inside her tight sheath. He slumped over her back, his legs barely holding both of them up. They panted for breath, the water pelting Killian's skin. He brushed his lips to her back lovingly. "Better now?"

She nodded weakly. "Yeah."

"Can you stand, darling?"

"Maybe?"

He chuckled, forcing himself into an upright position. Carefully, he guided her to the corner where she could sit. Emma bit her lip, wondering what his reaction would be...after. But he seemed his usual self, smiling at her, stroking the apple of her cheek. "Let me get cleaned up, then I'll leave you to it, yeah?"

"Okay." She did feel better, so she took great pleasure in watching him scrub himself clean. After rinsing out his hair, he briefly pecked her lips, then opened the fogged over door and stepped out. Emma stood and shut the door behind him, grabbing her loofa to finish up. Clean once more, she shut off the almost cold water and got out. Killian was nowhere in sight but she sensed he was nearby. She dried off and got herself situated, ultimately returning to the bedroom in her panties and one of his shirts.

"Killian?"

"Right here," he said, coming back into the room. He was wearing his pirate pajama bottoms, which made her smile.

"What's this?"

"I thought you could use a little...what did you call it? Comfort food?" He held out a bag of Hershey's kisses.

"I don't have cramps," she pointed out. "And I'm feeling much better."

"So you're saying no to chocolate?"

"Hell no." She snatched up the bag. "Do I get my dashing husband to go with the chocolate?"

"That was my intention."

"Good." She leaned in and stood on her toes to kiss him. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, hand curling around her waist.

She shrugged. "I dunno. That was...something."

"Aye. But as I said...you don't have to hide, Swan. I will happily see to your needs."

She blushed. "Um...thanks."

"How about a thank you kiss?"

She tossed the bag of Hershey's kisses aside and stood on her tip toes to indulge in a much sweeter kiss instead.


	42. Quite the Vessel

**Author's note:** So this was a special request from Tumblr, CS sexytimes in the Bug. So sexytimes with a dash of feels? Post Underworld. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**Quite the Vessel**

She winced a little at the crunching under the tires of her Bug. It really wasn't made for driving in the woods, but it couldn't really be helped in Storybrooke. She pulled them as high on the rise as was prudent, then put the car into park. Their sleepy—occasionally crazy—home lay out in front of them, lights beginning to twinkle in the twilight. It was spring in Maine, but a pervasive chill lingered, enough that they needed their leather jackets.

Emma shut off the engine and glanced at Killian, who was quiet. He seemed to sense this was important to her, so he let her open up in her own time. It was just his way, one that it took her far too long to appreciate. But those days were over; after all they'd been through she made a silent vow to never take him for granted again.

It was why she'd brought them up here. She was done hiding.

Killian reached across the gear shift and laid his hook on her thigh. Emma smiled, wrapping her fingers around it. He'd gotten better at this, reaching for her with this part of him. After the Underworld, he'd finally come to accept that she loved him, even the ruined parts.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

He turned to look at her; she was almost sad, Killian had such a handsome profile. Not that she'd tell him that. "Aye, and you can see the _Jolly_ from here," he observed.

She grinned. As usual, he was right. "Of course you'd notice that."

"Can you blame a man for being partial to his ship?"

She cocked a brow at him. "Should I be jealous?"

"You're the one who chose this spot, Swan. I think you're a bit partial to the old girl as well."

She laughed. "Great, I'm in a three way relationship with a pirate and his ship."

Killian slipped his hook through a loop in her jeans. "You know I'd always choose you."

She reached over and ran her fingers through his dark hair. "I know."

He leaned into her touch, nuzzling her palm. There was a time when he thought he'd never feel her touch again; he tried to memorize every moment from now on. "Not that I don't appreciate the view, Swan, but is there any particular reason for this little outing?"

She carefully unhooked him from her pants and climbed over the gear shift. It was awkward in the tiny Bug but she managed it. Killian let out a little teasing oomph as she settled in his lap; Emma rolled her eyes. Still, his arms wrapped around her waist as he waited for her to explain. She turned a bit so she could look out the window, an arm resting across his broad shoulders. She remained quiet for a few moments, trying to figure out how to explain what she wanted. Words were his forte not hers.

Finally, she pressed a loving kiss to his hairline. "This is where I was, that day my magic went haywire," she said softly. Killian almost involuntarily tightened his hold, recalling those days all too vividly. He'd been certain that he would lose her, partly due to his own actions. Instead, he'd wound up enslaved to the Crocodile. Emma moved her hand and began to tease the hair at the nape of his neck, soothing the lines in his forehead. Those days were behind them; this was their chance to move forward. "I knew everyone was looking for me, but I didn't want to be found."

"I surmised as much."

"_You_ were the reason I chose this place, you know. I thought it was one of the last places you would look. I needed time. I was so scared of hurting anyone. Henry, my parents, you. I didn't know what to do, but I...I knew I couldn't leave Storybrooke. I couldn't leave my home, not after finally finding it."

"It's alright, Swan. You don't have to explain."

She shook her head. "Yes, I do. I hurt you so many times without meaning to. I just...didn't know how to let you in. But I want to fix that."

"You're already forgiven, Emma. The past is the past. You showed me that, even when I couldn't believe it myself."

"Still, I want to show you this. I guess so that...if I ever get lost again...you'll know where to find me."

"I'll do my best so that you won't get lost, love. Not ever again."

She smiled at him, knowing he meant every word. He always did. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. One kiss led to another and another, his tongue sliding past her lips. Emma hummed into it, his hand sliding up her back and into her hair. He twisted his fingers around the golden tresses, effectively holding her place. Her free hand slipped under his leather jacket, across the smooth fabric of his waistcoat. She really loved those waistcoats.

"Swan," he whispered, so low it rumbled in his chest. She felt it under her palm and it made her shiver.

"Hmm?" She really didn't want to stop kissing him, despite the awkward way she was turned.

"Perhaps you should move into a slightly more comfortable position, lass." His hook rubbed her thigh. "Because I'd really like to keep kissing you."

She chuckled. "Good plan, pirate." She broke from him long enough to try and straddle his hips, but was stymied by the position of the seat. She made a frustrated sound and reached down to slide his seat back. He yelped as she not so gently shoved the seat back as far as it would go, giving her a bit more room to maneuver. In a flash, she was back in his lap, denim clad knees on either side of his hips. She peeled off her red leather jacket, showing him the tank top underneath. His jaw dropped a little but he didn't have time to process it. Her mouth slanted over his and he moaned into her kiss.

Emma traced the line of his neck with deft fingers, paying special attention to where he'd been knicked by Excalibur. The wound was gone now—not even a scar remained—but she knew precisely where it was. She could never forget it, the way his life's blood poured out it. When she had to come up for air, she lowered her head to lovingly kiss the spot. _"Emma."_

"I know," she whispered. Part of her felt like a teenager, necking with her boyfriend at the local parking spot. It felt damn good. Only this was her True Love, her husband, and she wasn't going to let him go.

His hand and hook traced her curves, finally coming to rest under her ass. "Here, love?"

"Why not? We christened _your_ vessel. Why not mine?"

He grinned lecherously, remembering that night. It was during their six weeks of blessed peace, their first time together. "As you wish, Swan." He rose up and kissed her hard, giving her bum a sharp squeeze. She mewled, fingers working their way under his jacket.

"Too many clothes," she muttered, rocking back in his lap so they could get his jacket off. She tossed it impatiently into the driver's seat, mouth back in his. She tried to work the buttons of his vest as his hand slid under her tank top.

"Does the princess wish me to be naked in her vessel?" he chuckled, nipping her earlobe.

"Yes," she replied matter of factly. Her pirate was hot and she wanted to _see_ him.

He drew her tank top up and over her head, leaving her clad in her black lace bra. "Such a naughty princess, I love it."

"Shut up and get to work," she demanded, uncovering a nipple. If they were going to have dirty sex in her Bug, then damn it, she wanted it to be memorable. Killian didn't hesitate, latching onto the hardening bud with alacrity. He swirled his tongue over her areola and blew cool air across it, making the nipple tighten. A jolt of heat rushed to her core and she moaned loudly. It was a good thing they were far away from any inhabited part of town because she had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to keep quiet. Not when he made her body sizzle like this.

The point of his hook slipped into the pocket of her jeans, urging her to move, to grind herself against his hips. He loved the way she moved, their still clothed hips finding a perfect rhythm. Emma thew her head back, blindly reaching for something to hang on to. Her hand came into contact with the window, slipping over the fogged over glass.

"Shit," she breathed.

"What?"

"The windows...are all fogged over."

"Is that bad?"

She shook her head. "It's very, very right." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him, thoroughly exploring his mouth. It almost felt like she was getting a redo of parts of her life, things she'd missed out on. And fucking a hot guy in her car was certainly one of them. She went back to his waistcoat and shirt, needing to expose more of his skin. He was hot to the touch, welcoming her methodical stripping of his top layers. They got her bra off as well, her mewls echoing in the Bug as he kneaded the soft flesh of one, while rubbing the nipple of its twin with his hook. The cool metal always drove her crazy. He'd been a bit stunned when she confessed how much the hook turned her on, but as always he was eager to please her.

Killian could feel her heat between his legs, the delicious way she ground herself over his clothed erection. He needed her badly, needed to feel that slick sheath gripping him, but he wanted to see her fall, listen to the sounds she made. He unbuttoned her jeans and yanked at the fly as Emma nodded frantically. She bit her lip as his hand moved under her panties, fingers sliding through her slippery flesh. "Fuck, you are so bloody wet."

"Oh god." She rocked into his touch, hands coming up to fondle her breasts as he touched her. "Don't stop."

Killian groaned, watching her touch her body. His Swan was exquisite in the throes of her passion. Her skin was flushed a rosy pink, nipples hard and aching. His cock twitched painfully; he wanted to hear her scream for him. "So beautiful, Swan." He pushed a single digit into her, quickly followed by a second. She was hot and tight...fuck, he needed her. "Ride my fingers, lass. Let me see you come. Then I'll give you what you want."

Emma braced her hands on his shoulders, rolling her hips on every downward drive. She moaned, the pressure coiling deep her belly. How did he plan to fuck her in the tiny car? She didn't know but as long she got to feel his long thick cock moving within her, it didn't matter. They fit together in a way that she'd never experienced; she was connected to him in a way she'd never connected to another person. It made her crave him. All the time.

"Come on, darling," he growled in her ear, thumb finding her swollen clit. "Come for me. Come so I can fuck you until you're screaming my name."

"_Fuck!" _It washed over her in a rush, hips rutting mindlessly against his hand, the pleasure sizzling through her veins. He rubbed her until she was a shaking mess in his arms, lips brushing her forehead lovingly.

"So bloody gorgeous when you come," he said, extracting his hand. Emma whimpered at the loss of his touch, high but feeling empty. She needed him inside her so much. She wet her lips as he licked his fingers clean, another jolt of lust rocking her. She was kissing him as soon as his fingers left his mouth, simultaneously trying to shove her pants off her hips. "Slowly, lass."

Her hand moved to his crotch, rubbing firmly through the denim. He groaned, hips thrusting into her touch. "You promised to fuck me, Captain."

"And I will. We'll christen this vessel properly." His hand wove into her hair, kissing her with almost bruising force, his hook helping her get the tight denim down her legs. They had to break the kiss so she could unzip and toe off her boots; Killian held her by the hips as she got the pants the rest off the way. He wanted to soak in her nudity but his own jeans were painfully tight. "A little help, love?"

She smiled and reached for the handle to lower the back of the chair. She moved to rest one knee in the driver's seat (where their clothes were piling up), so she could unfasten his pants. She accidentally swiped the fogged up windshield as she moved but it only served to fuel her desire for him. The Bug was too cramped, but she was damned if she cared. Killian groaned in appreciation when she finally freed him, taking himself in hand as she pulled off his boots, socks and pants. "Better?"

"Hmm, much."

Emma drank in his body with hungry eyes; the shyness they'd had when they first returned from the Underworld long gone. She lovingly kissed the scar on his chest, the one she'd given him, as she reached down to wrap her fingers around his cock. "Now this is better."

Killian shamelessly thrust into her hand, feet braced on the floor of the car. "Fuck."

Emma slipped her hand between her legs, testing her readiness. She was still slick from her first orgasm. "God, I need you." She started to move back into his lap when he stopped her. More gracefully than anyone had a right to expect, he maneuvered her back into the passenger's seat, laid out in front of him like a feast. He trailed his hook down the valley of her breasts and lower, making her shiver. "Killian, please."

He just smiled, using his hook to raise her right leg. She took the hint, sliding further down in the seat. Suddenly, she felt him, hard and throbbing against her core, his eyes closed in bliss. "I won't be gentle," he warned.

"You did promise to make me scream."

"So I did." He opened his eyes and aligned his cock with her entrance. He thrust home hard; she was so wet that she took him easily. Emma gasped in pleasure, relishing every inch of him. All too soon he was pulling back, the forearm of his bad arm braced on the headrest, and thrusting in again. Emma hitched her legs around his hips, nearly bent double as he took her with long hard strokes. He wasn't gentle and she soaked in every forceful thrust. It felt like he was imprinting himself on her body, ruining her for anyone else. Nothing could ever feel as incredible as Killian fucking her like his very life depended on it.

"More," she pleaded, fingers curling into the headrest. "Don't fucking stop."

Killian cursed, adjusting the angle of his thrusts, then captured her lips in a fiery kiss. "Squeeze me," he growled, taking her harder, giving her precisely what she asked for. It was never difficult to heed her demands; she was hot and wet, tight around his cock. He was thoroughly addicted to her willing body.

Emma yelped, hand sliding over his sweat slicked back, nails scratching his skin. He grunted, the teasing pain making his cock throb within her. She found his mouth again as she squeezed her inner muscles, swallowing his deep moan of pleasure. She repeated the process every few thrusts until he found the spot that made her lose control. "Yes!" she cried. "There, Killian, don't stop!"

Killian shuddered in her arms, the slap of their damp skin echoing in the tiny car. He was thankful no one was about because Emma was shaking, barely holding back her cries. "Scream for me, darling," he bit out, reaching between them to find her nub. "No one care hear you, let go."

Her climax rippled out from her core in waves of utter bliss, and Emma surrendered to it completely. She screamed incoherently, riding it out, aftershocks rocking her as Killian thrust through it, seeking his own high. One, twice, three times before he went rigid, spilling himself inside her, her name a prayer on his lips. They sagged into the seat, Killian trying and failing to keep his weight off her. Emma didn't mind, much preferring to have him close. She sighed as he tenderly kissed her sweaty brow, her arms wrapping around his lower back.

Killian could feel their hearts pounding, almost in sync, as they caught their breath. "Love you," he mumbled into her neck.

"Love you too," she mumbled back. It was quite a while before either felt the urge to move. Only when the car began to get chilly did they muster the effort. Killian knelt on the edge of the seat and picked through their clothes, handing Emma's to her. She helped him wedge over to the driver's seat, so he could at least get his pants on. Sort of. After struggling and accidentally poking each other, Emma opened the door and got out. The air was much cooler than when they arrived, a consequence of a Maine spring. It wouldn't be properly warm until summer.

They dressed in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They even grinned at each other, giddy to have indulged in their adventure. Once all the clothing was in its rightful place, Emma took his hand and tugged him to the front of the Bug. Together, they leaned back against the hood, arms around each other's waists.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?"

She smiled. "You'll just laugh."

"I promise I won't."

"No one can promise that."

"Have I ever willingly broken a promise, Swan?"

She squeezed his waist. "I guess not. Sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

He kissed her temple. "We're here now. And I like to think we're happy."

She looked him in the eye as Storybrooke shined below them. "Very happy, Killian. I never really thought I could have the white picket fence life. That I was too broken. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for not giving up on us."

"Is that what you were thinking?"

"No. I was thinking how I'm never going to be able to drive my Bug again. Not without thinking of...what we just did."

He beamed proudly, puffing out his chest. She laughed at his antics but he really should be proud. "Memorable, eh? I suppose that's only fair."

"It is?"

"Aye, I see you all over the _Jolly_, Swan."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm really glad you have her back. I love that ship."

"That warms this old pirate's heart. You're both home for me, Emma. What would you say to taking her out this weekend? Bring Henry along. A little family outing."

"I'd like that. It's been a while."

They lapsed into silence, watching the town below. They didn't get quiet moments like this often. Finally, her stomach growled and they reluctantly decided to return to home. As they drove away, Emma made a mental note to wash the inside of the Bug's windows as soon as she could. The next chilly day would leave no doubt as to what they'd gotten up to on the high hill. And that really wasn't something she needed the whole town knowing about, thank you very much.


	43. Uniformity

**Author's note:** I know I should be working on WOT, but the muse needed to write this little continuation of the priest!Killian verse. So, I'm probably never going to make THIS verse into a full story; I like being able to pop in with it when I'm stuck. I do have a full priest!Killian story planned but it's very different from this (aside from the hot sex!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Does this look like HBO? Cinemax? STARZ?

**Uniformity**

Killian adjusted his robes and stepped into the confessional. He'd noticed a few parishioners lurking in the back; he was certain that at least two of them would change their mind before even thinking about entering the little wooden room.

He couldn't force people into confession, especially as he was a sinner himself. Repeatedly. And in that very four foot by four foot space.

He still couldn't walk into the confessional without thinking of her. Emma Swan. Their affair was still going on, even as spring approached. Occasionally, he wondered why, why someone like Emma kept coming back. When he first met her, she was all sarcasm and no nonsense; she'd been on a case, suspected her quarry was hiding in the church. He'd been thoroughly beguiled by her within minutes and not simply because she was beautiful. Emma was a force to be reckoned with, yet he found her oddly vulnerable.

Whatever her allure, she'd stayed with him. He was quite surprised when she kept popping up, often when he least expected her. But they didn't seem to have much in common, constantly arguing whenever they _did_ see each other. Still her attitude hadn't stopped him from fantasizing about her. He prayed and struggled and read his Bible until the words swam but nothing helped.

And now that they had begun, it seemed neither knew how to stop.

He was ripped from his thoughts by his first confession of the afternoon; he cleared his throat, waiting to listen. This was the part of being a priest he liked the least; all too often confessions felt perfunctory, rote. Something the confessor did because it was expected of them, not because they actually repented. But only God could truly judge what was in someone's heart, so he tried to keep an open mind, grant absolution and penance where he could.

As he waited between confessions, he thought about his next sermon, two Sundays from now. Father Cartwright was going to be visiting Rome on official business, and Killian was being left in charge. He was aware of the enormous responsibility, the added scrutiny.

He would need to tell Emma. If he had to go three weeks without seeing her, he might go mad.

The door next to him opened and closed. A familiar scent wafted through the grate and Killian froze. Oh, she was a wicked, wicked girl, his Swan.

Killian swallowed. "Greetings, my child. How long as it been since your last confession?"

Emma leaned in close to the grate. "Three days and five hours, Father."

Killian shivered; of course she would know precisely how long it had been since he made her scream his name. He'd gotten a new bed for his little cottage, bigger, and Emma had helped him break it in. "That's not very long, lass. Sinning again so quickly?"

"No," she replied. "But I want to. Isn't the temptation to sin enough?"

Killian let out a relieved breath. They'd never discussed it, but he liked knowing that she was only sleeping with him. Terribly selfish, given the nature of their liaison, but he wanted it all the same. He liked thinking of her as his.

"It can be," he said reasonably. "What is your temptation?"

"I have...needs, Father Jones," she replied.

"Temptation of the flesh," he said knowledgeably. He knew her body well, knew every way she liked to be touched. His fingers flexed, needing to feel her smooth pale skin. "Anything specific?"

Emma looked down at herself, the outfit she'd worn for him. They'd talked about her little fantasy once; she hoped he would indulge her. If he was half as horny as she was, then this would be fun. "I touch myself," she said clearly, hands smoothing down her tight button down shirt. "It feels good."

Killian inhaled sharply, his cock hardening in a blink. He'd watched Emma touch herself before, her nimble fingers bringing herself to orgasm for him. "Do...what do you think about when you...sin?"

"A man's head between my legs. Dark hair, blue eyes. I pull on his hair as he licks me."

Killian popped open his pants, sighing in relief. "Then what?"

"Do you need to hear it, Father? It gets...graphic."

"Bloody hell, Swan," he snapped. _"Tell me."_ Then after this, he could smuggle her out of this place and have his wicked way with her.

"Oh fuck," Emma mumbled, hand sliding under her skirt. "God, I'm so wet."

Killian tried to look through the grate, but it was too shadowed to make anything out. "Tell me," he pleaded softly. "Then I'll have you. Anyway you wish."

"Anything?"

"_Yes," _he hissed, fisting his cock. He shoved the robes aside hastily; he didn't need them getting stained. His clothes were bad enough.

"Well, Father...I feel his tongue slide inside me. So warm, plunging as deep as he can. His fingers tease my clit, but it's not enough. He just keeps me hovering on the edge until I'm _begging_." Emma rubbed her slick flesh, two fingers teasing the rim of her entrance. "But then we move and I'm straddling his face, his mouth teasing me. So I bend down to lick his cock. It's so long...and thick. Feels so good when he fucks me with it."

Killian groaned, pumping his hand, thumb teasing the sensitive head of his cock. Listening to her was intoxicating, all the filthy things she wanted him to do to her. "Does...does he fuck you?"

Emma sank her fingers into her heat, hips bucking in the tiny seat. "Oh yes," she breathed. "He makes me watch, watch his cock fill me up as I get wetter and wetter. In and out, over and over..." Her head fell back with a soft thump. "Please. I need to come. Please."

"Let go," he mumbled. His own hips were rutting into his hand, hanging on her every word. "Come for me, love."

Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out as she fell, inner muscles squeezing her fingers. She wished his was his cock instead, but they had time. She heard his muffled cry a moment later, followed by a heavy exhale. "Bloody hell."

She smiled toward the grate. "Feel better?"

"I'll feel better once I am buried inside you," he corrected. "But aye." He frowned at his hand, then wiped it on his black shirt. If he played his cards right, no one would see. He tucked himself away and zipped up. "That was very naughty, lass."

"It's not like I climbed in there _with you_," she replied, still smiling. "Oh wait, I did that."

He sighed. "You did. And I loved every sodding second."

"We are terrible."

"I wish I gave a damn."

"You should. You're a priest."

"And that gets you off, doesn't it?" When she didn't reply he silently cursed himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He reached over and lowered the top half of the partition. Finally he could see her, at least partly. She looked a bit frightened and he tentatively reached out. "Swan?"

She leaned into his hand as it curled around her cheek tenderly. There it was again in her eyes, that emotion he couldn't define. "I...I don't just like you because you're a priest," she admitted.

"That's good to hear." He smiled at her. "May I kiss you?"

"Please." They met in the middle, a slow slightly wet kiss. He wanted to pull her into his arms and make love to her, but this was definitely not the place. And his time for confession was probably up.

"Can you sneak into my place?"

"Yeah. You have the rest of your present to unwrap."

"Present?"

She shrugged. "It's been five months since we...started?"

"How could I forget? You on your knees, sucking me off. You were stunning."

Emma wet her lips. "Hmm, I had to get that smug look off your face somehow."

"It worked." He leaned in to kiss her again. "I'll be there very soon. Just let me close things up here."

"I'll be waiting."

Killian didn't leave the confessional until two full minutes after Emma. He had to shrug into his robes and make himself look somewhat presentable. He saw no one on his way to his office, thankfully. He ducked inside, shucked off his robes and moved to grab a clean shirt. He yanked off his collar, contemplating leaving it behind. But he secretly loved the look in her eyes, the way she fingered the collar right before she tore it away. So he buttoned up his clean black shirt and slipped the collar into place.

He shrugged into his jacket and grabbed his keys. After locking his office, he said good evening to the church secretary as he passed. The air was warming up; spring was around the corner. He kept his head down as he walked through the church yard, passing through the gate and onto the street. He finally allowed himself to smile as he got closer to his place.

He glanced around curiously before entering the cottage. There was no one around but he liked to be careful. Coat hung up, he frowned, wondering where Emma was. Her jacket hung next to his, so he knew she was there. He moved through the tiny living room and back toward his bedroom.

And came up short in the doorway.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he whispered. Emma was indeed in his bedroom, bent over in his closet. The pleated skirt she was wearing rode up her thighs; he could see her blood red panties peeking out from the edge. She wore stockings up to her knees and sinfully high heels. Slowly, she stood, stepping back from the closet. Killian swallowed heavily and his heart began to race when he saw the rest of her outfit. A crisp white shirt and suspenders, a matching bra clear through the fabric.

"Hello, Father Jones."

It took Killian several moments for his brain to re-engage. Her fantasy. The Catholic schoolgirl. Who wanted to be _punished._ A shocking wave of lust rolled through him. Emma was a gorgeous woman; she was sensual and sexy, often without even trying. But this appealed to him in a way he'd never experienced.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Swan?"

She smiled brilliantly, so pleased he wanted to give her what she wanted. What she _needed_. She wanted to do all sorts of things with this man, _to_ him. She missed him during the last few days, something she didn't want to admit out loud. "No, Father Jones."

He stepped deeper into the room, looking her up and down. "Not even a clue? You're a smart lass."

Emma looked herself over. "Is it this? I thought it was okay."

"Oh, this? This is perfect. But you've been naughty, Miss Swan."

She boldly laid a hand on his chest. "Naughty? Do tell, Father."

"Very naughty. Talking back...breaking the rules..." He leaned in next to her ear. "Seducing a priest."

Emma shivered. God, she loved that voice. He could do the best things to her with it. "Sounds bad," she purred. "What are you going to do about it?"

His lips ghosted over the curve of her neck. "Bend over the foot of the bed," he ordered. "Panties off." He suspected she came prepared; sure enough, he found a switch lying innocuously on the nightstand. He picked it up, turning it over in his fingers. He'd gone to Catholic school as a child, had taken his fair share of switchings. Never had he envisioned a scenario such as this.

He had half hard just thinking about it.

Emma clutched the edge of the footboard, anticipation making her quiver. She'd dreamed of this for so long, almost from the first time they'd had sex. She almost convinced herself it would never happen, that Killian was too good. But after some of the things they'd done together...she watched him like a hawk, hoping he'd get to her soon.

Killian laid the switch on the bed and made a show of rolling up his sleeves. Once he was finished, he smiled grimly. "I do this because I must," he intoned seriously. "To instruct."

"Yes, Father."

He wet his lips, then picked up the switch. He moved behind her, slowly; her panties lay in a pile on the floor. He wondered if she was already wet. He suppressed a groan, then carefully lifted her pleated skirt. He had to resist the urge to trace the curve of her pert arse; he was supposed to be punishing her. Instead, he stroked the tip of the switch over her skin; he could see her trembling. It made him hesitate...did she really want this?

Emma whimpered quietly; yearning like she'd never experienced gripped her. "Please."

Her voice was so soft, he almost missed it. But he made up his mind, her desire calling out to something primal within him. He tightened his grip on the switch and brought it down across her pale skin. Emma sucked in a harsh breath, the pain sharp and precise. By the time she exhaled, the pain had blossomed into pleasure. "Oh God."

"It's Father Jones, Miss Swan. I think you need another five, to teach you some respect."

"H-h-how many am I getting?"

"Ten, I think, for your initial infraction. Then another five. Do you understand, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Father Jones."

"There's a good girl." He swatted her again. "Count them." He moved the switch down and struck again, relishing her quiet moan of "one." She breathed through it, pleasure coursing through her. Two, three, four, five. She squeezed the footboard, whimpers and moans falling from her lips between counts. He never hit the same place twice, but he left thin pink lines across her lovely ass. He would soothe her as soon he was finished. Emma could feel her slick arousal sliding down her thighs; she was _so_ turned on. She needed him to fuck her until she couldn't walk.

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Killian dropped the switch instantly and dropped to his knees. Emma's knees shook as Killian placed reverent kisses to the marks on her body. "Emma, Emma, Emma," he murmured. "What have you done to me?"

Emma moaned, his lips and tongue warm on her overheated skin. "Killian...please. Touch me. Need you so much."

Killian nodded, tenderly parting her swollen flesh with his fingers. "You are _dripping_, love." He licked her from front to back, teasing her entrance. Emma keened, just thankful he was touching her. He ate her greedily; he loved her sweetness. He moved back to front, over and over, holding her hips to make sure she didn't fall. Emma shuddered, the pleasure almost too intense. "Come for me." He sucked on her clit and she exploded, crying out incoherently.

Her body gave out and Killian caught her, then carried her to his bed. He laid her out but she didn't let him get far. Weakly, she grabbed his shirt and fused his lips to hers. She could taste herself on his lips; it made her burn for him _again._ He tumbled into the bed, hand weaving through her golden tresses. "Killian, _thank you_." Kiss, tongue sliding past his lips. "So fucking hot." Nibble of his neck, his scruff scratching her delicate skin. "Do you want me, Father Jones?"

"God yes," He muttered, fingers sliding under the suspenders. He eased them off and started on her blouse. "All kinds of ways."

"You've got me," she assured him. "All night long."

"Bloody hell." She started on his shirt, while he worked on hers. Their arms got tangled together as they fumbled with their clothes. Her shirt fell to the floor, then his. She pulled his collar out with her fucking teeth which made his cock twitch. Once he was nude from the waist up, Emma pressed him onto his back, mouthing her way down his chest. She teased his nipples with her teeth, leaving them red and swollen. She kissed along the trail that led to his pants; she blatantly nuzzled his clothed cock and he shook under her.

"I need this cock inside me," she said, tracing the ridge with her finger. "Thought about it all day."

"Swan," he bit out. "Fuck."

Deftly, she opened his fly, reaching inside and stroking him. He bucked up into her hand, hands fisted in the sheets. She licked the belled head, swirling her tongue. Killian whimpered and she released him. He jerked his head, irked, but then she saw her pulling his pants down his legs. Together, they shucked them to the floor. Emma moved back between his legs, grinning mischievously. She licked the length of him, played with his balls. She needed him in her—badly—but she couldn't resist the wrecked look on his face. She used her mouth on him, licking, sucking, _teasing_ him.

"Swan," he gasped, quivering with need. "Love, _please_. Need to _fuck_ you."

"God, I love when you talk dirty, Father Jones."

Killian growled , moving in a blink. He tackled Emma to the bed, sliding easily into the cradle of her thighs. He ground his cock into her soaked flesh. "This is just round one, lass." He kissed her hard, forcing her hands above her head. "You want the priest to tell you how badly he needs to fuck this tight slick cunt?"

She bit her lip, whimpering. "Yes, so hot."

"You've bewitched me," he murmured, sliding home at last. He thrust deep, sighing at how hot and wet she was around him. They fit together so well, bodies moving sync. He took her with long slow thrusts; they had all night, she'd promised, but he wanted this to last. "Siren."

Emma wrenched her hands free, running her fingers through his thick dark locks. She kissed him, leg hooked over his hip, digging into his lower back, forcing him deeper. "How," she gasped, back arching. "How do you feel so good?" Part of her knew this was wrong, that they should stop. He was a fucking _priest._ Emma had broken a lot of rules in her life, but she was fucking a _priest_. Over and over again. She couldn't stop.

She didn't want to. This was hers. Just this once, she wanted to be selfish.

"Emma...oh god, just like that." He thrust hard, grinding his public bone against her clit. "Hot, wet, so bloody _tight_."

Emma rolled them over; he slipped from her briefly, making them both whimper at the loss. She gripped him and eased back onto him, rolling her hips languidly. Killian watched her, face awash in pleasure, breasts bouncing. He reached up and fondled them; they were perfect, full and round. Emma arched into his touch, her own fingers slipping down to her clit. She rubbed it in slow circles, not ready to come, just loving the feel of him within her.

"So fucking beautiful," he growled. "Mine."

Emma's eyes opened abruptly, finding his. Anxiety slammed into him, suddenly afraid he'd pushed her too far. She picked up his hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed each of his fingers, trying and failing to ignore the emotions rolling through her. She didn't know what it was about this man, but she was so fucking tired of running. "Yours."

Killian pushed himself up, fusing his mouth to hers. Emma kissed him back, legs winding around his hips. They rocked together, pleasure burning through them, seeming to wash away all the guilt and caution that had been holding them back. This, whatever it was, felt _right._

"Close," Emma bit out, breaking their kiss, riding him hard. "So fucking close."

Killian flicked her clit, grunting as she shattered in his arms. He helped her ride it out, gritting his teeth. He wasn't ready to come yet. He lifted her off him and laid her diagonally on his bed, her damp hair fanned out on the rumple sheets. She nodded weakly as he shoved a pillow under her ass and slide back inside. He fucked her rhythmically, their hands linked together.

"Can you give me one more, lass? Just one more." He brought their linked hands to her clit; Emma let go to touch herself, expertly guiding him to her g spot as she did. She cried out when he found it, her thighs trembling with impending orgasm.

"Hurry," she pleaded. "Want to feel it inside me."

Killian groaned, bending over her, fucking her harder, less controlled. They came together, the thick drag of him heaven inside her. Her walls rippled along his length and he moaned her name, emptying himself deep inside her body. He rutted until they were spent, collapsing on top of her. Emma tried to catch her breath, even though he was heavy. They were sweaty and sated; she didn't want to move. Her fingers trailed down his back, lips brushing his scruffy cheek. At length, Killian did roll off, leaving her in the cool air of the room. He leaned up to kiss her brow, then let her know he was going to clean them both up.

Emma let him, not wanting to talk. Now that they weren't as intimately connected, she didn't want to examine the things that they'd said. It was cowardly and she hated herself for it. But she wasn't ready. And he was still a priest. Where did that leave them?

Killian came back and gently cleaned her up, helping her under the comforter. He could sense her curling in on herself, withdrawing from him, just a little. He tried not to let it bother him; whatever had made her this way, he could be patient. He was a priest, after all.

He joined her in the bed, cautiously stretching out beside her. "Will you stay?"

She thought about leaving, but she'd promised. And in her heart of hearts, she didn't want to go. "Is that okay?"

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "If you want."

"Good. Your bed is comfier than mine."

He knew it wasn't exactly the truth, but he didn't call her on it. One step at a time, he reminded himself. She snuggled up to him, and he sighed, kissing her hair. This affair of theirs was dangerous, especially for him.

She held his heart in her hands and didn't even know it. And that terrified him more than anything else.


	44. Back to Life

**Author's note:** A little post 5.21 fic, now that our favorite pirate is among the living. Sure to be Jossed by 5.22, but still...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I am not a troll unlike certain showrunners.

**Back to Life**

They walked hand in hand, scarcely able to believe it. It had been less than hour since Killian's miraculous return and he still felt the urge to pinch himself. Emma wouldn't let him go; one of the reasons it took them so long to even get this far was her tendency to stop them and pull him into a kiss. Or two. Or three. Not that he was complaining. But she was cold and tired and he just wanted to get her indoors.

He frowned as she gently drew them to a stop about ten feet from Granny's entrance. "Killian, please don't take this the wrong way."

"That's never a good way to start a conversation, love."

She glanced at Granny's; she could just make out her family inside. "Would you mind...waiting out here? Just for a minute? Regina's kinda fragile right now and I'd like to keep the fireballs to a minimum."

He pressed his lips together and nodded. "I'm sure the Widow Lucas would appreciate your thoughtfulness, Swan."

It almost got her to smile. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Five minutes. Then follow me, because I'm sure everyone will want to welcome you back."

It felt strange being happy about his own return while Robin was gone. He and the thief had never been close, but they were friendly. In fact, Killian had been hoping to get to know him better. Now he would never get the chance. He waited in the chill (blessedly, the rain had stopped), silently wishing Emma luck with her news.

He was just about to head in when he saw three bright beams climb into the sky. Cursing, he ran for the diner, breathlessly trying to explain what he saw. He barely had a moment to register everyone before his Swan sprang into action.

"Regina and I will check it out," Emma said firmly.

"Swan..."

"I just got you back. Please do this for me? We'll be back soon."

He nodded his ascent, even though he had a bad feeling. He watched them go before Snow stepped up to him and hugged him. Surprised, he hugged her back. Then Emma's mother insisted he tell them all about his adventure and meeting Zeus. He suspected it was to distract Henry from his mothers' task so he gladly obliged.

David's phone buzzed and he stepped away to answer it. Then he was back. "They're not sure what it was. But Emma wants to search the library before turning in. Might have a clue. She suggested you all go home. I'm gonna go help."

"Be careful, Charming," Snow said, picking up her son.

"Always am." He kissed his wife's cheek. "Henry, head back to the loft. And Killian? Emma asked that you go home. She'll meet you there."

Killian cocked his head, confused for a minute. Home? Then it hit him. _Home_. Their home, the one he'd chosen and Emma obtained. Right. But he wanted to help. "Dave..."

David gripped his shoulder. "You'd only be distracting her right now. I'll have her back to you in an hour, I promise."

"Bet you never imagined yourself saying that."

David gave him a sardonic grin. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't." Reluctantly, he did as Emma requested. He trudged to the house he'd chosen; it was the first time he'd been there since he was the Dark One. He gave an involuntary shudder as he stepped inside, but shook it off. His attire didn't help matters. He took the opportunity to explore the place more thoroughly, frowning at how austere it was. Perhaps they could do something about that in the future.

Now that he _had_ a future, he didn't want to waste it.

He was looking through the upper rooms when he heard the door open. Rushing down the stairs, he found a bedraggled and harassed Emma taking off her coat. When she saw him, she smiled tiredly and stepped into his outstretched arms. "You have no idea how amazing this feels," she mumbled into his shoulder.

He rested his cheek on her head. "I'm sure I can muster some idea." He'd never had a home like this, someone _waiting_ for him. Now he had her. "Find anything?"

She shook her head. "No. But something magic happened. What else shoots creepy lights into the sky?"

"Fair point."

"I just...I can't deal with that right now. And Regina's angry with me..."

Killian's brows knitted and he frowned. "At you? For what?"

"You being back."

He growled. "Bloody hell. I should..."

Emma put her fingers to his lips. "Stop. Let her be. I get it. She lost Robin forever. I got you back. And I'm so grateful, so happy. But if things had gone the other way..."

He looked down at her, her earnest kind face. Empathetic to a fault was his Swan. Gods knew he loved her for it. "You know this isn't our fault though?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know." She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. "Now I'd really like to go to bed. I'm zapped."

"Lead the way, Swan." She took his hand and led him back up the stairs. The room farthest to the left was theirs. The furnishings were currently nothing to speak of, aside from the bed. Something else they could work on later.

"I'll just be a minute." Emma squeezed his hand and stepped into the bathroom. Killian nodded and shuffled his feet, wondering what to do. He gathered she meant for him to stay. To sleep in the enormous bed. He wanted to. He was exhausted, coming back to life, even by magic, was draining. However, he didn't want push Emma too far. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Swan..."

Emma was clad only in an oversized t-shirt. "Hey, this is our place." Then she frowned. "You do still want this to be ours, right?"

He nodded firmly. "More than anything. I just thought...nevermind."

"You thought I might not want it because of our time as Dark Ones." Reluctantly, he nodded. Emma half smiled and moved to hug him again. She couldn't stand being far from him for long. He relaxed, holding her just as tightly. "Killian, I want to share this home with you. The one you picked. I want to replace those bad memories with new ones."

He smiled into her hair. "Perhaps we should make a start of it then?"

She giggled, just as happily as she had in the cemetery. "I think that's an excellent idea, Captain."

After that, it was easier. Killian took his turn in the bathroom, stripping off the last vestiges of his time as the vilest Darkness in all the realms. He resolved to burn those clothes the first chance he got. He left the boxer briefs on; he normally slept without a stitch, but didn't want to presume too much. Returning to the room, he unbuckled his hook and laid the brace on the bedside table. Emma had already pulled back the sheets for him and he climbed it beside her.

She snuggled into his chest so effortlessly it tugged at his heart. No longer was she the guarded broken woman, so afraid to love. Her walls were tiny specks of dust; the love they shared was True. Confirmed by the bloody gods. He whispered a good night into her hair but she was already asleep. He chuckled softly, holding her tight until he followed.

Warm lips on his skin brought him slowly back to consciousness; the barest rays of light filtered through the blinds. He made a noise, something between a groan and a growl, fighting to open his eyes. "Swan?"

"Shhh," she whispered back, still raining kisses to his collar. "Go back to sleep."

He grunted in disagreement, finally wrenching his eyes open. They lay on their sides now, still close, Emma's soft hands gliding over his skin as if she were trying to ascertain his solidness. Little sparks followed in her wake; he was unable to stop his body from reacting to her touch, no matter how innocent. It had been so long, they had been through so much. "Emma."

"Yeah?" Her knowing little quirk let him know she wasn't entirely innocent in her explorations.

"We've hardly slept," he protested weakly.

"Best sleep ever though," she said quietly, hands sliding down his chest. "I missed you."

"And I you, love." He rested his stump on her hip, hand sliding into her hair. "I never thought we'd be here again."

"Me too." Unable to stand it any longer, she moved, fusing her lips to his. He grunted in surprise but didn't stop her. He let her take the pain and longing of their recent troubles out on him, giving back love in return. Her shirt bunched in his hand as she scrambled on top of him, impatiently kicking the covers away.

It didn't take him long to notice she was bare aside from the old cotton shirt. "Minx."

She giggled. "Quiet moments, right?"

He smiled up at her, joy etched into his features. "Aye." He pulled her down for a long slow kiss, helping her get settled above him. For a long time they were content to simply kiss and touch and fondle, relearning all those little places that made them sigh or moan. Emma's shirt found its way to the floor and Killian flipped them so he could worship her lovely breasts properly.

"Yes," Emma panted, arching into him. Her fingers gripped his thick locks; she remembered he liked that. When he groaned, she laughed. It just made her so damn happy to have him there with her, exploring her body the way no one else ever had. They hadn't done this a lot yet, they were still learning, but she was damned if she was going to ever waste an opportunity to be with this man.

He bit down on one of her rosy stiff nipples, cock twitching at her soft cry of pleasure. He wanted to them to never leave this bed, to make love over and over until they were exhausted and sated, but he knew that would have to wait. Just feeling her, listening to the sounds she made as he pleasured her was enough.

"Killian," she whimpered, the ache between her thighs almost unbearable. It had been _so long_. "Need you."

He growled, hips grinding into the mattress, desperate for friction himself. "Help me get these bloody things off." He rolled over and together, he and Emma got the offending material down his legs. Emma prompted climbed atop him, her dainty hand stroking his cock. He hissed, rutting into her grip. "Emma."

She nodded and moved, inching up, aligning their hips. He watched as she guided him to her, then found her gorgeous emerald eyes as she took him into her body. They both groaned, pausing for a minute to allow Emma to adjust—her pirate was very well endowed, thank you very much—and to simply enjoy being joined in the most intimate of ways.

She found his hand and threaded their fingers as she began to rock, slowly, little swirls of her hips, more light streaking across her flushed skin. His breath caught in his throat, almost overwhelmed by her beauty, love for him shining in her eyes. She tugged him up and he wrapped his arms around her, hand sliding up her back. Emma moaned, coarse chest hair rubbing her sensitive nipples as she rocked in his lap.

"Killian...god..."

He quieted her with a deep kiss, pulling her flush against him. "I know, darling." He couldn't describe this, aside from the purest homecoming he'd ever known.

Emma slipped her hand between them, deftly flicking her clit. "Need...oh..."

"It's okay." He batted her hand away and took over, short strokes of her swollen nub that had her shaking in his arms in moments. She screamed into his shoulder as she shattered, walls gripping him so tight he nearly lost control himself. Before she could fully come down, he had her on her back, her eager cries echoing in his ears as he drove into her again and again.

Emma hitched her legs higher, biting her lip as he sank even deeper in her. She wanted him imprinted on her body, a memory to savor as they faced whatever was to come. Because there was always the _next_ crisis. It didn't take long for a second climax to coil in her belly; her nails dug into his back. "Fuck, I'm gonna...again...Killian!"

He found her hand, squeezing tightly as he emptied himself, her name on his lips. Emma followed right after, milking the last drops of pleasure from his cock. Long minutes passed before either could stop trembling, harsh panting breaths the only sound. Emma kissed the nearest bare skin she could reach, tenderly letting him know that she was okay. His lips found her temple, replying in kind then burying his head in her neck. She rubbed his back, letting him get it out, a few precious moments to soak in that they were truly getting a second chance.

"I love you."

Killian raised his head, a happy yet somewhat incredulous smile on his lips. "Say again, lass?"

She smacked his shoulder. "I. Love. You."

"And I love you, Emma Swan." He kissed her, a heartfelt chaste kiss that made her melt in his arms. "We should get you cleaned up."

"Or we could sleep more."

"How about both? May not have long before the cavalry calls."

"Yeah." She didn't protest when he headed for the bathroom, returning with a cloth to clean them both up. Job finished, he rejoined her, tucking her under his chin as she laid her head on his chest.

"Are you always this...intimate with your bedmates, Swan?" he asked, chuckling.

"Just a certain pirate I like a lot."

"Merely like?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go back to sleep."

He tried, he really did. They did catch a few more minutes but it felt like no time had passed before Emma's phone was blaring from somewhere on the floor. She grunted in complaint but went to answer it. Killian didn't even try to stay in bed; the rest of their life was calling. It was good to be back.


	45. The Future Is What You Make It

**Author's note:** Post finale tag. I don't think we got nearly enough payoff for all the angst, so I wrote this. (I also needed to get the creative juices flowing again after hellacious computer woes.) Just imagine Hyde is taking a couple of days to get settled in, no big threats as of yet. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I sure as hell don't own these. If I did, they'd be on HBO.

**The Future Is What You Make It**

She meant to start slow.

Emma had all these grand ideas about how she wanted to ask him, at least she had before her pirate got sucked into a portal. Hell, she wasn't sure she needed to _ask_ since they'd kinda sorta talked about it in Camelot. But still, she was trying something new. Talking about feelings, looking forward to the future. However, as they sat in the booth and she watched the way his eyes lit up every time he looked at her, Emma realized something.

She was so _tired_ of slow.

She'd lost him to death more times than she cared to count. To Darkness. To Hades' sadistic whims. He'd nearly been trapped in an alternate realm. Again. If she waited for the _perfect_ time, they'd both be old and gray given the way things went in this town. No, it was time to stop talking about the future and actually _do_ something about it.

When her father went back to the counter to get more drinks, Emma tugged on Killian's jacket. "What is it?"

"What would you say to getting the hell out of here?"

He smirked at her, something she'd missed without realizing it. When had he stopped being the flirtatious pirate? She wanted that guy back, along with her adoring boyfriend. "Should we say our good nights, love?"

"I'm game if you are, Captain."

His blue eyes shone and he nodded. Emma climbed from the booth, Killian right behind her. She gave her parents some bullshit excuse about being tired, made sure Henry would stay with Regina and held fast to Killian's hand as they left the diner. He was missing a ring; she hadn't noticed it before. There had been too much chaos in their reunion, then no time before commandeering Gold's car for the return trip. "What happened here?"

Killian shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure. Got into a scuffle with that Hyde fellow. Might have lost it then."

"You got into a scuffle with Mr. Hyde?"

"Do I detect a note of pride, Swan?" he asked with a grin.

"Did you kick his ass?"

"I'm wounded you have to ask." They'd made it to the Bug, which Killian didn't hesitate to trap her against. She smiled up at him, surprised at how good it felt to just _be. _She smoothed her hands up his chest; she really liked this new vest he had. His blue eyes darkened just a bit, her breathing hitched. The air grew thick around them; they were out in the open, right along Main Street, but they might as well have been in Oz or some other Godsforsaken place. Nothing mattered; they were finally _alone. _The tension snapped, Killian's lips slanting over hers and she sighed, fingers curling around his lapels. He didn't pick her up this time, but he did press hard against her so they were chest to chest, not a whisper of space between them.

It had been far too long since they kissed like this, like it was their only purpose in life.

Emma eventually had to breathe, heart pounding in her chest. It almost made her want to cry; she'd missed him _that_ much. His lips brushed her cheeks, her brow, the tip of her nose. It was so tender and loving, despite his ragged breathing.

"Come home with me?" she asked, mostly into his neck.

"Of course." Going home meant letting go long enough to actually get in the car and drive there, which took them another minute to manage. But could anyone really blame them? They'd been through hell—literally—and couldn't bear the thought of wasting any more of time together. Time was precious.

Emma drove them to the house he'd chosen; it dawned on her this would be his first time there since they were Dark Ones. If Killian remembered, he didn't say anything. He merely took her hand when they got out of the car and allowed her to lead him inside. She hung her jacket by the door, prompting him to follow suit. Inexplicably, she was nervous, wondering what he was thinking.

"Much more sparse then the one down below."

Emma couldn't help it, a giggle burst out of her. "What? Of all the things, _that_ is what you think of?"

"You didn't think it was odd that there was a bunch of nursery things in our living room?"

Her heart stuttered at the word "our." "I just assumed that was Hades trying to screw with me."

"You?"

Slowly, she nodded. "All that stuff? It was supposed to be mine. From my nursery in the Enchanted Forest."

Killian looked chagrined. "I'm sorry, love."

Emma reached for his hand and his hook. "Well, if I'd actually have gotten to use that nursery, we wouldn't be here right now. You'd be even more ancient."

"Oi!"

She squeezed his fingers, smiling at his reaction to her teasing. God, it felt so good to just tease him. "I told you once before that I was tired of living in the past. And I still am. After everything we've been through...don't you just want to move forward?"

His handsome face grew serious. "Very much. I'd follow you anywhere, Swan."

She smiled and allowed him to pull her into a hug. "Well, I was thinking more...alongside? Maybe...here?"

He chuckled, touched by her shyness. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Isn't that why you and Henry picked _this_ house?"

"Perhaps."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes or no?"

He spontaneously kissed her hair. "Are you sure? Especially with Henry..."

"We'll talk to him later. But I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Briefly, she explained what Henry had told her about his wish all those months ago in New York. The look on Killian's went from disbelief to blushing shyness to beaming happiness.

"Isn't that when you were with the monkey?"

Emma glared at him. "Are you ever gonna let that go?"

"Eventually." He tenderly tucked a lock of hair back into her ponytail. "Want to show me around? I only got to see a small portion of this place...before."

That was all the mention of their Darkness. Gold was MIA and no one wanted to know why or where he'd gone. Surely, he'd be back at some point, but they could worry about that later. Emma took his hand (she never got tired of the way their hands fit, the roughness of his palm in hers) and showed him around. They spent some time with the telescope; she had it pointed at the _Jolly Roger._ Killian got a kick out of that, offering to take her out the first chance they got. Since Emma was all about spending quality time with her pirate, she hoped her father could handle Sheriff's duties for a couple of days.

They worked their way upstairs; most of the rooms weren't furnished yet, but Emma pointed out the one she thought would be perfect for Henry. Killian smiled and nodded in agreement and Emma wondered if things would always be this easy.

"What are you thinking now?"

"That transparent, huh?"

"Well, you know, Swan..."

"Open book. Yeah, I got that." She guided him down the hall toward what she hoped would be their room. Despite his assurances, she was still a bit nervous. She'd never taken this step with a man before. "I just...I've never done this before. Lived with someone, I mean." She didn't think living out of a Bug counted.

Killian frowned. "We don't have to." It hurt because he wanted this more than anything. Waking up at her side, sharing a home? He wanted it so badly, but not if she wasn't ready.

"No, I want this. I really do. With you. You're the only person I've ever imagined...any of this with." Her teenage self imagined something else with someone else, but that had only ever been a fantasy. It took her a long time to accept that. Killian was who she truly loved.

"We'll take it one day at a time then." He pressed his lips to her temple then pushed open the door. She stepped inside and flipped on the light. The tall four poster bed sat in the middle of the far wall, covered in dark blue sheets with enormous gray pillows. Matching nightstands lay on either side; one of them had a reading lamp.

"I know you like to read," Emma said, chewing a little on her lip. "I thought it would be nice."

Killian hugged her tight, effectively shutting off her babbling. "I love you so much."

She smiled into his chest. It felt just as good to _hear_ those words as it did to say them. "Love you too." She stood up on her toes, cupping his face. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, but he chased her. She didn't protest, quickly deepening the kiss. His hand slid under her sweater and she moaned; Jesus, how long had it been since he touched her? Made love to her? Far too long. "Bed?"

"Aye."

Slowly, they shuffled in that direction. Emma worked the buttons of his vest as his hand kept creeping higher under her sweater. Vest open, she turned her attention to his shirt even as his lips crept along her neck. "Oh."

"I've got you, lass."

"I know." Her legs hit the bed and she lost her balance. Killian caught her, steadying her. They took the moment to breathe, kick off their boots. Emma let out a playful shriek as Killian tackled her to the bed, settling between her thighs. "Hey sailor."

"I can't believe this is real."

Emma cocked her head, touching his cheek. "Make love to me? Maybe then we'll know." They always knew; they could feel each other across realms, through death. Zeus himself had sent Killian back to her. But they needed this. To feel in their bones the love and joy of simply being together.

"As you wish." Her little girl heart clenched; she really did have her own Westley. But her thoughts got disrupted by the sinful way Killian rolled his hips into hers, reminding her she had a very hot and very capable pirate in her bed. _Their_ bed. She nudged him back to her, kissing him passionately, legs winding around his narrow waist.

Killian shivered, the possessive way she held him going right to his groin. He ground his hips into hers, cock hardening, denim rubbing. Emma's fingers tugged on his hair and he moaned into her mouth. "Bloody minx."

"Missed you," she breathed, offering her neck to him. He smirked and bent, relishing her needy sounds as he sucked a mark into her pale flesh. Emma began tugging on his shirt and vest, yanking them from his pants, eager to divest him of his clothing as quickly as possible.

"So impatient," he said against her throat. "We've all night, darling."

"I know, but..." She couldn't put into words how much she needed this. Needed him. To feel his skin under her fingertips, chest hair rubbing her nipples, his mouth and hook on her skin. She'd believed him lost to her forever and she needed to know this was real and not some cruel dream.

Killian looked into her green eyes, his heart breaking for the mixture of love, lust and latent fear he saw in hers. "I'm right here, Swan. Our second chance."

She nodded, blinking so she wouldn't start crying. He was so infinitely precious to her. "I don't want to waste it," she confessed. "Not like before. All those times I pushed you away, hurt you. I'm so sorry, Killian."

Killian rolled them on their sides, legs tangled together, his fingers gently caressing her face. "I love you, Emma Swan. No matter what you've done. Remember?" She nodded. "I think I've loved you from the moment we met. Believe me, all that heartache is worth it. It brought us _here_. Together in our home."

God, she didn't know what she'd done to earn his love, his forgiveness, but she silently vowed to do her very best to love him the way he deserved. She wasn't afraid anymore. Rather than answer, she sat up and stripped off her sweater and flicked open her bra. Killian's Adam's apple bobbed as she slowly bared herself to his sight. She shimmied out of her leggings, then ran her fingers under the waistband of her lacy black panties. She offered him a shy grin, slowly peeling them down her legs.

Killian moved, sitting on the edge of the bed, shirt and vest wrinkled and open, and held out his hand for her. She stepped into his open legs, sighing when his lips came into contact with her skin. He left a trail of wet open mouthed kisses over her belly, his hand re-memorizing her curves. His hook lay on her hip, its weight comforting. She'd never minded his hook, hardly noticed it most of the time; it was as much a part of him as his beautiful smile. She loved him exactly as he was.

Killian pulled her closer, hook sliding to her lower back. Emma moaned when his lips wrapped around her nipple, fingers sinking back into his hair. "Oh yes."

He wanted to take his time, relearn all her secrets, perhaps find a few new ones. He could spend another three hundred years worshipping her body and it wouldn't be enough. Emma helped him strip off his shirt and waistcoat, her hands splaying over his back. Killian turned his attention to her neglected breast, licking and sucking it to a hard point. Emma keened, more wetness pooling between her legs. "Killian...fuck, that's so good."

His hand slid between her thighs; he groaned at how slick she was. "You did miss me."

"Always." She tried to rub herself against his hand but he pulled it away. "Killian!"

"Hmm, I think I want our neighbors hearing you scream my name." He gave her breast one final lick before moving, up in a flash and putting her on her back. Emma couldn't help it, a happy giggle tumbled from her lips. She watched with bated breath as her pirate stripped off the last of his clothes, heart racing as he crawled over her in the bed. His lips crashed to hers, their long pent up desire breaking free. Emma reached between them and took him into her hand, pumping slowly. He was hard and smooth, precum leaking from the tip. She yearned to taste him, but needed him inside her more. She tried to guide him to her but he stubbornly made her wait.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he gasped, hips rocking to her hand.

"Don't want to wait," she pleaded. "Please. Need to feel you in me."

He was powerless to do anything but please her. He stopped fighting her and allowed her free reign. She positioned him at her entrance and gave him a short nod. Breathing deeply, Killian pushed forward, slowly sinking into her warm willing body. Emma's back arched, encouraging him to go deeper, to truly possess her. A long loud moan echoed in the room, his or hers neither knew. If felt so good to be with him again, feel his thickness inside her. Shivers broke out over her skin, the lights flickered.

"Emma?"

She shook her head. "It's okay...I just...God, I missed you so much." She canted her hips up, hoping to get him to move. Her eyes found his, need, love and concern warred in bottomless blue depths. "Please...I need..."

He nodded and started to move, taking her with long slow thrusts. Their lips met, Killian plundering her mouth, tongue and cock stroking her in the very best way, making her see stars. Her nails scraped down his back; Killian hissed but for once relished the sting. It meant that Emma was real, writhing under him, begging him for _more_ and _harder_ and _don't stop_. He couldn't describe how amazing she felt, walls tight around his girth.

Emma flipped them, using her considerable skills to keep him deep inside her. She encouraged him to touch her—with hand and hook—as she rode him, hands planted firmly on his chest. Killian planted his feet on the bed and met her halfway, drinking in her cries of pleasure. Her climax slammed into her without warning and she screamed. Killian furiously rubbed her clit, drawing out her high as long as possible.

She collapsed against his chest; it took her a few moments to realize he was still hard as a rock inside her. "Killian?"

He had to take several deep breaths to compose himself. "Don't want to let you go," he admitted, hips rocking slightly. "Gods."

Emma understood him completely. She slanted her mouth over his, encouraging him to continue. They rolled on their sides, Killian lifting her leg over his hip. He kept the same steady pace, looking deeply into her eyes, watching as he worked her up again. She was a marvel, his Swan. "That's it, love. Don't fight it."

She nodded, drawing his lips back to hers. "You feel so good inside me, Killian." She'd never been vocal in bed before she met him, but it was something he brought out in her. Nothing compared to this feeling.

"I feel it too." That connection they had, their True Love, it flowed between them, almost a tangible thing. He kissed her hard, hand sinking to her hair, cradling her head. Emma hitched her leg up, trying desperately to get closer...there was no such thing as too close. Not with him. Not anymore. She wanted to crawl into his skin and stay there, knowing he'd keep her heart safe.

Killian growled, losing control, thrusts becoming erratic. "Swan, I..._so close."_

Emma nodded, reaching down to flick her clit. They tumbled over the edge together, mouths fused together in a sloppy kiss. When it broke, they were both panting, clinging to each other for dear life. Killian pressed kisses to her damp skin, pure joy pumping through his veins.

"I love you," Emma whispered into his neck. Now that she wasn't afraid, she wanted to say those words as often as possible. Until he was sick of hearing them. She didn't want him to doubt her love for him, ever again.

"And I you, lass." He rubbed her back. "We should get you cleaned up."

"I'm fine right here."

He didn't listen, reluctantly letting her go to find something to clean them both up. Once he was satisfied she was clean, he shucked off his brace and returned to bed. Emma snuggled into him, sighing as his blunt arm curled around her. "Hmm, this is nice."

"Aye." These were the moments he wanted to etch into his memory, quiet ones with the woman he loved. "Should we invite Henry tomorrow? I imagine he'd like to see his room."

Emma smiled into his chest; she loved that he loved her kid. "Nah, he can wait another day or two. I think I want you all for myself."

He chuckled. "And what deviousness are you conjuring, Swan?"

"Well, I do have my cuffs around here somewhere."

"I knew you were into that."

"Maybe I just found the right person to try it with."

He kissed the crown of her head. "I don't care, as long as I can call you mine."

"I think we covered that with the True Love thing."

"I still can't believe you chose me."

"Of course I did. Just like you chose me with Nimue." Emma stroked the spot on his torso where she'd had to stab him. There was no mark, no sign. But she knew it was there.

A wave of regret washed over him. "I'm so sorry, Emma. For everything."

She shook her head. "We're here now. We've got a second chance."

"I'll do it right this time, love. I promise."

"Hey, you were doing pretty good before. Just...don't give up on me, okay?" She was ready to love him, to make this work, but she knew things would be far from smooth sailing.

"Never." He tipped her chin up and sealed their promise with a loving kiss. "Tired?"

"I should be. But I'm not. Is that weird?"

"I think I know exactly how you feel." Sleeping meant wasting precious moments with her. So they talked instead. Not about the past. But about the future. Moving Killian's things from the _Jolly Roger_, Henry splitting time between their home and Regina's. How her parents would react to them living together. Killian told stories of he and Liam in the Navy together. Emma told him about her friend Cleo, the meaning behind her leather jacket. As the sun started to come up, they finally drifted off to sleep.

Emma's phone rang, but no one answered it. A leery David knocked on the door, still no answer. Gently, Snow pulled him away, hiding a smile. Having nearly lost Charming a few times herself, Snow understood. They could keep Henry for a couple of days. Her daughter needed time with her pirate. Maybe she should talk to Gepetto about building them a housewarming gift. Decisions, decisions...


End file.
